


Di Addio a Ieri

by EthicsGradient



Series: Non smettere mai di volare [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Circolo Temporale, Controllo Mentale, DSPT - Disordine da Stress Post Traumatico, F/M, Invasione Aliena, M/M, Matrimonio di convenienza, Política, Team Building, Tragedia di Famiglia, Vita domestica, diplomazia, matrimonio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 112,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il giorno dopo l'invasione Tony si sveglia e la sua torre è di nuovo intatta; tutto è esattamente come era prima di tutto quel casino. Non gli serve molto a rendersene conto ma non riesce a capire perché è in un circolo temporale - perciò fa quello che chiunque farebbe: incasina le cose mentre cerca di trovare modo di riparare a tutto questo. Da qualche parte lungo la strada, le sue priorità cambieranno ed improvvisamente si troverà coinvolto fino al collo in una tragedia familiare Norrena, assieme ad altre cose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1 Ancora ed Ancora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/gifts).
  * A translation of [Say Goodbye to Yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603307) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



> _N.d.T. Ed iniziamo una nuova avventura, in questo caso che parla di uno dei miei argomenti preferiti, ovvero far casino con il tempo e le linee temporali. Ispirata a Groundhog Day (Il giorno della marmotta) ci porta attraverso un turbinio di circoli temporali, avventure, romanticismo, e anche in questo caso un po' di contenuti espliciti, ma come sempre inseriti nella storia e non semplicemente scritti per il gusto di inserire un po' di sesso. Al solito gli avvisi di base, la traduzione è stata fatta interamente a mano, quindi gli errori sono miei, segnalate e saranno corretti. Se vi scappa un commento non abbiate timore, non mordono, e se vi piace questo lavoro, un click sul tasto dei Kudo non fa male. Buona lettura. Solo un ultima nota tecnica, il racconto originale ha solo 4 capitoli lunghissimi, pertanto per renderli più maneggiabili per la traduzione sono stati divisi in porzioni più piccole, di qui la numerazione doppia. E.G._
> 
>  
> 
> N.d.A.  
> Titolo dalla canzone Twilight di Vanessa Carlton. Basato su una richiesta sul frost iron prompt meme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo ripreso dalla canzone con lo stesso nome dei Bird and the Bee.

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

Tony borbottò e seppellì il suo viso nel suo cuscino, perché non era ancora pronto ad alzarsi.

Ehi. Qualcosa non andava. Bloccandosi, Tony cercò di svegliare il suo cervello abbastanza da rendersene conto; c'era qualcosa che lo irritava, qualcosa non era giusta, ma non era sicuro -  
non gli faceva male la testa. Aveva una concussione ed un numero di contusioni e tagli su tutto il corpo; le sue costole erano ammaccate e si era slogato un polso, ammaccato un ginocchio e una spalla con un enorme, esteso ematoma sull'anca per continuare.

Improvvisamente sentendosi considerevolmente più sveglio, Tony sollevò la testa e quasi dubitò delle sue facoltà un attimo dopo, perché era nella torre, in camera sua. La camera in cui non era andato a dormire perché l'attico era ventoso come l'inferno, a causa dei vetri rotti e degli altri danni. Nessuno dei quali era presente in quel momento.

"Che diavolo?"

Tony barcollò fuori dal letto, accorgendosi assentemente che portava i boxer e la canottiera, non quello con cui era andato a letto. In effetti aveva indossato un pigiama intero perché non riusciva a guardarsi, sembrare quasi come era stato quando era tornato dall'Afghanistan, meno a causa delle ferite sul suo corpo e più per l'espressione dei suoi occhi.

Sulla porta del soggiorno si bloccò, perché era del tutto intatto. Niente finestre frantumate, niente pavimento spezzato, niente strato di polvere grigia che ricopriva tutto, secca e stranamente saporita sulle sue labbra. "Jarvis?" chiese, la voce vacillante. "Cosa-"

Il ping dell'ascensore che arrivava interruppe Tony; Pepper marciò nella stanza, indossando l'abito verde muschio che portava il giorno prima che tutto accadesse. Quando lo vide lei si aggrottò. "Tony," lo rimproverò. "Lo chiami essere pronto? Si suppone che oggi attivi il reattore arc."

Il reattore arc, Quello che aveva attivato quattro giorni fa?

Ora, Tony non era stupido. Poteva fare due più due. Era assolutamente impossibile che la torre fosse stata riparata in una notte, senza che lui se ne accorgesse, e anche di più era impossibile che qualcuno lo avesse messo a letto nell'attico quando era andato a dormire due piani più in basso. A meno che non lo avessero sedato, ma ci sarebbe stato davvero uno scopo minimale nel farlo, e Pepper non lo avrebbe permesso.

Per confermare il suo sospetto, Tony camminò fino alla finestra panoramica per guardare giù a New York e sip, tutto era a posto. Niente palazzi distrutti.

Per un attimo tutto quello che Tony fece fu fissare. Fino a quel momento non si era reso conto di quanto vedere la sua città distrutta aveva impattato su di lui, ma vederla intatta ora lo rendeva ben cosciente della cosa.

Confermava anche la sua teoria riguardo il fatto di aver avuto un sogno molto vivido, molto dettagliato riguardo i giorni a venire. Ora la domanda era, era una visione o solo un sogno? Non poteva testarlo con Pepper, lei stava già aggrottandosi sospettosa, non era rilassata e vagamente divertita come era stata in quel momento nel sogno. Si erano scambiati battute mentre avevano ridiscusso i dettagli dell'esperimento da iniziare, alla fine erano tornati al loro equilibrio da amici dopo quel disastroso bacio che li aveva fatti sballare per settimane.

Tony si adattò, ora. Sorrise impacciato e disse qualcosa riguardo i brutti sogni, al che Pepper lo sgridò per aver dormito per metà pomeriggio, e poi per non aver dormito la notte prima, ma lasciò andare. Tony si vestì e passò tutta la discussione del piano di nuovo - dove staccare la torre dalla rete energetica cittadina, il controllo del reattore arc, tutto il necessario a precedere l'andare on line. Avendo fatto tutto già una volta Tony sarebbe stato incredibilmente annoiato, ma i suoi pensieri stavano correndo. Stava davvero diventando matto o solo si illudeva? Non poteva davvero aver avuto sogni profetici. Più a lungo era sveglio più assurda l'idea gli sembrava.

Si vestì, indossò l'armatura e andò a fare delle saldature sottomarine. Quando terminò tornò alla torre, la voce calma di Pepper che gli raccontava del successo del piano. Alla torre uscì dall'armatura e ancora una volta contemplò di convincere Pepper a bere un bicchiere di champagne celebrativo con lui; nel sogno ci aveva provato ed aveva fallito. Adesso che sapeva di non fare il compiaciuto e sicuro della sua vittoria, ci sarebbe di sicuro riuscito.

Con la mente concentrata, Tony si incollò un sorriso gentile e disse, "Pronta ad una celebrazione?"

Pepper esitò, in un modo che non aveva fatto nel suo sogno. Tony poteva vedere il conflitto sul suo viso, come non fosse sicura, ma voleva preservare la loro amicizia, e alzò la posta. "Andiamo, abbiamo lavorato su questa cosa per settimane e non hai il tempo per un misero bicchiere di champagne?"

Lei cedette. "Bene, ma solo un bicchiere. Uno."

Centro! Tony versò ad entrambi un bicchiere e diede il suo a Pepper. Avevano appena brindato quando Jarvis disse, "Signore, l'Agente Coulson sta chiamando."

Nel sogno, a quel punto Pepper era già diretta fuori dalla torre e Tony stava sorseggiando scotch, per metà amareggiato, per metà rassegnato, e piuttosto ringhioso con l'Agente. Ma d'improvviso tutto quello che poteva vedere era una macchia di sangue sul muro, una violoncellista a Portland di cui non conosceva l'identità, Vetuste carte di Capitan America insanguinate lui che era un ipocrita, compiaciuto cazzone in persona e che comunque Coulson adorava, nervoso come un ragazzino davanti al suo idolo.

Sicuro. Tony non si sentiva più in vena di champagne. "Fallo salire." Mettendo il flute di champagne da parte Tony si diresse all'ascensore. Tintinnò aprendosi e li c'era Coulson il viso calmo.

"Signor Stark," disse.

"Sicuro, sicuro, dammelo," replicò Tony, non sapendo per nulla come reagire ormai.

Le sopracciglia che si sollevarono, Coulson estrasse una cartella piena di informazioni che Tony era sicuro di conoscere già. Pepper arrivò dietro di lui, pronta a prendere la cartella e darla a Tony, ma Tony la prese direttamente, ignorando il sospiro scioccato di Pepper mentre l'apriva. Sicuro, sapeva già tutto al riguardo.

Stupito, Tony aspettò mentre Pepper andò via con Coulson. A quel punto era completamente ovvio che il sogno di Tony era più di quello. La domanda era solo cosa farsene di quello. Tony certamente non avrebbe preteso di non sapere come gli eventi futuri sarebbero andati ma ovviamente non poteva dire a nessuno che aveva avuto un sogno profetico.

Nell'ora successiva fece una timeline degli eventi del sogno, marcando quelli che voleva cercare di prevenire; l'omicidio di Coulson e la distruzione di Manhattan prima di tutto. Per Barton era troppo tardi, era già divenuto uno schiavo mentale, e Tony sentì una punta di colpevolezza alla cosa, forse avrebbe potuto prevenirlo, era successo dopo che si era alzato, abbastanza tempo da permettergli di fare qualcosa in merito.

Bene, è troppo tardi per quello ora, perciò Tony si concentrò sulle cose che non era troppo tardi per fare. Poteva non sapere dove fosse correntemente Loki, ma sapeva dove sarebbe stato, perciò Tony salì sul suo Jet e si diresse a Stoccarda.

Non era difficile per lui sgattaiolare alla festa, vestito con uno smoking e armato con un guanto, il resto della sua armatura mobile vicino. Avendo visto il nastro della sicurezza sapeva da che parte Loki sarebbe arrivato, e Tony lo aspettò li, in mezzo alle scale. L'adrenalina che alzava la sua coscienza, Tony sorrise taglientemente quando Loki scese le scale, guardandolo con uno sguardo tagliente, diabolica eccitazione che brillava nei suoi occhi. Sollevò un sopracciglio quando vide Tony, la presa sul suo bastone che si strinse.

"Salve, tesoro," gigioneggiò Tony, sollevò la mano guantata e sparò a Loki.

Loki non se lo aspettava per nulla; venne preso completamente a guardia abbassata, la testa sbatté contro le scale mentre era sparato indietro dall'impatto. Nella folla persone gridarono ma Tony le ignorò, avvicinandosi al corpo immobile - Loki chiaramente incosciente.

La sicurezza scese verso Tony e dovette affrontarli; lo sopportò con calma fino a che cercarono di avvicinarsi a Loki per protestare al riguardo. Fortunatamente in quel momento Capitan America si mostrò sulla scena e poco dopo Natasha ed un paio di agenti dello SHIELD. Sembrarono tutti incazzati con i metodi di Tony ma a Tony non importava un cazzo perché mentre forse erano ineleganti, almeno erano anche efficienti. Gli agenti dello SHIELD trascinarono Loki fuori dentro al jet e spedirono Tony e il Capsicolo dietro a lui, alcuni degli agenti rimasero per l'inevitabile conseguenza diplomatica.

Una volta in aria, Capsicolo si girò verso Tony e gli fece un cenno, un espressione spiacevole alla sua bocca. "Lieto di conoscerla, Signor Stark, sebbene non posso dire di approvare i suoi metodi."

"Che cosa, preferiva aspettare che uccidesse una guardia di sicurezza, strappasse un occhio ad una persona e terrorizzasse alcuni tedeschi nel processo?" replicò Tony. "La guerra è finita, siamo tutti amici ora." La pazienza non sembrava essere qualcosa che possedeva in quantità ora, specialmente non riguardo Steve Rogers. Sicuro, quello vero non aveva idea di quello che era accaduto fra loro nel sogno, ma Tony non poteva semplicemente cambiare l'inevitabile antipatia. Specialmente visto che gli era stata inculcata dalla prima pubertà in avanti, quando era uscito dalla sua adorazione infantile e si era reso conto che anche il fantasma di Capitan America era più importante per suo padre che il suo vero figlio.

La bocca che si strinse anche di più, Rogers disse, "Ovviamente no, e lo so."

E fu tutto. Un silenzio imbarazzante discese mentre sedevano li; Rogers che aspettava andassero da qualche parte, Tony che aspettava un certo Dio del Tuono. Preparandosi in merito si infilò l'intera armatura prima di sedere accanto a Loki, che era scivolato in un angolo, ancora incosciente. Rogers osservò le sue azioni con sguardo lievemente aggrottato, ma dopo che aveva ricevuto solo sarcastici commenti alla sua domanda iniziale rimase in silenzio.

Non essendo mai stato qualcuno che non punzecchiare un drago che dorme (non che fosse mai stato così vicino ad avere la letterale opportunità), Tony si chinò avanti e diede un colpo a Loki nelle costole. La terza volta che lo fece, un po' meno incerta quella volta, Loki si svegliò e sedette, guardandosi attorno confuso. I suoi occhi atterrarono su Tony e si aggrottò. Aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma improvvisamente gemette e si irrigidì, il corpo che si bloccò per un secondo. Confuso perché era chiaro che qualcosa stava succedendo, Tony si chinò avanti e un attimo dopo un pugno lo colpì in faccia.

Per un paio di minuti Tony fu meravigliato perché santa mucca, quel tipo aveva un bel diretto; quando lentamente si rese conto di nuovo di quello che gli stava attorno Thor era salito a bordo ed aveva rapito Loki.

Con un ruggito, Tony spinse Rogers di lato,e saltò dietro ai due Dei Norreni, ignorando le urla di Rogers. Non importandosene di indulgere in un altra lotta con Thor, Tony usò di nuovo i suoi guanti, sparando Thor lontano da se prima di atterrare al suo posto.

Loki gli sorrise, freddo e tagliente. "Ci incontriamo di nuovo."

In qualche posto non lontano Thor ruggì; senza girarsi attorno Tony alzò il suo braccio e sparò nella sua direzione.

Gli occhi che brillavano Loki si chinò avanti. "Devi certamente avere un desiderio di morte."

"O forse sono solo stanco delle scenate," replicò Tony. In qualche luogo nella foresta ci fu un sonoro suono metallico; chiaramente il Capsicolo si era incontrato con Thor.

"Bene allora, tesoro," Loki fece le fusa, tendendo la mano a Tony come una signora che si aspettava un baciamano. "Portami nella tua umile dimora."

Cazzo no, fu il primo istinto di Tony, ma aveva già ripensato a tutto; non c'era altro modo, non aveva una prigione migliore dell'Helicarrier a disposizione. Perciò prese la mano di Loki al polso, senza preoccuparsi di essere gentile, e lo tirò vicino, intendendo avvolgere un braccio attorno alla vita di Loki e volare con lui fino al jet; nel sogno lui aveva portato Rogers e Thor aveva portato Loki ma Tony non era troppo ansioso della cosa.

E poi Loki disse, "Forse potresti offrirmi di nuovo un bicchiere."

"Cosa?" Tony lo lasciò andare ed aprì la maschera facciale, non importava quanto poco saggio potesse essere. "Che cosa hai detto?"

Loki era aggrottato e batté le palpebre; poi la sua testa improvvisamente si piegò di lato. Quando fu di nuovo di fronte a Tony non c'era ambiguità nella sua espressione, solo un sopracciglio sollevato. "Non ho detto nulla. Forse dovresti chiamare uno dei tuoi amici ad arrestarmi invece, se non ne sei in grado."

Con un ruggito Tony prese di nuovo il polso di Loki, dismettendo la cosa quale stupido cazzeggio, e lo portò al jet che stava volando in cerchio attorno all'area da cui tutti erano saltati giù. Senza lottare per nulla, Loki sedette giù sulla panca di nuovo e si appoggiò indietro, guardando Tony da sotto alle palpebre abbassate. Poco dopo Rogers e Thor si unirono a loro, cosa che mise fine al silenzioso duello di sguardi; Loki si chiuse completamente e chiuse fuori Thor con pochi taglienti commenti - dava chiaramente la colpa a Thor, ricordandogli che non gli era mai importato abbastanza da andare a cercarlo perciò non aveva alcun diritto di agire da nobile e maestoso in quel momento. Ebbe successo; Thor rimase in silenzio. Nel sogno Tony e Steve avevano parlato con lui e Thor aveva largamente ignorato Loki. Forse Tony non aveva dato loro abbastanza tempo per parlare prima.

"Stark!" urlò Rogers. Stava cercando di parlare a Tony, ma Tony era troppo impegnato a guardare l'interazione tra i fratelli adottivi. "Dobbiamo parlare."

Tony incurante alzò gli occhi verso di lui. "Riguardo cosa?"

Sembrando furioso, Rogers ringhiò, "La tua tendenza ad andare avanti da solo."

"Sono stato da solo tutta la vita, grazie a te, Rogers," Replicò taglientemente Tony, "quindi gentilmente stattene fottutamente zitto riguardo i miei metodi."

"Va tutto bene se sei da solo," disse Rogers, "Ma se lavori con altre persone devi lavorare con loro."

"Che adorabile," ringhiò Tony. "Pensi che io lavori con te? Scusa se ti privo delle tue illusioni, ma accade solo che al momento abbiamo gli stessi obiettivi. Senza alcun dubbio non sto lavorando con te."

"Piantala di essere così infantile," gridò Rogers. "Perché sei così ostile? Cosa ti ho mai fatto?"

"Non hai tenuto la bocca chiusa quando avresti dovuto," sibilò Tony.

"Davvero, fratello?" la voce di Loki era calma ma insidiosa, e li azzittì entrambi d'improvviso. "Sono queste le creature con cui vuoi allearti?"

Thor li guardò, con espressione disgustata. "Sono molto più piccini delle persone che ho incontrato prima," disse.

Tony gli ringhiò. "Non penso che tu abbia molto terreno su cui stare, Point Break, tu e tuo fratello non avete fatto una figura cosi meravigliosa, venendo qui a distruggere ogni cosa." Lo aveva già fatto incazzare quando Thor lo aveva detto nel sogno, ma era stato troppo impegnato a fare incazzare Rogers in quel momento.

"Non discutiamo di questo ora," intervenne Rogers prima che Thor potesse dire altro. "Dovremo portare lui in un posto sicuro e parlare quando ci saremo calmati."

Chi se ne frega. Tony sapeva come quella conversazione sarebbe andata, perciò non gli importava.

Per un poco Tony lasciò che le cose passassero per buona parte come era stato nel sogno; lasciarono Loki agli agenti dello SHIELD sull'Helicarrier, fecero rapporto singolarmente e poi Tony si mise a suo agio nel laboratorio (ovvero: spacchettò le sue valige e sparse le sue cose ovunque per marcare il suo territorio, non che fosse nulla di importante di cui davvero gli importasse). Dopo un pisolino fu il momento di incontrarsi.

A Tony poteva non importare di fare un entrata teatrale come nel suo sogno, ma era una diva (non aveva capito Loki solo perché era un genio, ovviamente) e anche Rogers gli dava fastidio nel modo sbagliato anche di più adesso che allora, perciò lo fece comunque. Andò quasi allo stesso modo salvo che Rogers reagì anche più freddamente verso di lui, non che a Tony importasse un cazzo in ogni caso. Oh, e Tony fu forse anche più amichevole con Bruce, ma andiamo, Hulk gli aveva impedito di essere spiaccicato come un pancake. Tony non poteva aver paura di lui dopo di quello, non che la avesse prima.

Li lasciò tergiversare attorno per un poco, impacciati e imbarazzati come sembravano tutti l'uno verso l'altro, che cercavano di marcare il loro territorio, prima di mettere giù un piede. "Questo è tutto bello," disse prima che Thor potesse iniziare il suo "Bla bla bla so che ha fatto casino ma è ancora mio fratello - bene è adottato perciò non conta davvero sto più che altro blaterando e sono troppo onorevole per rendermi conto di quanto io sembri un cazzone ipocrita al riguardo" discorso per la tangente. "Ma potremmo concentrarci sul fatto che Loki vuole essere qui?"

Si azzittirono tutti, focalizzandosi su di lui, e nessuno aveva mai accusato Tony di non sapersi giocare un pubblico. "Seriamente, non ha lottato in alcun modo, neppure quando avrebbe potuto. Semplicemente con calma si è seduto e ci ha lasciato prenderlo, e scusa grand'uomo, ma non mi sembra che sia perché si è reso conto che ha fatto casino e sta cercando di rimettere le cose a posto. Dunque, sapete, dovremmo forse cercare di capire il suo punto di vista prima che ci suoni come violini, giusto?"

"Cosa suggerisci esattamente?" chiese Natasha. Tony forse si sentiva un po' meno ostile verso di lei dopo aver testimoniato quanto fosse tosta durante l'invasione (ed la miserevole cotta che aveva verso di lei ormai passata a quel punto, che aiutava), perciò non la insultò. 

Molto. "Oh, non lo so, forse parlare con lui? O cercare di indovinarlo da soli. Certamente non gli dava fastidio che io o Capsicolo fossimo qui e neppure Thor, perché ci aveva a disposizione e non gli sembrava importare molto comunque. Barton probabilmente gli ha detto tutto quello che sa, per via del lavaggio del cervello, quindi cosa può avergli detto Barton che Loki pensa sia qui?" Tony voleva dirlo loro, ma in qualche modo amava la parte in cui Hulk si scatenava; solo la parte in cui Barton eliminava un motore era un po' irritante. E la morte di Coulson, ovviamente.

"Visto che sembri sapere così tanto più di ciascuno di noi," ringhiò Fury, "Perché non vai a parlare con il tizio di persona?"

Bene. Tony poteva farlo. "Okay, grandioso. Posso farlo." Era almeno qualcosa di nuovo, Tony non aveva idea di come potesse cambiare il corso delle cose. Probabilmente avrebbe finalmente modificato gli eventi portandoli del tutto fuori rotta rispetto al sogno. "Voi ragazzi fate attenzione a chi lasciate atterrare qui sopra." O anche solo fate venire vicino, ma era quanto Tony poteva dire senza menzionare la parte in cui aveva apparentemente dei sogni profetici ora.

Loki sembrava perfettamente controllato nella sua gabbia di vetro; Fury aveva davvero indovinato quando aveva detto che Loki era il solo che sembrava voler essere li. Quando Tony entrò nella stanza sorrise, freddamente ma un po' più cordiale di quanto avesse sorriso a Natasha nel sogno. "Salve, tesoro."

"Ehi, bambolo," ringhiò Tony incurante, "Mi spiace che tu abbia dovuto aspettare, ho dovuto coccolare un po' di idioti, sai come va."

L'angolo della bocca di Loki si sollevò per il divertimento ma non disse nulla mentre Tony camminava attorno nella stanza verso l'entrata. Forse poteva farsi minacciare di stupro da Loki; non era bravo come Natasha a estrarre informazioni dalle persone ma le sue capacità di irritare qualcuno fino alla furia cieca non erano seconde a nessuno.

"Dunque. Ti offrirei da bere ma sei arrivato non annunciato quindi non ho nulla di disponibile così vicino." Menzogna. Tony non andava da nessuna parte senza la sua scorta personale di scotch. Era nel laboratorio. Avrebbe versato un bicchiere a Loki, ma dubitava che Fury gli avrebbe permesso di aprire la porta della gabbia per consegnarlo, per quanto gli piacesse vedere la reazione di Loki in merito. Il liquore era un gusto acquisito.

"Oh, non serve che ti disturbi ad essere ospitale," disse gentilmente Loki. "Sono piuttosto a mio agio qui." Guardò attorno, freddo divertimento sul suo viso. "Questo posto è piuttosto... divertente."

Avrebbe potuto punzecchiare Tony se non avesse visto Loki fare cose ben più inquietanti nel sogno. Perciò semplicemente sorrise, un sorriso ampio e falso. "Si, immagino. Stai divertendoti un mondo, vero?"

"E' orribile quello che fate al linguaggio in questi giorni," commentò Loki, cambiando casualmente argomento. "Non c'è più creatività. Molti dei vostri poeti del passato piangerebbero se vi sentissero parlare ora."

"Si; non solo le persone del passato," convenne Tony. "Le persone continuano a lamentarsi sulla lingua. Continuano a mandarmi un istruttore di linguaggio che si suppone mi faccia parlare meno come un membro di una confraternita universitaria - non importa che io non sia mai stato membro di una confraternita all'università, avevo 15 anni quando mi sono laureato, Gesù - ma davvero non mi importa. C'è in effetti una poesia riguardo l'involgarirsi della lingua, aspetta:" Tony si chinò sulla ringhiera e chiuse gli occhi mentre recitava. "I buoni autori che una volta conoscevano migliori parole adesso usano solo parole a quattro lettere; per scrivere prosa, tutto fa brodo."

"Parole di quattro lettere?" replicò Loki, piegando curiosamente la testa.

Mai chiedere a Tony di imprecare. "Certo. Lo sai, fuck, cunt, shit, cock, dick, tits, twat, piss, jizz, damn, crap-" _[N.d.T. Non traducibile perché le parole tradotte non hanno una sola sillaba, ma ovviamente le scriverò nella nota: cazzo, figa, merda, uccello, mazza, tette, topa, piscio, schizzo, dannato, schifo]_. 

"Oh comprendo," interruppe Loki, esasperato e divertito. "Lo ripeto, non siete più creativi in questi giorni, anche nei vostri insulti."

"Si, niente vulvette miagolanti ormai in questi giorni, mi spiace," convenne Tony. "Adesso è tutto figa, topa, passera e simili."

"Mi spiace ma devo contare sulla tua opinione esperta riguardo le cose volgari," disse dolcemente Loki.

Molto viscido. "Sicuro, sembra così," Tony convenne con noncuranza. "Verrò da te riguardo tutte le cose criminali in cambio, posso? Possiamo essere fratelli, intrecciarci le trecce a vicenda, dipingerci le unghie dello stesso colore, quel tipo di cose. Sembra bello?"

"Non vedo l'ora," disse Loki.

"Geniale, è un appuntamento. Ma ascolta, per quanto mi diverta a gigioneggiare, ho alcuni problemi di affari da sistemare." Tony si piegò in avanti sorridendo dolcemente - un sorriso che Loki replicò come uno specchio. Poi Tony disse, "Sei qui per Hulk, vero?" e il sorriso si spense dal viso di Loki come olio, il suo intero corpo si bloccò. Fu solo un secondo, poi tornò impassibile "Non ho idea di quello che tu stia dicendo" ma Tony lo aveva beccato - con un sogno profetico come carburante per il vantaggio, ma comunque. Lo sapeva, Loki lo sapeva, e gli altri stavano guardando le immagini della sicurezza e lo sapevano anche loro. Tony non si preoccupò di rimanere nei paraggi; fece un cenno scherzoso a Loki e uscì per unirsi di nuovo agli altri.

Dopo una discussione sul cosa e sul come e il perché che non portò a nulla, Tony rapì Bruce e andò via con lui a giocare nel laboratorio. Bene, la spiegazione ufficiale era che cercavano il Tesseract. Tony fu sicuro di reiterare allo SHIELD di controllare i jet che non erano loro e poi giocò con Bruce. Invece di pungerlo con il bastoncino come aveva fatto nel sogno gli diede una manata sul didietro perché andiamo, quel didietro era piuttosto buono, nessuno poteva dirgli che non avrebbe fatto lo stesso al suo posto. Bruce saltò ed arrossì graziosamente, e poi abbassò la testa ed era del tutto imbarazzato, il che era semplicemente adorabile.

"Allora, ehi," disse Tony, piegandosi contro il tavolo del laboratorio. "Vuoi venire a vivere con me quando questo finirà?"

Bruce si girò attorno fissandolo. "Ah," disse.

"Io ho il più fantastico laboratorio del mondo," cercò di spingere Tony. "Svariati piani di essi in effetti. Puoi comunque averne quanti vuoi anche tu." Lo stava facendo uscire di testa. Nel sogno aveva chiesto lo stesso a Bruce, poco prima che accompagnassero Thor e Loki al punto di atterraggio del Bifrost, e Bruce aveva detto che ci avrebbe pensato. Tony era andato a dormire senza una risposta e dannazione, voleva che Bruce dicesse si. Non aveva mai vissuto con qualcuno che sarebbe stato davvero a suo agio a lasciarlo da solo in un laboratorio. E sicuro, poteva ammettere a quel punto che aveva una cotta per il culo zen di Bruce. O forse per il suo cervello. Probabilmente entrambi.

Bruce lo fissava ancora. "Ci penserò al riguardo," disse infine.

Grandioso. Meraviglioso.

Tony non perse molto tempo a fare il broncio perché Rogers entrò, blaterando di una cosa o un altra. Essendoci già passato attraverso quella lite Tony non mostrò molto interesse ma non sarebbe stato lui se avesse tenuto a freno la lingua quindi lanciò un paio di frecciatine. Aspettò abbastanza che Bruce prendesse le sue parti - diplomaticamente, si, ma senz'altro il lato di Tony, ha, beccati questa, Capsicolo - prima di dire a Rogers esattamente dove andare a cercare le armi alimentate dal Tesseract.

Rogers tornò, ed in qualche modo tutti finirono in laboratorio ugualmente per la discussione che finì con Bruce che accidentalmente afferrava il Brillante Bastone del Destino di Loki. Stavolta Tony prestava maggiore attenzione a lui che a Rogers e guardò le dita di Bruce - chiaramente inconsciamente - che si avvolsero attorno allo scettro. La luce blu nel cristallo brillò appena prima che Fury dicesse a Bruce di mettere giù lo scettro, e tutti in qualche modo divennero silenziosi. Un bel po' per un gruppo che fingeva il "Non ci importa del mostro verde rabbioso in te, davvero, non ci importa". Nessuna meraviglia che Bruce avesse problemi a fidarsi di qualcuno.

Quello fu il momento in cui nel sogno il jet lanciava loro la bomba e Bruce diventava Hulk; Tony in qualche modo sperò che quella volta lo SHIELD fosse un po' più vigilante anche se in qualche modo gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere di nuovo Hulk.

Aspettò con il fiato sospeso, senza prestare attenzione a quello che diceva Fury - l'esplosione era in ritardo, ma Tony aveva cambiato la Timeline un paio di volte quindi poteva ancora-

Fury si bloccò, ricevendo una chiamata attraverso il suo intercom poi disse, "Abbiamo buttato giù un aereo non autorizzato che si avvicinava all' Helicarrier."

Il respiro di Tony si bloccò nel suo petto. Come non ci aveva pensato? Avrebbe dovuto pensarci. Ovviamente avrebbero tirato giù l'intruso.

Barton era su quel jet, e non lo sapevano neppure, Tony si rese conto trasalendo. Avevano ucciso Barton e non ne avevano idea.

Nel suo occhio mentale ripassò le scene di Barton che combatteva durante l'invasione, usando le sue frecce per colpire i Chitauri agile come un atleta, magnifico quando tirava per quanto fosse del tutto fermo quando mirava. La sua vista impossibile come la sua boccaccia. Era stato sotto tono dopo l'incidente del lavaggio del cervello, comprensibilmente, ma poi si erano ubriacati dopo l'intera cosa dello Shawarma e si era un po' sciolto.

"Stark?"

Tony batté le ciglia per trovare tutti gli occhi su di lui.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese Bruce, la preoccupazione che gli aggrottava la fronte. "Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma."

Tony si leccò le labbra, ben conscio di non poterlo dire loro. Non tanto perché non gli avrebbero creduto comunque; quale sarebbe stato il punto? Aveva estrapolato abbastanza della loro relazione per sapere che Natasha sarebbe stata devastata.

No, lo avrebbero capito fin troppo presto.

Indossando un falso sorriso - qualcosa di cui era esperto - Tony distolse la loro attenzione. "Nulla, stavo solo pensando. Chi avrebbe detto a Loki che il suo piano era fallito?"

Fury sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. "Bene, sembra che tu abbia un certo rapporto con lui."

Oh. Geniale.

"Dolcezza, sono tornato!" trillò Tony, rientrando nella sala dove era la gabbia di Loki. "Ti sono mancato?"

"Si," ringhiò Loki, fermando Tony subito sulle sue tracce per un attimo. Tornò subito in pista comunque, sorridendo ampiamente.

"Ohh, mi spiace sentirlo, e sono anche più dispiaciuto di dire che porto cattive notizie. Abbiamo preso il tuo jet, non c'è il biglietto esci gratis di prigione per te."

Un muscolo sul viso di Loki fremette, il solo segno della sua irritazione; era già tornato alla sua solita espressione indifferente. "Qual' è il problema, Stark? Sembri scontento." Si avvicinò al vetro. "Non dirmi che eri emozionalmente legato al caro Agente Barton."

Troppo per tenere la cosa un segreto.

"Sei un bastardo," disse Tony, lasciando cadere il sorriso e la maschera divertita.

Loki socchiuse gli occhi, per metà rabbioso, metà compiaciuto. "Sembra che sia il caso," affermò, un sorriso folle che si allargò sulle sue labbra - il primo che lo fece sembrare davvero folle. "Ma non sono stato io che l'ho ucciso di persona, no?"

"No?" chiese Tony, ricordando le cose che Thor da ubriaco gli aveva detto. "Quindi non hai cercato di usare il Bifrost per uccidere un intera razza? Sebbene io suppongo che non conti davvero come tua. Ma che ne dici dei tizi che sono morti quando tu hai lasciato entrare dei Giganti di Ghiaccio. Per non menzionare il fatto che hai tradito il tuo re e tuo padre nel processo."

Loki era divenuto completamente immobile, fissando Tony. "Thor ti ha detto tutto quello, vero?" disse poi con voce suadente. Improvvisamente sembrò considerevolmente più pericoloso di quanto fosse stato in precedenza, anche con un vetro da dieci pollici e un paio di sistemi di sicurezza fra di loro.

Un attimo dopo tutto quello fu inutile perché Loki stava improvvisamente davanti a Tony, mettendo una mano sul suo mento. I suoi occhi erano impossibilmente blu e da vicino sembrava anche più sfinito. "Non ha menzionato," sussurrò Loki, "che io non sono suo fratello? Il Padre degli dei mi ha rubato quando ero un semplice infante."

Bene, sicuro, Thor lo aveva menzionato, ma non durante l'intera tirata da ubriaco. Sollevando il viso in su in tono di sfida Tony disse, "Potrebbe aver menzionato qualcosa del genere."

Il comportamento di Loki si raggelò anche di più. "Ti ha detto che cosa sono?" Lentamente il poco colore che c'era si prosciugò dalla pelle di Loki, lasciando spazio al blu più profondo che iniziò dalla mano sul viso di Tony, che divenne fredda come ghiaccio. "Ti ha detto che io sono un mostro?" Il blu si arrampicò lungo il collo di Loki verso il suo viso. "Che io sono un Gigante di Ghiaccio?" sussurrò Loki, il respiro che passava da caldo a freddo mentre soffiava sul viso di Tony.

Gli occhi che divennero rossi per un attimo prima che uno scintillio violetto si stabilisse sopra ad essi, Loki fece un passo indietro, ora completamente blu, linee sulla sua pelle sollevate in strani disegni che sembravano significativi. Sembrava bellissimo e pericoloso; Tony aveva sempre avuto un nonsoché per gli alieni più belli di Star Trek. "Dunque in effetti," concluse Loki, la voce profonda, "Io ho tradito entrambi i miei popoli e nessuno."

Un attimo dopo era andato, lasciando Tony stranamente senza fiato e molto confuso.

Da quel momento gli eventi, trascorsero più o meno come erano stati nel sogno, con Coulson che in qualche modo aveva preso il posto di Barton. E Coulson certamente era considerevolmente più cazzuto di quanto Tony avrebbe pensato, ma non reggeva il confronto a Barton in cima ad un grattacielo; Tony non poteva fare i conti esatti ma era sicuro che la distruzione in città fu maggiore di quanto fosse stata nel sogno. Natasha lottò come una donna posseduta, gli occhi freddi e feroci; Rogers sembrava sia spaventato che eccitato da lei. Interessante.

Bruce non si mostrò a metà della battaglia quando sarebbe stato opportuno. Tony dovette supplicarlo per convincerlo, ma salì sull'aeroplano con Natasha, Coulson e Rogers mentre Tony e Thor andarono per via aerea. Non fu difficile per Tony convincere gli altri a sbrigarsi verso New York; Coulson non era morto per motivarli (e il solo pensiero che quello sarebbe stato necessario lasciò un sapore amaro in bocca a Tony) ma Barton era morto. Ci furono delle deboli discussioni riguardo la credibilità di Loki, ma generalmente erano inclini a credere alla logica di avere qualcuno che conosceva come funzionava l'Helicarrier per invaderlo.

Come nel sogno, Tony si diresse dritto alla torre, dove Loki lo aspettava. Si era avvolto nella compostezza come in un mantello, sorridendo il sorriso che era per un terzo divertito, un terzo crudele ed arrogante controllo e un terzo follia.

Tony ritornò il sorriso. Nel sogno era stato spaventato a morte, ma adesso si sentiva un po' più sicuro, un po' più noncurante. Mise i braccialetti mentre preparava i bicchieri e calcolò quanto a lungo doveva bloccare Loki, si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.

"Ecco," disse, tendendo uno dei due bicchieri verso Loki; non gli importava chiederglielo come aveva fatto nel sogno. "Benvenuto nella mia umile dimora, eccetera eccetera."

"Non eccessivamente umile," commentò Loki, guardandosi attorno.

"Pensavo fossi abituato a molto di più, visto che sei un principe e tutto il resto," replicò Tony, prendendo un sorso del suo scotch. Era una delle sue migliori bottiglie, tecnicamente non qualcosa che Loki meritasse, ma nessuno poteva affermare che Tony trattasse i suoi ospiti con nulla salvo il meglio. "Aspetta, non sei un principe dopo tutto, vero? E riguardo l'intera faccenda del rapimento."

"Quanto sei gentile a preoccuparti," Loki replicò gentilmente, gli occhi gelidi un crudo contrasto alla sua voce dolce e al suo sorriso, "Ma ti sbagli. A dispetto del fatto che io posso essere un bastardo, sono il bastardo di un re, per quanto inutile sia il suo regno."

"Ooh, questo è buono a sapersi." Tony mise una mano sul suo reattore arc, battendo le ciglia. "Ed un regno inutile è sempre meglio di nessun regno, io dico sempre."

"Sei troppo gentile." Loki infine prese un sorso dello scotch che Tony gli aveva dato, osservando curiosamente il liquido mentre lo faceva girare sulla sua lingua.

"Ti piace?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio e non diede a Loki l'opportunità di dire nulla, avvicinandosi a lui e usando un tono cospiratorio. "Dunque, ascolta, tesoro, volevo chiederti una cosa."

Specchiando l'espressione di Tony, Loki sollevò un sopracciglio ugualmente, guardandolo dall'alto in basso. "Avanti."

"Sappiamo entrambi che non c'è molto senso in tutta questa cosa." Tony fece un cenno verso il soffitto. "Non c'è modo, neppure la più piccola possibilità che tu esca da tutto questo con la Terra sotto il tuo controllo. Questo pianeta è troppo caotico, troppo spezzettato perché quello possa mai funzionare. Lo so, e sono quasi certo che lo sappia anche tu, non sei stupido."

"Non sento una domanda," mormorò Loki, prendendo un altro sorso dallo scotch.

"Bene, mi domando perché lo fai," disse Tony, chinandosi più avanti.

Tink.

Tony batté le palpebre e guardò giù per trovare la punta dello scettro contro il suo reattore arc. Guardò su di nuovo per trovare che Loki sembrava contrariato e confuso, quasi come era stato la prima volta - come un gatto il cui topo fosse stato portato via.

"Bene," disse Tony.

Loki si aggrottò e ci provò di nuovo, e ancora una volta, la magia blu faceva un turbine attorno alla punta dello scettro e si dissipava quando toccava contro il reattore arc.

Tony aveva perso traccia del tempo. Non sapeva se fosse troppo presto, non sapeva se fosse stato bene se Loki lo avesse lanciato fuori dalla finestra ora. Perciò si aggrottò, cercando di mantenere il suo compiacimento al minimo, e disse, "Presumo sia la tua risposta?"

Si rivelò che non importava quello che Tony dicesse; finiva comunque lanciato fuori dalla finestra. Fortunatamente, così come nel sogno l'armatura mobile lo raggiunse all'ultimo minuto e la lotta iniziò.

Nessuno degli Avengers morì. Tony finì di nuovo per accompagnare personalmente una bomba nucleare attraverso il portale. Bruce ovvero Hulk lo prese di nuovo.

Non mangiarono Shawarma in seguito. Quando presero Loki Natasha lo assalì e dovette essere tenuta indietro da Steve e Coulson; lo SHIELD la portò via. Bruce sorrise timidamente a Tony e li seguì. Tony finì per verificare il disastro nella sua torre da solo. Infine si trascinò nel suo letto, impolverato e freddo, e non riuscì a dormire per ore.

*


	2. 1.2 Terzo circolo

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

Tony batté le palpebre e pensò, ma che cazzo. Era nel suo letto alla torre, quello non era sorprendente. Ma non c'era polvere, niente vento freddo quando Tony si trascinò fuori dal letto e corse nel soggiorno trovò che sia la torre che la città erano intatte. Il fatto che portasse i boxer e la canottiera di nuovo fu registrato con priorità bassa rispetto a quello, ma non si era preoccupato di togliersi gli abiti quando era andato a letto la notte prima.

Ed era stata la notte prima. Non era tutto un sogno; Tony era completamente sicuro della cosa. Una volta, sicuro, poteva accettarlo, ma due? Non poteva essere. Iniziò a dubitare che la prima volta fosse un sogno ugualmente, era troppo vivido, troppo dettagliato.

Tecnicamente Tony avrebbe avuto bisogno di una terza volta per confermare la sua teoria, ma in quel momento quello puzzava di circolo temporale. Non era un salto difficile da fare, Tony conosceva abbastanza la fantascienza, ma era ancora piuttosto incredulo. Perché quella era la sua vita, e certo, aveva degli elementi di fantascienza - specialmente con la recente invasione aliena - ma sembrava ancora molto improbabile che fosse davvero in un circolo temporale.

Ma molte prove parlavano a favore della teoria, ed il rasoio di Occam detta legge... bene. La cosa strana era, che non era finito alla stessa ora. Il secondo giro era finito un giorno prima del primo - sebbene entrambi fossero terminati apparentemente mentre Tony era a dormire. Doveva capire il denominatore comune.

Bene, se tutto andava bene non sarebbe stato necessario; forse non era realmente in un vero circolo. Magari era solo... un singhiozzo. Un errore nella Matrice.

Afferrandosi a quell'idea, Tony passò attraverso tutta la configurazione dell'arc reactor con Pepper come aveva fatto prima. Forse avrebbe dovuto cercare di aiutare Clint prima che subisse il lavaggio del cervello, ma non aveva idea di come farlo ed era quasi troppo tardi comunque per quando il pensiero lo colse, circa un ora dopo che era arrivata Pepper.

Pensierosamente, Tony diede un occhiata al suo CEO dai capelli rossi. Forse era il momento in cui avrebbe dovuto fare alcune domande che non aveva mai fatto prima.

O forse no. Forse avrebbe dovuto solo concentrarsi sul non far uccidere ne Clint ne Coulson di nuovo.

Tony eseguì tutta la faccenda del reattore arc di nuovo - a quel punto era come routine più che ogni altra cosa - e poi cacciò via Pepper, appena prima che Coulson arrivasse. Prese la cartella e spedì via anche Coulson. A malapena si preoccupò di scorrere la cartella per essere certo che tutte le informazioni che ricordava fossero corrette mentre impacchettava le sue cose e saliva sul suo jet.

Come la seconda volta, accostò Loki prima che potesse terrorizzare un mucchio di gente e ignorò largamente Rogers, non sentendosela di passare per una sfida all'incazzatura ma neppure essendo dell'umore di essere gentile con il tipo. Sul jet, Tony sedette accanto all'incosciente Loki e lo stuzzicò svegliandolo, schivando quando il pugno volò verso il suo viso.

"Woo, dolcezza," disse Tony. Loki sembrò confuso, aggrottandosi verso di lui, e in qualche modo non sembrava dovuto al fatto che Tony era riuscito ad evitare il suo pugno. "Lento."

Ancora battendo le palpebre Loki lo fissò, stranamente in silenzio. Qualcosa non quadrava in lui. Socchiudendo gli occhi Tony lo guardò più da vicino; c'era qualcosa di diverso, non riusciva ancora a comprenderlo -

non ebbe la possibilità di farlo perché arrivò Thor.

"Ehi!" Tony urlò quando Thor abbordò il jet. "Mettiti in fila! Lo abbiamo preso per primo!"

Thor vacillò per un momento, confuso. Loki usò l'opportunità per pungerlo. "Sono una persona molto ricercata in questi giorni, Figlio di Odino."

Il viso che si indurì, Thor tirò via Loki dalla panca e saltò giù dal jet con lui.

Imprecando, Tony seguì entrambi, ignorando completamente Rogers di nuovo. Atterrò poco dopo Thor e Loki e immediatamente si guadagnò un martello contro il torace.

Quando Tony arrivò erano tutti di nuovo sul jet; Loki lo guardò compiaciuto. Thor era un pochino dispiaciuto ma non così tanto. Un po' seccato e con il torace che doleva Tony guardò giù e si accorse che il contenitore del reattore arc era spaccato.

Era perfettamente naturale che desse di matto un poco. Tony non amava gli attacchi di panico ma li aveva quando si trattava del reattore arc. Specialmente visto che il ricambio era correntemente sull'Helicarrier, ancora svariate ore lontano.

"Stark!" Rogers urlò, senza riuscire a fare uscire Tony dalla cosa. Perché indovina, urlare a qualcuno che ha un attacco di panico non aiuta per nulla.

Tony spinse via lo stronzo e chiuse gli occhi cercando di dire a se stesso di calmarsi fottutamente un poco. Non che avesse molto successo comunque.

"Tony," una voce calma spezzò i suoi pensieri. "Va tutto bene. Solo respira."

"Facile a dirsi," ansimò lui.

Una mano fresca si posò dietro alla sua nuca. "Respira," disse di nuovo Natasha. "Assieme a me, puoi farlo, andiamo. Dentro, uno, due, fuori, uno, due. Andiamo."

Lei contava per lui facendolo uscire dalla cosa e lentamente Tony riuscì a rallentare il respiro; assieme ad esso, il rapido battito del suo cuore si calmò ugualmente, cosa che aiutò considerevolmente. Il suo cuore era quello di cui Tony si preoccupava di più, nessuna metafora intesa, e quando iniziava ad andare in panico, iniziava a battere più forte, cosa che lo mandava fuori di testa di più, e così via. Era svenuto un paio di volte all'inizio fino a che JARVIS aveva imparato come parlargli per farlo uscire dalla crisi.

Quando Tony aprì gli occhi, considerevolmente più calmo (se non del tutto rilassato), sedeva in un angolo del jet e Natasha era accucciata davanti a lui. Thor e Loki erano più lontano da lui possibile, e Rogers non era in vista.

"Ha preso il mio posto in cabina," disse Natasha a Tony, notando il suo sguardo indagatore.

"Sicura che sia una buona idea?" chiese Tony. "Tenendo conto che l'ultima volta che ha pilotato un aereo è finito congelato nell'Artico per più di sessant'anni?"

Natasha grugnì. "Ho pensato che fosse meglio così che averlo da queste parti. Chiaramente non siete destinati ad essere i migliori amici."

Tony quasi rise all'idea. "No, certamente no." Con esitazione alzò una mano per toccare il reattore arc, sentendo l'incrinatura. Era senz'altro non immediatamente fatale, funzionava ancora, ma era tutto quello che poteva verificare senza l'equipaggiamento adatto.

"Uomo di Ferro," disse Thor molto seriamente. "Sembra che io ti abbia fatto un danno molto più grande di quanto pensassi. Ti prego di accettare le mie scuse più sincere."

Tony gli fece cenno di lasciare andare debolmente, tenendo la sua altra mano fermamente sul suo reattore arc come se avesse potuto davvero tenerlo insieme se avesse iniziato a cadere a pezzi, letteralmente o figurativamente.

"Se non ti spiace la mia richiesta," disse ancora Thor un po' di tempo dopo. "Cos'è? Non ho mai visto una tecnologia simile in precedenza."

Molto cosciente del fatto che Loki fosse presente, Tony rimase sul semplice. "Tiene schegge metalliche lontane dal mio cuore."

A dispetto del fatto che lui non sembrasse comprendere, Thor annuì e lasciò stare.

Quando furono sull' Helicarrier Tony andò dritto al suo jet e rimpiazzò il reattore arc, dopo di che si sentì considerevolmente meglio. Quello non cambiò il fatto comunque che la sua sicurezza era stata considerevolmente scossa; il suo reattore arc era il suo punto più vulnerabile ed aveva solo un sostituto. Se quello fosse stato danneggiato avrebbe dovuto tornare ad un nucleo di palladio e se poteva non sentire più quell'acrido sapore sul retro della sua lingua di nuovo sarebbe stato meglio.

Di conseguenza anche se ebbe un paio d'ore per se stesso fu un poco sottotono quando raggiunse il meeting del gruppo, non avendo molto altro da offrire che un lieve sorriso a Bruce, sebbene si assicurò di complimentarsi con lui per il suo lavoro, ricordandosi all'ultimo minuto che era la prima volta che si incontravano dal punto di vista di Bruce. Durante la chiacchierata rimase per lo più in silenzio, guardando solo a spendere un po' di tempo con calma in laboratorio con Bruce.

Si cimentarono nel necessario a cercare il Tesseract, lavorando in perfetto sinc - lo avevano fatto la prima volta, e la seconda volta, e lo fecero ancora adesso. A Tony piaceva, non gli era mai successo con nessun altro, non in quel modo scorrevole, senza sforzo. al primo momento con Bruce si era sentito a suo agio, e quello si accresceva più tempo Tony passava con lui. Lasciò stare anche lo stuzzicare stavolta, solo non sentendosi in vena troppo - sapeva che era sicuro, si, ma preferiva piuttosto connettersi a Bruce con la scienza.

Ovviamente non ebbero molto tempo per se stessi. Rogers si mostrò, ma senza che Tony cercasse di rendersi ostile la loro chiacchierata quella volta rimase sorprendentemente non ostile. Solo fino a che Tony non perse la pazienza e gli aprì gli occhi riguardo il doppio gioco dello SHIELD. Come prima, Rogers se ne andò temporalescamente quando Bruce si mise dalla parte di Tony.

A quel punto Tony ricordò improvvisamente che giusto, non aveva fatto nulla per prevenire la morte di Coulson. Perciò lo chiamò giù per la grande litigata giù in laboratorio, che non cambiò di molto il litigio, Coulson semplicemente rimase li e fissò con calma tutti loro.

E mise una mano sul braccio di Bruce quando inconsciamente si avvicinò allo scettro. Tutti divennero di nuovo silenziosi e fissarono; Bruce sembrò colpito mentre Coulson disse con calma, "Suggerirei che nessuno tocchi questo, Dottor Banner."

"Non volevo farlo-" balbettò Bruce.

"Lo scettro sembra avere dei poteri di suggestione anche senza che qualcuno lo brandisca," disse Coulson.

L'esplosione distrasse tutti. "Barton," abbaiò Tony; Coulson e Natasha immediatamente si concentrarono su di lui ad occhi spalancati. Fissarono solo per un secondo, poi l'addestramento entrò in funzione e tutti corsero come avevano fatto prima, ma Tony sperò fosse abbastanza da tenere Coulson lontano da Loki.

Lo fu. Fu anche abbastanza da tenere Natasha lontano da Bruce, il che significò che Hulk non ebbe un bersaglio su cui focalizzarsi quando uscì fuori e distrusse una parte considerevolmente maggiore dell' Helicarrier rispetto a prima. Tony e Rogers di nuovo rimisero in funzione un motore, Coulson e Natasha riuscirono a riprendere Barton, Loki giocò ancora Thor e lo lanciò giù in una gabbia di vetro (chiaramente, Thor ci sarebbe sempre cascato).

Coulson non morì, ma Tony e Rogers non stavano litigando così seccamente come avevano fatto prima quindi riuscirono ancora a mettere insieme la squadra come tale. Includendo Coulson, di nuovo, ma Tony si immaginò fosse solo una buona cosa, ricordando quanto brillantemente e sorprendentemente atletico fosse il tipo quando aveva lottato la prima volta.

E ragazzi, lo fece sentire di merda il fatto che fosse principalmente a causa della sua interazione antagonistica con Rogers che Fury aveva sentito la necessità di usare la morte di Coulson per unirli la prima volta. Avevano polarizzato l'intera squadra e non se ne era neppure reso conto.

Quando Tony atterrò sulla torre andò dritto al bar e si bevve un bicchiere prima di riempirlo di nuovo, e un secondo per Loki.

"Sembri stanco, Stark," commentò pigramente.

"Sicuro, perché lo sono," replicò Tony, tendendo il bicchiere a Loki senza commenti. Si fissarono l'un l'altro silenziosamente per un momento, poi Tony andò verso Loki e guardò fuori dalla finestra. "Tu non lo sei?"

"Perché dovrei essere stanco?" disse Loki. "Sto ottenendo tutto quello che voglio. La tua gente è dispersa e sarà facile preda del mio esercito."

Tony gli lanciò uno sguardo. "E' davvero il tuo esercito, comunque? O sei solo un altra pedina nelle mani di qualcun altro?"

Si rivelò che il piano di Loki di controllare Tony non era scritto nella pietra; era comunque contento di lanciarlo dalla finestra anche senza farlo. E apparentemente Tony operava sotto un malinteso: anche se Loki lo lanciò fuori molto prima delle due volte precedenti l'armatura arrivò comunque volando e lo prese in tempo. Tony voleva essere infastidito con JARVIS per non averglielo detto, ma sicuramente, Tony non aveva chiesto, comunque sollevato di essere sopravvissuto.

Il resto si svolse quasi come in precedenza, con l'aggiunta che i tipi cazzuti erano pronti a prendere a calci culi alieni come i tipi cazzuti devono fare. Ci fu comunque una atomica, e Hulk di nuovo prese Tony.

Ancora, chiese di andare a mangiare lo Shawarma e sorprendentemente, il gruppo fu un po' più socievole di quanto fosse stato la prima volta che era successo; niente silenzi imbarazzati mentre tutti cercavano di non masticare troppo rumorosamente. Invece parlarono, un po' goffamente, ma trovandosi molto più a loro agio gli uni con gli altri Coulson, Natasha e Barton apparvero come una squadra fra loro ed avevano un notevole repertorio di storie imbarazzanti gli uni sugli altri. Al contrario della prima volta, in cui Tony aveva suggerito l'alcool in un tentativo di sollevare l'umore nero (il che aveva funzionato, gli sarebbe piaciuto che quello fosse trascritto), stavolta bevvero perché si stavano divertendo. Passarono la notte alla torre, in uno dei livelli più bassi dove non c'era il vento e dopo che ebbero smaltito i postumi fecero rapporto allo SHIELD e poi accompagnarono Thor e Loki al punto di atterraggio del Bifrost.

Quando i due Dei Norreni furono andati ci furono altri rapporti, e Tony in effetti riuscì a convincere Bruce a rimanere un altra notte da lui, sebbene non avesse avuto ancora una vera risposta da lui riguardo il trasferirsi.

Naturalmente, prima di tutto Tony gli mostrò i piani della Ricerca e Sviluppo. Bruce da principio fu il suo solito, riservato se stesso ma molto rapidamente venne sedotto dalla scienza; lui e Tony iniziarono a giocherellare. Sembrava un po' come innamorarsi, ma in un modo interamente intellettuale. Tony era quasi certo di star sviluppando una grossa cotta maschile con il cervello di Bruce.


	3. 1.3 Quarto circolo

Giusto quando stava per iniziare a divertirsi, completamente immerso nella scienza, improvvisamente sentì JARVIS dire, "Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui in dieci minuti" e batté le palpebre svegliandosi.

Bene, merda.

"Ehi Tony, è bello vederti pronto, dobbiamo-" fare un sacco di cose, disse Pepper, sorridendo lievemente, esattamente come aveva fatto la prima volta, ma Tony la interruppe.

"Perché non ha funzionato fra noi, Pep?"

Pepper si bloccò, lo fissò per un momento. Poi fece una risata falsa. "Di cosa stai parlando? Stiamo lavorando insieme piuttosto bene, vero?"

"Si, si," disse Tony impazientemente. "Lo sai che non è di quello che sto parlando. Mi riferisco al bacio, Pepper."

Incapace di evadere la cosa di nuovo, Pepper abbassò lo sguardo, inghiottì. Si erano baciati, dopo l'intera débâcle con Vanko, e Tony si era sentito come se avesse potuto iniziare qualcosa, ma il giorno dopo Pepper si era comportata come se nulla fosse accaduto e Tony aveva retto il gioco. Fino ad ora, non ne avevano mai parlato.

"Io solo..." sospirò Pepper. "Io ho- avuto dei sentimenti per te, Tony. Ma io non posso... Avevo appena scoperto che eri quasi morto, che stavi morendo da mesi, e non avevi mai - non avevi mai detto una parola. Lo so che volevi, ma non lo hai fatto. E io so che sono la persona di cui ti fidi di più nella tua vita, ma ancora non ti fidavi di me riguardo quello, e non posso essere in una relazione con qualcuno che non si fida di me. Inoltre... Io lavoro per te, Tony. So come sei, come diventi, e va bene essere amici, ma come fidanzato... dovrei lasciare il lavoro, lo stress fuori casa quando arrivo a casa, altrimenti diventerei pazza. Non funzionerebbe se fossi con te, e certamente con te che sei... con te che sei Iron Man." Il viso vulnerabile, gli occhi rossi, Pepper fece un passo verso di lui. "Ho pensato molto a questo, Tony, ogni giorno per un lungo tempo, ma per quanto tu sia importante per me, mi sono resa conto che semplicemente non avremmo funzionato. Prima o poi sarebbe divenuto troppo per me. Mi spiace."

Tony la guardò per un momento, poi allargò il viso in un sorriso. "Noo, va bene. Ascolta, non sono sicuro che il reattore arc sia pronto all'attivazione ancora, voglio controllare di nuovo le cose, perciò dobbiamo farlo un altra volta, va bene?"

"Sicuro, si, sicuro," disse Pepper e fece una frettolosa ritirata, sebbene non senza mandargli un altro doloroso sguardo.

Tony sospirò e fece chiamare Fury da JARVIS.

"Ascolti, direttore, sto ricevendo strane tracce energetiche sopra la vostra bella piccola base in Texas, dovrebbe fare attenzione. Il Cubo sta bene?

Fury sputacchiò, poi ruggì, poi si riprese, ma a Tony non importava; aveva allertato Fury che qualcosa stava accadendo, ora poteva solo sperare che fosse utile in qualche modo.

Mentre aspettava le notizie dallo SHIELD, Tony armeggiò qui e la con l'armatura mobile, considerando se fare un altro reattore arc. Averne uno di ricambio poteva non essere sufficiente, per quanto fosse sollevato di avere ancora la riserva. Non lo aveva mai fatto perché era semplicemente troppo pericoloso, con il nuovo elemento il reattore arc aveva una vita incredibilmente lunga e produceva un enorme energia. La mera idea che finisse nelle mani sbagliate... il tradimento di Obie era ancora troppo fresco nella sua mente perché si fidasse del fatto di poterlo tenere lontano da tali mani sbagliate.

Circa un ora dopo la chiamata JARVIS lo informò che Loki aveva invaso la base ed era scappato con il Tesseract, Coulson come suo schiavo mentale e aveva ucciso trentatré membri del personale di sicurezza. Barton, almeno non era morto ne uno schiavo mentale, ma era un lieve conforto considerato che Coulson aveva preso il suo posto e che Tony era riuscito a fare uccidere trentatré agenti.  
Tony ancora una volta prese Loki a Stoccarda. Quella volta si preparò anche meglio comunque e mise un microfono su Loki. Quando Thor arrivò a portare via suo fratello Tony diede corda a Rogers che voleva un piano, pensando che sarebbe stato buono per l'armonia di squadra se non altro, mentre ascoltava la conversazione dei fratelli. Quello di cui si accorse principalmente fu che Loki era un viziato, arrogante moccioso e il fatto che avesse colpito la terra era praticamente uno sfogo rabbioso per fare incazzare Thor, che non era molto meglio di lui quanto ad arroganza, ma almeno non cercava di soggiogare nessuno. Quello Tony lo sapeva.

Grazie al comportamento cooperativo di Tony Rogers accettò il piano di Tony di portarlo dove Thor era atterrato. Thor non sembrò lieto dell'interruzione ma Rogers iniziò un discorso sincero riguardo come Loki aveva ucciso la loro gente, Thor non poteva semplicemente portarlo via, doveva sottomettersi alla giustizia terrestre. Riluttantemente e con espressione triste, Thor convenne che potessero parlare con Loki, ma trattenne il suo accordo riguardo la faccenda della punizione. Comprendendo che era abbastanza buono per loro, Tony portò Rogers indietro al jet mentre Thor portava suo fratello, che venne con loro senza commenti.

Quando furono sull' Helicarrier Tony pensò alla cosa per un momento, ma era stufo di tutto questo cazzeggiare e andò alla stanza dove era la gabbia di vetro.

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio quando Tony entrò. "Salve, dolcezza," disse Tony, andò al pannello di controllo, aprì la copertura e pigiò il grosso bottone rosso. A malapena ebbe modo di incontrare lo sguardo scioccato di Loki e fare ciao ciao dolcemente prima che la gabbia di vetro cadesse.

Fury ovviamente, non era così felice, ma Thor lo era anche di meno; si infuriò e urlò e poi saltò giù dall' Helicarrier, seguendo suo fratello. Fury mise Tony in libertà condizionata, il che significava che aveva accesso limitato alle cose - non pensando che tecnicamente non aveva neppure accesso alla sala della gabbia per iniziare. Non significava molto, tutto considerato, perché lo SHIELD aveva bisogno di lui per cercare il Tesseract e non poteva evitare di usare tutte le loro risorse, fra cui Tony apparentemente contava quando si sentirono di farlo. A Tony non importava, sebbene fosse confuso per la fretta; si era occupato di Loki, non ci sarebbe stata più un invasione.

Eccetto che d'improvviso ci furono notizie di una lama di luce che dalla torre di Tony si era alzata nel cielo sopra a New York e immediatamente dopo alieni erano volati giù dal portale. Un invasione guidata da Coulson, con gli occhi blu brillante.

Fottuto inferno.

Tony volò a New York davanti al jet che portava Rogers, Barton e Natasha e non si preoccupò dell'intero discorso della bevuta, non che non ne avrebbe avuto il tempo anche se avesse voluto, dovendo saltare immediatamente nella lotta. I suoi pensieri correvano ad alta velocità; come aveva attivato la macchina del portale Coulson senza lo scettro? Come aveva fatto, ora che ci pensava, ad attivare la cosa senza l'iridio?

Bene non ebbe la possibilità di farsi rispondere ad alcuna domanda. L'invasione di Coulson fu, forse non troppo sorprendentemente considerato l'inizio indisturbato ed il fatto che era Coulson, molto più devastante delle precedenti. Tony non ebbe neppure il tempo per respirare, men che meno qualsiasi altra cosa; non andava bene, in qualche modo Coulson anticipava le loro mosse e sembrava che tutto quello che loro facevano fosse corrergli dietro, corrergli dietro, corrergli dietro. Chiaramente, Tony aveva severamente sottostimato i vantaggi di qualcuno che attaccasse senza neppure conoscerli. La parte peggiore fu che Tony sapeva che un singolo colpo alla testa avrebbe curato Coulson, ma nessuno riuscì ad arrivare abbastanza vicino da anche solo pensare di dare tale colpo. Tony stava imprecando una serie di parolacce irripetibili mentre usava la sua ultima energia per sparare ad un Chitauro che aveva assalito Rogers quando-


	4. 1.4 Quinto circolo

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

Tony continuò semplicemente ad imprecare. E diede un pugno al cuscino, solo perché poteva.

"Signor Stark?" chiese JARVIS, chiaramente confuso. Dal suo punto di vista la reazione di Tony doveva sembrare eccessiva.

"Mandala via," ordinò Tony bruscamente. A quel punto era perfettamente chiaro che era intrappolato in un circolo temporale, e non aveva una fottutissima idea riguardo come o perché ed era fottutamente satollo della cosa.

Si ubriacò. Per quando Coulson arrivò ad informarlo di quello che succedeva era completamente ubriaco e non si sentiva neppure di fingere; lo fece mandare via da JARVIS. In effetti, disse a JARVIS di non lasciare entrare o passare nessuno, non importava cosa volessero o dicessero, non importava cosa accadesse. Assolutamente nessuno doveva mettersi in contatto con Tony.

Nelle due ore successive Tony giocò con le cose, fece violare a JARVIS l'Helicarrier - non si era preoccupato di fare alcuna violazione dalla prima volta ma aveva guardato i protocolli la prima volta e anche ubriaco ricordava abbastanza da rendere le cose veloci. Si tenne aggiornato su qualsiasi cosa accadesse con Loki e gli Avengers - Barton venne preso come schiavo mentale, Steve portò Loki dentro e delle persone a Stoccarda morirono nel frattempo, perché Natasha aveva sparato a Loki dal jet.

Tony bevve e bevve e infine perse conoscenza.

JARVIS lo svegliò; disse, "Signore, c'è attività sul tetto," sembrando certamente seccato.

"Non me ne frega," grugnì Tony, ma adesso che era sveglio un insistente necessità di pisciare e un mal di testa battente non lo lasciarono tornare a dormire così facilmente. Perciò si fermò brevemente in bagno e prese un paio di aspirine prima di strisciare di nuovo nel letto.

Venne svegliato poco dopo, di nuovo da JARVIS. "Le mie scuse, Signore, ma l'ex prigioniero dello SHIELD sta bussando alla sua porta."

Tony grugnì. "Lascialo entrare, chi se ne frega." Seppellì la testa sotto al suo cuscino per un momento prima di sollevare la testa. Stava sedendosi mentre Loki entrava nella camera, sembrando curioso e confuso e minaccioso.

Con un cenno incurante, Tony si strofinò la faccia con entrambe le mani e borbottò. "Hola, Reindeer Games, cosa succede?"

"Mi stavo chiedendo dove il proprietario di questo monumento al narcisismo potesse essere," disse sottilmente Loki.

"Monumento al narcisismo? Non sono sicuro che tu sia in una posizione per criticare chiunque altro per qualcosa di simile," replicò stancamente Tony. "Dunque, come vanno le cose? Mi ucciderai?"

Loki lo guardò dall'alto in basso e ringhiò. "Chiaramente non ce n'è bisogno. Tutto quello che devo fare è attendere." Si girò e andò via di nuovo. Un minuto dopo JARVIS avvisò che aveva lasciato la torre.

Tony si sentiva stranamente deprivato. Per coprire la sensazione si prese un altra bottiglia di scotch, notando assentemente che Loki e Thor lottavano sul suo terrazzo ora. Li guardò mentre beveva, e poi Loki rotolò giù per il terrazzo e Thor volò via, lasciando lo scettro indietro.

Staccare se stesso da quello che succedeva aveva funzionato fino li. Con un sospiro, Tony mise via lo scotch, raccolse lo scettro e salì in cima al tetto. Spingendo il Selvig dagli occhi blu via dalla sua strada, inserì lo scettro e disattivò il portale. Il colpo di frusta lanciò lui e Selvig contro il muro che circondava il tetto; Tony sbatté la testa e tutto divenne nero attorno a lui.

Quando si avvicinò a Selvig lo scosse.. Il portale nel cielo era andato; non c'erano più esplosioni da sentire. Molto rapidamente, gli agenti dello SHIELD scesero accanto a loro. Trattarono Tony con una specie di derisiva soddisfazione a cui non era abituato, ma non era nuovo per lui comunque. A Tony non importava.

Lo lasciarono solo rapidamente, e Tony tornò al suo scotch guardando i nastri di sicurezza dell'interrogatorio di Loki - non che ci fosse molto da interrogare, visto che Loki rimase completamente in silenzio fissando il muro con occhi vuoti. Lui non dormì - Tony non dormì, e Loki neppure. Infine Thor arrivò a prenderlo, e Tony chiuse gli occhi.


	5. 1.5 Frustrazione

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

A fanculo.

Tony saltò in piedi e prese l'ascensore fino in garage. Entrò in un auto e chiamò il suo pilota per strada, dicendogli di preparare l'aereo. Un'ora dopo erano in volo, diretti verso LA. Dopo sei ore di volo atterrarono e Tony lasciò l'aereo senza nulla, indossando la canottiera che indossava quando si era alzato ed un paio di jeans che si era frettolosamente messo addosso ed un paio di infradito. Non aveva bagaglio, ma era un ricco stronzo quindi non gli serviva nulla - non che non potesse comprare nulla che gli potesse servire.

Un autista lo raccolse e lo portò alla sua residenza di Malibu, dove Tony si sdraiò al sole, bevve e ordinò una pizza. JARVIS tagliò tutte le comunicazioni e Tony semplicemente smise di pretendere che nulla accadesse quando l'invasione iniziò. Anche allora, Tony rimase lontano dai files dello SHIELD o da altro più informativo e semplicemente guardò i notiziari che si spostavano su e giù dalle telecamere vicine in città (e quei cameraman erano suicidi, non che fosse una grande sorpresa per Tony) e le telecamere più lontane. Fu una di quelle camere lontane che mostrò dal vivo l'impatto della testata nucleare; ci fu una brillante luce che accecò tutti quelli che la guardavano direttamente, un onda di pressione, la nuvola a fungo che iniziò a sollevarsi, la voce del narratore si alzò in panico-

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

Per puro dispetto, Tony fece saltare in aria la sua torre. Non si prese la briga di uscirne prima. Non fu per nulla difficile, solo un po' di armeggio con il reattore arc (quello grosso, che avrebbe portato con se solo una parte di New York, al contrario di quello piccolo che sarebbe stato esponenzialmente più devastante) e tutto esplose. Peccato che Tony non avesse potuto vederlo.

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

Tony a malapena batté ciglio ancora, lasciò solo uscire un profondo sospiro. "Mandala via."

Era tempo di mettere insieme un po' di fatti.

Tony era in un circolo temporale. Considerato che i circoli temporali fino ad ora erano, nella conoscenza di Tony, interamente fantascienza, avrebbe dovuto probabilmente cogliere qualche suggerimento da quelle storie, ma in qualche modo dubitava che in qualche modo finissero in un portale come conclusione finale. Un altra teoria (che era del tutto confusa e non scientifica, per quanto concerneva Tony, ma chissenefregava) era che ci fosse un evento che dovesse essere corretto; quando tale evento smetteva di accadere, il circolo si fermava.

Il fatto era, che nulla di quello che aveva fatto fino ad allora - che a dire il vero non era molto - lo aveva portato fuori di li. Iniziava sempre allo stesso punto, ma il circolo non finiva allo stesso punto; avrebbe dovuto capire il denominatore comune. Quello sarebbe stato diabolicamente difficile perché ovviamente non era lui, visto che aveva sempre fatto cose diverse quando aveva circolato indietro.

Chiaramente, la cosa che avrebbe fermato il circolo non era cambiare la schiavitù mentale di Clint o la morte di Coulson. La volta in cui il circolo era finito prima, non contando quella in cui Tony stesso era morto prematuramente, era stata quando la bomba era stata fatta esplodere e Tony non era li per fermarla; la durata più lunga era stata quando aveva fatto la festa della scienza con Bruce. Era possibile che il primo giro fosse durato più a lungo, ma era impossibile dirlo visto che Tony dormiva.

Tutto sommato non era molto su cui basarsi. Aveva cambiato piccole cose, aveva cambiato grandi cose - gettare Loki dall' Helicarrier, non lasciarsi coinvolgere per nulla - ma fino ad allora nulla era servito.

Stava facendo diventare Tony matto. Sentiva qualcosa sulla punta della lingua, una comprensione che avrebbe potuto risolvere tutto, così vicina eppure non riusciva a comprenderla.

Si era sentito così in precedenza, quando le scoperte scientifiche sembravano prodotto della magia, sensazione così vicina ma non era solo quello, e sapeva come trattare al meglio con quei pensieri; ignorandoli. Occupando il suo cervello con altro avrebbe potuto portare alla comprensione, perciò Tony iniziò a scrivere un programma per fare in modo che JARVIS potesse penetrare le difese SHIELD più facilmente. Poi chiamò Fury, perché era una cosa che non aveva ancora provato.

"Che c'è?" abbaiò Fury. "Sono occupato Stark."

"Per farla breve, siamo in un circolo temporale," disse Tony non era uno che perdeva tempo. "Devi ascoltarmi e fare tutto quello che ti dirò."

Non sorprendentemente, Fury non gli credette ed abbaiò una risata. "Giusto, tirane fuori un altra."

Tony sapeva che sarebbe accaduto; non si aspettava che qualcosa ne venisse fuori subito. Ma sperava che per la fine della cosa Fury volesse credergli, e da li potevano partire. "Sicuro, ci ho pensato. Ci vediamo fra tredici ore." Appese e prese un jet per la Germania.

Come aveva già fatto, Tony colpì Loki prima che potesse uccidere quel tipo per il suo occhio o cercare di soggiogare una folla di persone. Riuscì ad essere gentile, anche se distante con Rogers - non voleva nuovamente che fosse neppure per metà colpa sua che le carte vetuste insanguinate usate come una pedina di un gioco per forzare insieme una squadra fossero nuovamente usate. Quando Thor atterrò per riprendere suo fratello Tony non intervenne ed ancora convinse Rogers a permettere a Tony di portarlo dove i fratelli erano atterrati. Parlarono con Thor, come prima, e Thor riportò indietro Loki.

Tredici ore dopo la chiamata di Tony a Fury, loro quattro atterrarono sull'Helicarrier e Loki venne portato nella gabbia. Quando Fury incontrò Tony per il rapporto i suoi occhi erano socchiusi, sospetto in essi, ma non ancora abbastanza. A Tony non importava. "E' qui per Bruce," informò Fury, che si aggrottò. "Inoltre, fra quattro ore Barton arriverà con un jet e farà fuori uno dei motori dell' Helicarrier. Atterreranno con il jet e cercheranno di liberare Loki. Un colpo in testa curerà Barton dal controllo mentale, ma Loki comunque scapperà - e ucciderà Coulson, perciò tienilo lontano dalla gabbia."

Fury socchiuse gli occhi guardandolo e lo mandò via, ma Tony sapeva che aveva ascoltato e che sarebbe almeno stato cauto, solo in caso.

Abbatterono comunque il jet di Barton. Quando Tony sentì la cosa non poteva neppure guardare più verso Fury.

Poco dopo, Loki svanì dalla sua gabbia. Non uccise Coulson, in effetti lasciò l' Helicarrier nello stesso modo in cui lo aveva trovato. Tony radunò Bruce, Rogers, Coulson, Natasha e Thor insieme, riuscendo a convincerli tutti con le giuste motivazioni in meno di cinque minuti, e si diressero verso New York; Rogers, Coulson e Natasha in un jet, e Thor e Tony con i loro mezzi.

Appena prima che decollasse Fury trovò Tony. "Circolo temporale, ah?" disse.

Tony lo fissò. "Inizi a credermi?"

"No." Fury sollevò un sopracciglio. "Non credo mai a niente di quello che dici per principio. Ma sono incline a non eliminare del tutto l'idea."

"Grandioso. Circoleremo di nuovo presto e dovrò ricominciare tutto, ma il sentimento è apprezzato," Tony grugnì sarcasticamente.

Fury sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Se succede di nuovo, la prossima volta, dimmi qualcosa riguardo il tutù rosa."

Che cazzo? "Che tutù rosa?"

Ma Fury non disse una parola, solo sollevò di nuovo un sopracciglio, e infine Tony ruggì, sbatté giù la sua maschera facciale e decollò.

Non ci fu nulla di utile da dire riguardo l'invasione; Tony non si incontrò con Loki perché non se la sentiva. Fece di nuovo l'intera cosa della bomba nucleare (con anche maggiore convinzione, ora che aveva visto New York esplodere; anche se era stato solo un secondo era un immagine rimasta bruciata nella sua memoria) ma non si prese la briga di convincere tutti a fare qualche genere di attività per legare il team dopo la battaglia. Tutto quello che fece fu andare a casa silenziosamente e arrampicarsi sul letto.

Si svegliò non nel circolo e iniziò a chiedersi se quella sarebbe stata la volta in cui il circolo temporale non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo; conoscendo la sua fortuna, poteva essere possibile. Ma logicamente non poteva essere, perché Tony non aveva idea di che cavolo fosse il denominatore comune che faceva accadere il circolo. E che Tony giocava un ruolo centrale in tutto quell'affare lo considerava dato; era il solo cosciente del circolo, dopo tutto. Doveva esserci una ragione per quello.

Tony passò un giorno a tergiversare, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe fatto nel circolo successivo; il piano primariamente era convincere Fury del fatto che erano in un circolo. Avrebbe visto cosa avrebbe fatto Fury allora, forse qualcosa di più grosso sarebbe cambiato.


	6. 1.6 Tutù Rosa

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

Tony si alzò e chiamò immediatamente Fury. "Cosa?" abbaiò Fury, chiaramente di fretta; Tony presunse fossero in mezzo al tentativo di capire cosa stesse facendo il Tesseract.

"Dimmi del tutù rosa," disse Tony.

Fury rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante. Poi, calmo come era raramente quando parlava con Tony, disse, "Sto ascoltando."

"Siamo in un circolo temporale."

"Avanti."

Giusto, questo sarebbe andato sorprendentemente liscio. Prima di tutto. "Fra circa un ora e mezzo il Tesseract aprirà un portale e Loki, Fratello di Thor lo attraverserà. Ucciderà tutti quelli che lo attaccheranno e magicamente farà il lavaggio del cervello ad alcuni agenti, inclusi Clint Barton ed Erik Selvig."

Fury ruggì. "Cosa suggerisci?"

E quello era completamente inaspettato. Fury non aveva mai accettato così facilmente nulla di quello che diceva Tony, e assolutamente non aveva mai chiesto il suo consiglio. "Non potete catturarlo. Suppongo dovreste tenere semplicemente tutti lontani da lui? La base collasserà, state già evacuando, ma dovreste affrettarvi. Non cercate di fermarlo, non potete. Non cercate di catturarlo." la capacità volontaria di teleportarsi fuori dalla gabbia di vetro di Loki quando non c'era più scopo per lui di restare nella loro 'custodia' aveva reso ovvio che non potevano catturarlo se non lo avesse permesso. Il che in effetti sollevò la domanda se la loro cattura di lui alla fine dell'intera faccenda dell'invasione fosse in effetti dovuta alla loro forza o meno - Loki quasi certamente li aveva aspettati; avrebbe potuto fuggire se si poteva teleportare. Qualcosa a cui Tony avrebbe dovuto pensare ad un certo punto.

Ci fu una breve pausa all'altro capo del filo. "Sei sicuro?" macinò fuori Fury.

"Si," disse Tony. "Molto sicuro. Non cercate di ingaggiare."

Fury imprecò e riappese.

Tony ricorse a violare di nuovo la rete SHIELD e trovò che quella volta, l'arrivo sulla terra di Loki non aveva prodotto alcuna vittima, schiavo mentale o anche feriti. Loki trovò la base vuota ed abbandonata, prese il Tesseract e se ne andò.

Questo gettava all'aria tutto quello che Tony sapeva. Comunque, Coulson arrivò a prenderlo, il viso serio mentre accompagnava Tony all' Helicarrier; prima di tutti gli altri Avengers. non contando gli agenti dello SHIELD.

"Rapporto," abbaiò Fury appena Tony entrò nella sala conferenze in cui lo portò Coulson.

"Circolo temporale, come ho detto," Tony scattò seccamente. Era stanco di tutto quel casino, ma non aveva altra scelta, vero? "Non so cosa farà Loki adesso." Poi brevemente disse quello che Loki aveva fatto in precedenza, orientando se stesso sul primo giro. 

Fury ruggì e si sfregò la fronte. "Geniale. Suppongo dovrei ringraziarti."

"Si, dovresti," disse Tony seccamente, "Considerato che in due circoli precedenti, tu hai fatto uccidere Barton. Una di quelle volte, coscientemente."

Il viso che si indurì, Fury replicò, "A volte devi fare quello che va fatto."

"Bene, puoi essere felice di non aver dovuto farlo," disse Tony. "Nessuno dei tuoi agenti è divenuto uno schiavo mentale con il cervello asservito ad un dio folle."

Fury sospirò. "Sicuro, ma dobbiamo ancora affrontare quel dio folle. Vai a giocare in laboratorio o quel che vuoi, ti procuro un po' di compagni di giochi.

Chi se ne frega. Era facile scrivere il programma per la ricerca delle radiazioni Tesseract, considerato che lo aveva già fatto varie volte, e Fury doveva aver detto ai suoi agenti qualcosa perché erano inusualmente non ostili verso di lui. Il programma stava funzionando per quando Coulson arrivò a dirgli che Rogers e Banner con Natasha stavano arrivando.

Non avendo niente di meglio da fare - inoltre, Bruce! - Tony si diresse sul ponte dell' Helicarrier (che in quel momento non era molto heli). Scambiò una stretta di mano ed educate amenità con Rogers prima di passare a Bruce che stava appena lasciando il jet su cui era stato trasportato, seguito da Natasha. Sembrava incredibilmente nervoso e a disagio, cosa per cui Tony non poteva biasimarlo, considerato la sua storia con i militari.

"Dottor Banner!" esclamò Tony, muovendosi verso di lui, incapace di sopprimere l'ampio sorriso che si aprì sul suo viso. "E' meraviglioso incontrarla."

Bruce trasalì e lo guardò un po' sospettosamente. Giusto, Tony si era dimenticato una parte. "Il suo lavoro sulle collisioni degli anti elettroni è ineguagliato. E sono un grande ammiratore del modo in cui perde controllo e si trasforma in un rabbioso mostro verde gigante." Tony non era mai stato uno che non andava direttamente al punto, e non avrebbe ignorato lo Hulk nella stanza. Specialmente non visto che era effettivamente un grande ammiratore di detto Hulk. L'uomo gli aveva salvato la vita un sacco di volte ormai, nessuno poteva evitare di essere affezionato ad una persona dopo una cosa simile.

Bruce si bloccò, per la prima volta (quella volta) guardando in modo diretto a Tony. "Ah, grazie."

Regalandogli un altro sorriso, Tony poi si rivolse a Natasha. "Natasha! E' bello vederti di nuovo."

Lei si aggrottò. "Cosa ti succede?"

"Fury non te lo ha detto?" chiese brillantemente Tony. "Indosso un tutù rosa."

Lo shock si rovesciò sul suo viso. Tony doveva davvero capire che cosa significasse quel codice, ma chiaramente, gli dava una specie di immunità diplomatica perché in effetti lei lasciò che Tony la abbracciasse. Stava facendolo più che altro per testare le acque ma wow, lo lasciò farlo. Non gli diede neppure un occhiata omicida, solo si aggrottò. Forse sarebbero potuti davvero divenire amici. Sebbene Tony probabilmente avrebbe avuto bisogno almeno di una dozzina di circoli per comprenderla e passare oltre la sensazione ostile verso di lei mentre si faceva passare quella strana, risentita cotta che stava curando.

Tony non era stupido; sapeva che cosa gli stava accadendo. Stava divenendo sempre più familiare con le persone con cui era più in contatto durante il circolo, e come risultato, lavorare sui suoi problemi con alcuni di loro - principalmente Rogers ma secondariamente anche Pepper, Natasha e Fury. Per quando l'intero circolo sarebbe finito Tony probabilmente li avrebbe trattati del tutto diversamente comparandolo con la prima volta, mentre loro non avrebbero quasi saputo chi lui fosse. Sarebbe divenuto sempre più difficile in ogni circolo.

Dietro di loro, Rogers fece la sua parte per far sentire Bruce più a suo agio e poi piegò goffamente il viso quando Natasha marciò verso di lui. Tony aveva visto foto di Peggy quando era giovane - la aveva incontrata in persona, anche, sebbene principalmente come ospite di suo padre quando era un bambino, e lei non era davvero più giovane allora -e si immaginò che vi fosse una somiglianza fra Peggy e Natasha, non solo fisicamente ma anche nel modo in cui entrambe erano donne sicure di se e motivate. Era impaziente di vedere cosa ne sarebbe uscito.

"Dunque, cosa sta succedendo?" chiese Natasha una volta che loro quattro furono entrati in sala comando ed ebbero preso posto al tavolo di riunione con Fury, Barton e Coulson.

"Un dio Norreno folle ha assaltato la nostra base in Texas, rubato un dispositivo di valore ed è fuggito, distruggendo l'intera base nel frattempo." Situazione succintamente riassunta, Fury annuì verso Tony che sollevò un sopracciglio. Davvero, Fury gli avrebbe ceduto il metaforico scettro?

Bene, va bene. "Siamo in un circolo temporale."

Barton e Coulson chiaramente avevano già sentito la cosa; Natasha reagì aggrottandosi fortemente e Rogers chiaramente non capiva del tutto. Bruce, comunque, improvvisamente si animò, sedendosi e aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Cosa? Come?"

"Non ho la minima traccia del come," replicò Tony, piegandosi verso di lui, "ma questa è la nona volta che lo stiamo effettuando." Tony non era stato li per tre di quelle volte. Non pensava che alcuno potesse biasimarlo.

Fury si sollevò. "Discuteremo in dettaglio cosa è successo in precedenza."

Onestamente, Tony era sorpreso che lo chiedesse solo ora. Probabilmente era troppo occupato a riprendersi dal collasso della base e tutto il resto per occuparsi di un rapporto completo da parte di Tony prima.

"Ah, mi spiace, ma qualcuno può spiegarmi che cos'è questo... circolo temporale?" intervenne Rogers.

"E' quando gli eventi si muovono fino a che accade un certo evento e poi tornano indietro in qualche modo all'inizio, solitamente ad un altro evento, prima di ricominciare di nuovo fino al secondo evento e tornare indietro al primo evento e così via," spiegò Bruce. "In effetti non è una cosa reale ma una teoria. Non ho mai sentito che sia mai accaduto."

Tony fece una smorfia. "Neppure io, ma il fatto è, che siamo già passati in tutto questo alcune volte ormai."

"Ha predetto correttamente le circostanze relative al collasso della base e possiede informazioni che non poteva rubare nel modo in cui fa di solito," aggiunse schiettamente Fury.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Tony fece un cenno dismissivo. "Come se voi non rubaste da me ugualmente."

Fury ruggì.

"Dunque cosa accade realmente durante il circolo?" chiese Barton, gli occhi socchiusi.

Tony lo guardò non a suo agio, ma non c'era modo di girarci intorno. "Lui ha uno scettro con cui può fare il lavaggio del cervello alle persone. Tocca la punta sul tuo petto e improvvisamente tu sei completamente leale a lui senza fare domande." Tirando fuori il suo tablet, iniziò a tracciare un disegno di tale scettro, meno perché pensava fosse necessario e più perché non voleva guardare nessuno. "La prima volta che è arrivato, voi ragazzi siete stati presi completamente con la guardia abbassata. Ha lavato il cervello ad Erik Selvig, a Barton e a un paio di altri agenti e ne ha uccisi degli altri. Ha lasciato la base, è collassata, e ha stabilito una base da qualche altra parte, con Selvig che ha costruito per lui una macchina che poteva, con l'energia del Tesseract, aprire un portale."

"Come?" Bruce interruppe bruscamente.

Tony lo fissò. "Sicuro, piacerebbe saperlo anche a me. Non lo sappiamo realmente, in apparenza è stato il Tesseract a dirgli come."

"Che cos'è questo Tesseract?" chiese Rogers, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Rapidamente Tony schizzò un modello del Tesseract, Tony gli mostrò il disegno. "Quello è un Tesseract, è in effetti un modello geometrico. Il Tesseract sta al cubo come il cubo sta al quadrato. Conosci questo particolare, lo hai visto l'ultima volta nelle mani del Teschio Rosso.

Rogers sobbalzò e fissò Tony con gli occhi spalancati prima di girarsi per guardare Fury. "Voi avete il cubo?"

"Avevano," corresse Tony, una piega amara nella sua bocca. "E in effetti, mio padre lo trovò e lo lasciò a loro. Sicuro, lo avevano. Stavano cercando di capire come funzionava, e fare delle armi usandolo."

Fury socchiuse gli occhi guardandolo storto; questo probabilmente sarebbe stato la fine del loro breve momento di cooperazione.

"Lui dice che è a causa di Thor," aggiunse Tony prima che sia Fury che Rogers potessero dire altro. "Penso ancora che sia una discussione del tipo a fanculo tutti, ma chissenefrega." Finito il disegno dello Scettro luminoso del Destino, lo tese a Bruce che lo guardò prima di darlo a Natasha.

"Ad ogni modo, Loki ruba il Tesseract, pianifica di aprire un portale. Per qualche ragione decidono che serve loro dell'Iridio al riguardo e vanno a Stoccarda in Germania per rubarlo, in tale processo Loki uccide un tizio e terrorizza una folla e in generale fa un sacco di scena. Io Cap e Natasha in un jet lo catturiamo - o meglio, lui ci lascia catturarlo - e mentre torniamo indietro verso l'Helicarrier, Thor ci abborda sul jet per prendere suo fratello. Lo seguiamo, e in base alla timeline, lottiamo un poco con Thor, comunque, infine arriviamo ad un accordo e portiamo Thor e Loki con noi sull'Helicarrier. Ad ogni modo, Loki ha avuto innumerevoli opportunità di fuggire a quel punto, e non ne coglie alcuna, ma noi siamo troppo occupati o altro per accorgercene. Bla bla bla, accadono cose, un sacco di atteggiamenti di sfida e di battibecchi specialmente fra te e me -" Tony fece cenno fra lui e Rogers, a quel punto Rogers spezzò il silenzio.

"Perché?"

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Perché non ti sopporto e sono uno stronzo, e tu sei irritante. Nulla di personale. Comunque, Barton arriva con un Jet e danneggia uno dei motori dell'Helicarrier, abborda la nave con alcuni altri agenti e generalmente fa un casino e durante tutto questo Hulk viene rilasciato e crea anche un caos più grande." Bruce sobbalzò così Tony gli diede un colpetto sul polso. "Niente preoccupazioni, ti vogliamo ancora bene. Personalmente, io voglio bene anche a Hulk. Bla bla bla, caos, durante il quale Loki gioca Thor che finisce in quella bella gabbia di vetro che avete quaggiù e Loki lo fa cadere giù dal cielo; Hulk finisce per saltare giù ugualmente. Oh, e Loki pugnala Coulson, che gli spara con un GFF [N.d.T Grosso fottuto fucile - BFG Big Fucking Gun] che spara energia," informò Coulson, "visto che hai sempre voluto sapere che cosa faceva e tutto il resto. Non che Loki sia stato eccessivamente impressionato, ma comunque. Ad ogni modo, un po' di tempo dopo io mi rendo conto che Loki è una prima donna e naturalmente, si sentirà attratto da un altra prima donna - che sarei io - e che farà aprire il portale sopra alla Stark Tower. Cosa che lui fa. Grande fottuta invasione, molti danni alle proprietà e morti, il vostro stupido consiglio manda una bomba nucleare contro di noi, ma finisce tutto bene perché io sono fantastico. A volte ci ubriachiamo dopo di ciò, e poi noi -" a metà frase, Tony si bloccò perché improvvisamente si rese conto di una cosa. Tutte le volte salvo l'ultima, avevano avuto un giorno in più quando erano usciti per lo Shawarma o per bere dopo l'invasione. Era una rivelazione, ma sapeva che era solo un passo sulla scala per riuscire a capire tutto quanto. Era vicino, molto vicino, a capire il resto, gli faceva informicolare le dita-

"Stark?"

"Poi il ciclo ricomincia," Tony terminò la frase assentemente. "Di solito cicliamo un giorno prima se non andiamo a bere dopo l'invasione." si aggrottò pensierosamente. "Eccetto una volta." Come mai una volta è deviata rispetto alle altre? Merda, non ne aveva idea.

"Stai pensando che il ciclo inizi più tardi se dobbiamo smaltire una sbornia prima?" chiese Bruce con una ruga pensierosa in fronte.

"Bene, dubito che sia così simpatico," replicò seccamente Tony. "Ma c'è qualcosa li che non riesco ancora a cogliere." Cercò di comprendere per un momento più tardi ma era futile; era andato. "Lo capirò. Perciò penso che dobbiamo iniziare a cercare il Tesseract ora?"

Fury sospirò e fece loro cenno di andare. "Come volete, sembra che io non sia davvero in controllo di quasi nulla per ora comunque."

Perfettamente vero. Tony avrebbe pensato che avrebbe resistito di più comunque - non che si lamentasse, Fury era abbastanza difficile da trattare quando era cooperativo. Mirando un sorriso a Bruce, disse "Vogliamo giocare?"

Bruce sembrò divertito. "Va bene."

Allargando il sorriso, Tony lo trascinò al laboratorio. "Ho scritto il programma un paio di volte ora, posso farlo da solo, ma tu sei stato un grande aiuto la prima volta. Devo dire, che sono passate ere da quando ho incontrato qualcuno anche solo brillante la metà di me, e tu sei molto, molto di più di quello.

"Grazie." la voce di Bruce era secca. Si chinò contro il tavolo del laboratorio e guardò con attenzione mentre Tony iniziava a scrivere il programma. "Dunque ti sei divertito ancora? Come nel film?"

"Il giorno della marmotta? Non ho avuto cameriere con cui folleggiare - o almeno nessuna con cui io debba lavorare molto al riguardo," replicò Tony. "In un certo senso, presumo. Ho passato due cicli a ubriacarmi, e in uno ho fatto saltare in aria la mia torre prima che la merda cadesse. Ma salvo ciò, bene. Ho cercato di capire le cose, capisci? Le prime tre volte non ero sicuro se questo stesse davvero accadendo, ma dopo di ciò era difficile negarlo ancora."

Bruce mormorò pensierosamente. "E' scientificamente piuttosto improbabile."

"Sicuro, magia." Tony fece una smorfia. "Se vuoi chiamarla così. Penso ancora che la magia non sia altro che tecnologia che non possiamo comprendere. Ancora."

"Magia?"

"Bene, si. Apparentemente." Tony lo guardò. "L'intera faccenda degli schiavi mentali, preferisco spiegarla con la magia che credere che un giorno le persone avranno quel tipo di tecnologia perfettamente disponibile. Era piuttosto... terrificante." Quasi subconsciamente, le sue dita si diressero sul reattore arc. Nella sua mente di nuovo sentiva il rumore della punta dello scettro che tintinnava contro di esso, un refolo di magia blu che si dissipava. Quando avrebbe avuto del tempo da usare - ha-ha - avrebbe cercato di capire di cosa si trattasse. Perché tecnicamente, sarebbe dovuto essere impossibile per il reattore arc annullare la magia, a meno che lui non fosse ugualmente magico - il che avrebbe significato che Tony aveva costruito qualcosa di magico. Dall'altra parte, quello era un argomento per la teoria che la magia non era magia che tecnologia altamente avanzata. Tony scommetteva che se avesse portato il suo StarkPhone nel 1800 o anche nel 1900 sarebbe stato incarcerato per stregoneria o qualcosa di simile.

"Di certo sembra così." Bruce avvolse le sue mani dietro la schiena e piegò la testa per guardare Tony pensierosamente. "Hai compreso già perché sei il solo che ricorda i circoli?

Tony grugnì. "No. Vorrei. Ho a malapena capito qualcosa, tutto quello che ho ora è il vantaggio della conoscenza."

"Perché se lo comprendi, dovrebbe esserti più chiaro perché stiamo circolando per cominciare," disse Bruce. "Ho una qualche teoria."

"Sicuro?" Tony si fermò dallo scrivere e gli diede tutta la sua attenzione. "Ti ascolto."

"Sembra terribilmente non scientifico, ma allora, tutto in questo lo è. Ma la ragione per cui tu sei il solo che ricorda deve essere che tu sei il solo - o almeno quello nella posizione migliore - per cambiare qualcosa di significativo. Prevenire che accada, farlo accadere, sebbene sono incline a considerare la prima cosa più probabile semplicemente perché è più facile."

"Mmmh." Tony si aggrottò. "Interessante. Ha senso. Nella misura in cui qualunque cosa in tutto questo abbia senso." Alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò al programma.

Bruce si piegò più vicino per osservare lo schermo. "Questo è brillante."

"Bene, ovviamente lo è. E per metà è tuo," lo informò Tony. "Come ho detto, abbiamo lavorato su questo insieme. Probabilmente ti ci riconosci. In qualche modo."

"Deve essere difficile," disse Bruce dopo una breve pausa. "Dover ricominciare tutto ogni volta, con noi che non ti conosciamo quando tu conosci noi."

"Bello, ti ho visto nudo," sogghignò Tony. "Non è così difficile." poi divenne serio. "Ma, sicuro. Un po' irritante. Frustrante. Di conseguenza l'alcool." Che era anche stato un poco il risultato di lui che dava di matto riguardo il reattore arc, ma era principalmente a causa del circolo.

Dopo che Tony ebbe finito armeggiarono sulle cose per un poco ma prima che il programma fosse riuscito a trovare il Tesseract (perché non importava quanto fosse veloce Tony a quel punto nello scriverlo alla fine serviva comunque tempo per passare i dati sulle radiazioni) una diversa finestra di allarme si aprì. Gli scanner, modificati con un po' di extra da Tony, registrarono un grande impulso di qualcosa, e Tony non ebbe tempo di cercare fra tutti i dati dello SHIELD ma sospettava ampiamente che fosse Thor che atterrava sulla Terra - ricordava una conversazione sentita per caso. "Quanta energia oscura ha dovuto raccogliere il Padre degli Dei per portarti qui?" 

Fece un rumore strozzato - decisamente non uno squittio - e immediatamente focalizzò gli scanner sull'area dove l'impulso si era originato.

"Cosa-" chiese Bruce, ma Tony lo azzittì con un movimento di taglio. Non poteva affrontare questo, santo cazzo, quella era energia oscura, avevano semplicemente registrato l'energia oscura. Realmente misurata. Non avrebbe neppure dovuto essere possibile. E la gente di Thor apparentemente non solo sapeva dell'energia oscura ma realmente poteva usarla. Come aveva potuto Tony non registrare la cosa quando aveva micro spiato Loki e ascoltato la conversazione dei fratelli? Santo cazzo.

Quello significava, che se Loki voleva dire la stessa cosa degli scienziati terrestri quando diceva "energia oscura".

Il pensiero smorzò l'eccitazione di Tony. Si aggrottò e diede a JARVIS delle istruzioni per esplorare l'impulso di più prima di chiamare Fury.

"Mi dirai che cosa è appena successo?" chiese Bruce quando Tony terminò la chiamata rapida a Fury. "Che cos'è quel picco energetico?"

Tony si morse il labbro inferiore e gli diede un occhiata. "Loki l'ha chiamata energia oscura in un altro circolo."

Gli occhi di Bruce si spalancarono; sapeva che cosa significava, non importava quando indietro potesse essere nel campo. La sua eccitazione era più contenuta di quella di Tony, che poteva o non poteva essere un po' agitato, ma era certamente eccitato ugualmente, specialmente quando Tony gli spiegò le circostanze in cui l'energia oscura era stata usata per quello a cui si era riferito Loki. 

"Che cosa succede?" Abbaiò Fury quando entrò con violenza nel laboratorio, seguito da Coulson, Natasha, Barton e Rogers. "Avete trovato il Tesseract?"

Tony gli lanciò un occhiata. "Sono alimentato dalla conoscenza passata, ma non posso fare magie. No." Condivise uno sguardo con Bruce. "Abbiamo registrato un picco di energia e sono quasi sicuro sia l'arrivo di Thor."

"E?" chiese Fury impazientemente. "Dove?"

"Alaska." Tony puntò alla mappa dove la località dove il picco si era registrato lampeggiava. "Denali National Reserve, vicino al monte McKinley."

"Che cosa state aspettando?" chiese Fury. "Salite su un jet e andate li. Non tornate senza il Tesseract."

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo e iniziò a fare i bagagli.

Quando furono tutti sul jet (quello di Tony ovviamente, non avrebbe volato su cose dello SHIELD se avesse avuto una scelta in merito) e in volo le cose divennero un po' imbarazzate quando un silenzio spiacevole si stabilì fra di loro. A Tony ricordava il silenzio quando erano andati a mangiare lo Shawarma la prima volta. Col senno di poi era un po' divertente, ma non gli serviva ancora. Fortunatamente, essendo il suo jet, era completamente equipaggiato per passare il tempo nel modo più piacevole.

In cinque minuti lui, Natasha, Coulson e Barton furono coinvolti in una feroce battaglia ad Halo; Bruce e Rogers invece sedettero li e osservarono persi mentre il linguaggio diveniva sempre più colorito. Bene, Rogers sembrava perso, e seriamente disapprovare. Ad un certo punto coinvolse Bruce in una conversazione dove chiese perché tutti volevano giocare alla guerra, come poteva essere considerato divertente. Tony fu piuttosto felice di non essere quello a cui veniva chiesto, perché Bruce si rivelò essere molto più bravo a spiegare in modo che non facesse divenire Rogers completamente moralista, come un nonno che disapprovava tutti loro.

Circa mezz'ora prima di arrivare Tony fece una pausa nel gioco e decise di raccontare loro in modo appropriato tutto quello che sapeva di Loki e Thor.

"Dunque, ascoltate," disse. "Loki è un tipo tosto, va bene? Può fare magia. Con questo voglio dire che se credessi nella magia crederei fosse magia, ma siccome non lo faccio presumo sia solo tecnologia altamente avanzata, ma è così altamente avanzata che buona parte degli scienziati se lo vedessero fare le cose che può fare, crederebbero stesse facendo magie. Compreso?"

"No," Clint - era diventato Clint quando lui e Tony avevano fatto una squadra nel tentativo di spezzare l'alleanza mortale fra Natasha e Coulson - disse seccamente. "Ma vai avanti."

"Bene, la sola volta che siamo riusciti a catturarlo è stato perché ce lo ha permesso." Tony stava diventando sempre più sicuro che questo fosse vero anche alla fine dell'invasione, e doveva capire che cosa significasse appena possibile. Quando ne avrebbe avuto il tempo, avrebbe avuto bisogno di pensare seriamente. "Non sto dicendo che sia invincibile, principalmente perché non credo che una cosa simile esista, ma è molto potente, fino ad ora siamo stati tristemente molto poco in grado di fare qualcosa realmente per contrastarlo. La nostra sola possibilità è Thor, che è dalla nostra parte. E' una specie di protettore della Terra, per quel che posso dire."

"Si, lo è," convenne Coulson nel suo modo sommessamente sicuro di se. "E' stato sulla terra prima. Era intenzionato a sacrificare la sua vita per proteggere gli umani da suo fratello."

"Non è realmente suo fratello, comunque," disse Tony. "Apparentemente siamo solo una pedina in un incasinato conflitto familiare. Per quel che posso dire Loki è qui principalmente perché, come ha detto Thor, la Terra è sotto la protezione di Thor. Non è una cosa personale." Fece una smorfia ricordando qualcosa. "Io penso. Che tutta la faccenda della dominazione del mondo ne sia parte, ma non ho idea di cosa significhi." Un altra cosa nella lista delle cose che doveva scoprire. Stava crescendo esponenzialmente.

"Okay, quindi, problemi di famiglia," riassunse Clint. "Quali esattamente?"

"Apparentemente Loki è stato adottato," disse Tony, irritato con se stesso per sapere così poco. Se ci fosse stato un altro circolo - e lui davvero, davvero sperava non fosse così - avrebbe dovuto fare delle ricerche nella mitologia Norrena. "Lui è uno Jotun?"

Coulson sedette dritto alla cosa. "Sei sicuro?"

"Sicuro." Tony piegò la testa. "Me lo ha detto lui. Perché?"

"Meramante perché gli Jotun sono per gli Aesir - che sono Thor e Odino e la loro gente - nemici mortali," disse seccamente Coulson. "Questa è parte della mitologia ma siamo stati inclini in precedenza a credere che fosse stato inventato dagli umani, perché in alcun luogo della mitologia si menziona che Thor e Loki sono fratelli - o che fossero stati allevati in tal modo, almeno."

Tony si aggrottò. "Bene, non è inventato. Inoltre, ho la sensazione che questo spieghi molto. Non che sia conoscenza utile per noi a questo punto; probabilmente non dovreste menzionarlo, è un argomento piuttosto delicato. Loki ha un certo carattere, e qui nelle montagne non ci sono finestre attraverso cui lanciarmi, perciò dovremmo probabilmente essere un po' cauti. Sebbene dal lato positivo, ci sarebbero molte meno vittime se iniziasse la sua invasione qui."

"Sembra stranamente specifico," commentò Natasha. "Sei stato lanciato fuori da qualche finestra ultimamente?"

"Un paio di volte." Tony fece spallucce in modo noncurante e le ammiccò. "Scommetto che tu puoi comprendere l'impulso."

"Sono affranta di non essere stata la prima a pensarci," commentò.

Tony rise. "Ci scommetto. Tornando a bomba, se faremo davvero questa cosa della squadra ne avrai l'opportunità prima o poi. Altre domande?" si guardò attorno, un sopracciglio sollevato. Certamente aveva dato spiegazioni migliori, ma il fatto era che a malapena sapeva qualcosa di Loki, qualcosa di cui si era reso conto solo adesso. Doveva davvero fare delle ricerche, e presto. Bene, se necessario, perché lui ancora stava sperando che non lo fosse.

"Quali sono le sue capacità?" chiese prontamente Natasha.

Giusto, si. Ovviamente si era dimenticato la parte più importante. "Bene, ha questo scettro, avete visto il disegno, non lasciatevi toccare dalla punta sul petto. Io sono immune per causa di questa cosuccia," toccò il suo reattore arc, "ma voi non lo sareste."

"Sei sicuro?" Coulson chiese aggrottandosi.

"Sicuro." Tony non riuscì a trattenersi, tornando indietro all'immagine di Coulson su una delle piattaforme volanti dei Chitauri, che guidava l'invasione in modo molto più efficiente, spietato di quanto avesse fatto Loki, cosa che non avrebbe considerato possibile in precedenza.

Si schiarì la gola, cercando di cacciar via il ricordo, ed ignorò il modo in cui si guardarono l'un l'altro, chiaramente avendo colto l'attimo. "Ad ogni modo. Scettro. Può anche sparare energia, quindi siate prudenti al riguardo. Può anche fare copie di se stesso, ma non sono sicuro di quanto siano autonome davvero; le ho solo viste stare in piedi attorno e sembrare impressionanti ma chi lo sa. Può anche fare ologrammi di se stesso che non ti rendi conto siano tali fino a che non tocchi l'aria dove un folle dio Norreno sarebbe dovuto essere. Quella sembra essere una cosa generalmente da dio Norreno, ma è molto forte fisicamente, e difficile da ferire in modo permanente. E si può teleportare."

Stavano fissandolo tutti con le sopracciglia sollevate quando finì. "Bene," disse Clint. "Almeno non sarà noioso."

Tony grugnì. "Giusto. Un ultima cosa." si focalizzò su Bruce. "So che non vuoi farlo, ma il solo che è stato in grado di tenere testa a Loki che non fosse suo fratello è stato Hulk. Loki sembrava piuttosto scioccato dalla cosa, il che è stato divertente, ma si. Solo perché tu lo sappia."

Bruce semplicemente annuì. Non era stupido; sapeva che non lo avevano portato con loro sul jet solo perché gli serviva la sua esperienza come fisico. Non significava che fosse per nulla felice della cosa comunque.

Il resto del volo rimasero in silenzio, ognuno preparandosi per qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta a modo proprio. Si vestirono - Barton con le maniche stavolta perché Coulson gli disse che non poteva correre in giro a braccia nude in Alaska - e si armarono. Quando furono arrivati, volarono prima sull'area del picco energetico per fare una ricognizione.

"Penso sia sicuro ipotizzare che sono nella caverna." disse Coulson puntando verso un apertura nella montagna. La foresta era vuota e silenziosa.

Convennero tutti, e il jet rimase sospeso mentre gli altri scendevano con una corda. Anche Bruce andò con loro, sebbene fosse molto deciso riguardo il fatto che sarebbe stato l'ultima risorsa e non sarebbe entrato nella caverna. Nessuno voleva Hulk lasciato libero in una gabbia; Bruce sarebbe probabilmente stato il solo a sopravvivere.

Camminarono su verso la caverna, un occhio gli uni sugli altri e poi decisero di entrare insieme; prima la sicurezza poi la sottigliezza.

Tony camminava davanti, perché lui sapeva meglio cosa li aspettava ed anche perché aveva una torcia elettrica installata nella forma del suo reattore arc e quindi aveva entrambe le mani libere per difendersi senza problemi alla vista. Ma si rivelò non necessario, perché dopo un po' di arrampicata nella semi oscurità notarono una luce gialla e ondeggiante, come quella di un fuoco. Quando si avvicinarono si rivelò essere un fuoco, accanto a cui sedeva Thor. Loki giaceva dall'altro lato del fuoco, incosciente.

"Salve," disse Thor, sorpreso di vederli fino a che non vide Coulson alle loro spalle. "Figlio di Coul! Non mi aspettavo di incontrarti qui."

"Salve, Thor," disse Coulson. "Come stai?"

"Io sto bene," rispose Thor, poi fece una smorfia, probabilmente rendendosi conto della bugia appena aveva lasciato le sue labbra. Non si corresse, comunque.

"Dunque, ehi," Tony si coinvolse prima che potessero fare altre chiacchiere. "Cosa è successo a Reind- Loki?"

Guardando suo fratello prima di focalizzarsi di nuovo su di loro, Thor aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Come conoscete mio fratello?"

"Ah, ci siamo incontrati," evase Tony. "Non sembra essere in gran forma."

Thor si aggrottò. "Heimdall non ha parlato di Loki in contatto con alcun Midgardiano."

"Tecnicamente non lo è stato," disse Tony, poi decise di fregarsene. Forse Thor sapeva qualcosa riguardo quello che stava accadendo. "Dimmi, hai mai sentito parlare di un circolo temporale?" Quando Thor non sembrò comprendere la terminologia cercò di spiegare, "Quando qualcosa accade ancora e ancora fino a che qualcuno non cambia qualcosa di vitale, e a quel punto il tempo continua a passare normalmente?"

"Non ho mai sentito di un simile incantesimo," disse Thor, "ma forse mio fratello lo ha. Lui è molto più versato in queste cose."

Tony sobbalzò. "Non è neppure troppo amichevole, comunque, vero?" Si guardò attorno. "Dove ha lasciato il Tesseract, comunque?"

Indifferente, Thor si strinse nelle spalle. "Lo ha nascosto. Non vi preoccupate, lo tirerà fuori di nuovo quando dovrà completare l'incantesimo. Posso chiedere chi siete?"

Ci fu un giro di introduzioni e poi Thor li invitò a sedere con loro accanto al fuoco. Che non faceva fumo, notò improvvisamente Tony. Sembrava che Thor potesse fare della magia dopo tutto.

Nessuno sembrò volersi sedere accanto alla testa di Loki perciò Tony finì per sedere li; era comunque meglio, si immaginò, visto che lui aveva l'armatura. Se Loki avesse morso, se tutto andava bene sarebbe stato meglio lui che uno degli altri. Forse non avrebbe neppure perso un arto.

"Come conosci mio fratello, allora?" chiese Thor quando furono tutti seduti e si fu scusato per non essere in grado di offrire loro nulla da mangiare o da bere.

"Bene, gli eventi che continuano ad accadere? Praticamente si tratta di tuo fratello che atterra qui e cerca di invadere il pianeta," spiegò Tony.

Thor sembrò devastato. "Davvero così? Non avrei pensato che sarebbe stato così fuori di se."

Tony si sentì un po' cattivo, ma solo per Thor e il suo mal riposto affetto per suo fratello. "Non hai parlato con lui? Presumo che tu lo abbia reso incosciente? Perché non sembra stare dormendo."

"Si." Thor si aggrottò e diede uno sguardo a Loki. "E' stato un incidente."

Giusto. Tony guardò il martello e scelse di non commentare al riguardo, invece continuò brevemente a raccontare che diavolo stava succedendo. Per la fine della spiegazione Thor era aggrottato principalmente per la confusione.

"Questa sembra una materia molto complicata, amico," disse quando Tony terminò. "Un incantesimo che richiede capacità molto raffinate ed un enorme quantità di potere, se è davvero un incantesimo."

"Cos'altro potrebbe essere?" chiese Clint. Gli altri erano per lo più in silenzio, guardando Loki e Thor con vari gradi di circospezione.

Thor batté le palpebre. "Ebbene, il fato, ovviamente! Devi cambiare qualcosa, vero, Tony Stark?"

"Ah, presumo probabilmente sia così," disse Tony. "Questo non è realmente mai accaduto prima, per quanto ne so. Sto solo immaginandomi le cose mentre ci sono in mezzo."

"Improvvisando," annuì Thor. "Mio fratello è molto abile in quello."

Parla sempre così tanto di Loki? Non aveva avuto alcun momento prima, ma ancora, era comprensibile e solo sensibile per lui non menzionare il tipo che aveva appena ucciso un mucchio di umani e quasi raso al suolo una città davanti a loro. Per qualche ragione, Tony non aveva mai davvero pensato a quello che davvero significasse che Thor e Loki erano fratelli - si, problemi familiari, naturalmente, ma c'era realmente di più al riguardo di quello.

Come se cosciente della loro conversazione, Loki si mosse. Tutti - Thor incluso, e le sue dita si avvolsero attorno al manico del martello, sebbene non lo sollevasse - si tesero. Tony si chinò di lato e considerò di abbandonare ogni dignità per saltare in piedi e allontanarsi, ma prima che potesse farlo Loki batté le palpebre sveglio.

Tony probabilmente non era il solo che attendeva a fiato sospeso mentre Loki guardò attorno, confusione sul suo viso che accrebbe solo mentre individuava suo fratello con e la gente che sedeva con lui. Tirando un respiro prudente, Loki si spinse dritto e si guardò attorno di nuovo. Sembrava sorprendentemente innocuo.

"Thor?" disse, suonando anche sorprendentemente innocuo. Poi vide Tony e si aggrottò. "Io ti conosco." Si chinò e afferrò il mento di Tony, per nulla dolorosamente come aveva fatto in precedenza. Dietro a Tony i suoi amici trassero respiri affannati e si mossero, probabilmente alzandosi, ma non li guardò per controllare; era troppo focalizzato sul viso di Loki.

Più specificamente, i suoi occhi. Erano verde brillante, neppure un accenno di blu.

"Tesoro," disse Loki, socchiudendo gli occhi e sollevando un sopracciglio. "Mi hai evitato."

Oh cazzo. "Non puoi biasimarmi," disse Tony rocamente. "I tuoi scatti d'ira sono stati divertenti le prime due volte, ma poi diventavano noiosi dopo un poco."

"Hai distrutto il tuo magnifico monumento al narcisismo," replicò Loki, sembrando contrariato. "Io stavo per..." Fece una pausa, piegò la testa, iniziò ad aggrottarsi. "No, non io." Improvvisamente lasciò andare il mento di Tony e si spostò indietro, guardando attorno frettolosamente. "Dov'è la lancia? Thor dov'è la lancia?"

Thor si aggrottò. "L'ho distrutta." Puntò verso un angolo dove in effetti, giaceva la lancia, spezzata in svariati pezzi, il cristallo luminoso una volta blu nel mezzo spezzato in pezzi di colore lattiginoso.

Loki fissò per un attimo, ad occhi spalancati, e poi iniziò a ridere. Sembrava come isterico; Tony era familiare con il suono. Condivise uno sguardo di incomprensione con gli altri, che sembravano terrorizzati come lui, prima di girarsi indietro verso il chiaramente, certamente folle dio Norreno davanti a lui. "Ehi," disse quando la risata iniziò a suonare più come un singhiozzare che altro. "Cosa succede, Reindeer Games? Va tutto bene, non aver paura."

"Oh, no," Loki singhiozzò, un sorriso folle che stirava ancora le sue labbra. Gli altri si spostarono non a loro agio. "Ho ogni ragione di aver paura."

Tony scosse la testa. "Guarda, se leggo la cosa correttamente, lo scettro ti aveva sotto controllo mentale anche te, vero?" stupido, stupido, stupido. Avrebbe dovuto comprendere. Gli occhi di Loki erano fin troppo innaturalmente blu, il colore che somigliava a quello di Clint e di Coulson e di Selvig fin troppo. "Inoltre, non è accaduto nulla."

"Nulla..." Loki si bloccò, le labbra aperte. Poi sorrise, meno follemente ma ancora dolorosamente. "Si, ovviamente."

Si sollevò rapidamente, sorprendendo tutti loro. "Presumo che tu voglia riportarmi indietro dal Padre degli dei, Thor."

Thor si aggrottò verso di lui. "Si, ovviamente. Stai bene, fr-"

"Meglio farlo ora, allora," interruppe Loki. "Non sono sicuro di quanto sano sarò se indugiamo." Fece un semplice cenno con le mani e improvvisamente teneva in mano il Tesseract. "Vieni."

Thor guardò a Tony e agli altri, sembrando un po' non a suo agio ma determinato. "Come mio fratello suggerisce, è meglio se prendo congedo ora, amici. E' stato un piacere incontrarvi."

"Chiama quando torni sul pianeta," gli disse Tony. "Forse assumerò Jane, la sua competenza in un area altamente oscura potrebbe essere utile."

Con un cenno di assenso, Thor si avvicinò a Loki e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Addio, Tesoro," disse Loki, e i due svanirono.

"Ma che cazzo," Esplose Clint appena furono andati.

"Non ho la più fottuta idea," disse Tony nello stesso tono incredulo.

Rogers si mosse, sembrando infelice riguardo il linguaggio. "Dunque pensi che Loki fosse sotto controllo mentale ugualmente?"

"Sicuramente," borbottò Tony. "I suoi occhi erano sempre di quel folle colore blu, solo non ho pensato-" fece una pausa quando un ricordo passò come un fulmine attraverso la sua mente, di Loki battere le palpebre confuso dopo che si svegliava sul jet dopo che Tony lo aveva mandato KO, per un breve momento non sembrando folle.

"Bene," disse Rogers. "Presumo possiamo tornare indietro ora."

E fu quello che fecero. Sull' Helicarrier fecero un rapporto dell'intero deludente incidente. Fury non sembrò felice, ma era principalmente perché aveva una base distrutta e nessuno da biasimare al riguardo; poco dopo che Thor ebbe lasciato la caverna gli scanner dello SHIELD avevano registrato un picco energetico che avevano attribuito ad una attivazione del Bifrost. I fratelli avevano chiaramente lasciato il pianeta.

Dopo che ebbe fatto rapporto Tony andò a cercare Bruce, che era seduto in una specie di palestra, meditando. Tony aspettò li attorno, spostandosi da un piede all'altro e senza essere esattamente paziente ma cercando di farlo comunque, fino a che Bruce sospirò ed aprì gli occhi.

"Okay, dunque," disse Tony. "Vuoi venire a vivere con me? Ho una enorme torre, puoi avere un piano per te, un laboratorio privato e ci sono dieci piani dedicati alla Ricerca e Sviluppo, ti piacerà e sarà fantastico."

Bruce sollevò un sopracciglio. "Hai fatto questa offerta in precedenza, vero?"

"Un paio di volte." Tony si strinse nelle spalle e cercò davvero con tutte le forze di non ballonzolare sui suoi piedi. Si sentiva ridicolo; non era mai timido o insicuro. Ovviamente quella era una bugia ma Tony avrebbe voluto continuare a fingere, grazie mille.

"Ho mai detto di si?"

Ora, Tony avrebbe amato mentire, ma non era probabilmente una buona idea. "Non hai mai davvero detto ne si ne no. Tutto quello che hai detto è stato "ci penserò"," ammise.

Bruce sorrise verso di lui educatamente. "Grazie per la generosa offerta. Ci penserò sopra."

Sicuro. Con un cenno di assenso, Tony lo lasciò alla cosa. Aveva originariamente pianificato di estendere la stessa offerta agli altri, ma ora non se la sentiva - era praticamente un no da Bruce; Tony avrebbe scommesso metà della sua fortuna sul fatto che Bruce sarebbe sparito per quanto gli fosse possibile entro una settimana. Forse ci era andato un po' troppo pesante, tendeva a dimenticare (volutamente ignorare, piuttosto) il fatto che gli altri non lo conoscevano per nulla. Ed aveva convinto Bruce ad andare con loro sul jet a dispetto del fatto che Bruce aveva dei profondi problemi riguardo Hulk. Comprensibilmente tale, ma comunque. E quella volta non avevano avuto neppure alcuna esperienza per legare, come Hulk che salvava Tony da morte certa o proteggeva il pianeta insieme o altro di simile.

Lo stesso era per gli altri, davvero. In generale Tony non era interamente felice dell'esistenza di Rogers, men che meno dell'idea di invitarlo a casa sua, ma lo avrebbe fatto, erano una squadra, ma ora che ci pensava, a Rogers lui non sembrava piacere molto comunque (e poi, tutti i problemi infantili che tornavano di nuovo, davvero non voleva dover gestire quella merda di nuovo). E Clint e Natasha e Coulson sembravano essere una squadra, specialmente ora; Tony non aveva mai davvero registrato che Coulson fosse parte del legame fra Clint e Natasha principalmente perché lui o Clint erano andati, ma era piuttosto ovvio ora, doveva ammettere. Invitare Clint e Natasha a vivere con lui era una cosa; Coulson era una cosa totalmente diversa. Lui era lo SHIELD in un modo in cui Clint e Natasha non erano, non davvero. E Thor era andato.

Tony comunque estese il suo invito a Rogers, Clint, Natasha e anche Coulson - "Se passate dalle mie parti" Tutto sommato quel circolo lo aveva lasciato sentire stranamente prosciugato, in qualche modo svuotato, perciò stava quasi non vedendo l'ora di dover rifare tutto quanto di nuovo. Stavolta pianificò di incontrare Loki quando appariva allo SHIELD, e avere alcune risposte.

Naturalmente, il circolo non ricominciò. Tony si svegliò a casa, e dapprima pensò fosse un altro circolo, ma JARVIS non lo aveva svegliato ed il cielo era di un grigio scuro che non aveva il giorno prima dell'invasione. Quindi forse quello era un ciclo con un giorno in più, e Tony davvero doveva capire che cosa significasse quello.

Lo passò facendo un piano riguardo parlare con Loki, o comunque, arrivare la in tempo per parlare con Loki. La base era in Texas, il che voleva dire circa cinque ore di volo in un normale aereo. L'armatura non era un aereo normale (non era in effetti un aereo) ma anche con quello non poteva arrivare alla base in meno di due ore. Doveva trovare un modo per rendersi più veloce, che era in effetti remotamente divertente e conseguentemente una distrazione, quindi era buona cosa. Non che davvero si aspettasse di arrivare a nulla di utile prima che il circolo ricominciasse, ma gli erano sempre piaciute le sfide.

Per quando riemerse per respirare era l'alba. Tony era piuttosto certo che non erano mai arrivati così lontano nel secondo giorno dopo l'invasione nei circoli precedenti, anche i più lunghi. Sicuro, dormiva per buona parte del tempo, comunque.

Cercando di ignorare la sensazione di inquietudine che si era infilata sotto alla sua pelle, Tony si seppellì nel prototipo virtuale, aspettandosi vagamente di essere risucchiato indietro in ogni momento, ma non accadde. Non avvenne per tutto il giorno. O il giorno dopo, o il successivo.

"Signore, se non mangia un vero pasto e dorme per più di cinque ore, sono autorizzato a spegnere il laboratorio," lo minacciò JARVIS.

"Sicuro?" replicò Tony, la voce rauca per il non uso. L'aveva solo usata per grugnire a DUM-E ed U, che lo avevano aiutato ad implementare i nuovi propulsori nei suoi stivali e guanti. "Autorizzato da chi?"

"Lei, signore," disse JARVIS. "Lei mi ha dato accurate istruzioni che mi danno libertà di azione per agire nel caso che lei metta in serio pericolo la sua salute."

"Ehi, non sto mettendo in pericolo nulla," protestò Tony. La sua testa si sentiva un po' strana, in qualche modo pesante e leggera allo stesso tempo. Forse non era poi così buono, forse JARVIS aveva ragione, ma era il principio che contava.

"Non ha dormito per più di tre ore per volta negli ultimi quattro giorni e notti," lo informò JARVIS maliziosamente. "Ne ha consumato nulla di remotamente considerabile come un pasto reale, e ha solo bevuto alcool. Io spegnerò il laboratorio fra cinque minuti."

Tony sospirò violentemente. Era molto tempo che aveva imparato a riconoscere quando era sconfitto, e okay, essere battuto dalla sua IA non era esattamente una sensazione meravigliosa, ma chissenefregava. Lui aveva costruito JARVIS, perciò lui era tecnicamente battuto da se stesso. Okay, per nulla, ma era un idea con cui poteva convivere, quindi si attenne ad essa.

Mentre si dirigeva verso la sua camera, più incespicando che camminando, si accorse che le sue mani stavano vagamente tremando; aveva da lungo finito gli stabilizzatori di volo e non aveva lavorato su nulla di delicato quindi non se ne era accorto, ma mentre si supportava contro il muro divenne ovvio. I suoi arti erano deboli, quasi in modo imbarazzante.

Stupido. Non avrebbe dovuto dimenticarsi di se stesso in quel modo; e se un'emergenza si fosse verificata in quel momento? Non era assolutamente in grado di fare nulla. Un gattino avrebbe potuto mandarlo KO.

Arrabbiato con se stesso, Tony cadde a faccia in giù sul letto e immediatamente cadde addormentato. Tredici ore dopo si svegliò, con i postumi e disidratato e affamato e con la sensazione di essere sporco, perciò fece ordinare a JARVIS una pizza, no tre e si fece una doccia. Una segretaria o una stagista o altro mandato dalla receptionist gli portò su la pizza, arrossendo e non sapendo dove mettere gli occhi quando Tony attese accanto all'ascensore con addosso solo un asciugamano. Tony la mandò via con un cenno sdegnoso, già aprendo il coperchio della scatola e prendendo un grosso morso da una bellissima e formaggiosa pizza ai peperoni.

Togliendosi l'asciugamano - dove poteva andarsene in giro nudo, se non a casa sua? - Tony si lasciò cadere sul divano e scorbuticamente masticò la pizza mentre fissava fuori dalla finestra - la stessa finestra da cui era stato lanciato fuori un paio di volte, in effetti.

Perciò, sembrava che il circolo non si verificasse. Il che era una stronzata totale, se Tony poteva dirlo al riguardo, non che potesse spiegare perché; avrebbe dovuto essere contento. Certamente non lo sarebbe stato se fosse circolato indietro, non lo pensava.

Eppure, qualcosa non quadrava; Tony si sentiva agitato come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa, come se ci fosse qualche luogo dove avrebbe dovuto essere, qualcosa che dovesse fare. Era stupido, sapeva questo, perché davvero, quello era stato il migliore di tutti i circoli; niente morti per nulla, niente schiavi mentali. Perciò chi se ne fregava se non erano una squadra dopo tutto? Tony si comportava come uno stronzetto sentimentale ed autocommiserevole. Era stato bene senza gli altri prima, sarebbe stato bene di nuovo. Comunque, si sarebbero probabilmente mostrati se fosse stato in grossi guai, almeno alcuni di loro. Almeno Cap, forse? Coulson, se Fury lo avesse mandato?

Chi se ne frega.

Comunque, aveva ancora Pepper. E in effetti... "JARVIS, dov'è Pepper?"

"Nel suo ufficio, signore," lo informò JARVIS. "Mi ha chiesto di passarle il messaggio che dovrebbe richiamarla quando fosse stato pronto per concentrarsi di nuovo sul suo lavoro quotidiano."

Tony sobbalzò. Pepper senz'altro non era contenta di lui. Meglio occuparsene prima che dopo; la fece chiamare da JARVIS. Gli servirono circa venti minuti per convincerla ad andarci piano con lui, e funzionò principalmente solo perché le disse del circolo temporale e del fatto che Fury gli aveva creduto. Lei chiaramente non pensava che avrebbe mentito su una cosa simile - cosa che non avrebbe fatto. Le mezze verità e le bugie sfacciate riguardo quando aveva mangiato l'ultima volta o quanto fosse ferito, si, ma non riguardo le cose importanti.

Presero un nuovo appuntamento per l'installazione del reattore arc e due giorni dopo, lo fecero. Non vi furono complicazioni; tutto andò liscio. Tutto andava liscio per Tony in generale nel successivo paio di settimane, non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così inquieto come era. Ma non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso la sensazione, si era infilata profondamente nelle sue ossa. Qualcosa era semplicemente... non corretta.

Fu ancora una sorpresa quando Thor apparve improvvisamente alla sua porta. Letteralmente, improvvisamente apparve sul terrazzo di Tony. "Uomo di Ferro," disse, inusualmente controllato quando Tony aprì la porta a vetri.

"Thor, amico, come stai?" Tony gli fece cenno di andare al divano e se ne andò a prendere dei pop tarts. Come promesso, aveva assunto Jane Foster ed avevano passato un paio di serate insieme, parlando di cose, che includevano Thor e il fatto che gli piacevano i pop tarts.

Thor sembrò pateticamente grato quando Tony gli diede un paio di pop tarts tostati. "Grazie."

Tony sedette all'altro lato del divano e guardò il dio Norreno biondo. "Non hai un bell'aspetto, Thor."

Sobbalzando, Thor scosse la testa. "Sto bene, amico, non ti preoccupare."

"Sicuro mi spiace, non riesco a evitarlo. Non ti ho mai visto così sciupato, ed è dire qualcosa, considerata la merda attraverso cui ti ho visto passare." Tony aveva avuto parecchio tempo per pensare alle cose; gli era servito, pensò adesso. Era passato attraverso gli eventi passati ancora ed ancora, ed aveva notato una serie di suggerimenti che con il senno di poi erano prova del fatto che Loki era almeno vagamente cosciente del circolo, sotto a tutto il lavaggio del cervello. Coulson lo aveva anche quasi notato; lo aveva indicato in uno dei circoli che lo scettro aveva poteri di suggestione. Loki stesso lo aveva anche detto - detto a Thor - quando aveva detto che aveva visto il vero potere del Tesseract, nello stesso modo in cui Selvig aveva riportato di aver sentito: con febbrile adulazione. Forse era comprensibile che Tony non si fosse accorto di quelle tracce, era stato impegnato con cose più grandi, ma pensava ancora che avrebbe dovuto notarle. Non era chiamato un genio per nulla; avrebbe dovuto fare associazioni che altre persone non potevano.

Thor sembrò sorpreso per un momento, poi annuì. "Ovviamente. Perdonami, amico, ho dimenticato che anche tu, eri a conoscenza della Ruota."

"Ruota?" ripeté Tony, aggrottandosi confuso.

"E' come la chiama mio fratello," lo informò Thor. "Dice che è qualcosa che accade molto, molto raramente, in momenti cruciali che potrebbero cambiare l'intera storia di tutti i regni. E' un tentativo della magia di bilanciare qualcosa di sbagliato, prevenire qualcosa di disastroso dall'accadere."

Bene, buono a sapersi che non era almeno una cosa del tutto fantasiosa. "Dunque cosa è questo momento che la magia sta cercando di aggiustare? Lo hai compreso?"

"Le mie scuse, ma no. Loki dice che è possibile saperlo solo se il circolo non si ripete di nuovo."

Tony annuì e si aggrottò verso la sua tazza di caffè quasi freddo. "Dunque, come sta tuo fratello? Tu hai riparato la faccenda della follia?"

Il viso di Thor si distorse in una smorfia dolorosa. "Il suo processo è terminato alcuni giorni or sono. Il Padre degli Dei ha deciso il suo giudizio."

"Per cosa?" si aggrottò Tony. "Non ha fatto nulla e non può realmente biasimarlo per nulla di quello che aveva fatto se il tempo era tornato indietro e non lo aveva fatto accadere."

"Veramente." Thor scosse la testa infelicemente. "Non sono le non azioni di Loki per cui è stato processato; le sue azioni prima che lui... cadesse sono state quelle per cui doveva accettare il giudizio."

"Quali azioni?" chiese Tony, e Thor gli raccontò tutta la storia - l'incoronazione fallita, come aveva cercato di invadere Jotunheim (qualcosa che ora si sentiva miserabile di aver fatto, chiaramente imbarazzato della sua arroganza giovanile e la sua ingenuità), il suo bando. Come Loki era stato fatto re e aveva cercato di uccidere suo fratello. Come era "caduto".

Era chiaro a Tony che Thor era ben cosciente del fatto che Loki non era "caduto", si era lasciato andare, stava molto probabilmente cercando di uccidersi, stando a quello che Thor gli disse loro sapevano dello spazio fra i mondi.

Dire che Tony era sorpreso la metteva in modo gentile. Si, conosceva il lato SHIELD delle cose, aveva letto i rapporti di quello che era accaduto a Puente Antiguo e aveva anche ascoltato porzioni del racconto dal punto di vista di Jane, e alcuni commenti casuali da Thor in un circolo precedente. Loki stesso gli aveva detto dell'intera faccenda dello Jotun e Tony aveva fatto le sue ricerche, era molto meglio equipaggiato per capire adesso che quella doveva essere una faccenda enorme per loro. Sarebbe stato come alzarsi e scoprire che sei un cylon, o un Borg, o simili. Il mostro di Alien. Uno zombie. Un replicante. Uno dei Terminator non buoni. Ma non aveva mai avuto l'intero quadro messo insieme per lui in quel modo. Faceva sembrare Loki molto meno ingiustificato e deliberato.

"Dunque ha ucciso molte persone in New Mexico? E' per quello che ha subito un processo?" Tony infine chiese quando Thor terminò la storia.

Spostandosi a disagio, Thor ammise, "Più per le sue azioni di portare i Giganti di Ghiaccio ad Asgard. E' tradimento."

Tony si aggrottò. "Ma andiamo, anche tu ammetti che sarebbe stato disastroso se fossi divenuto re. Non può essere stato così brutto?" Non sapeva perché fosse dal lato di Loki così d'improvviso - e davvero non lo era. Ma da quel punto di vista sembrava che Loki fosse stato giudicato solamente per qualcosa per cui tre persone dovevano essere biasimate, forse anche quattro se contavano la madre di Loki e Thor, che tecnicamente avrebbero dovuto, anche se sembrava che lei non fosse del tutto coinvolta. Inoltre, Tony simpatizzava sempre con lo sfavorito, era una sorta di cosa istintiva; l'onore fra i ladri o simili. Sfigati. Chi se ne frega.

"Non ha ricevuto la pena di morte," disse sommessamente Thor. "Che il Re avrebbe potuto dargli per diritto."

"Stando alla tua faccia, l'alternativa non è molto meglio," replicò Tony altrettanto sommessamente.

Thor sollevò le spalle in un gesto assolutamente senza speranza. "Non è nel mio diritto criticare il re."

"Bene, andiamo, siamo fra amici, non lo dirò. Inoltre, chi potrebbe essere un buon monarca senza che qualcuno lo critichi?"

Dopo averci pensato per un attimo, Thor infine annuì. "Loki è stato privato della sua maschera - dell'incantesimo che il Padre degli Dei gli mise addosso per nascondere la sua vera discendenza."

Quello non sembrava piacevole. "E' una cosa... brutta?"

"E' sembrata... dolorosa," disse sommessamente Thor. Considerate tutte le cose che erano accadute a Thor e Loki, incluso l'essere sbattuto attorno da Hulk (entrambi loro), e come nessuno di loro era sembrato così provato, sentire Thor chiamare qualcosa dolorosa raggelò Tony.

"Okay. Scommetto che odia completamente la cosa." Era un eufemismo, stando a quello che Loki gli aveva detto della cosa - come se lo avesse messo a conoscenza di un disgustoso, doloroso segreto con una sorta di malata, masochistica specie di gusto al fatto che stesse facendo del male sia a se stesso che a Thor parlandone in modo così diretto. "Ma non è tutto, vero?"

Thor tirò un respiro, annuì. "Come me, è stato bandito. Ma il Padre degli Dei ha deciso che, visto che Loki aveva molti contatti in molti dei regni e visto che non si fida del fatto che Loki non faccia del male agli abitanti di Midgard... Jotunheim sarebbe stato il posto migliore perché Loki imparasse i suoi errori."

"Aspetta, aspetta, torna indietro. "Jotunheim? La casa degli Jotun? Il cui re lui aveva ingannato ed ucciso?" Tony non poteva crederci. "E' esattamente come una sentenza di morte, è difficile che gli diano il benvenuto a braccia aperte!"

Senza parole, Thor annuì di nuovo. "Molto... improbabile," ammise sommessamente. "La sentenza è stata eseguita. Loki è stato spedito a Jotunheim appena prima che io tornassi a Midgard."

Tony si domandava se Thor fosse andato via perché non poteva più guardare suo padre in faccia, o se voleva nascondersi. Le notizie della morte di Loki - se mai ve ne fossero state - non sarebbero arrivate così velocemente qui, quello era certo. "Bene, merda." Quello certamente chiamava una bevuta.

Tre ore dopo Thor era ubriaco e la riserva di alcool di Tony era stata severamente ridotta, ma non gli importava della cosa in quel momento perché era ubriaco anche lui. "E poi," biascicò, "disse, "ho tradito entrambi i miei popoli e nessuno" e shh sparì! Puff!"

"Lui lo fa," disse Thor lugubremente, abbracciando la bottiglia di vodka che Tony gli diede vicino al petto. "Ma perché lui vorrebbe farlo?"

"Io non so!" esclamò Tony. "Specialmente con la cosa di essere completamente sexy e pericoloso. Deve smetterla."

"Siamo ancora la sua gente," si lamentò Thor. "E' davvero mio fratello, niente che qualcuno dica può cambiarlo!"

"Vai ragazzino," lodò Tony, puntando verso Thor. O almeno verso uno dei tre Thor che vedeva in quel momento. "Non lasciare che qualcuno ti dica quello che devi fare."

"Non lo farò," Thor enunciò ed improvvisamente si alzò, un espressione determinata sul viso. Poi gli girò la testa e cadde di nuovo seduto, sembrando comicamente sorpreso. "Io sono ubriaco!"

"Si lo sei, compare," Mormorò Tony, dandogli un colpetto sulla spalla. "Meglio dormirci sopra prima che tu faccia nulla di avventato, si?"

Thor lo guardò seriamente. "Tu sei un buon amico, Tony Stark," pronunciò. Poi giacque giù ed iniziò a russare.

Tony batté un paio di volte le palpebre e osservò mentre l'ultimo po' di vodka lentamente sgocciolò dalla bottiglia, bagnando il petto di Thor. Poi decise che forse Thor non aveva avuto un idea così brutta, si raggomitolò sul divano e si addormentò anche lui.

Si svegliò con la madre di tutti i postumi. JARVIS, ponderatamente aveva smorzato le finestre in modo che il sole non cercasse di pugnalare il suo cervello attraverso gli occhi, ma era solo un piccolo conforto. Con un gemito rotolò via dal divano e quasi si inciampò sopra al corpo fermo di Thor sul pavimento. Con lo sguardo annebbiato Tony batté le palpebre verso di lui prima di chinarsi per controllare il suo polso. Dopo essersi accertato che Thor fosse ancora vivo, Tony si alzò di nuovo; dovette tenersi la testa perché si sentiva come se stesse per cadere, o spaccarsi in modo che il suo cervello potesse sgocciolare fuori o qualcosa di ugualmente raccapricciante .

Fortunatamente, Tony aveva una certa pratica con i postumi. Passò attraverso il processo di cercare di reidratarsi senza vomitare - con lieve successo, sebbene avesse vomitato una volta - con l'aiuto di un po' di aspirina e poi fece una doccia che lo aiutò a sentirsi di nuovo umano. Quando controllò di nuovo Thor dopo tutto quanto, trovò il tipo ancora profondamente addormentato nel suo soggiorno.

Tony esitò un poco ma infine decise di svegliare il suo amico; poi lo aiutò nel processo di superare i postumi. Quando Thor sembrò stare abbastanza bene di nuovo Tony lo portò giù al piano che aveva costruito per lui - immaginava che avrebbe potuto costruire un piano per ognuno degli Avengers, anche se non lo avrebbero usato - e poi andò ad estrarre Jane dal suo lavoro e le diede una settimana di ferie. Dapprima lei protestò ma le parole morirono nella sua bocca quando Tony la spinse fuori dall'ascensore e lei vide Thor. L'ultima cosa che Tony vide dei due fu un super romantico abbraccio.

Non sapeva perché gli lasciò una strana sensazione nel profondo dello stomaco, e come al solito più tardi andò a seppellire la strana sensazione nel suo laboratorio.


	7. 1.7 Un piano, primo circolo

Quattro giorni dopo, mentre stava masticando un pezzo di pizza e Jane abbassava la voce e teatralmente parlava dietro a "Io sono tuo padre", si svegliò e JARVIS disse, "Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

Tony batté le palpebre al soffitto e disse a se stesso che non era sollievo che lo aveva invaso. Poi saltò in piedi si fiondò nel laboratorio e aggiornò la sua armatura - aveva passato un enorme quantità di tempo libero che aveva avuto nelle due settimane precedenti cercando di trovare il più rapido modo per aggiornare la sua armatura abbastanza rapidamente da arrivare alla base SHIELD in Texas prima che Loki apparisse. Non poteva spiegare a se stesso perché e quindi non cercò nemmeno ma adesso era incredibilmente grato della cosa, perché invece di ricostruire i propulsori semplicemente usò dei ricambi, li alimentò con un reattore arc di riserva - quello con il palladio che teneva attorno solo perché era paranoico - e lo costruì come una specie di zainetto. In tutto, con l'aiuto di JARVIS e DUM-E, gli servì circa mezz'ora prima di indossare l'armatura ed essere in volo ad una velocità che era probabilmente qualche genere di record mondiale; passò la barriera del suono cinque secondi dopo il decollo.

"JARVIS, collegami a Fury," ordinò mentre volava. Quando Fury alzò il telefono la mise molto breve: "Tutù rosa. Devi evacuare la base in Texas completamente, adesso. Collasserà e tutti quelli dentro moriranno. Lascia il Tesseract."

Senza dire una parola Fury riappese. JARVIS informò Tony poco dopo che la base stava evacuando a velocità massima. Per quando Tony arrivò li era completamente abbandonata; Tony non ebbe problema a volare (ad una velocità molto più moderata) attraverso i corridoi fino alla sala rinforzata che conteneva il Tesseract. Era quasi troppo tardi; Loki era già li, la lancia scettro in mano e avviandosi verso il Tesseract. Luce blu che sembrava molto magia che si accumulava sul soffitto.

Tony senza cerimonie volò dritto addosso a Loki, che si accorse di lui all'ultimo momento e fece per sparargli con lo scettro, ma Tony accelerò e si schiantò dritto su di lui. Sentì delle ossa spezzarsi e sobbalzò, ma Loki lasciò andare lo scettro e sbatté la testa all'impatto con il pavimento che era quello che Tony voleva.

Con Loki incosciente almeno temporaneamente camminò verso lo scettro, gli diede un calcio verso un angolo e gli sparò.

Si rivelò non essere una buona idea. La cosa esplose mandando Tony a volare all'angolo opposto della sala e poi la base collassò sopra di lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Lo so, lo so il capitolo è minuscolo, ma volevo conservare i circoli, quindi ve ne pubblico subito un altro! [N.d.T.]_


	8. 1.8 Un piano, terzo circolo

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

Un altro circolo, un altro tentativo. Stavolta, dopo aver messo Loki KO, Tony trascinò lo scettro in una sala rinforzata; durante il volo verso la base aveva fatto hackerare a JARVIS le planimetrie e quello era il posto più sicuro nei dintorni. Fece fuoco, chiuse la porta e...

Al terzo tentativo, non si preoccupò di nulla di tutto ciò. Attaccò una bomba ad orologeria allo scettro, corse da Loki che giaceva incosciente sul pavimento e lo trascinò fuori dalla base. Quando i due furono al sicuro nel cielo, a cento metri sopra alla base, la bomba esplose; Tony guardò la base sotterranea collassare. Sembrava in un certo modo impressionante.

E, wow, guarda che roba. Lo aveva fatto lui. Non era sicuro di cosa avesse realmente fatto o cosa avrebbe fatto della cosa adesso, ma lo aveva fatto.

Volò all'ospedale più vicino, dove le persone iniziarono a correre attorno come galline senza testa quando videro Iron Man che portava una persona ferita che sembrava come uno scampato da un Gioco di Ruolo, ma dal lato positivo, nessuno chiese di firmare moduli dell'assicurazione. Misero Loki su una barella e lo portarono via per i raggi X; Tony insistette nel seguirli. Chi sapeva di che umore Loki sarebbe stato quando si fosse svegliato?

Alla fine Loki non si svegliò per sei ore, molto tempo dopo che i test medici vennero terminati, tutta l'adrenalina di Tony si era consumata ed era divenuto molto a disagio dentro l'armatura. Quando la tolse, le infermiere in alternanza si aggrottarono verso di lui o ridacchiarono, perché Tony non si era preoccupato di indossare abiti quando si era svegliato e quindi portava solo i boxer e la canottiera. Gli diedero una divisa, rosa con delle puzzole stampate sopra per qualche ragione, e Tony avrebbe quasi voluto andare in giro mezzo nudo ma a quel punto la stampa era arrivata perciò non era una buona idea.

Quando infine Loki batté le palpebre gli occhi erano verdi e chiari. "Salve, tesoro," disse Tony e finse che fosse ancora uno scherzo.

"Dove..." Loki sedette e guardò in giro. Era stato spogliato della sua divisa di cuoio e messo in uno di quegli orrendi camici dove il dietro era completamente aperto dal collo in giù. "Cosa..."

"Niente paura, ho distrutto lo scettro," disse Tony. "Thor non è qui. Sei in un ospedale. Ti ho più o meno rotto un paio di costole e ti ho provocato una lieve concussione, mi spiace. Inoltre, dicono che sei malnutrito, disidratato e generalmente non in buona forma. Non tirarti via quella, si suppone che ti aiuti." Prese la mano di Loki per prevenire che si togliesse l'endovena. "E lasciami dirti, sembri già più in salute perciò sono incline a credere che ne avessi bisogno." Quello, o forse il sonno. Forse entrambi? 

Loki non disse una parola, solo lo fissò in silenzio così a lungo che Tony iniziò a muoversi un po' a disagio. "Dunque, bene, ah... va tutto bene? Sei cosciente che noi stiamo facendo dei circoli vero? Quando inizia per te?"

"Quando vengo spedito attraverso il passaggio," replicò Loki. "Ma io... siccome sono sotto l'influenza dello scettro ancora, non mi ricordo."

"Lo fai solo quando è distrutto," Tony indicò, spostandosi più vicino. "Sicuro, avevo compreso. E' per quello che l'ho distrutto."

Invece di sembrare felice o sollevato, Loki chiuse i suoi occhi. "Lui arriverà qui molto prima adesso."

"Quello che ti controllava attraverso lo scettro? Sicuro, immagino." Tony si spostò. "Dunque... Ho una domanda. Quando finisce il circolo? Perché non sono stato in grado di comprendere e ce n'è stato uno che è durato settimane."

"Con la mia morte," disse in modo calmo Loki. "Odino Padre degli Dei esegue la mia sentenza di morte. Quando muoio, mi sveglio di nuovo."

Solo non realmente. E Tony che pensava di star passando un brutto periodo. Loki aveva avuto finora la parte peggiore dell'accordo. "Fa schifo. Dunque, hai un idea di cosa dobbiamo fare per fermare tutto questo? Solo prevenire la tua morte?"

"Solo?" Loki rise tetramente. "L'ultima volta sono stato fatto a pezzi dagli Jotun. Sebbene suppongo che tu debba essere grato che non mi abbiano torturato per troppo a lungo."

Tony schiarì la sua gola e si sporse verso un bicchiere di plastica con acqua tendendolo a Loki. Era un modo per dare conforto, giusto? "Si, bene. Questo significa che dobbiamo dire a Odino che non ti può condannare a morte o fare nulla che risulti nella tua morte. Dovrebbe rispettare la cosa, giusto? Thor ha detto che sai che cosa sia questo, ha detto che l'hai chiamata una Ruota, quindi significa che è una cosa reale. Per qualche ragione l'universo o qualcosa non vuole che tu muoia."

"Non è così semplice," disse Loki forzosamente. "Questo è un evento magico molto complicato. I soli che sono in grado di manipolarlo sono coloro che ne sono coscienti, il che è limitato a me e te fra tutte le persone!"

"Ehi!" protestò Tony. "Ho fatto un buon lavoro al riguardo dopo tutto! Se fosse stato chiunque altro saresti nella merda molto più profondamente, perché sarebbero serviti loro secoli per arrivare fino qui."

Loki ringhiò. "Comunque non riguarda la mia morte. Io sono una figura fondamentale in questo, chiaramente, perché con la mia morte il ciclo ricomincia, ma lo stesso è vero per te."

Tony batté le palpebre. "Aspetta, cosa? Stai dicendo che circoliamo anche quando io muoio?"

"Quando hai distrutto la tua torre - un puerile atto di ribellione posso aggiungere - siamo tornati da capo," lo informò acidamente Loki. Chiaramente non era felice della cosa per nulla.

Tony d'altro canto, sorrise divertito. "Che ne dici allora! Dunque siamo di eguale importanza in questo, il che significa che c'è qualcosa che solo tu e solo io, o piuttosto che solo la combinazione di te e me, può compiere. Giusto?"

"Sembra sia così," Loki ringhiò.

"Bene. Dunque è meglio che tagli il tuo atteggiamento e mi aiuti a capire questa merda, perché inizio ad essere stanco di essere incastrato in questo schifo."

Loki non replicò, semplicemente lo fissò arrogantemente. Tony decise di prenderla come silenzio assenso. "Dunque, tornando all'inizio: tu non puoi morire ed io non posso morire. Dobbiamo comprendere che cosa succederà se non facciamo quello che si suppone noi facciamo."

"Per quello, prima dovremmo sapere che cosa dovremmo fare, non ti pare," disse Loki seccamente.

Tony gli sorrise ma scelse di non commentare riguardo la neonata cooperazione. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma in quel momento un infermiera arrivò a controllare Loki; quando lo trovò sveglio e in piedi immediatamente controllò i parametri vitali, cosa che Loki sopportò con una sorta di sprezzante riluttanza, e promise che il medico sarebbe arrivato immediatamente.

Non era buona cosa, perché se il medico avesse deciso che Loki era a posto e deciso che poteva essere rilasciato significava che Tony avrebbe dovuto riportarlo alla torre. Non che avesse molti problemi con la cosa, ma significava anche che doveva affrontare lo SHIELD e Fury, che probabilmente avrebbero cercato di rompere la sua porta virtuale in quello stesso momento per cercare di capire come Tony sapesse come usare il codice (che cosa significasse doveva ancora scoprirlo) e tutto il resto. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto anche parlare con Pepper, lei sarebbe stata probabilmente incazzata di nuovo con lui perché la aveva fatta mandare via da JARVIS. E poi c'erano gli altri Avengers; Tony doveva trovare il modo di capire come stessero dentro a tutto quello, se in effetti davvero ci stavano. Il pensiero che non vi stessero e che i brevi sprazzi di lavoro di squadra e cameratismo che aveva provato durante i circoli erano quello che trovava più vicino a quello che sarebbe mai stata la cosa più reale e non era una cosa piacevole.

Il medico arrivò rapidamente per controllare Loki e decise cautamente che Loki potesse essere dimesso, se fosse rimasto a riposo per un paio di giorni mentre riprendeva le forze. Se ne andò di nuovo, e l'infermiera che aveva portato con se infine chiese delle cose sull'assicurazione medica e il pagamento.

"Nessun problema," disse Tony, "Me ne occupo io."

L'infermiera guardò i due, poi annuì. "Le porto le cose del signor Loki e i moduli."

Dopo che tutte le cose amministrative furono effettuate Tony aiutò Loki a indossare degli abiti - una divisa, ovviamente, perché tutti quanti erano stati incapaci di capire come tirargli via gli abiti infernalmente complicati e come fanno in ospedale, avevano senza cerimonie tagliato le cose. Quando Loki lo scoprì fece dei rumori offesi ed oltraggiati e poi cercò di fare qualcosa di magico, ma sobbalzò prima di finire e rapidamente si arrese.

"I miei canali magici sono irritati," riluttantemente informò Tony. "Posso usare la magia, ma è... doloroso."

Tony pensò all'alta tolleranza di Loki al dolore e quanto spesso aveva usato la magia nei circoli precedenti e deglutì.

Davvero, la cosa migliore di tutto ciò fu che misero a Loki la stessa divisa di Tony; rosa e con le puzzole sopra. Tony fece del suo meglio per tenere un espressione seria in modo che Loki non si accorgesse che ci fosse qualcosa di dubbio al riguardo e segretamente diede il cinque all'infermiera che glie li portò, dietro la schiena. Lei ridacchiò e lo informò con un sussurro che erano usati di solito dalle infermiere pediatriche, avevano un grande ospedale pediatrico li. "Abbiamo pensato che vi stessero molto meglio che i soliti colori grigi." Disse lei, gli occhi che brillavano.

Tony doveva convenire.

Aveva un auto che aspettava all'entrata posteriore dell'ospedale ma ovviamente, i giornalisti aspettavano ugualmente; non accadeva ogni giorno che Iron Man portasse un ferito all'ospedale e rimanesse ad attendere. Presero un buon paio di foto ma Loki e Tony furono nell'auto prima di poter essere incastrati. Loki lo sopportò con un certo esasperato sdegno.

Il viaggio fino all'aeroporto più vicino sarebbe stato lungo quindi Tony tirò fuori delle patatine che si era fatto portare dall'autista e le offrì a Loki. Dapprima Loki semplicemente grugnì, ma infine si arrese e ne prese un poche.

Tony cercò di pensare a tutto l'accaduto. Dunque lui e Loki erano figure fondamentali, ma che cosa significava? Che cosa c'era che solo loro due erano equipaggiati per fare? C'erano un numero di cose che solo Tony era in grado di fare, almeno sulla terra, ma davvero non sapeva abbastanza riguardo Loki per dire lo stesso. "Dunque," infine goffamente ruppe il silenzio. "Dimmi alcune cose che solo tu puoi fare, e nessun'altro che tu conosca."

Loki gli ringhiò. "Perché?"

"Andiamo," disse Tony impazientemente. "Dobbiamo capire questa cosa. Io so cosa posso fare, ma non ho idea di quello che puoi fare tu."

"Perché non dici tu a me cosa puoi fare invece?" lo sfidò Loki.

Parlare di se stesso? Tony poteva di certo farlo. "Sono molto intelligente. Con questo voglio dire che sono una delle persone più intelligenti del pianeta, non solo per il mio quoziente intellettivo ma perché sono molto bravo ad improvvisare e a creare delle cose dal nulla." Tony si aggrottò. Forse parlare un po' di se non era poi così facile dopo tutto. "Le mie invenzioni sono le più innovative sul pianeta; generalmente sono almeno dieci anni avanti a tutti gli altri, cinquanta in alcuni casi."

Loki lo guardava con attenzione, a malapena qualche ostilità in lui ora. Tony non poteva interpretare l'espressione sul suo viso per nulla.

Si agitò sul sedile a disagio. "Questo riguardo solo le cose utili, giusto? Non riguardo come io riesca a mandare in casino le cose ancora ed ancora?"

"Probabilmente," Loki concesse infine. "A meno che tu... faccia casino in modi specialmente inusuali."

"Solo in modo specialmente epico in generale," ammise Tony. "Dunque, nulla che tu ci possa fare con quello?"

"Tu sei molto versato con la tecnologia," ricapitolò Loki. "Creativo al punto dell'astrazione. Lo stesso è vero per me con la magia."

Okay e allora. C'era qualcosa che avrebbero dovuto essere in grado di fare con quello. "Dunque chiaramente siamo necessari per qualcosa che riguarda il pensiero creativo."

"Il che non ci aiuta molto," fece notare Loki. Il che era la verità, Tony doveva dargliene atto.

"Eppure, ci porta almeno un po' avanti, giusto? E sappiamo che cosa dobbiamo fare: convincere Odino a non ucciderti. In effetti, la cosa migliore sarebbe se Odino ti lasciasse stare qui sulla Terra, perché immagino che dobbiamo stare insieme per fare qualsiasi cosa dobbiamo fare, giusto?"

Loki grugnì derisivamente. "Buona fortuna in merito."

"Andiamo," Tony lo persuase. "Con tutta questa cosa della Ruota, è una buona ragione, giusto? E se tu riuscissi a spiegare l'intera faccenda del tradimento in modo proprio-"

"Thor te lo ha detto?" interruppe Loki.

"Bene, sicuro." Tony lo guardò in modo diretto. "Mi ha detto che avevi ragione e che era una cosa buona, perché lui sarebbe stato un orribile re."

Loki sembrò temporaneamente senza parole al riguardo.

"Dobbiamo farci ascoltare da Odino. Anche se è difficile, dovrebbe funzionare, con la faccenda della Ruota, giusto?"

"Continui a usare questa parola 'noi' disse Loki. "Io sono quello che dovrà fare il lavoro. Non è che la tua parola possa avere qualche influenza con il Padre degli Dei."

Bene, okay, quello è vero. "Ma tu puoi farlo, giusto?"

"Forse," fu tutto quello che Loki avrebbe detto al riguardo. Non si metteva bene, ma Tony decise di vederlo dal lato positivo.


	9. 1.9 Un piano, quarto circolo

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts sarà qui fra dieci minuti."

L'ottimismo, Tony decise, era sopravvalutato. Avrebbe voluto dire che era per i bambini ma non pensava di essere così tanto ottimista anche da bambino.

Le cose tra lui e Loki non avevano funzionato per molto dopo che avevano lasciato l'ospedale; solo abbastanza da salire sull'aereo insieme, ma poi Loki aveva chiesto che cosa avesse fatto Tony con il Tesseract. Quando fu informato che Tony non aveva fatto nulla con esso e che era effettivamente sepolto sotto a tonnellate di detriti della ex base SHIELD Loki aveva strillato di frustrazione ed era saltato addosso a Tony. Non era sicuro se la rottura del suo collo fosse stata accidentale o meno ma era accaduto e Tony NON era felice. Sicuro, era stato indolore e rapido, ma comunque, era comune cortesia non rompere il collo alle persone, vero?

"Era proprio davvero necessario?" chiese Tony irritabilmente quando Loki aprì i suoi occhi in ospedale. Loki gli diede un occhiataccia, guardò il gesso di cui il suo braccio era rivestito e replicò, "Era necessario rompermi un braccio?"

"Sei caduto dal lato sbagliato," Tony replicò in modo blando. Poi sollevò la valigetta contenente il Tesseract. "Contento?"

Sollevando il naso Loki annusò, "E' il meno che potevi fare. Senza di esso viaggiare verso Asgard diviene quasi impossibile al momento."

"Grande," disse Tony. Originariamente aveva contemplato di non darlo a Loki in cambio di qualcosa, ma non poteva davvero pensare a nulla e non pensava di volere che Loki rimanesse da quelle parti. Eppure, non aveva intenzione di cederlo e basta, non dopo che Loki lo aveva assalito in quel modo.

Perciò abbassò la valigetta e la mise di nuovo sotto alla sua sedia, assieme all'altra valigia che conteneva l'armatura, e mise le braccia conserte. "Non posso davvero accettare la sensazione che tu sappia di più riguardo tutto questo di quello che mi hai fatto sapere."

Il viso di Loki rimase completamente privo di espressione, il che era praticamente una conferma verbale.

"Perfetto," disse Tony seccamente. "Perciò penso che dovremo andare a casa mia, berci quel bicchiere attorno a cui continuiamo a danzare, e tu mi racconti cosa diavolo sta succedendo." Quando Loki non replicò, si piegò in avanti, lasciando un po' di acciaio trasparire nella sua voce. "Chiaramente, qualcosa nell'universo ha deciso che siamo entrambi di eguale importanza. Perciò è meglio che tu dimentichi il tuo complesso di superiorità e inizi a lavorare con me, perché altrimenti continueremo a fare questo per l'eternità."

Loki arricciò il naso in modo derisivo, ma il modo imbronciato in cui abbassò lo sguardo disse a Tony che aveva segnato un punto.

Non parlarono molto di più mentre lasciavano l'ospedale, salivano in auto e poi su un aereo per New York. Loki continuava a guardare la valigetta del Tesseract che Tony portava ma non fece alcun tentativo di prenderla, neppure quando Tony venne distratto.

Erano su un aereo di linea, avevano dovuto perché il jet personale di Tony non avrebbe potuto arrivare in tempo; aveva dimenticato di dire a JARVIS di chiamarlo in tempo. Era la prima classe, si, ma Tony e Loki indossavano un paio di divise da infermiere identiche con delle puzzole stampate, entrambi sembrando piuttosto schiantati e Tony portava due valigette dall'aspetto importante, una contenente il Tesseract e l'altra l'armatura ripiegata. Inevitabilmente, le persone li fissavano. Ci fu una donna dall'altro lato del corridoio rispetto a loro che Tony ricordava aveva assalito Loki quando aveva attaccato Tony, solo qualche istante prima che il collo di Tony fosse spezzato. Adesso stava facendo furtive foto con il suo telefono cellulare che probabilmente sarebbero finite su qualche giornale. Tony decise che ne aveva abbastanza, gli serviva uno stacco. Si permise di appisolarsi per passare poi a un sonno profondo, per quanto possibile sedendo dritto su un aereo di linea.

Loki lo svegliò spingendo Tony fuori dal sonno. Servì un secondo a Tony per rimettersi in sesto, nel frattempo si rese conto di due cose: uno, le persone attorno a loro si alzavano per lasciare l'aereo, il che significava che avrebbero avuto una migliore angolazione per fare migliori foto, due: in qualche momento durante il sonno, la testa di Tony era finita sulla spalla di Loki.

Meraviglioso. Adesso tutti avrebbero pensato che Tony si faceva Loki.

Tony non perse molto tempo a lamentarsi della cosa, perché Coulson li aspettava in aeroporto. Tony vide almeno altri due agenti dello SHIELD che erano li attorno, il che significava che ve ne erano almeno tre volte tanti sotto copertura.

"Agente!" disse Tony giovialmente. "E' venuto di persona davvero? Non avrebbe dovuto."

Coulson sorrise blandamente. "Signor Stark. Il direttore è molto interessato a parlare con lei." I suoi occhi passarono su Loki.

Tony mise la sua mano sul fondo della schiena di Loki e sorrise dolcemente. "Il direttore può aspettare fino a che avrò trovato degli abiti decenti e avrò fatto un pasto." Lanciando un osso a Coulson, aggiunse, "La situazione Tutù Rosa è al momento sotto controllo.

Coulson lo guardò con calma prima di fare un gesto verso la valigetta. "Lo vorrei indietro adesso. Grazie per aver conservato la proprietà dello SHIELD."

"Lei non può averlo," Loki si coinvolse. "Lei non può contenerlo, questo è divenuto ovvio, vero? Non le piacerebbe quello che succederebbe la prossima volta."

"Avete morso più di quello che potevate masticare," aggiunse Tony in modo serio, mostrando certamente quanto fosse serio.

Con un sospiro Coulson si arrese, ma non senza un ultimo ordine. "Un ora, Signor Stark." poi se ne andò.

Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Fantastico. Andiamo." Ancora con la mano sul fondo della schiena di Loki, qualcosa che Loki sopportò senza commenti, Tony lo guidò dove li aspettava Happy con un auto.

Alla Stark Tower un ordine di cibo cinese li aspettava. Tony vi si gettò sopra come un uomo affamato e Loki ben presto lasciò andare il decoro e seguì il suo esempio. Quando furono entrambi satolli, Tony cercò degli abiti per Loki e lo spedì in una delle camere degli ospiti per una doccia mentre faceva lo stesso.

Loki tornò indossando la T-shirt di Star Wars di Tony, un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica che erano un po' troppo corti per le sue lunghe gambe ed una sospettosa ruga sulla fronte. "Questi abiti sono molto diversi da quelli che ci sono stati dati nella casa della guarigione."

"Ospedale," corresse Tony. "E andiamo, davvero pensi che io sia così misero da umiliare me stesso solo per umiliare te?" Tony era totalmente così misero, ma accadeva che non pensasse che una divisa rosa con le puzzole stampate fosse così umiliante dopo averla indossata varie volte. Più divertente che altro. Se Tony fosse stato meno sicuro nella sua sessualità e mascolinità forse gli sarebbe importato di più, ma ahimè, quella almeno era un area in cui lui aveva molto pochi, in effetti nessuno, problemi.

Loki chiaramente non si fidava di lui ma apparentemente decise di lasciar stare, perché alzò gli occhi al cielo e cautamente sedette sul divano. Tony si sentì quasi in colpa riguardo il gesso che gli avevano fatto indossare per il braccio rotto, ma era viola (per richiesta di Tony, a dire il vero) e in effetti in un certo modo aveva stile. Tony aveva avuto gessi peggiori, davvero.

"Dobbiamo chiamare Fury adesso e spiegargli questo schifo," disse Tony.

Loki sospirò in esasperazione. "La sua mente è gravemente limitata."

"Assolutamente, ma ha in mano alcune carte, e alla fine è meglio che lo abbiamo dalla nostra parte piuttosto che contro di noi," obiettò Tony. Non stava cercando di persuadere Loki, lo avrebbe fatto comunque, ma doveva seguire il suo stesso consiglio; dovevano lavorare insieme.

"Se devi," Loki concesse con un altro sospiro esasperato.

"Stark," urlò Fury quando alzò il telefono. "Che cazzo sta succedendo e chi cazzo è Walter Lawson?"

L'identità falsa di Loki. Tony sospirò, prese un respiro profondo e stese l'intera storia. Lasciò fuori le parti meno importanti, abbreviando il resto, e comunque era rauco quando terminò.

Per un lungo momento, Fury rimase in silenzio. "Fammi riassumere. Siamo tutti coinvolti in un Giorno della Marmotta magico, e la nostra sola speranza di uscita da esso sei tu ed un Dio Norreno instabile?"

"Si," confermò Tony, sorridendo ampiamente anche se Fury non poteva comunque vederlo. "Sii grato di non poter fottutamente ricordare. Continuo a dover avere la stessa conversazione con le persone e credimi, diviene davvero stancante."

Fury grugnì incurantemente. "Perché vi serve il Tesseract?"

"Non è vostro per cominciare," Loki si coinvolse freddamente, la prima volta che parlò.

"Inoltre, tutto quello che stavate facendo con esso non era trovare nulla di utile e costruire armi," aggiunse Tony. "Come l'incidente nella vostra base ha mostrato, non avete idea di che cazzo sia o che cazzo faccia. Io direi di lasciare che le persone che lo hanno costruito se ne occupino."  
Il tono di linea fu la sola cosa che Tony ebbe per la sua opinione. Non che ne fosse esageratamente rammaricato, qualcosa riguardo Fury semplicemente lo urtava - una sensazione che era interamente mutuale, ne era cosciente. Con un alzata di spalle si rivolse a Loki. "E' il tuo turno di raccontare, tesoro."

Loki, raggomitolato di fianco in una poltrona non lo guardò. "Assumo che tu sappia le circostante relative all'incoronazione di Thor e le sue conseguenze."

"Vagamente," replicò Tony. Era una bugia ma voleva sentire tutto dal punto di vista di Loki; sebbene Thor chiaramente avesse cercato di vedere la cosa dagli occhi di Loki il suo lato della storia era comunque severamente limitato, in parte per il fatto che lui non era li durante i momenti cruciali.

Con un cenno di assenso, Loki iniziò a parlare. La sua voce rimase seria, quasi senza espressione, ma comunque i suoi sentimenti splendevano attraverso le parole mentre raccontava la storia; la preoccupazione per il regno, per la sanità di Odino (di quanto Thor sarebbe stato un cattivo re, e Loki chiaramente non poteva comprendere come mai nessuno lo avesse capito), per Thor, tutti loro, e ancora per tutto il regno quando Thor aveva invaso Jotunheim con l'intenzione di portarvi la guerra. Quanto si era sentito perduto quando Thor era stato bandito e come gli eventi conseguenti si erano rovesciati su di lui come una valanga, sopraffacendolo completamente. La famiglia di Loki e Thor chiaramente non era il tipo di famiglia che parlava delle cose - Tony aveva sentito che tali famiglie esistevano, sebbene personalmente non sapesse se fosse vero, certamente non lo aveva sperimentato di persona - e l'intera storia degli Jotun aveva completamente incasinato Loki. Non si scusò, non cercò scuse per se stesso, ma comunque Tony non riuscì ad evitare di simpatizzare con lui; sapeva un poco come fosse crescere tenuto costantemente a confronto con un ideale e trovato sempre manchevole. Non poteva condonare la parte in cui Loki aveva cercato di prevenire il ritorno ad Asgard di suo fratello, ma comprendeva. Anche come Re, Loki non aveva alcuno che lo supportava. Tony sapeva cosa significava anche quello. Anche ora non aveva davvero supporto, dal lato affari; i suoi contatti di un tempo nell'industria delle armi lo evitavano e la gente che era stata contro di lui per l'intera faccenda delle armi ancora non si fidava di lui. Almeno Tony aveva Pepper che lo supportava, ma lei non era esattamente un candidato ad un discorso scientifico. Tony aveva sperato che Bruce potesse essere tale ma a quel punto aveva accettato che Bruce non fosse ancora pronto a prendere una simile decisione.

La fine della storia di Loki non avrebbe dovuto colpire Tony così, sapeva che cosa sarebbe arrivato dopo tutto, ma per qualche ragione gli rese la gola secca. Forse perché d'improvviso era palesemente ovvio a lui che era stato un totale tentativo di suicidio.

"Penso che questo chiami una bevuta," disse un po’ rocamente quando Loki rimase in silenzio. Non aspettando una risposta si mosse verso il bar e versò ad entrambi due dita di scotch. Quando diede a Loki il bicchiere disse molto sommessamente, "Ci sono passato anche io."

Loki grugnì. "Stai seriamente comparando la tua vita alla mia?"

"Anche se superficialmente ci sono dei paralleli," rispose Tony, indifferente. "Privilegiato ma mai riconosciuto, men che meno figlio prediletto, impossibile immagine con cui confrontarsi, non accettato dai pari, guardato con invidia dal pubblico che attendeva solo i miei errori. Se io penso più cose posso trovarne di più. Ma no, non è quello che realmente volevo dire; quel che volevo dire era che il momento in cui ti rendi conto che tutto quello che hai voluto, quello verso cui hai lavorato tutta la tua vita è una bugia e peggio, che tu sei uno sciocco per aver cercato di perseguirlo perché non avresti mai potuto raggiungerlo. Tutto quello che sei, tutto quello che ha un significato per te diviene falso e inutile, un immagine negativa di quello che tu credevi che fosse. Sicuro, so di che cosa si tratta." Forse Tony sarebbe morto, in Afghanistan, se non avesse avuto Yinsen ed un nemico a cui non voleva concedere nulla. Era troppo ostinato per lasciar vincere i Dieci Anelli, non importava quello che gli avessero fatto. Ma se fosse stato sull'orlo di un burrone, senza alcun nemico contro cui lottare con suo padre che gli diceva in faccia che non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza bravo? Bene.

Loki restò in silenzio, prese solo un sorso dal suo bicchiere e rotolò il gusto attorno alla sua lingua, fissando fuori dalla finestra. Era buio fuori, le luci della città un artificiale, ambizioso riflesso del cielo notturno, che cadeva così miseramente breve da essere una presa in giro.

Rimasero in silenzio per un lungo tempo fino a che Loki infine parlò di nuovo, la voce sommessa. "Sono caduto fra le braccia di una creatura immensamente potente, ed immensamente pericolosa. Lui... Brama il genocidio per nessun'altra ragione che il genocidio stesso. Anche nei miei momenti più oscuri io non ho mai…" inghiottì. "Il suo scopo è fare la corte a Signora Morte; la sua specialità è il genocidio e l'omicidio di esseri specialmente potenti. Lui quasi… Io sono riuscito a convincerlo altrimenti, infine, dicendogli del Tesseract e del potere che avrebbe potuto portargli. I Chitauri sono al suo servizio."

Non servivano altre parole per spiegare; Tony poteva leggere fra le righe, inserendo il resto. "Sospettavi che questo fosse il motivo della Ruota."

Loki annuì. "Indubbiamente, lui troverà modo di arrivare qui. E senza dubbio, con la mia conoscenza chiunque combatterà contro di lui avrà una migliore possibilità contro di lui."

"Dunque si suppone che sconfiggiamo questo tizio insieme?" Tony sospirò, si sfregò il viso. Non avrebbe potuto essere nulla di facile, ma un tipo che Loki visibilmente temeva? Loki con tutte le sue risorse e la sua magia? Sicuro, non una buona prospettiva.

"Presumo sia così," disse Loki. "O forse il nostro scopo è solo di portare la nostra... di portare la vostra gente e gli Aesir a unirsi in modo da formare un alleanza."

"Hai detto nulla di questo a Odino?"

Stringendo le labbra, Loki sputò fuori il resto del suo scotch. Chiaramente non un buon argomento. "Lui non ascolta. E' troppo assorbito da se stesso per ascoltare quello che io dico, credendo che le mie parole non siano altro che le egocentriche prevaricazioni di un codardo e un bugiardo." La sua bocca si piegò amaramente. "Per troppo tempo ha teso il suo orecchio a quelli che mi credono invidioso di Thor. Le mie parole non lo raggiungono più." Prese fiato, abbassò lo sguardo, la voce molto sommessa quando aggiunse, "Io non sono sicuro che lo abbiano mai raggiunto."

Tony non aveva idea di cosa rispondere a quello, perciò semplicemente senza parole si alzò e riempì di nuovo i bicchieri. Tese di nuovo il bicchiere a Loki ed esitantemente gli strinse la spalla - solo fugacemente, a malapena contava, ma sentiva che qualche gesto di supporto fosse necessario.

"La faccenda della Ruota lo ha mai fatto ascoltare prima?" infine chiese sottovoce. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciar stare, ma non potevano davvero permetterselo, onestamente.

"Bugiardo," disse Loki, il tono senza espressione con solo un accenno di amarezza.

"E se io venissi con te?" suggerì Tony. Visitare Asgard non era esattamente nella sua Top Ten delle cose impossibili che doveva fare prima di morire (neppure nella Top venti) ma non poteva negare un po' di curiosità. Sembrava un posto soffocante pieno di persone di mentalità limitate, stagnanti, ma la tecnologia... oh, la tecnologia.

Loki gli mandò uno sguardo secco, aprendo la bocca.

Il tuono rotolò nel cielo, immediatamente seguito da un fulmine. L'aria scricchiolò grezzamente, il suono di due pesanti pietre che strisciavano in opposte direzioni echeggiò nella notte ed accompagnato da un altro paio di fulmini, Thor atterrò sul terrazzo di Tony, giusto di fronte agli occhi di Tony e Loki, accucciandosi, il martello in mano.

Improvvisamente come era arrivata la tempesta (se poteva essere chiamata tale) si dissolse di nuovo. Con calma Thor si sollevò e si avvicinò alla porta di vetro, bussando educatamente.

Tony batté le palpebre e guardò Loki, che stava guardando oltre suo fratello, il viso completamente inespressivo, il corpo come pietra. Tony volutamente passò sfiorandolo mentre andava ad aprire la porta per Thor, forse come un gesto di solidarietà o conforto; onestamente non poteva dirlo.

Thor aprì la bocca quando Tony aprì la porta - manualmente, che era completamente non necessario, ma Tony non voleva semplicemente fare entrare Thor - ma Tony fu più veloce. "Thor, amico! Mi chiedevo se saresti arrivato."

Naturalmente, visto che lui non ricordava nulla, Thor era confuso. "Tu mi conosci?" chiese. "Mio fratello ha…"

Loki doveva aver reagito in qualche modo perché Thor si fermò a metà frase, ma quando Tony si girò quello che vide fu la schiena di Loki mentre rapidamente lasciava il soggiorno di Tony. Il viso di Thor era una miscela di dolore e rassegnazione quando Tony lo guardò di nuovo.

Tony sospirò e fece un passo di lato. "E' meglio che entri, ho molte cose da dirti."

Sembrando un po' dubbioso Thor entrò nel soggiorno e, al cenno di Tony, sedette sul divano.

Svariate sessioni di bevuta con il dio Norreno avevano insegnato a Tony esattamente che tipo di alcool preferisse; gli portò un mezzo bicchiere di vodka ghiacciata. Poi sedette giù e iniziò a spiegare l'intero stupido circolo temporale di nuovo. Stava seriamente considerando di dettarlo e fare ascoltare la registrazione a chiunque volesse sentire la storia dalla bocca di Tony. Almeno con Thor poteva lasciar fuori un sacco di cose in più che con Fury, sebbene andò un po' più in dettaglio riguardo la sua interazione con Loki.

Alla fine della storia Thor fissava senza vederlo il pavimento, il bicchiere vuoto stretto nella mano. Infine sollevò la testa e guardò Tony in viso. "Se non avessi visto mio fratello sedere calmo con te con i miei occhi, potrei non crederti Tony Stark."

"Quello, ed il fatto che so cose di te che non avrei potuto sentire da Loki," replicò Tony.

Thor annuì lentamente. "Invero. Mi addolora, quanto la mia relazione con mio fratello si sia inacidita."

"Sicuro." Tony si mosse a disagio, non gli piaceva l'aspetto di Thor; un po' spezzato, un po' ferito, molto triste. "Facciamo che io vado a vedere come sta Loki, mentre tu pensi alle... cose?" disse vagamente, a metà per l'onesto desiderio di vedere cosa stesse facendo Loki. A metà perché nulla lo metteva più a disagio e in panico delle persone tristi. Thor annuì ancora e Tony uscì immediatamente dirigendosi verso la stanza degli ospiti che aveva precedentemente assegnato a Loki.

Non ci fu risposta quando Tony bussò alla porta ma non fu un deterrente. Con cautela aprì la porta e diede un occhiata all'interno.

"Nel bagno," disse JARVIS disponibilmente quando Tony trovò la stanza vuota.

Quando Tony bussò nella porta del bagno c'era il suono di acqua che correva. "Chi è?"

"Tony. Hai un minuto?"

Ci fu una breve pausa. "Entra."

Giusto, dunque Tony non si aspettava che Loki fosse nudo e nella vasca quando entrò nel bagno. Non sapeva cosa si aspettasse, per essere onesti non aveva avuto molto tempo per pensarci prima di aprire la porta e Loki era li. Nudo nella vasca.

Non c'era alcuna schiuma convenientemente fluttuante per coprire le parti più importanti come in tutti i film. Loki semplicemente giaceva nell'acqua, completamente nudo, la pelle bagnata sopra all'acqua, i capelli incollati alla testa anche di più del normale. Le sue ciglia erano appiccicate e per qualche ragione anche il suo viso sembrava nudo, sebbene Tony non avesse idea del motivo per cui aveva quell'impressione; davvero non poteva dirlo.

"Mmmh," disse intelligentemente.

Loki sollevò un elegante sopracciglio, sembrando che non vi fosse nulla di sbagliato nella situazione corrente.

Tony si schiarì la gola, disse a se stesso che erano tutti adulti e nessuno di loro era un ragazzino che… okay non era esattamente una cosa da ragazzini, molte persone diventavano... interessate quando vedevano un altra persona nuda. Meglio non indugiare sulla cosa, davvero. Andando avanti.

"Si?" chiese Loki, impaziente perché Tony ci metteva troppo tempo ad andare avanti.

"Mmmh," disse di nuovo Tony. "Va bene, per essere onesto, mi sto solo nascondendo da Thor. Stava iniziando a diventare emotivo e okay, non fa per me. Dunque. Come stai?"

"Mi sto facendo il bagno," enunciò chiaramente Loki, poi sospirò ed alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Ma comprendo l'impulso, perciò suppongo che tu sia perdonato. Entra e chiudi la porta prima che ti veda e abbia l'impressione che mi piace ricevere le persone mentre mi faccio il bagno."

Nop, non avrebbe voluto quello. Tony fece come richiesto e cercò davvero, davvero con forza di non pensare alla situazione. Non funzionava bene, perché Loki era giusto li, nudo.

E poi Loki iniziò ad insaponarsi, sfregandosi il petto e le braccia. "Come ha preso le notizie?" chiese in tono di conversazione.

"Rrrgh," rispose Tony.

Ancora, Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "Andiamo, Stark," disse. "Il gioco che giochiamo è interessante e vagamente divertente, si, ma puoi smetterla adesso. So che non sei davvero interessato."

"Chi lo dice?" chiese Tony. Poi si maledisse perché che diamine stava facendo qui? Stava onestamente provandoci con Loki? In una situazione in cui certamente non poteva essere preso come uno scherzo, o come una battuta divertita?

Bene, sembrava lo fosse. Pronto per un centesimo, pronto per una sterlina, sollevò un sopracciglio all'espressione incredula di Loki e disse, "Andiamo, sei bollente. Perché non dovrei essere interessato?"

Loki si aggrottò. "Io non sono... bollente significa che mi trovi sessualmente attraente, si?"

"Certo. Sicuro, è quello che bollente significa - che ti trovo molto sessualmente attraente." Tony si schiarì la gola. Normalmente quel tipo di cosa non andava in quel modo.

"Io non..." ancora Loki non finì la frase; Tony lo aveva certamente scosso, Non sapeva se fosse una cosa buona o una cosa cattiva e brevemente considerò di dargli un uscita, ma onestamente, non voleva davvero farlo. Potevano o non potevano averci danzato attorno per svariati circoli, anche quando Tony semplicemente odiava molto Loki per la merda che aveva fatto nel primo paio di circoli, e avrebbe voluto chiarire le cose una volta per tutte.

"Questo è inaspettato," ammise infine Loki, non senza difficoltà. "Pensavo... è una cosa che i nemici fanno qui, si? Cercando di impressionarvi a vicenda?"

"Non realmente," replicò Tony. "Non qui, almeno. Voglio dire sicuro, cercare di impressionarsi l'un l'altro, ma il flirtare non è davvero una cosa comune. E' più una cosa... mia, suppongo, sebbene sia la prima volta che io l'ho fatta quindi forse è solo una cosa fra me e te."  
Ma che cazzo stava semplicemente dicendo qui? Qualcuno doveva davvero azzittirlo.

"Oh," fece Loki.

Tony spezzò. "Lo sai, va bene se è solo un gioco - voglio dire prima era più o meno un gioco, solo io... bene sono anche aperto al fatto che non sia un gioco, ma se tu non vuoi bene va bene lo stesso, voglio dire, probabilmente tu - tu hai tutta questa cosa relativa al fatto che i mortali siano una perdita di spazio e via -"

"Stai zitto," Loki lo interruppe bruscamente. "Si, non considero buona parte dei mortali essere così utili o interessanti; voi siete come mosche, un battito di ciglia e improvvisamente siete morti. Ma non significa che io non... che io non possa..."

"Ah, trovare qualcuno interessante comunque?" Tony fornì con fiducia.

Loki gli mandò uno sguardo secco. "Si."

"Okay." Tony prese un respiro profondo. Non avrebbe dovuto essere così innervosito, quanto spesso aveva avuto conversazioni simili con qualcuno - okay non molto spesso, generalmente era più una specie di accordo senza parole. Ma comunque. "Okay. Dunque. Come ci muoviamo adesso?"

Loki si spruzzò acqua sul petto per mandar via il sapone che era rimasto sulla sua pelle. La bocca di Tony divenne secca vedendolo, e stava già cercando con tutte le forze di non lasciare che i suoi occhi scendessero in basso, sotto alla superficie dove c'era la parte bassa del ventre di Loki, le sue cosce leggermente aperte... ooops, abortire, abortire. Tony chiuse gli occhi e quando li aprì di nuovo non stava guardando ad altro che il viso divertito di Loki.

"Davvero devo pronunciarlo per te?" disse Loki. "Non me lo sarei aspettato."

Oh. "No, non davvero." Okay, tempo di uscire da questa cosa imbarazzante da ragazzini. Stava diventando ridicola.

Tony fece un passo verso la vasca e tese la mano a Loki. Certamente non fece alcun rumore quando Loki si sollevò, l'acqua che andava i rivoli lungo il suo corpo, ma lasciò se stesso osservare stavolta perché chiaramente aveva il permesso.

Loki prese la sua mano e uscì dalla vasca. Ridicolmente, Tony iniziò a cercare un asciugamano, ma un insolitamente calda, bagnata mano girò il suo viso verso Loki. I suoi occhi erano così verdi, Tony continuava ad essere scioccato dalla cosa ancora ed ancora; forse era perché le prime volte che Tony li aveva visti erano blu. O forse era solo perché erano insolitamente verdi.

Non poteva dire chi si chinò per primo, ma non era più importante quando le loro labbra si toccarono. Tutti i pensieri fuggirono dalla testa di Tony al contatto e tutto quello su cui poteva focalizzarsi ormai era la sensazione. Le labbra di Loki erano calde, e morbide, un po' umide; quando Tony approfondì il bacio lui seguì contento, aprì la bocca, lasciò la lingua di Tony scivolare dentro. Il cuore di Tony batteva forte nelle sue orecchie e non poteva respirare ma quello non aveva neppure importanza quando la lingua di Loki incontrò la sua, si mosse contro alla sua gentilmente. Uno di loro fece un rumore, non sapeva chi, ma il rumore successivo proveniva certamente da Tony; gemette e tirò Loki più vicino, una mano sulla sua vita nuda e bagnata.  
E merda, Loki era nudo, si era completamente dimenticato della cosa. Era completamente fatto per ora, gemette ancora, lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse giù lungo la schiena di Loki e si appoggiasse sulle sue natiche. Loki mormorò e premette il suo corpo contro quello di Tony, bagnandogli gli abiti, ma la sua mano era asciutta quando si fece strada nei capelli di Tony passandovi le dita attraverso per metà e per metà tenendo la sua testa ferma mentre Loki si accingeva ad esplorare scrupolosamente la bocca di Tony.  
Per quando infine Loki lasciò andare Tony aveva le vertigini ed era completamente senza fiato, si appoggiò contro Loki e semplicemente ansimò per l'aria per qualche istante. Loki lo tenne saldo, gli occhi chiusi, la fronte premuta contro quella di Tony.

Quando riguadagnarono fiato un poco Tony guardò indietro per dare uno sguardo come si doveva al viso di Loki. Tony non poteva davvero interpretare la sua espressione, c'era il bisogno e forse... l’essere ferito? Non era giusto. Lui non sembrava per nulla a quelli con cui Tony se la faceva, e improvvisamente lo fece riprendere il controllo quasi completamente (alcune parti del suo corpo non erano così felici di lasciare la direzione che stavano per prendere). Prese il viso di Loki fra le mani e premette un breve bacio sulla sua bocca. "Ehi," disse allora, sommessamente, forse anche gentilmente. "Cosa succede? Stai bene?"

"Si," disse Loki, la voce un po' roca.

"Sono successe molte cose, ah," Disse Tony e improvvisamente si rese conto di quanto fosse vero quello; tutti i circoli che erano successi ed ogni volta venivano rilanciati indietro nello stesso istante. E al contrario di Tony, Loki non aveva tempo di prendere fiato, solo tornava indietro ad essere mentalmente controllato. Era una meraviglia che fosse ancora sano di mente. "Che ne dici di andare a dormire? Domani possiamo parlare."

Infine Loki aprì gli occhi, socchiudendoli poi verso Tony. "Non mi serve essere coccolato come un bambino," ruggì.

"Sicuro, no, lo so," Tony si affrettò a rassicurarlo. "Io sto solo, lo sai. E' una cosa nuova anche per me, davvero non mi aspettavo che questo accadesse, e sopra a tutta la faccenda del circolo… Ruota... Penso solo che potremo avere entrambi bisogno di tempo per pensare, è tutto."

Loki annuì, la disapprovazione che per buona parte lasciava la sua espressione, ma la sua voce ancora un po' tesa. "Come vuoi."

Tony si appoggiò per un altro rapido bacio e poi fece un passo indietro, spiacevolmente lasciando i suoi occhi vagare sul corpo nudo di Loki un ultima volta. Dannazione, il tipo era bollente, avrebbe dovuto essere illegale, tutto muscoli magri e pelle color crema. "Buona notte."

"Buona notte," replicò Loki, sembrando quasi normale ora. I suoi occhi seguirono Tony mentre si girava e lasciava la stanza.

Non c'era nulla che Tony avrebbe voluto fare di meno ora, ma non c'era modo di evitarlo; andò a controllare Thor. Il tipo era ancora nel soggiorno ma fortunatamente sembrava essere molto meno vicino ad essere ad un attimo da un totale collasso emotivo.

"Tony Stark," disse quando Tony arrivò. "Come sta mio fratello?"

Ah. "Stanco. Bene, esausto in effetti. E' andato a dormire."

Annuì Thor. "E' arrabbiato con me."

Oh merda, sembrava che Tony avrebbe dovuto fare da supporto emotivo dopo tutto. "Forse. Bene, probabilmente, voglio dire, nessuno è neppure andato a cercarlo… non dico che sia colpa tua o altro, ma forse avresti dovuto... bene, non è felice della cosa, comunque. Mi dispiace."

"Non è colpa tua," disse Thor stancamente. "Tu hai ragione. Non avrei dovuto accettare così facilmente che Loki fosse morto senza alcuna prova."

"Forse," disse Tony evasivamente. "Ma, comunque, potrai probabilmente parlare con lui di tutto domani. Ha sofferto un sacco di merda - e voglio dire un sacco di merda - e gli serve del tempo per superarlo." E Tony era meglio se ascoltava se stesso, perché per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto portare Loki a letto e non risalire per respirare per un fine settimana o due, Loki era appena uscito dal suo personale Afghanistan. Tony decise di essere un po' più responsabile in futuro.

"Suppongo che tu abbia ragione, Tony Stark," disse lentamente Thor, ancora triste e contemplativo.

Tony fece una smorfia. "Va bene, grand'uomo, andiamo, ti mostro la tua stanza, penso che Loki non sia il solo che ha bisogno di tempo per pensare." Mostrò a Thor una stanza degli ospiti, ma sul piano sottostante; c'era una sola stanza degli ospiti sul piano di Tony e Loki era in quella. Tony non pianificava di fare le cose in quel modo ma avrebbe dovuto. Quando ebbe mostrato a Thor la cucina fornita del piano di sotto e gli ebbe spiegato che se gli serviva qualcosa JARVIS avrebbe potuto trovarla per lui, Tony tornò alla sua stanza. Sulla via passò accanto alla porta di Loki ed esitò davanti ad essa, ma riuscì a non cedere e finì nel suo letto. Fu un po' difficile - l'immagine di Loki nudo e bagnato era impressa a fuoco nella sua mente - ma si fece forza. Era piuttosto fiero di se stesso, davvero.

Inoltre, le sue fantasie di Loki erano quasi buone come le cose reali, specialmente considerando che aveva visto Loki nudo e sapeva abbastanza da sapere che era uno che piaceva, non esibiva.  
Quando Tony, il mattino dopo entrò in cucina Loki era già li, le mani avvolte attorno ad una tazza bollente di qualcosa.  
"Caffè?" chiese speranzoso Tony.  
Sollevando un sopracciglio Loki spinse la tazza attraverso il tavolo e si, era caffè, delizioso, buonissimo caffè. Tony sarebbe stato condannato senza caffè, davvero condannato.

Loki fece un rumore divertito. "Non ho idea di come possiate bere questo," commentò. "E' orribilmente amaro."  
"E' a quello che servono il latte e lo zucchero," replicò Tony. "Ma davvero, continua a non amare il caffè, di più per me."  
Loki sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Dammi del cibo. Voglio mangiare."

Ah, ecco il comportamento dispotico di Loki di nuovo; A Tony poteva essere mancato, solo un pochino. Con un sospiro Tony si alzò. "Solo perché tu sappia, lo farò solo una volta. La prossima volta ti farai da mangiare da solo."

Loki sbuffò imperiosamente ma guardò con cura mentre Tony accendeva il fornello, prendeva una padella e faceva delle uova strapazzate. Era più facile delle omelette e Loki sembrò contento della cosa; quando Tony gli diede i toast bollenti usciti dal tostapane sembrò un po' più dubbioso. Dopo aver mordicchiato uno di essi sembrò decidere che fossero edibili, ma chiese del formaggio. Il solo formaggio che Tony trovò fu parmigiano grattugiato - non sapeva neppure di averlo, ma sembrava mangiabile - ma Loki sembrò felice ugualmente. Bene, il tipo specifico di contentezza di Loki; disse "Bene, non sei il migliore degli ospiti, ma suppongo che sia accettabile." Mangiò ogni cosa e si fece degli altri Toast comunque, e chiese del miele. Tony in effetti ne trovò un poco in uno degli armadi, cosa che non avrebbe mai pensato. Il vasetto era un poco impolverato e Tony aveva dei dubbi se offrirlo a qualcuno ma Loki sogghignò e lo informò che il miele non andava a male. E lo mangiò, strappando pezzetti di toast ed immergendoli nel miele, perciò doveva essere vero.

"Dov'è Thor?" disse infine Loki con falsa noncuranza.  
"Al piano di sotto," lo informò Tony. "Ha una stanza per gli ospiti la e la sua cucina. Vuoi andare a parlargli?"  
"Forse," era tutto quello che Loki avrebbe detto al riguardo.

Tony lo prese come un suggerimento e cambiò argomento. "Dunque. Qual è il piano? Non quello a lungo termine, quello lo conosco, voglio dire a breve termine."

Loki si aggrottò verso di lui. "Suppongo dobbiamo parlare a mio - a Thor." Mise un po' di toast imbevuto di miele in bocca, masticando con risentimento.

"Okay." Tony si spostò, cercando di non fissare il labbro inferiore di Loki; una goccia di miele vi si era fermata e gli faceva pensare cose. Che coinvolgevano il corpo nudo di Loki - di cui conosceva esattamente l'apparenza, solo non riusciva a superarlo, e oddio doveva smettere di pensarvi - e il miele dorato.  
E oh, stava fissando, e Loki se ne era accorto; sogghignò e si chinò un po' più vicino a Tony, sollevando un sopracciglio. "Ho la sensazione che tu non stia pensando alla nostra imminente conversazione con Thor.

La goccia di miele era ancora li. Stava facendo diventare Tony matto. Con un rumore strozzato, spinse via la sua sedia e si chinò attraverso il tavolo da colazione, leccando quella goccia dorata sulle labbra di Loki. Loki inspirò un respiro profondo e si spinse al contatto, succhiando la lingua di Tony nella sua bocca e incontrandola con la sua lingua. Tony gemette; la bocca di Loki sapeva di dolce ma quello che lo eccitava di più era il suo entusiasmo, quanto fosse avido del bacio di Tony.   
"Le mie scuse, signore, ma il Signor Odinson sta salendo."

Contemporaneamente si tirarono indietro, Tony imprecando e Loki guardando storto. E cazzo, se Loki non sembrasse glorioso così, gli occhi velenosamente verdi, le guance arrossate, le labbra rosse. Tony non aveva idea di che diamine gli stesse accadendo. Non ebbe tempo di pensarvi perché l'ascensore tintinnò.

"Siamo qui!" Tony chiamò prima che Thor potesse chiedere di loro.

Il solitamente sonoro biondo era sotto tono, quasi triste quando entrò nella stanza. Invece di assalire Loki con un abbraccio - qualcosa che quasi certamente avrebbe fatto scappar via Loki, Tony ne era sicuro - annuì ad entrambi e sorrise debolmente.  
"Ehi, grand'uomo," disse Tony. "Prendi una sedia, siediti. Hai mangiato?  
Thor fece una smorfia ma annuì. "Mi sono serviti alcuni tentativi per capire come funziona la piccola macchina chiamata tostapane, ma infine ho avuto successo."

Loki grugnì e con gesto evidente prese una fetta di toast dal tostapane, immergendola di nuovo nel miele. A lui non erano serviti dei tentativi per capire come funzionava il tostapane, ma per essere giusti, aveva guardato Tony usarlo. Thor aveva al massimo avuto JARVIS per spiegarglielo.  
"Ottimo," disse Tony goffamente. "Dunque. Come stai? Hai dormito bene?"

Thor guardò verso di lui e replicò un breve "si" prima di girarsi verso Loki. "Desidero dirti una cosa, Loki. Nostro Padre mi ha detto dell'adozione e che sei realmente uno Jotun, e voglio che tu sappia che questo non cambia nulla riguardo i miei sentimenti verso di te. Tu sei mio fratello, siamo cresciuti insieme, ed io ti voglio bene. Nulla può cambiare questo. Io capisco di aver fatto degli errori, ma spero che tu possa trovare in te stesso modo di perdonarmi prima o poi."  
Non guardando su dal vasetto di miele per nulla, Loki grugnì in modo derisivo. "Credi sia così facile?"

"No, per nulla," Disse Thor immediatamente. "Io so che molto è cambiato, che molto è spezzato. Ma io credo che, se tu lo vorrai, possiamo essere in grado di riparare almeno la nostra relazione?"  
"Dimmi la verità." Infine Loki guardò in su, il viso una maschera senza espressione. "Mi hai rimpianto?"  
Thor esitò. "L'ho fatto. Assolutamente. Così come nostra madre, e nostro padre. Lui rimpiange -"  
"Thor," lo interruppe Loki, la voce dura. "Quando te l'ho chiesto prima, hai detto "Lo abbiamo fatto tutti". Ti chiedo la verità adesso."  
"Non me lo ricordo," disse Thor. "Ma... alcuni membri della gilda dei magi hanno espresso il loro rimpianto alla tua scomparsa, ed io credo stessero dicendo la verità."  
"Ma non gli altri?" chiese Loki, una maliziosa sorta di soddisfazione sul suo viso. "Hogun? Sif?"  
"Hogun è stato anche più silenzioso," replicò Thor. "Ma... non credo che nessun altro sia stato realmente addolorato per te."

Loki annuì. "Capisci adesso?"  
"Lo capisco," disse Thor sommessamente. "E rimpiango profondamente di non averti mai ascoltato attentamente." Si chinò avanti. "Ho pensato molto agli errori che ho commesso in passato. Ti ascolterò di più da ora in avanti, questo te lo giuro."  
"Sembri stare ascoltando adesso," disse Loki, focalizzandosi di nuovo sul suo miele.

Thor chiaramente interpretò la cosa come un buon segno perché un ampio sorriso si aprì sul suo viso. Tony, che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di rimanere più fermo possibile, comprendendo la delicatezza della situazione, infine si permise di respirare di nuovo profondamente.


	10. 2.1 Progressi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trovarsi è un inizio. Restare insieme è progresso. Lavorare insieme è il successo.  
> Henry Ford

Dopo quella conversazione a colazione Tony ritenne sicuro lasciare Loki e Thor da soli per un poco mentre si occupava di alcuni affari - una telefonata da lungo dovuta a Pepper, e dio sapeva quanto fosse estenuante dover spiegare le cose a lei ed umiliarsi ancora e ancora, un aggiornamento a Fury in modo da bloccarlo in qualche modo. Non avrebbe retto a lungo, Fury per qualche ragione voleva vederlo in persona; sembrava sospettasse che vi fosse qualcosa che Tony non gli diceva. Il che era vero, la lista delle cose che Tony non diceva a Fury era più lunga del suo braccio, ma non era nulla che Fury avesse bisogno di sapere. Inoltre, e scoprire quello era lo scopo primario della chiamata, lo SHIELD non aveva idea che Thor fosse tornato.

Ma quando Tony tornò nel soggiorno Loki e Thor stavano urlandosi contro; sembrava fossero a qualche secondo di distanza dal saltarsi addosso, Loki aveva la bava alla bocca e le mani di Thor erano chiuse a pugno. Almeno Mjölnir non era in vista; quello andava bene, giusto?

"Hai cercato di uccidermi, fratello!" tuonò Thor. "Non è qualcosa che si dimentichi facilmente, a dispetto di tutto."

"Mi serviva che restassi lontano!" Loki gli urlò indietro. "Tu sei sempre attorno per rovinare ogni cosa, perché tutti mi comparino a te e mi trovino inadeguato, e io volevo provare che potevo essere un re bravo come te, anche ai loro occhi!"

"Le loro opinioni non hanno mai importato per te così tanto da farti cambiare i tuoi metodi," graffiò Thor.

"Quello era prima che scoprissi di non essere uno di voi!" Strillò Loki. "Non appartengo ad alcun luogo, Thor, lo so adesso e lo sospettavo allora, ma al tempo pensavo che forse avrei potuto rimediare, se i sudditi di Odino e i tuoi amici solamente se ne fossero resi conto!"

"Ancora!" Thor alzò in alto le mani. "E' totalmente fuori dalla mia influenza come si comportano i miei amici, Loki!"

"Forse lo avrei creduto," sibilò Loki velenosamente, "Se almeno una volta li avessi scoraggiati. Ma non lo hai fatto."

Thor sobbalzò, gli occhi che si riempivano di colpa. "Lo so. Ho giurato di cambiare tutto questo, Loki.”

"Davvero?" chiese Loki, la voce fredda. "Dalla mia 'morte', hai mai parlato loro riguardo la loro parte di colpa in tutto quel che è successo?" Quando Thor rimase colpevolmente in silenzio, annuì, rabbiosa soddisfazione sul suo viso. "Ho pensato giusto. Da sempre, tu sei stato dalla mia parte solo quando non ti dava fastidio. Non sei mai stato dalla mia parte contro di loro, perciò non dirmi che ho un cuore duro se ho difficoltà a crederti ora.

"Fratello…"

"Tu ti sei unito a loro nel prendermi in giro, Thor," lo interruppe Loki. "Non ti sei neppure reso conto, vero? Per secoli. Non siamo mai stati eguali, anche ai tuoi occhi." Con quello si girò per andarsene, camminando oltre a Tony senza riconoscere neppure la sua presenza. Tony non sapeva perché lo fece, ma si allungò e sfiorò con le dita il fianco di Loki, forse in un gesto di conforto o solidarietà. Loki continuò semplicemente a camminare, chiudendo fermamente la porta della sua stanza dietro di se.

"Riverbera," disse Tony, guardando Thor seriamente. "Quando qualcuno che significa qualcosa per te ti ferisce. Riverbera nella tua mente." Non voluto, il ricordo gli ritornò in mente; "Grand'uomo in un armatura. Se la togli che cosa sei?" 

Se lo scosse via, concentrandosi su Thor di nuovo che lo stava guardando infelicemente, il viso pieno di colpevolezza. "Quando proverai che non credi in alcuna delle cose che gli hai detto, forse allora ti perdonerà. O almeno sarà in grado di provare a superarlo." a meno che Thor non avesse toccato qualche problema profondamente radicato, cosa che Tony sospettava avesse fatto. Per tutta la sua arroganza e i suoi discorsi di superiorità, era chiaro che Loki non vi credeva nemmeno lui, almeno non dove contava. Ma scelse di non menzionarlo; Thor sembrava già affogare in un oceano di colpevolezza. Tony avrebbe preferito non aggiungere nulla a quello.

Thor sospirò ed annuì. "Grazie, Tony Stark. Mio fratello... non è molto bravo nel manifestare le sue emozioni." Fece una smorfia. "Lo vede come una debolezza. Rende molto difficile parlare con lui a volte."

"Questo è quello che succede quando sei stato maltrattato," disse Tony. Brevemente si chiese come cazzo fosse finito li, a giocare al terapista di famiglia per due Dei Norreni con problemi più grandi del pianeta. Forse sarebbe stato più facile se non avesse continuato a riconoscere se stesso in Loki, se non si fosse potuto relazionare tanto con lui. Bene, ora che c'era, poteva almeno spiegarlo in modo corretto a Thor. "Le emozioni sono una debolezza se tutti ti prendono in giro e semplicemente attendono che tu reagisca. Fingere che nulla di quello che dicono ti tocchi è la sola difesa che hai a volte." Tony non era molto bravo a farlo. Tutto si scuoteva attorno nella sua testa per tutto il fottuto tempo, e c'erano molto poche cose che riuscivano a calmare i suoi pensieri. L'alcool era uno di essi, il sesso un altro, costruire ed inventare cose era la cosa migliore di tutte, e recentemente, l'armatura. Quando arrivava a casa alla fine della giornata ed era davvero riuscito ad aiutare qualcuno a volte pensava che in effetti non era poi un tale disastro dopo tutto. Lo era ancora, lo sapeva, ma considerato quanto aveva sbagliato in precedenza, poteva dire che andava bene ora. Quasi.

Thor lo guardò. "Parli come per esperienza personale."

Incapace di reprimere il sobbalzo, Tony cercò di coprirlo con un alzata di spalle ma era quasi certo che aveva fallito. Comunque, andò avanti. "La merda capita, grand'uomo. Tutto quel che puoi fare è tirarti su e continuare ad andare avanti, giusto?"

Dopo un altro momento in cui fissò solo Tony Thor infine annuì. "Tu sei molto saggio," disse.

Tony non riuscì ad evitare; rise. "Dio, cerca di dirlo a chiunque, si divertiranno un sacco alla cosa. Specialmente Pepper. O Fury." Oddio, sarebbe stato spassoso.

"Ad ogni modo." Thor si avvicinò e mise una mano sulla spalla di Tony. "Ti ringrazio per il tuo consiglio, Tony Stark, e per la tua ospitalità."

"Sicuro, nessun problema." Tony riuscì a sorridere. "Dimmi, nessuno ti ha mostrato la TV?" e guardalo, qualcosa che in effetti non conosceva. Questo era nuovo.

Thor negò, perciò Tony lo spinse sul divano e iniziò a spiegargli il concetto di TV. Iniziò con i cartoni animati, pensando sarebbe stato più facile spiegare che uno spettacolo televisivo o qualcosa (non aveva davvero idea di cosa trasmettessero e davvero non voleva spiegare i Kardashians a Thor se accidentalmente vi fosse inciampato). Non funzionò davvero per un poco, Thor continuava a non capirlo, dicendo cose come "... le spugne sono senzienti in questo regno?" e "Io non sono sicuro che questo sia un ritratto reale di come si sta sotto acqua", il che Ehi! Thor aveva qualche concetto di fisica ma poi l'episodio finì e Thor improvvisamente si illuminò. "E' fatto per insegnare!"

Tony che fino a quel punto aveva cercato di spiegare il concetto di guardare la TV, per l'intrattenimento (ed erano riusciti a trovare del terreno comune usando i cantastorie e i bardi), decise che probabilmente era il più vicino possibile ad arrivare a far comprendere Thor ed annuì "Si. Si, la TV serviva ad insegnare lezioni." Forse si sarebbero fermati ai cartoni animati. Mio Mini pony aveva sempre una morale alla fine, vero? Tony ricordava vagamente qualcosa al riguardo, e ora voleva anche meno spiegare a Thor i Kardashian, se questo fosse stato possibile.

"Io capisco," disse Thor contento. "E' un modo molto innovativo ed interessante di dare saggezza ai sottoposti."

"Ah ha," fece Tony. "Io solo... devo andare adesso. Di a JARVIS se hai bisogno di me o altro."

Aveva voglia di andare nel suo laboratorio e giocherellare un poco, ma giocava allo Psicanalista Norreno ormai e inoltre semplicemente voleva vedere Loki. Il che era spaventoso e spericolato e probabilmente sbagliato e stupido, perciò decise di non soffermarsi al riguardo o a null'altro di collegato ad esso e semplicemente bussò alla porta di Loki.

"Avanti," chiamò Loki con un po' di irritazione.

Tony si strinse nelle spalle e spinse la porta, mettendo la testa nella stanza. "Hai un minuto?"

Loki era seduto nella poltrona, un libro fra le braccia. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece cenno a Tony di entrare. "Presumo sia venuto a calmarmi?"

"Ah, no." Tony entrò nella stanza e chiuse la porta. "In effetti volevo solo vedere come stai."

"Bene." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Come dovrei stare?"

Giusto, terreno pericoloso, Tony non avrebbe toccato la cosa con un palo di tre metri. Superandolo si lanciò sul divano. "Dunque suppongo che dovremmo pensare un piano? Cosa fare riguardo i Chitauri, voglio dire?"

Il viso di Loki si tese, chiuse il libro ma non lo mise via, si avvolse le braccia attorno come uno scudo. "Sarebbe prudente essere preparati, si."

Tony si morse il labbro inferiore. "Dunque quanto veloci pensi che arriveranno qui?"

"Se mai verranno su Midgard," replicò Loki. "Potrebbero scegliere di venire su Asgard invece." Non sembrava particolarmente preoccupato dall'idea ma ci fu una tensione attorno ai suoi occhi che diceva qualcosa di diverso a Tony.

"E' più probabile che vengano qui, giusto, perché presumono che il Tesseract sia qui? Andiamo, parlami, sto volando completamente alla cieca qui."

La bocca di Loki si piegò. "Si, è più probabile. La mia stima migliore è un mese. Forse più tardi, ma è improbabile che possano passare la distanza prima di così.

"Okay, grande," disse Tony, inghiottendo. "Vorranno radere al suolo del tutto il luogo, vero? E stavolta non faranno una guerra con un collo di bottiglia."

"Si." Loki lo guardò seriamente. "Sarebbe stato meglio, tatticamente, per voi non aver distrutto lo scettro e avermi lasciato continuare. E' possibile che tu abbia distrutto abbastanza della loro flotta con quell'ordigno di distruzione che hai portato loro un paio di volte che avrebbero abbandonato l'idea della vendetta."

"Merda." Affondando nel divano Tony chiuse i suoi occhi e li strofinò. "Okay, dunque, lasciare te sotto controllo mentale non è una opzione, quindi non suggerirei neppure un altro circolo. Ma... se aprissimo un portale con il Tesseract - possiamo ancora farlo, non è un problema - potremo mandare un paio di atomiche, magari liberarci di loro in quel modo?"

"E' improbabile che potreste distruggere abbastanza della loro flotta in quel modo," replicò Loki, "Ma potreste severamente ridurre il loro numero, si."

"Perché è improbabile?"

"Perché Thanos sicuram-" Loki si interruppe quando realizzò di aver detto il nome del tipo per la prima volta. Divenendo pallido chiuse gli occhi e prese un paio di profondi, calmanti respiri. Poi aprì gli occhi di nuovo e continuò come se il momento non fosse neppure accaduto. "Loro certamente hanno mandato avanti parte della loro flotta verso Midgard nell'attimo in cui lo scettro è stato distrutto. Più a lungo non sentiranno da me, più parte della loro flotta invieranno sulla rotta. Inoltre, al tempo in cui tu hai portato la tua - atomica? Su di loro le altre volte, il loro numero era già stato diminuito dalla battaglia qui, e molti di loro erano aggregati attorno alla via del portale."

"Okay." Tony si aggrottò. "Quindi ci servono dei missili che trovino il loro bersaglio invece di mandare semplicemente qualcosa attraverso il portale e sperare che colpisca qualcosa quando esplode. Posso farlo, nessun problema. E prima lo facciamo meglio è?"

Loki annuì. "Si. E opportuno farlo in fretta."

"Meglio che ci occupiamo della cosa allora." Tony saltò in piedi, si chinò avanti e premette un bacio sulla bocca di Loki. "Sarebbe grandioso se dicessi a JARVIS che cosa ci servirà per il portale. Io mi occuperò del... lato esplosivo delle cose."

"Come vuoi," disse Loki. Non stava sorridendo ma il suo viso era meno chiuso in se quando Tony si tirò indietro, gli fece un goffo cenno di saluto e lasciò la stanza.

Sembrava che la sua esperienza di costruttore di armi fosse necessaria. Forse Tony non avrebbe neppure dovuto odiarsi per quello in seguito.

Ovviamente Tony non avrebbe fatto nulla di nuovo. Aveva giurato dopo l'Afghanistan che non avrebbe mai più costruito un arma nella sua vita, e non lo aveva fatto, ma aveva materiale più che sufficiente dagli anni pre Afghanistan.

Non aveva guardato a nulla di tutto ciò per più di un anno, e aveva tenuto i piani e le idee vagamente abbozzate rinchiuse più sicuramente di ogni altra cosa, e distrutto tutti i prototipi. Quando entrò nel laboratorio e dette a JARVIS l'ordine di estrarre di nuovo tutti i file, l'intera punta della torre andò in blocco di sicurezza, il laboratorio si chiuse completamente e Tony dovette passare attraverso una serie di misure di sicurezza. Forse era paranoico da parte sua, ma era così oppure distruggere tutto, e per quanto una parte di lui avrebbe voluto, semplicemente non vi era riuscito.

Poi i file vennero aperti per lui, tutto sparso per lui in modo che potesse scorrerli, disegni ed equazioni e modelli un intero mondo diverso.

Era un assalto. Dava le vertigini a Tony e non poteva dire con cosa - fatto salvo il suo panico, il sapore di sabbia e sangue e ruggine in fondo alla gola, e quella era la parte che abbracciava, ma c'era qualcos'altro. Euforia. E quello lo spaventava.

Quella era stata la sua vita, per vent'anni, quello era quel che faceva. Aveva fatto cose che esplodevano, distruggevano, che uccidevano meglio di ogni altra cosa. Sicuro, non esclusivamente, ma quello... lo aveva amato. Lo aveva. Aveva amato essere il migliore di tutti, quello cinque anni avanti a chiunque altro, aveva amato come tutti sia lo odiassero che lo amassero per la cosa eppure continuavano a tornare perché serviva loro.

"Signore," disse JARVIS. Nient'altro, ma fu sufficiente.

Tony chiuse gli occhi, prese un respiro profondo, disse al suo cuore che batteva rapidamente di calmarsi. Quando aprì di nuovo gli occhi era più chiaro, di nuovo nel presente. "Dammi tutto riguardo i sistemi con ricerca intelligente del bersaglio."

Il Jericho era solo l'inizio.

Circa due ore dopo Tony emerse dal laboratorio, tutto di nuovo bloccato al sicuro. Si sentiva bene mentre entrava in ascensore, bene mentre entrava nel soggiorno, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Thor stava ancora guardando i cartoni e Loki era appollaiato sul bracciolo del divano più lontano possibile da Thor quanto fosse fisicamente possibile senza lasciare il salotto.

Tony li fissò per un momento, la sensazione di vita domestica della cosa, poi si girò sui tacchi e corse in bagno a vomitare. L'acido bruciava la sua gola, aveva un sapore acre sulla lingua e lo fece solo vomitare ancora di più. Tossì, il che non aiutava la sua gola, sputò, vomitò ancora. Gioia e giubilo.

Una mano fredda si posò sul suo collo. "Fermo," disse Loki con calma, come se Tony stesse per tuffarsi volontariamente nella toilette. Avrebbe potuto essere, ma non c'era nulla di volontario al riguardo. Ma in qualche modo la mano di Loki fu un punto focale sufficiente al suo corpo per smettere di contorcersi, e le sue braccia stavano ancora tremando dove lo sostenevano ma forse Loki lo avrebbe davvero preso se fosse caduto.

"Prendi," disse Loki poco dopo, quando tutto quello che Tony stava facendo era sputare, e gli diede un bicchiere d'acqua mettendoglielo davanti agli occhi. Grato, Tony lo prese, spargendo acqua sopra di se perché la sua mano tremava ma riuscì a metterne abbastanza in bocca per sciacquarsela una volta, poi due.

"Merda," gracchiò Tony, e faceva male alla gola parlare quindi non disse altro - non che sarebbe stato nulla di costruttivo comunque.

Loki tirò via il bicchiere e poi gli offrì la mano, lo tirò su. Lui inciampò un poco, ancora scosso, e l'altra mano di Loki si posò sulla sua vita, tenendolo fermo. Tony lasciò che per un momento succedesse, chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo prima di aprire gli occhi di nuovo, si spinse oltre Loki e andò a lavarsi i denti. Poi si lavò le mani e il viso, contemplò la doccia, ma aveva smesso con il saltare nella doccia quando era in crisi di panico ancora completamente vestito da tempo e non era davvero così glorioso o propriamente teatrale come lo faceva sembrare la TV. Era solo patetico, specialmente quando doveva spegnere la doccia, sfilarsi i suoi abiti bagnati, appiccicosi e cercare di non congelarsi a morte e sentirsi un completo idiota.

"Cosa non va?" Chiese infine Loki, gli occhi focalizzati sul fatto che Tony continuava a lavarsi le mani ancora ed ancora, in modo compulsivo, simbolico, ridicolo.

Tony rise amaramente e si pentì immediatamente perché la sua gola non lo ringraziò in merito. "Non sei il solo con una fottuta tonnellata di problemi," infine riuscì a dire, la voce roca.

Loki accettò la cosa semplicemente con un cenno, si spinse in avanti e chiuse l'acqua. Senza parole tese a Tony un asciugamano, aspettò fino che si fu asciugato le mani e poi lo portò fuori dal bagno tenendolo per il gomito, guidandolo verso la cucina. Tony lo lasciò fare.

In cucina Loki gli fece un the e ci mise tre cucchiai di miele prima di mettere la tazza sul tavolo davanti a Tony. "Bevi," ordinò, prendendo una sedia di fronte a lui.

Senza parole, Tony obbedì. Non poteva identificare il gusto, ma ancora, non aveva molta esperienza con il the e inoltre c'era una fottuta tonnellata di miele, la stucchevole dolcezza che copriva tutto il resto. Ma in qualche modo fece sentire meglio la sua gola immediatamente.   
"Barton mi ha detto," disse infine Loki. "Che una volta producevi armi. Che hai smesso."

Quello era il punto, Tony suppose. Tutto spiegato in due frasi. Una volta costruivi armi. Hai smesso. Tutto stava in un guscio di noce, come fosse stato così pulito, così semplice.

Loki non disse altro, e neppure lo fece Tony. Rimasero in completo silenzio e Tony non poteva dire se fosse stato amichevole o spiacevole o qualcos'altro. Solo bevve il the.

Quando tutto il the fu andato - c'era anche più miele in fondo, Tony avrebbe dovuto capire che era impossibile per tutto quel miele sciogliersi effettivamente. Non reagì salvo per una smorfia mentre prendeva il resto come una medicina; diavolo, apparentemente lo era, la sua gola si sentiva molto meglio, meno irritata e ferita.

"Andiamo," disse Loki quando Tony ebbe messo giù la tazza. Questa cosa del dare ordini iniziava a dar fastidio a Tony, il che era un buon segno, significava che iniziava a tornare se stesso, ma non disse nulla mentre si alzava e seguiva Tony nel soggiorno. Thor sedeva ancora la, guardando Kim Possible. A malapena diede loro un occhiata focalizzandosi di nuovo sullo schermo e Tony era certo che doveva sapere che qualcosa era successo ma non chiese, non sembrò neppure curioso, ed era così incredibilmente grato della cosa.

Loki sedette sul divano, tirò Tony sulla seduta accanto alla sua e, per ogni uso e consumo, smise di prestare attenzione a Tony.

Tony tirò su le ginocchia, avvolse le braccia attorno ad esse e guardò il Dottor Drakken disegnare un piano della sua brillante Macchina dell'apocalisse. Un cucciolo e un cavallino, carini.

Guardarono la TV per un paio d'ore ed era terribilmente casalingo, colpiva Tony per quanto ridicolmente semplice, avrebbero davvero dovuto fare altre cose, ma la sua testa era piena di traiettorie ed energia rilasciata e non poteva - oh guarda, Starfire ha appena bruciato un buco nella torre perché era 'il giorno dei rimproveri alle tende'. Forse Tony avrebbe dovuto guardare Titani Teenager di più, ci vedeva dei paralleli dentro. Eccetto che lui non aveva delle tende.

Ad un certo punto del pomeriggio Loki senza parole si alzò e vagò verso la cucina, e, poco dopo l'odore di cibo arrivò nel soggiorno. Oops, Tony era un cattivo ospite, aveva dimenticato che le persone mangiano tre pasti al giorno. Avrebbe dovuto prendersi meglio cura dei suoi ospiti.

Si alzò e andò in cucina, guardò Loki passare in padella quelli che sembravano dei vegetali casuali a dadini. C'era una pentola in cui bolliva la pasta e il forno era acceso; quando Tony si chinò di lato e diede un occhiata vide delle alette di pollo. Perciò Loki era riuscito a mettere insieme un pasto decente senza alcuna istruzione su che tipo di cibo andasse d'accordo o come prepararlo. Anche Tony non pensava che avrebbe potuto arrangiare quella cosa, o almeno non la parte con i vegetali.

"Ti serve una mano?" chiese e Si chinò contro il bancone da colazione. Non era che si sentisse terribilmente cattivo per essere un cattivo ospite; sicuro, a Tony erano state insegnate le buone maniere fino alla nausea ma aveva fatto del suo meglio per dimenticarle da quando aveva finito la sua ultima lezione al riguardo. Ma c'era una parte di lui che era davvero compiaciuta di vedere Loki li, che faceva una cosa così casalinga per lui (okay per tutti loro) e non era perché lo trovasse divertente. Tony non aveva mai avuto molta vita domestica, crescendo e in seguito e di conseguenza aveva sempre tenuto quella sorta di cosa nella più alta stima di quanto fosse probabilmente comune. Poteva comprare quello che voleva, incluse le persone per cucinare od occuparsi di lui, perciò c'era qualcosa di incredibilmente gratificante nel fatto che qualcuno facesse una cosa simile per lui solo perché voleva.

O forse Loki era solo affamato e lui stava mettendoci troppo dentro alla cosa.

Loki lo guardò incurante. "Prepara la tavola."

Okay e allora. Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Tony fece quanto richiesto. Era ancora contrario al ricevere ordini e molto presto avrebbe dovuto mettere uno stop alla cosa onde evitare che Loki si facesse delle idee ma considerò che in effetti visto che aveva cucinato per lui, poteva fare delle eccezioni. Non aveva nulla a che vedere con la calda sensazione che si rotolava nella sua pancia comunque. Per nulla.

"Thor!" Urlò infine Loki. Immediatamente il suono della TV si spense e Thor arrivò in cucina; sembrava che Loki avesse addestrato bene entrambi.

Dopo che ebbero mangiato (pranzo? cena? C'era una parola per dirlo? Cenzo o prana suonavano entrambi stupidi, sembra che fossero stati fortunati con la faccenda del brunch) Loki si girò verso Tony e disse, "Il tuo servitore mi ha suggerito di chiederti delle macchine necessarie per abbreviare il processo di scoprire come aprire il portale.

"Serv- oh, vuoi dire JARVIS?"  
"Gli serve qualcosa che gli permetta di calcolare delle equazioni." aggiunse disponibilmente JARVIS. "Quantità di energia necessarie, principalmente."  
"Non lo hai già fatto prima?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio a Loki "Svariate volte?"  
Loki sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Selvig lo ha fatto per me, aiutato dal Tesseract, ed io non ero particolarmente interessato alla meccanica, vero?"  
Davvero, Tony avresti potuto capirlo da te. "Giusto, ovviamente. Dunque come intendi farlo? Non avrai bisogno di uccidere nessuno violentemente per ottenere l'iridio, prendila come una annotazione. Fai sapere a JARVIS qualsiasi cosa ti serva e vediamo come procurarla."  
"Debitamente annotato," disse Loki seccamente. "Ti sei reso conto che lo scettro enfatizzava esageratamente la mia natura più impulsiva e spericolata?"  
"Si, si." Tony fece un cenno dismissivo. "Lo so. Sto solo scherzando, cercare di alleggerire le situazioni che non dovrebbero essere ridicolizzate, è quello che mi piace fare. Perciò cosa ti serve?"  
"Una grande quantità di energia, principalmente," arrivò la risposta, "che abbiamo. Il resto è teoria magica, lo scoprirò."  
Tony piegò la testa. "Solo magia? Perché a me sembrava che ci fosse un po' di fisica coinvolta ugualmente. O un bel po’."  
Per un momento Loki lo fissò di sbieco, poi sospirò. "Va bene. Vedo che hai una grande voglia di aiutare. Sei il benvenuto se vuoi raggiungermi."


	11. 2.2 Scienza

Quello non era davvero... okay quello era esattamente quello a cui mirava Tony, chi stava prendendo in giro. Con un cenno a Thor tirò Loki verso il laboratorio (non quello principale, grazie mille, non era così infatuato) e lo mise davanti ad uno schermo. Poi si rese conto di un lieve problema e chiese a Loki di leggere delle leggi della fisica in modo che fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. Mentre lui era occupato Tony rapidamente gli scrisse un programma che gli faceva calibrare qualsiasi elemento magico intendesse coinvolgere e come si comportassero in modo che potesse creare una simulazione per lui. Non era difficile; Tony poteva utilizzare un programma già esistente e spogliarlo dei suoi parametri, ma invece scrisse quella parte da zero e aggiunse un programma di simulazione che aveva scritto ere prima. Loki comprese tutto piuttosto rapidamente e molto presto fu completamente immerso. Tony osservò per un poco ma, santa cacca, era davvero bollente e gli metteva in testa idee strane, così, solo per auto conservazione si mise davanti ad un altro computer e disegnò le sue idee. Aveva avuto abbastanza tempo nei precedenti circoli per scavare nei resti della macchina ed aveva alcune idee proprie, sebbene Loki molto rapidamente lo avesse informato che senza lo scettro l'intera cosa sarebbe stata molto più complicata.

Lavorarono fino a tarda notte, ma per quando si trascinarono a letto avevano il progetto grezzo della macchina. Nessuno dei due fece alcuna ouverture per andare nel letto dell'altro, e non perché fossero troppo stanchi; Tony si svegliò un poco quando il rapido bacio della buona notte che voleva dare a Loki si trasformò in un completo bacio alla francese con le mani che andavano sotto alla maglietta e tutto il resto. Eppure, infine si separarono, respirando affannosamente, condivisero uno sguardo e poi ognuno si diresse nella propria stanza separata. Tony non sapeva da dove tutto quello arrivasse, quel silenzioso accordo ad andarci piano, e mentre parte di lui rimpiangeva per tutto il sesso che avrebbe potuto fare (non aiutava il fatto che avesse un immaginazione molto attiva e sapesse esattamente come era fatto Loki sotto a quegli abiti) una diversa parte di lui era sollevata per la sospensione. Tutto quello che accadeva era un casino sufficiente di già, non avevano bisogno di ulteriori complicazioni.

Il mattino dopo Tony venne svegliato anche troppo presto da JARVIS che lo informò che aveva svariati messaggi lasciati dallo SHIELD ed anche da Pepper, che dicevano a Tony che erano passati attraverso Pepper per contattarlo. Giusto, era ora di occuparsi di quel lato, non importava quanto avrebbe preferito trascinarsi in laboratorio con Loki e farsi una "pista" nel fare scienza con un genio. E che Loki fosse un genio, era qualcosa di cui non dubitava. Sicuro, le cose non fluivano ancora così lisce perché continuava a dover spiegare le cose a Loki, ma anche l'esatto contrario era vero; Tony non sapeva quasi nulla di magia. Il che probabilmente era la sola ragione per cui non si erano ancora staccati la testa a morsi a vicenda, entrambi erano sulla stessa barca praticamente, dovendo educare l'altro e avendo bisogno di essere educati in cambio.

"Signor Stark, la Signorina Potts-"  
"Giusto, giusto, sicuro, passamela," lo interruppe stancamente Tony. "Ehi, Pep."  
"Tony! Sei ancora a letto? E' quasi mezzogiorno!"  
"E come mai ti sembra una novità?" grugnì Tony e seppellì la testa sotto il cuscino. Era andato a letto quattro ore prima, e non aveva dormito subito, con il sapore di Loki ancora in bocca, la sensazione della sua bocca sulle labbra.

Lei fece un rumore irritato. "Non importa. Ascolta, lo SHIELD mi sta tormentando, hanno davvero bisogno di parlare con te e sto diventando davvero stanca di essere messa in mezzo."  
"Sicuro, sicuro, me ne occupo io," borbottò Tony, la testa ancora sotto il cuscino. Ovviamente attutì la sua bocca troppo perché lei ruggì.  
"Non ho capito una parola, Tony, sono seria-"  
Tony sollevò la testa e urlò, "Me ne occupo io!"  
Con un gemito senza parole di irritazione riappese.

Tony grugnì, si sfregò la faccia con entrambe le mani e si raggomitolò in una palla. Non voleva uscire dal letto, ma chiaramente non dipendeva da lui a quel punto. "JARVIS, di a Fury di non arrotolarsi le mutande, vado a trovarlo fra circa un’ora, okappa?"  
"Immediatamente, signore," disse JARVIS e poi, un attimo dopo, "Il Direttore Fury vorrebbe sapere che cosa diavolo intende con andare a trovarlo."  
Ah, Tony amava quando JARVIS imprecava. Non lo aveva mai programmato in lui perché avrebbe rovinato l'intero divertimento, ma quasi l'unica cosa che apprezzava di Fury era il modo in cui poteva fare usare brutte parole a JARVIS. "Ohh, JARVIS, hai usato una brutta parola, sono così fiero. L'Helicarrier, giusto? Arriverò la fra poco. Riappendi se dice di no."  
"Ovviamente, signore."  
Quello era quello che piaceva di più a Tony di JARVIS. Faceva quello che gli si diceva e non lo sgridava o lo censurava, esattamente come quasi tutti gli altri facevano.

Con un sospiro rotolò fuori dal letto e arrancò nella doccia. Sentendosi marginalmente rinvigorito, dopo di ciò si diresse in cucina per una dose di caffeina o tre. Thor era li, masticava un toast e fissava con desiderio il vasetto del miele, ma non ve ne era molto rimasto e probabilmente non voleva incorrere nell'ira di suo fratello per aver mangiato quel che restava. "Se ti serve qualcosa, dillo semplicemente a JARVIS, te lo procurerà. O manderà qualcuno a prenderlo, stessa differenza, in effetti," gli disse Tony. "Ci serve più cibo comunque, presumo. JARVIS, piazza un ordine per degli alimentari, vuoi? Non dimenticare il miele."

"Si, signore."  
"E' uno strano concetto, avere un servitore che è ovunque e in nessun posto, ma piuttosto pratico a volte, nevvero?"  
"Sempre," rispose Tony. "Sempre pratico. E piuttosto ingegnoso, se posso dirlo da me. Ascolta, devo andare a fare una chiacchierata con lo SHIELD fra un secondo, starai bene qui, giusto? Non so quando Loki si mostrerà ma sai come funziona la TV e se sei annoiato JARVIS può insegnarti dei giochi."  
Thor esitò. "Vorrei parlare con qualcuno, se fosse possibile."  
Oh, ovviamente. "Jane, giusto, come ho potuto dimenticare? Ragazza adorabile. JARVIS ti darà il suo numero e la chiamerà per te se vuoi. Se non è troppo lontano puoi anche andare a trovarla, ma se non lo è, posso farla volare qui se vuole, decidete voi. Solo... non volare in giro da solo, va bene? Il nostro spazio aereo è piuttosto occupato in questi giorni, specialmente da queste parti, e potresti causare degli incidenti se voli contro qualcuno."  
"Ovviamente, Tony Stark," disse Thor con gravità. "Ti ringrazio per la tua ospitalità.

"Ehi, smetti di ringraziarmi, siamo amici, giusto? Voglio dire- bene in qualche senso. Devo andare adesso." Imbarazzato per la sua dimenticanza - ovviamente Thor non ricordava nulla, era stato ridicolo - Tony uscì fuori, ma si fermò quando Thor lo chiamò.  
"Noi siamo amici," disse Thor seriamente.  
Tony piegò la testa e fece un goffo cenno di saluto prima di uscire, entrare nell'armatura e volare verso l'Helicarrier.  
E guarda che bello, Fury aveva assemblato gli Avengers. Sedevano tutti attorno ad un tavolo, non nella sala di controllo dell'Helicarrier almeno, ma in una sala privata.

Tony non riusciva a evitarlo; Sorrise quando vide Bruce, ma almeno riuscì ad evitare a se stesso di chiamarlo per nome all'ultimo secondo. "Dottor Banner! E' piacevole incontrarla." E, visto che non poteva resistere e c'erano molte più ragioni per dirlo ora di quante ve ne fossero all'inizio, aggiunse, "Il suo lavoro sulle collisioni degli anti-elettroni è entusiasmante, e sono un enorme fan del suo Alter Ego.”  
Bruce batté le palpebre e si spostò da un piede all'altro in modo goffo, lanciando uno sguardo di disagio attorno alla stanza. "Ah, grazie."

Tony sorrise verso di lui e si lanciò in una delle sedie libere prima di guardarsi attorno nella sala, trovando i soliti sospetti: Fury, Hill, Coulson, Romanov, Barton e Rogers. "Salve a tutti, è in un certo modo simpatico incontrare anche tutti voi."  
Fury ruggì. "Stark. Piantala di giocare. Spiega di nuovo, dall'inizio e con dettagli precisi, che cazzo stai dicendo che sta succedendo."  
Giusto, non era che Tony non se lo aspettasse, ma non significava che non aveva sperato di schivarlo in qualche modo. Con un sospiro si arrese all'inevitabile ed iniziò a parlare.

Circa un’ora dopo - e non che Tony non fosse abituato a blaterare, e non che non gli piacesse il suono della sua stessa voce, e non che non amasse che tutti stessero zitti e prestassero totale attenzione a lui - Tony aveva la gola secca ed era un po' irritabile. Principalmente perché i visi di tutti mostravano vari gradi di incredulità. Bruce almeno mostrava solo scetticismo e lieve curiosità, il che era qualcosa, ma non molto.  
"Mi spiace, ma questo sembra tutto piuttosto... fantasioso," disse Rogers in tono di scusa.  
Tony sospirò. "Lo so che lo sembra."

"Penso che tu stia grandemente esagerando l'intera battaglia a New York," intervenne Hill, a braccia conserte. "Andiamo, draghi verme giganti della dimensione di un grattacielo che sparavano fuori alieni dalle pance? Per non menzionare la parte della bomba nucleare. Non credo che il consiglio prenderebbe una simile decisione facilmente."  
"Non importa," Scattò Tony, "come se me ne fregasse un cazzo che mi crediate o meno."  
"Hai qualche genere di prova?" chiese Natasha. "Qualsiasi cosa? Perché nel modo in cui lo vedo io tutte le informazioni che tu hai potresti averle procurate via hacking e sappiamo tutti che tu hai una certa propensione al riguardo."

"La faccenda del Tutù Rosa?" Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Certamente è stato abbastanza perché voi svuotaste la base al tempo. Non ho ancora idea di che cazzo significhi ma sono piuttosto certo che non è in alcun file."  
I quattro agenti dello SHIELD condivisero uno sguardo. "Ci sono altri modi in cui avresti potuto avere quell'informazione," disse Coulson in tono neutrale.  
"Ma non sei davvero sicuro di crederci, vero?" replicò Tony. "Perché vorrebbe dire che sono così dentro al vostro deretano che potete assaporarmi sulla punta della lingua." Poi sospirò, perché la cosa era inutile, potevano discutere in cerchi tutto il giorno, perciò tirò fuori il cellulare. Fece una chiamata alla torre e, quando JARVIS rispose dopo due toni (le persone si mettevano a disagio se lo faceva immediatamente).

"Ehi, JARV. Passami Loki, per cortesia?"  
"Immediatamente, signore." Ci fu un breve silenzio e poi la voce di Loki era nel suo orecchio. "Si, Stark? Che cosa c'è?"  
"Stanno facendo i polli attorno a me, hai qualche modo di provare che l'intera merda è accaduta?"  
"La tua parola non è sufficiente?" Loki sembrava irritato. "I tuoi alleati non sono davvero un granché, vero?"  
"Sicuro, non dirlo a me." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo e mandò uno sguardo attraverso la stanza.  
"Che deludente," disse Loki, ma non era più al telefono; era improvvisamente in piedi accanto a Tony. "Non sorprendente, ma deludente."  
"Giusto." Tony riattaccò e rimise il telefono in tasca.   
"Loki, posso presumere," disse Fury tirato. "Come sei arrivato qui?"  
"Ho fottuto lo spazio-tempo," replicò Loki, usando le stesse parole che Tony aveva usato quando avevano parlato dell'intera faccenda della teleportazione. "E' bello rivederla, direttore."

Tutti stavano guardando Loki più o meno con circospezione e a Tony non piaceva, perciò tirò fuori la sedia vuota accanto alla sua. Senza parole Loki vi si sedette.

"Dunque hai niente nella manica per provare che tutto questo non è una gigantesca favola?" chiese Clint, guardando Loki con sospetto, ma con molta meno ostilità di quella che avrebbe avuto se l'intera faccenda della schiavitù mentale fosse realmente accaduta. Tony lo sapeva come un fatto.

"Trovereste più facile credere se vi mostrassi quello che affrontereste/avete affrontato in battaglia?" chiese Loki educatamente, poi, non aspettando una risposta mise la mano di piatto sul tavolo, le dita aperte. Un attimo dopo sembrò per un attimo che il tavolo divenisse un portale, la prospettiva aerea di New York che si spargeva sulla sua superficie, ma era chiaramente solo un illusione; le carte e le cose che giacevano attorno al tavolo erano perfettamente a posto.  
Tutti sobbalzarono, ci furono delle esclamazioni di sorpresa e tutti si alzarono per avere una vista migliore.

"Vi presento i Chitauri," mormorò Loki, e un paio di Chitauri volarono sulle loro macchine volanti; Tony improvvisamente comprese che era la prospettiva di Loki dell'invasione. Zoomò su uno dei carri volanti in modo che vedessero un guerriero da vicino. "Ed i Leviatani," mormorò Loki, zoomando indietro e aumentando la velocità in modo che potessero vedere completamente un Leviatano che usciva dal portale. Si focalizzò di nuovo sul Leviatano e seguì la sua rotta giù in città, mostrando come iniziasse a rilasciare i guerrieri.

Guardarono circa dieci minuti della battaglia - una battaglia, Tony non poteva davvero distinguere fra i diversi circoli, specialmente dal punto di vista di qualcun'altro. Notò come Loki fu certo di mostrare ciascuno degli Avengers nel mezzo della battaglia, alcuni di loro svariate volte - specialmente Iron Man. Non era sicuro se si stava immaginando la cosa, Loki sembrava essersi focalizzato svariate volte specialmente su di lui. Tony davvero non sapeva cosa pensare della cosa, specialmente considerando che Loki era sotto controllo mentale al tempo.

L'immagine sul tavolo infine si congelò su un immagine con un alto fattore di impatto; i grattacieli distrutti e danneggiati di New York, in un angolo un Leviatano goffamente si spostava attraverso le strade troppo strette ed uno dei carri volanti dei Chitauri era più vicino in modo che vedessero i visi dei guerrieri.  
"E' sufficiente per voi?" chiese Loki con voce suadente.  
"Potresti prenderci in giro," disse Fury in modo franco.  
"Mi spiace, direttore, ma lo considero improbabile, considerando quello che abbiamo appena visto," Coulson si inserì con calma. "Ciascuno di voi ha riconosciuto se stesso nel modo in cui si muoveva?"  
Tutti quanti annuirono.  
"Ci sono troppi dati di cui tenere conto perché ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato, se non fosse stato reale," concluse Coulson. "Inoltre, c'è la faccenda del Tutù Rosa."  
Fury ruggì.

*

Dopo che fu stabilito che Tony (e Loki) non stavano mentendo, Tony spiegò il loro piano per cercare di intaccare il numero dei Chitauri. A dispetto del mostrare un espressione terribilmente annoiata Loki rimase, appoggiandosi indietro sulla sua sedia, a gambe incrociate e con le mani intrecciate nel grembo. Sembrava terribilmente bello in quel modo, con la maglia ampia rosso bordeaux che indossava di un materiale che sembrava un misto fra cotone e seta, liscio ma non inconsistente, e il paio di pantaloni di cuoio piuttosto stretti che aveva indossato. Tony assunse che aveva fatto apparire gli abiti magicamente su di se e parte del suo cervello era piuttosto occupata a domandarsi se quello significava che Loki in effetti era nudo e gli abiti erano solo un illusione o se Loki in effetti li aveva fatti apparire dal nulla, e se era così, li aveva fatti di nulla, aveva convertito qualcosa, esistevano davvero e li aveva fatti passare attraverso lo spazio-tempo dove lui era-

"Dunque, aspetta," disse Rogers quando Tony ebbe spiegato il loro piano. "La convinzione è che questi... Chitauri verranno certamente qui, giusto? Ma e se loro non lo stessero certamente pianificando e il fatto che noi li attaccassimo facesse cambiare loro idea?"  
"Loro certamente attaccheranno," replicò Loki. "Sono al servizio di una creatura che temono troppo per disobbedire, e inoltre hanno bisogno di un pianeta extra o due per riprodursi in massa, il loro numero sta divenendo troppo alto per il loro mondo natale."  
"Ma quel tizio che li controlla, attaccherà a causa tua, giusto?" Natasha si intromise, lo sguardo accorto. "Viene a vendicarsi di te. Quindi perché semplicemente non te ne vai? Vai via da questo pianeta, non ci trascini nei tuoi casini personali."

Loki socchiuse gli occhi, pronto a fare un commento caustico, ma Tony mise una mano sul suo ginocchio e lo precedette. "E cosa ti dice che non verranno qui ugualmente, per controllare se Loki non è qui dopotutto? Inoltre, lo hai sentito, i Chitauri cercano risorse. E' improbabile che vadano da qualche altra parte a cercare Loki se invece possono occupare questo pianeta e le sue francamente pietose difese, recuperare un poco e poi andare a cercare Loki. Sicuro, se Loki non fosse venuto qui probabilmente non ci avrebbero mai notato, ma Loki non è venuto qui per sua volontà, e ora loro sanno che siamo qui e dobbiamo semplicemente affrontare la cosa.  
Natasha si aggrottò, chiaramente non felice della cosa, ma si arrese.  
"Dunque la cosa migliore che possiamo fare ora è prepararci per un invasione e cercare di danneggiare il loro numero prima che arrivino qui," riassunse Fury. "E' questo che state cercando di dirmi?"

"Sicuro." Tony si strinse nelle spalle vagamente dispiaciuto, ma non davvero. Faceva schifo ma non c'era nulla che potessero fare.  
Fury sospirò e si sfregò la fronte. "Quanto tempo prima che arrivino?"  
"Un mese," rispose Loki. "Forse di più, improbabile che sia di meno."  
"Fottuto inferno," Imprecò Fury. "Siete tutti congedati."

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio; tutti gli altri sembravano ugualmente stupefatti, ma si alzarono e lasciarono la sala conferenze. Poi rimasero li e si scambiarono degli sguardi imbarazzati.  
"Dunque, ehi," disse Tony, come al solito prendendo il silenzio come una spinta perché lui parlasse. "Volete venire ad alloggiare nella mia torre o cosa?"  
"Chi, tutti noi?" chiese Clint incredulo.  
"No, cervello da uccellino, tutti tranne te." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. "SI, tutti voi!"   
"Ah, non sono sicuro che tu vorresti-" Bruce iniziò a disagio ma divenne silenzioso quando Tony mise una mano sulla sua spalla e lo guardò molto seriamente.

"Bruce. Io adorerei averti vicino. Voi non ve lo ricordate ma abbiamo fatto delle fantastiche orgie-" Qualcuno gli diede una gomitata nelle costole ma quando Tony guardò Loki non sembrò neppure prestare attenzione. Gli angoli della sua bocca si sollevarono involontariamente, Tony emendò. "di scienza, orgie di scienza, okay, gli abiti non sono stati rimossi. Inoltre ho citato la parte dove Hulk mi ha salvato la vita più volte? Sicuro, anche io gli sono affezionato."  
Spostandosi da un piede all'altro Bruce fissò il suo sguardo attorno per un momento prima di tornare su Tony. "Va bene," disse.  
Tony alzò il pugno al cielo e ululò, poi lanciò il suo braccio sulla spalla di Bruce e personalmente lo condusse verso l'hangar. "Voi ragazzi venite o no?" chiamò indietro sopra la spalla, e lentamente gli altri iniziarono a muoversi ugualmente, seguendo loro due.

"Dunque, io non ho la mia borsa con me," disse infine Bruce, sembrando a metà fra il dubbioso e il divertito. Tony sospirò e lo lasciò andare.  
"Corri allora, io vado avanti, va bene? Sono nella grande torre con il mio nome sopra, non potete sbagliare."  
"Sei pronto ad andare ora?" disse Loki un po' impaziente quando Bruce andò.  
Tony batté le palpebre. "Sei rimasto per portarmi indietro? Questo è... davvero dolce in effetti." Si avvicinò e curvò le dita sotto al colletto della maglia di Loki, si sollevò sulle dita dei piedi per baciarlo, con gli occhi automaticamente chiusi. Quando li aprì di nuovo era in piedi nel suo soggiorno e Thor lo guardava dal divano con un sopracciglio sollevato.

"Continueremo a lavorare sulla macchina ora," disse Loki in modo deciso, dirigendosi verso l'ascensore e aspettandosi chiaramente che Tony lo seguisse. L'espressione di Thor diceva molto chiaramente "E' così che lo chiamano adesso?" e per qualche ragione fece arrossire Tony. Si chiese se fosse il motivo per cui Loki li aveva trasportati nel soggiorno e non direttamente in laboratorio, per mostrarlo a Thor, ma non chiese.

Lavorarono per un poco sulla macchina, poi JARVIS annunciò che un elicottero si stava avvicinando, così lasciarono di nuovo il laboratorio e si diressero verso il soggiorno. Thor era ancora li che guardava la TV - Loki sottovoce disse a Tony che apparentemente la sua chiacchierata con Jane non era andata così bene, e mentre Tony avrebbe amato sapere i dettagli (aveva conosciuto un poco Jane durante il circolo lungo) sapeva quando era il caso di lasciar cadere un argomento.


	12. 2.3 Guerrieri

"Ehi Thor," chiamò Tony. "Gli altri stanno per invadere questo posto, così avrai un po' di compagnia."  
"Non vedo l'ora di conoscere i Guerrieri di Midgard," disse Thor seriamente.  
Personalmente, Tony era molto curioso di osservare come quell'incontro sarebbe andato. Non si erano mai incontrati sotto circostanze che non fossero praticamente in mezzo ad una guerra; era piuttosto sicuro che le loro personalità si sarebbero scontrate considerevolmente di più quella volta. O forse di meno, visto che le emozioni non erano così eccessive.  
L'ascensore tintinnò, facendo entrare Bruce, Rogers, Clint e Natasha nella stanza, tutti portavano dei borsoni e mostravano vari gradi di imbarazzo.

"Ehi, ragazzi," disse Tony brillantemente. "Avete incontrato Loki, questo è Thor. Thor, questi sono Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton e Natasha Romanov."  
"Ci siamo quasi incontrati," disse Clint con un sorriso, prendendo la mano di Thor. "Ti ho guardato buttar giù un mucchio dei nostri agenti cercando di arrivare al tuo martello. Impressionante."  
"Ti ringrazio," disse Thor. "E' un piacere fare la tua conoscenza."  
Tutti fecero le solite chiacchiere e saluti, salve, piacere di conoscerti, bla, bla, bla, terribilmente noioso. Tony riuscì a malapena a trattenersi dal girellare infastidito.

"Giusto!" disse sonoramente quando i discorsi iniziarono a concludersi per dare spazio ad un altro silenzio imbarazzato. "Voi ragazzi state sul piano di sotto, ho alcune stanze per gli ospiti li." Poi fu un po' disorientato perché in effetti non sapeva cosa fare con gli ospiti; non aveva davvero l'abitudine di averne. A meno che non fosse una festa o simili, come quella per inaugurare l'attico della torre (e chi stava prendendo in giro, vantarsi della vista e del design all'ultimo grido, tutto nel tipo di società a cui lui necessariamente apparteneva riguardava quel tipo di cose), ma era una cosa diversa. Si trattava di socializzare con quelli che contavano.  
"La cena è opportuna, forse vero?" suggerì Loki con calma.  
Salvatore. "Si, certo. Penso sia meglio che ordiniamo, non credo abbiamo abbastanza cose da cucinare per sette persone, quattro delle quali mangiano irragionevolmente molto se possono. Qualcuno gradisce il Thai?"  
Alla fine Tony finì per dover scavar fuori un menu sul suo tablet e farlo passare attorno; ognuno scelse delle cose e JARVIS ordinò per loro. Gli altri si diressero giù per vedere i loro alloggi e tornarono in tempo per l'arrivo del cibo che era stato portato su da uno degli stagisti che lavoravano alla reception o simili, Tony non sapeva davvero da dove arrivavano i minions. Si sparsero per il soggiorno e accesero la TV, e tutto sommato fu un po' imbarazzante visto che nessuno davvero conosceva gli altri, ma ci sarebbero arrivati, Tony pensava.

Nei giorni seguenti Tony, Loki ed anche Bruce ora che era li lavorarono sulla macchina mentre gli altri parteciparono alle attività di costruzione della squadra più fisiche. Ovvero fare combattimento studio, niente orge, tristemente, Tony non avrebbe avuto problemi a guardarne un poche di quelle. Loki a volte trascinava Tony e Bruce giù in palestra per partecipare - cosa che per Bruce significava stare impalato vicino all'uscita e sobbalzare ogni volta che qualcuno andava troppo vicino per paura che qualcuno cercasse di far apparire Hulk di proposito, anche se Tony aveva promesso che non lo avrebbe fatto. Per Tony quello significava mettersi l'armatura e finire per dover moderare la sua forza fino a che usciva dall'armatura ed inevitabilmente finiva steso sulla schiena quasi mandato KO da Natasha e Clint. Continuavano a insistere - Tony non era utile neppure a metà senza l'armatura rispetto a quando la indossava - e Tony era irritabile alla cosa, perché chi diavolo pensavano di essere? Lui era tutto fuorché inutile, aveva costruito tecnologia ineguagliabile in una fottuta caverna. Ma chissenefregava, era il loro tipo di regolazione mentale in quel periodo, e non si sarebbe rotto una gamba per cercare di cambiarlo.

E poi, la macchina per il portale fu finita. La località scelta dallo SHIELD fu - sorpresa - l'Antartide. Tutti salirono sull'Helicarrier e mentre volavano verso la località un piano di battaglia venne preparato, solo nel caso. Quando quello fu fatto, Tony si fece riportare da Loki di nuovo alla torre. Non aveva portato i missili che aveva fatto con se sull'Helicarrier - avrebbe preferito spararsi che lasciarli non controllati su una proprietà controllata dallo SHIELD - e non li avrebbe lasciati lontani dalla propria vista.

Erano in due container, schermati e sigillati nel modo più sicuro possibile. Loki, vedendo quanto a disagio (o piuttosto fottutamente teso) fosse Tony al riguardo, si offrì sommessamente di mettere un incantesimo sui container che assicurasse che nessuno fosse in grado di aprirli. Erano di già non scandibili e sufficientemente a prova di forzatura quanto possibile ma l'offerta comunque diede sollievo a Tony; accettò, non esattamente felice, ma sentendosi un po' meglio riguardo l'intera cosa quando Loki ebbe finito.

Loki teleportò i due container, più un terzo con la macchina e la valigetta contenente il Tesseract alla base che lo SHIELD aveva stabilito in mezzo del fottuto ghiacciato nulla. Era freddo, anche all'interno, ma Tony aveva preparato la sua armatura per l’occasione (l'aveva anche resa sicura per il volo spaziale, solo in caso, ma lo aveva fatto ormai ere prima), e Loki non sembrava accorgersene per nulla, completamente indifferente alle temperature sotto zero. Tony si chiese come sarebbe stato la fuori, a meno venti gradi sotto zero sommando il vento.

Lo scoprì quando, dopo una rapida scorsa del piano - Tony e Loki uscirono ad attivare la macchina, Tony avrebbe mandato una sonda attraverso il portale per verificare cosa c'era dall'altro lato e poi, se tutto andava bene, avrebbe spedito i suoi missili attraverso il portale, assieme ad un mucchio di extra cose che aveva fatto mentre non riusciva a dormire. Ancora sonde, scanner per lo spazio profondo, alcuni minuscoli localizzatori che si sarebbero attaccati a qualsiasi cosa trovassero e fiduciosamente li avrebbero avvertiti quando la flotta si fosse avvicinata alla Terra e fossero ritornati in campo. Lo SHIELD aveva un paio di cose che voleva mandare oltre il portale ugualmente ma Tony li convinse di lasciar fare le sue magie alle sue cose prima; la sola ragione per cui lo lasciarono fare era per la sua reputazione pre-Afghanistan, di cui era ben conscio. Che ironia.

Quando il piano fu discusso su una lista puntata per l'ennesima volta loro - ovvero Tony, Loki e Bruce - si diressero all'aperto, ovvero Loki trasportò tutti loro e le loro cose nell'ampio spazio aperto e non occupato scelto dallo SHIELD. Apparentemente Loki non aveva molta pazienza e quando aveva cose migliori da fare, era dell'opinione che, se puoi teleportarti, perché camminare? Tony poteva sorvolare sulla cosa. Senza giochi di parole. (Forse un poco.)

Predisposero la macchina per il portale, Loki - sembrando ancora indifferente al freddo, sebbene almeno ora indossasse la sua armatura di cuoio e metallo - mise il Tesseract al suo posto e mandò un impulso della sua magia attraverso di esso per attivarlo. Lo avevano disegnato in quel modo apposta in modo che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di usarlo senza che Loki fosse li. Bene, Tony poteva con il suo reattore arc se avesse armeggiato un po' con esso, ma a parte quello, era completamente inutile a chiunque altro.

Come durante i precedenti circoli, una lama di luce si sparò nel cielo ed aprì il portale, due degli scanner di Tony che volavano appresso ad essa. Aveva un tablet (costruito specificamente per quelle temperature) per vedere direttamente le immagini trasmesse e fischiò, perché mentre la flotta dei Chitauri era molto più sparsa e non sembrava pronta alla battaglia, era comunque gigantesca come ricordava. Senza esitazione aprì le casse che contenevano i missili e li attivò. Alla base, Fury e chiunque fosse con lui vedeva dal vivo così come faceva Tony come i missili - sottili cose che sembravano innocue - vennero sganciati nello spazio ed immediatamente si diressero verso i Leviatani. Dopo la prima esplosione - massiccia, Tony lasciò andare tutto - i Chitauri si accorsero certamente che qualcosa stava succedendo ed iniziarono a mettersi in moto ma erano impreparati e troppo goffi; I missili di Tony continuarono a colpire i loro bersagli troppo veloci perché loro li intercettassero, men che meno li evitassero.

Loki, guardando sopra alla spalla di Tony sul tablet, improvvisamente si tese quando uno degli scanner dal vivo mostrò quella che sembrava una roccia che fluttuava liberamente. "Puoi fare in modo che uno di essi lo colpisca?"

Senza fare domande Tony semplicemente disse "JARVIS" e lasciò che la sua IA si prendesse carico della programmazione di uno dei missili; non era difficile, solo un paio di linee di codice, Tony avrebbe potuto farlo ma avrebbe dovuto togliersi il guanto per farlo e non era davvero opportuno con quelle temperature.

La roccia esplose in minuscoli pezzi e Tony non si immaginò Loki che si afflosciava contro la sua schiena. Furono solo secondi prima che si raddrizzasse di nuovo, togliendo il peso da Tony, ma qualcosa era senz'altro accaduta.

I missili di Tony (non gli aveva dato un nome, non esistevano se non avevano un nome, vero?) dovevano volare sempre più lontano per trovare i Leviatani. Erano programmati per volare nella bocca delle bestie se fosse stato possibile e la distruzione che scatenavano era immensa, pezzi di Leviatani e rocce che fluttuavano attraverso lo spazio costruendo quello che iniziava a sembrare sempre più un campo di meteore invece di una flotta. Continuarono a cercare di aprirsi dei varchi verso il portale ma i missili di Tony erano programmati per colpire il primo bersaglio possibile abbastanza grosso, quella era la loro prima priorità; la seconda era affinare, così come colpire i Leviatani specialmente dove erano deboli, ovvero in bocca. I missili avevano una potenza sufficiente (in effetti, diedero un pugno grosso quanto Tony poteva produrre senza usare qualcosa di nucleare, il che era una fottutissima quantità di potenza) per fare danni anche se colpivano l'armatura, ma meglio sicuri che dispiaciuti, giusto?

"Sembra che abbiano fatto fuori quasi tutto," infine commentò Tony. La freddezza nella sua voce lo fece rabbrividire ma finse che fosse per la temperatura esterna all'armatura, che sentiva a dispetto di tutto, e null'altro. Mandò comunque gli ultimi missili oltre il portale per principio, avrebbero colpito qualcosa e non c'era nulla la fuori che non meritasse di essere colpito, Loki lo aveva assicurato della cosa (e una parte di Tony si chiedeva come fosse possibile, come cazzo fosse possibile che ora si fidasse di Loki per qualcosa di simile, ma mise da parte la cosa, mise da parte qualsiasi processo di pensiero sui missili che non fosse come costruirli e come fare in modo che stessero fuori dalle manacce avide dello SHIELD). Non c'erano riserve da nessuna parte e Tony avrebbe preferito fossero tutti andati, più lontano possibile da lui.

Attesero in silenzio per un poco, guardando le riprese sul tablet; c'erano nove telecamere rimaste la fuori ora, programmate per attaccarsi a qualsiasi cosa abbastanza grossa che mostrasse movimento autonomo. Volarono attraverso i detriti e non trovarono nulla di utile.

"Bene," disse Bruce infine, la voce attutita da quanto era strettamente imbacuccato. "Questo è stato in un certo senso deludente?"  
"La parte importante arriva adesso," disse Tony, guardando mentre Loki spegneva la macchina, toglieva il Tesseract, lo metteva nella valigetta e la sigillava. "Analizzare i dati." Non poteva vedere gli occhi di Bruce ma sapeva che Bruce era ansioso di farlo quanto lo era Tony.  
Loki iniziò a camminare e Tony e Bruce seguirono. Quando furono abbastanza distanti, dalla macchina e dai container Tony si girò, alzò le mani e fece saltare tutto in aria con uno speciale impulso di energia che non avrebbe lasciato nulla indietro. Loki ponderatamente creò uno scudo attorno all'esplosione, rendendola anche più distruttiva ed assicurandosi che nessun pezzo volasse per essere trovato ed analizzato dallo SHIELD in seguito.

Fury urlò nelle sue orecchie ma Tony lo ignorò. Tornarono alla base, servì circa mezz'ora durante la quale nessuno di loro disse una parola.  
Quando furono alla base Fury li incontrò con - perdonate il gioco di parole - furia negli occhi. Si arrabbiò con Tony per aver distrutto la macchina ma Tony semplicemente fece spallucce, prese in mano la valigia in cui l'armatura si riavvolse su se stessa e disse, "Posso costruirne un altra in ogni momento se servisse, Nicky, ma non avevo intenzione di lasciare che i tuoi minions mettessero le loro zampacce sopra ad essa."  
Fury ruggì e lo insultò ancora di più, probabilmente principalmente perché era incazzato e non perché davvero credesse di arrivare da qualche parte, e poi si girò verso Loki e chiese indietro il Tesseract. Loki sollevò un sopracciglio, sollevò la valigetta e la fece svanire nell'aria. "No."

Ci fu un ulteriore discussione, principalmente Fury che si sfogava e Loki e Tony che non si lasciavano mettere sotto; finì per essere una specie di discussione in cui tutti urlavano a tutti e tutti gli agenti che passavano accanto camminando facevano un ampio arco attorno a loro, ma in qualche modo alla fine raggiunsero una specie di consenso. Tony non era certo di sapere che cosa fosse quel consenso ma coinvolgeva il lavorare insieme a dispetto della mutua avversione come facevano gli adulti.

Poi Tony e Loki raggiunsero Bruce per volare di nuovo sull’Helicarrier - lo SHIELD stava già smantellando la base, negazione plausibile; se non c'era nulla li nessuno poteva rivendicare se qualcosa che poteva aver testimoniato fosse realmente accaduto. Probabilmente avrebbero dovuto dare un mucchio di spiegazioni brevi mano di già, qualcosa del tipo una inusuale aurora boreale o simile, e si sarebbero dovuti prendere cura della stazione antartica di McMurdo. Alla fine, anche il luogo più remoto sul pianeta non era realmente remoto dopo tutto.

Dopo aver guardato le riprese degli scanner di Tony individualmente svariate volte Loki fece una stima primaria; stimava che avessero distrutto circa un terzo della flotta dei Chitauri, probabilmente non di più. Non era un risultato buono come poteva aver sperato Tony ma non avrebbero potuto fare nulla di più, il resto della flotta chiaramente era già partito. E avevano raggiunto molto; secondo i cauti calcoli di Tony (aveva fatto girare i suoi programmi sulle immagini più tardi, era davvero difficile contare con tutti i diversi angoli di ripresa e i tempi spezzati) aveva distrutto circa trenta Leviatani e un paio di stazioni di attracco fisse. Oltre alla roccia, non aveva ancora chiesto a Loki che cosa vi fosse in quella ma per essere onesto non intendeva farlo. Era chiaramente un argomento delicato, solo l'immagine di quella roccia (ed erano delle scale scolpite nella pietra?) faceva tendere le sue spalle e Tony sapeva che cosa significava.

Terminato di guardare le immagini video (almeno per loro, Tony sapeva che lo SHIELD avrebbe osservato ogni fotogramma fino all'esaurimento, ma lui aveva dei programmi per quel tipo di cosa e non era davvero così interessato alla fisiologia dei Leviatani o che altro) loro iniziarono a lavorare alle altre scansioni. Loki aveva aiutato Tony a modificare uno scanner per rilevare diversi tipi di magia ma non c'era assolutamente nulla, neppure il più piccolo blip.  
Loki fissò il grafico che Tony aveva mandato su un grande schermo. Si morsicava il labbro inferiore, l'espressione insondabile ma il viso pallido, una mano piegata in un pugno dove giaceva falsamente a caso sul ginocchio.  
Tony si schiarì la gola e mise la mano sulla gamba di Loki facendolo sobbalzare un poco. Non guardò verso di lui quando Loki si girò per guardarlo in viso, perché qualcosa riguardo questo chiaramente disturbava esageratamente Loki (e Tony aveva le sue teorie al riguardo) e non era molto bravo a veder testimoniare le sue debolezze. Esattamente come Tony, in effetti.  
"Quello era un po' una perdita di tempo," disse Tony con falsa indifferenza e tirò via l'immagine con un cenno noncurante. "Guardiamo le scansioni radio invece."

Loki non disse una parola, si girò di nuovo verso lo schermo ma non spinse via la mano di Tony dalla sua gamba e dopo che Tony ebbe sproloquiato per circa dieci minuti, più pensando ad alta voce e lasciando andare la sua bocca per la tangente che altro, prese la mano di Tony ed intrecciò le loro dita.  
Era ben oltre mezzanotte quando infine decisero di chiamarsi fuori e trascinarsi a letto; avevano fatto un analisi sommaria di tutti i dati disponibili e nei giorni seguenti avrebbero effettuato le necessarie analisi approfondite, ma sapevano abbastanza per ora. Tony dovette praticamente trascinare Bruce fuori verso i suoi alloggi perché sembrava trovare anche più difficile di Tony andarsene (e non che Tony non potesse comprenderlo, perché andiamo, analisi dello spazio profondo, letteralmente dove nessun uomo era mai stato o aveva mai visto prima, Tony avrebbe potuto farsela addosso per l'eccitazione quando pensava alla cosa in quel modo) ma avevano una riunione il mattino dopo che era obbligatorio presenziare.

Il mattino - e con esso la riunione - arrivò anche troppo presto. Coulson saggiamente fece da sveglia personale a Tony, Loki e Bruce, sebbene Tony fosse il meno cooperativo e dovette quasi essere trascinato fisicamente giù dal letto. Poi vennero introdotti nella sala conferenze con la promessa di un the (per Bruce e Loki e si, c'era decaffeinato) e caffè (per Tony) e colazione, il che si dimostrò essere dei falsi croissant economici (Tony assolutamente si rifiutava di considerarli croissant, anche se era quello che dicevano di essere; erano solo degli impostori e solo qualcuno che non avesse mai visto un vero croissant avrebbe potuto davvero considerarli accettabili, onestamente), bagels, formaggio e marmellata. Il resto della squadra era giù ad aspettare e mangiare, perciò apparentemente era una colazione riunione. A Tony andava bene la cosa posto che trovasse del caffè.

"Non c'è miele," commentò Loki, sembrando molto indifferente.  
Thor visibilmente si tirò su di morale. "Non temere, fratello!" disse e letteralmente estrasse un vasetto di miele da... qualche posto da qualche parte nella regione delle sue anche, Tony onestamente non voleva sapere.  
Loki odorò mentre accettava la cosa ed iniziò a imbevere i croissant nel miele, cosa che Tony si immaginò fosse probabilmente la cosa migliore che potesse loro accadere. Il vasetto del miele chiaramente arrivava dalla torre, era qualche tipo di cosa costosa (JARVIS comperava solo cose costose, o meglio la persona incaricata dello shopping che mandava a comperare per Tony lo faceva) e chiaramente era più di quello che i croissant si meritassero.  
"Sei un tale snob," disse infine Bruce, "Piantala di lamentarti dei croissant."  
"Sono un atrocità," affermò Tony, socchiudendo gli occhi verso il miele e seriamente contemplandolo. "Un crimine contro ogni prodotto da forno, un insulto alla pasticceria Francese, un affronto ai veri croissant."  
Bruce alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Taci e bevi il tuo caffè."  
Tony obbedì solo perché era contento del fatto che Bruce si fosse sciolto abbastanza quando parlava con Tony. Con altre persone era ancora piuttosto riservato e Tony non poteva evitare di sentirsi un po' orgoglioso e un po' compiaciuto al riguardo.  
"Basta con i battibecchi," abbaiò Fury mentre marciava nella stanza, facendo sobbalzare Natasha che stava facendo pratica nel dormire ad occhi aperti. "Cosa avete trovato?"  
Tony rapidamente sollevò la sua tazza di caffè, sperando che Bruce avesse preso la parola al suo posto, ma Bruce semplicemente sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui innocentemente.

Con un sospiro Tony si arrese e brevemente riassunse i numeri - numero stimato dei Leviatani, numero stimato dei guerrieri Chitauri neutralizzati. Neutralizzati era una di quelle belle, eufemistiche parole che annebbiavano il vero significato della cosa: Tony aveva ucciso. Migliaia. Sicuro, erano Chitauri ed avevano invaso la terra un paio di volte, anche se ognuna di quelle volte non contava più, era comunque impressa nella sua mente. Non erano semplicemente stati spietati, si erano divertiti ad uccidere. Non eccessivamente, non esageratamente, ma si erano divertiti. E Tony era già responsabile di, in ogni caso, troppe morti e dolore, non era che qualche migliaio di Chitauri contassero molto a lungo termine. Non poteva vederlo come una buona azione, ma non poteva davvero provare rimorso per essa neppure, non sapendo quello che lui sapeva - che i Chitauri erano una razza di guerrieri che uccidevano indiscriminatamente per denaro o per risorse e senza pietà o compassione.

Fury grugnì dopo che ebbe avuto i numeri e una stima da parte di Loki di quanta parte della flotta avessero distrutto, e quali fossero le probabili conseguenze. "Dunque in pratica adesso siamo un bersaglio facile e loro lo sanno," riassunse. "Sei sicuro che non troveranno aiuto da qualche parte?"  
"Gli eserciti alieni che siano pronti a combattere la guerra di un altro non sono esattamente un bene ordinario," replicò Loki. "E' improbabile che troveranno quel genere di aiuto."  
"Perciò tutto quello che ci resta da fare è prepararci per una guerra," concluse Fury. Non guardò verso Tony ma Tony sapeva che lo avrebbero contattato, e il peggio era che non sapeva che cosa avrebbe detto. Voleva dire di no, sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio per lui farlo, ma non era davvero sicuro che lo avrebbe fatto. Non se l'intero pianeta era in gioco.

Discussero la strategia di battaglia un poco, che cosa avrebbero fatto quando l'esercito fosse arrivato, ma alla fine non c'era molto che potevano fare senza ulteriori indagini, che avrebbero potuto fare solo quando l'esercito li avesse raggiunti. Tony convenne di costruire un sistema di allarme per lo spazio profondo ma salvo quello, non c'era molto da fare per lui (o il resto degli altri). Fury adesso doveva fare rapporto ad alcuni governi e avrebbero dovuto prepararsi per la guerra.


	13. 2.4 Compromesso

Si divisero; Steve e Bruce tornarono alla torre con Tony, Loki e Thor mentre Natasha, Clint e Coulson rimasero allo SHIELD; avevano lavoro da fare. Appena furono tornati alla torre Loki prese Tony per il polso e lo trascinò nella sua camera. Tony passò per un numero di emozioni in rapida successione; sorpresa, confusione, incredulità, consapevolezza, libidine, apprensione, un po' di circospezione, ma si rivelò che il piano non era gettare Tony sul letto e violentarlo. Tutto quello che Loki sembrava volere era la privacy, perché appena la porta scattò chiudendosi dietro di loro focalizzò i suoi occhi socchiusi su Tony e chiese, "Di cosa si tratta?"  
Quello non era davvero molto per indovinare, perciò Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Cos'è cosa? Devi essere un po' più chiaro in merito."  
Impazientemente Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Tu sei... qualcosa in te è, per così dire, fuori posto da qualche giorno ormai." Prendendo il mento di Tony si avvicinò, focalizzandosi completamente su di lui, Tony poteva sentirlo. "Riguarda i missili che hai fatto."

Tony sobbalzò. Cazzo. Ovviamente Loki se ne sarebbe accorto, avrebbe dovuto saperlo.  
"Dimmi," ordinò Loki.  
"Io non sono... non è nulla, sto bene." Una parte di Tony sapeva che cercare di evaderlo era futile, ovviamente. Loki lo aveva colto e se era qualcosa, era ostinato; non avrebbe lasciato correre.  
Una ruga scontenta si formò sulla fronte di Loki. "Stark," disse lentamente, la voce fredda. "Sei dentro fino al collo in una quantità dei miei problemi. Mi racconterai di questo al tuo riguardo."  
Ah, una situazione di scambio alla pari. Tony poteva trattare un po' meglio con quello, sebbene vi fosse una parte di lui che pensava al peggio sapendo che quello era tutto quello di cui si trattava. Ma capiva la necessità di Loki di bilanciare le cose e doveva ammettere che era semplicemente giusto.

Facendo un passo indietro, forzando Loki a lasciare andare la sua faccia, Tony inghiottì. "Barton ti ha parlato di me, giusto? Dell' Afghanistan?"  
"Mi ha detto che sei stato tenuto prigioniero da nemici," rispose Loki. "Non ero eccessivamente interessato nei dettagli, al tempo." Voleva dire che lo era ora.

"Giusto." Tony inghiottì di nuovo, prese un respiro profondo. "Sono stato rapito. Loro erano stati mandati da un mio socio in affari e una specie di padre in seconda ma al tempo non lo sapevo. In ogni caso, mi presero, venni ferito durante la cosa, è così che ho avuto questo." Batté le dita sul reattore Arc e chiuse gli occhi, perché sapeva che non aveva senso, stava saltando troppe cose. "Mi hanno rapito con l'intenzione di forzarmi a costruire armi per loro. Io al tempo conducevo un azienda che produceva armi, io costruivo... strumenti di guerra, praticamente. Armi, lancia razzi, missili, granate, altre cose più segrete; la mia azienda era coinvolta in tutto questo, con me in cima. Ed eravamo i migliori. Ma il mio socio in affari fece il doppio gioco con me e la nostra nazione; vendette le mie armi - le armi prodotte dalla mia azienda - ai nostri nemici per aumentare il fatturato. Praticamente... per vent'anni ho ucciso persone, ho fatto in modo che altri potessero uccidere persone molto efficientemente, e secondo i miei calcoli... circa l'ottanta per cento delle morti risultate dall'uso delle mie armi erano innocenti oppure la mia stessa gente." Per un momento annaspò, non ricordandosi quello che cercava di dire, il gusto della polvere sulla sua lingua, ma poi si ricompose, piegò le dita dei piedi nei suoi stivali e assentemente decise che se li sarebbe tolti prima possibile. "Quando ne sono uscito ho giurato che sarei stato per sempre fuori dall'industria delle armi. Che non avrei mai più costruito armi. Ma l'ho fatto, adesso. Sicuro, non le ho progettate adesso, ma comunque le ho costruite."  
"Tu ti sei compromesso," disse Loki sottovoce da vicino, la mano che scivolava nei capelli di Tony. "Per il tuo traguardo finale, ti sei compromesso. Per... proteggere la tua gente?"  
"Sicuro." Tony si schiarì la gola, non aprì gli occhi.  
"Perché?"  
Tony strinse gli occhi anche di più. "Voglio solo che questo finisca. Non voglio che nessuno muoia. Non voglio che i Chitauri arrivino e uccidano la mia gente. Voglio che questo fottuto circolo... finisca."  
"E stai facendo in modo che accada," disse Loki. "Io e te stiamo facendo in modo che accada. Cosa è più importante, sostenere i tuoi principi o la protezione della tua gente, la prevenzione della loro morte? E' encomiabile che tu abbia sacrificato i tuoi ideali per il bene di molti. Hai preso la decisione giusta, come loro leader. La decisione responsabile."  
"Io non sono il loro leader," gracchiò Tony. "Io non sono... nessuno."  
"Tu sei il loro leader," replicò Loki. "Loro ti ascoltano. Puoi non piacergli, possono non sostenerti, ma rispettano la tua opinione e le tue conclusioni, e seguono i tuoi ideali. Anche il Direttore Fury lo fa."

Qualcosa toccò la fronte di Tony; la fronte di Loki, Tony si rese conto un attimo dopo quando il respiro di Loki soffiò sul suo viso.  
"Io solo... se credessi alla cosa, sarei sicuro di andare all'inferno. Dannazione eterna e tortura e tutto il resto, per tutto quello che ho fatto."  
"L'inferno come i Cristiani lo immaginano non esiste," mormorò Loki. "C'è Nifelheim dove quelli che non sono morti in modo notabile od eroico vanno. E' una terra di ghiaccio e neve, e non c'è tortura eterna, te lo posso giurare. Mia figlia regna in quel regno." Premette un lieve bacio sulla bocca di Tony. "Non importa le cose che hai fatto ma perché le hai fatte. Un intera vita di azioni che portano sventura e dolore sugli altri possono essere rimediate se uno si rende conto dei propri errori e lotta per correggerli. E anche se a dispetto di tutto ti svegliassi a Nifelheim, ti prometto che mia figlia non è crudele."  
Loki lo stava confortando, Tony se ne rese conto molto tardi. Stava cercando di fare in modo che Tony si sentisse meglio, ed aveva senso, un poco, anche se Tony non poteva credere che se la sarebbe cavata con così poco per tutto il male che aveva fatto. Eppure, Loki aveva dato una spiegazione convincente, molto di più di chiunque altro con cui Tony avesse parlato al riguardo (che ammontava a due persone in fin dei conti, ovvero Pepper e Rhodey), non solo perché lui aveva informazioni dall'interno (ed era in un certo senso difficile da ignorare per il fatto che era religione Norrena posta davanti alla realtà di divinità Norrene che erano vere e mangiavano i suoi pop tarts) ma perché parlava come qualcuno che... che aveva bisogno di credere a quello che diceva.  
Loki non stava parlando solo a Tony, se ne rese conto improvvisamente. Stava parlando anche a se stesso.

Stranamente, quello fu quello che fece sentire meglio Tony più di qualsiasi altra cosa Loki avesse detto. Forse era il fatto di non essere solo, che qualcuno lo comprendesse perché aveva fatto casino epicamente allo stesso modo. In effetti, era proprio per quello; sia con Pepper che con Rhodey, Tony aveva avuto l'impressione che non avessero davvero capito, anche se Rhodey era molto meglio equipaggiato in merito di Pepper, visto che era un soldato e tutto il resto. Forse era per quello che Tony si sentiva così attratto da Bruce, sotto ogni altra cosa; perché Bruce era schiacciato dai sensi di colpa come lo era Tony, anche se aveva molte meno colpe da portare di Tony, secondo l'opinione di Tony stesso.  
Prese un respiro profondo ed annuì, lentamente per non far staccare Loki. "Sicuro," disse raucamente, si schiarì la gola. "Certo."

Un colpo alla porta fu quello che infine li fece dividere, in un indefinito momento successivo. "Fratello?" chiamò Thor. "Hai discusso del fatto che ce ne andremo con Tony Stark?"

"Andrete?" Ripeté Tony, iniziando ad aggrottarsi. "Dove-" oh, giusto, ovviamente. Asgard. C'erano affari non conclusi di cui Thor e Loki dovevano ancora occuparsi, come poteva dimenticare?

"Abbiamo urgente necessità di portare il Padre degli Dei a conoscenza rapidamente degli eventi correnti," spiegò Loki, non sembrando del tutto felice della cosa. Tony non era del tutto felice ugualmente; sapeva che era necessario ma ricordava anche tutti i circoli che erano terminati perché Odino aveva sentenziato il suo figlio adottivo alla morte. Era naturale che fosse preoccupato.

"Davvero non mi piace," ammise Tony facendo il broncio. "Se ti ucciderà di nuovo... bene, almeno non rimarrai morto, ma se lui fa..."

"Non resterò morto," disse fermamente Loki. "Cercherò di nuovo di farlo ascoltare, e stavolta ho il vantaggio di non aver ucciso nessuno - qui - e di aver lavorato con te. Al massimo, mi esilierà si Jotunheim di nuovo."

"Dove sei stato ucciso ugualmente, l'ultima volta," gli ricordò Tony ed immediatamente si sentì cattivo per il modo in cui il viso di Loki si oscurò.

"Non succederà di nuovo." disse Loki come una promessa. "Ho imparato molto dalla mia breve escursione su Jotunheim." Sembrò pensieroso, un espressione calcolatrice sul suo viso che fece preoccupare Tony, ma non riguardo lui, per lui, e forse era fuori di testa ma non gli importava.

"Perciò partirete." si schiarì la gola, strinse la sua presa sulla mano di Loki che in qualche modo era rimasta intrecciata con la sua. "Promettimi che rimarrai in contatto, mi dirai come sta andando. Non penso potrei sopportare di non sapere."

Loki si aggrottò. "Come? E' piuttosto improbabile che il Padre degli Dei mi permetterà di visitarti mentre il mio processo si sta svolgendo."

"Questo è il motivo per cui su Midgard abbiamo inventato questo piccolo e utile congegno, lo chiamiamo telefono mobile," replicò Tony, scherzando per metà; Loki sapeva cosa fosse un telefono mobile. "Se te ne do uno, puoi provare a fare in modo di potermi chiamare anche da Asgard? Con un incantesimo o simili?"

Dapprima Loki sembrò incredulo, poi la sua espressione mutò in una che Tony conosceva molto bene; curiosità e calcoli mentre la sua mente iniziava a correre, cercando di comprendere come. "Potrei esserne in grado," mormorò Loki, "Con un paio di cristalli..." Pensò per un attimo fino a che Thor batté di nuovo alla porta, chiamando interrogativamente Loki. Poi sospirò. "Dammi due di quei congegni, farò in modo che sia possibile. Thor te ne porterà uno quando sarà finito."

Ah, Tony poteva farlo. Mentre lui personalmente non aveva l'abitudine di avere StarkPhone di ricambio attorno, a volte la sua azienda li distribuiva come telefoni aziendali perciò tutto quello che dovette fare fu scendere in ascensore e prenderne un paio. Ne prese tre per essere sicuro, in caso Loki ne distruggesse accidentalmente uno, sebbene lo fraseggiò in modo un po' più diplomatico dicendo che era perché Loki potesse esaminare la tecnologia in modo che la modifica fosse più semplice. Thor e Loki stavano già aspettando nel soggiorno, nei loro abiti Asgardiani di cuoio, e appena Tony gli diede i tre telefoni Thor fece come per afferrare la spalla di Loki, chiaramente pronto a viaggiare. Uno sguardo feroce da parte di Loki lo fece togliere la mano come scottato e poi Loki tirò vicino Tony per un bacio assolutamente bollente. Poi teleportò se stesso e suo fratello via senza un altra parola, lasciando Tony senza fiato e confuso che si sentiva stranamente barcollante.

Rogers, goffamente schiarendosi la gola lo tirò fuori dai suoi confusi pensieri. "Dunque, tu e Loki..." Rogers iniziò e poi chiaramente non sapeva come finire la frase perché era troppo mortificato per dire qualsiasi cosa che alludesse remotamente al sesso.  
"Sicuro," disse Tony, perché quello era più facile che spiegare che non era esattamente così, che non sapeva esattamente cosa succedesse, se fosse buona cosa, se stesse facendo un casino, se si stesse preparando ad essere esageratamente ferito.

*

Loki andato non rendeva nulla più semplice, non significava che Tony avesse meno merda da spalare. Il giorno dopo che i fratelli furono andati Fury chiamò Tony nel mezzo della notte, sembrando incazzato quanto Tony lo avesse mai sentito, e gli ordinò di tagliare un bel video delle registrazioni del portale perché apparentemente i burocrati avevano bisogno di un aiuto visuale per credere veramente alla merda che usciva dalla bocca di Fury e chi cazzo credeva di essere comunque, il loro fottuto pagliaccio o intrattenitore o cosa, perché di certo non ascoltavano e tutto quello era semplicemente un enorme perdita di tempo e Gesù, Cristo, ma che Cazzo.  
Divertendosi un pochino troppo considerando quanto vicino ad esplodere contro di lui fosse Fury in quel momento, Tony sorrise prima di assumere un tono petulante. "Perché io? Non hai dei minion per quel tipo di cosa?"  
"Nessuno di loro è una enorme primadonna quanto sei tu, Stark!" Fury urlò e gli riattaccò in faccia.  
Bene, Tony non poteva davvero discutere l'argomento, lo SHIELD tendeva ad attrarre sia i silenziosi ed efficienti che i silenziosi e fottutamente inutili, considerevolmente molti di più dei secondi rispetto ai primi. Perciò Tony fece un video delle riprese e per provocazione ci mise una canzone sotto. E mentre guardava il prodotto finito, l'intero corpo che si raggelava quando sentì le parole "come odio quello che sono divenuto" e "Io, una puttana per il freddo mondo". Un po' Freudiano, sicuro. Perciò vi mise una nuova canzone; inoltre, quella non ci stava molto bene comunque, aveva troppi punti silenziosi. Quello fu quello che lo portò a considerare “Night wish”; c'erano parti rumorose, rapide e poi lente e quasi tranquille. Non potevi mai davvero prenderle per scontate.

Scegliendo la canzone "Why so serious?" della colonna sonora di Dark Knight sarebbe stato ugualmente un po' Freudiano, ma a quel punto a Tony non importava un cazzo, semplicemente mandò via il prodotto finito e andò a letto.

Si svegliò per una chiamata di Fury, che gli diceva buon lavoro, sapevo che avresti potuto farlo, il che non era per nulla un complimento, e poi gli diceva di renderlo più breve perché gli "stupidi stronzi politicanti hanno una fottutamente corta curva di attenzione, cazzo". Tony giocò con il pensiero di usare "Per chi suona la campana" o "Avanti mio figlio ribelle" ma li ascoltò entrambi e ... no. A quel punto Tony era pronto a divenire davvero irritato al riguardo - era la parola che aveva usato, irritazione, era quello che faceva tremare le sue mani, tremare di più mentre guardava, più vedeva quanto cazzo efficienti e magnificenti erano i suoi missili, davvero avrebbe dovuto dar loro un nome.  
Avrebbe dovuto smettere, ma non poteva, aveva bisogno che quello fosse fatto e finito, doveva finirlo. "Un sogno sta crollando" era ugualmente fottutamente Freudiano e Tony finse di pretendere che non lo fosse ma almeno non aveva alcuna parola che lo avrebbe proclamato al mondo. Fece il video breve, giudicando che due minuti e mezzo avrebbero dovuto bastare per far cogliere l'essenza della cosa, se volevano di più potevano guardare quello fottutamente lungo.

"Cosa non va?" chiese Rogers, aggrottandosi, quando Tony arrivò in cucina dopo aver spedito il video più corto finito a Fury con un paio di ben piazzate parolacce.  
Tony ruggì. "Fury mi ha fatto fargli un fottuto video per tutta la notte ed il mattino, questo è quello a cui servono le lezioni di cinema, per l'inferno. La prossima volta si può fare il suo fottuto video da se."  
"Che video?" chiese Bruce. Lui e Rogers erano apparentemente seduti insieme e conversavano davanti ad una tazza di the e non migliorava esattamente l'umore di Tony, che Rogers sedesse li a proprio agio con Bruce mentre Tony doveva fottutamente guardare un sogno crollare. 

Senza parole, pescò un tablet da un armadio (li aveva sparsi per tutto il suo appartamento, troppo pigro per usarne solo uno o due perché dimenticava sempre dove li metteva) e lo tese a Bruce; JARVIS senza che Tony dicesse nulla mise il video sullo schermo per lui. Quello era il motivo per cui Tony non poteva vivere più senza JARVIS. Non la comodità, perché mentre si, quella era molto bella e tutto il resto ma non era incapace di vivere da solo, e non era neppure per i calcoli che sarebbero stati molto più lenti se Tony avesse dovuto farseli da se o anche se avesse dovuto infilarli prima in qualche computer, no. Il fatto che JARVIS lo conoscesse. Era più di un computer intelligente; lui prendeva l'iniziativa a volte quando vedeva che era quello che serviva a Tony.  
Tony guardò mentre Bruce e Rogers si piegavano sul tablet quando il video iniziò, poi si girò e si fece un Irish Coffee.

"A volte la tecnologia qui mi fa sentire come fossi su un altro pianeta invece che semplicemente in un altro secolo," disse Rogers sommessamente quando il video terminò. Tony cercò davvero per quanto possibile di non sentire alcun giudizio all'interno, non si lasciò chiedere se Rogers si riferisse al tablet, alla qualità del video, a come il video era fatto, ma era stato girato nello spazio, i missili... non pensò a nulla di tutto ciò.  
Sommessamente, Bruce mise da parte il tablet. Il suo sguardo accorto quando si fissò su Tony, ma non disse una parola, solo disse, "Perché gli serve?"  
"Politici con la curva di attenzione di un bambino di tre anni," replicò Tony. "Non lo so, apparentemente hanno bisogno di un aiuto visuale per credere veramente una parola che viene dalla sua bocca, e mentre capisco l'impulso, bene. Politica, giusto? Non possono semplicemente fare le cose, devono discutere dei tecnicismi per primi, prima di arrivare a qualcosa di importante."  
Bruce e Rogers annuirono entrambi consapevolmente.

Irritò Tony per qualche ragione, che annuirono in sincrono, perciò fece il broncio e se ne andò, lanciando indietro un "giusto, torno a letto allora" sopra alla sua spalla.  
Quando si svegliò il cielo stava oscurandosi all'esterno e Tony trovò Bruce nel soggiorno con un libro, Rogers non era in vista. Abbassò il libro quando Tony entrò e si lanciò sul divano, un sacchetto di patatine in mano. "Quello non è un pasto corretto," si aggrottò Bruce.  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Da quando faccio pasti corretti?"  
Apparentemente quella non fu una risposta soddisfacente, perché Bruce sollevò un sopracciglio e disse "adesso" prima di dirigersi in cucina. Un po' curioso, ma non abbastanza da alzarsi realmente a controllare, Tony ascoltò quello che stava facendo; tirando fuori qualcosa dal frigo e mettendolo nel microonde, sembrava.

Quando Bruce tornò portava un piatto con del risotto con delle cose. Lo tese assieme ad una forchetta a Tony e sollevò il suo sopracciglio. Era un ordine chiaro come se lo avesse detto e Tony non era dell'umore di essere contrario; la scintilla della cosa che aveva sentito prima del suo pisolino aveva sommessamente lasciato spazio per qualcosa di simile alla depressione, eccetto per come la sua depressione generalmente arrivava con la negazione che poteva rapidamente trasformarsi in rabbia o qualcosa di simile all'euforia autodistruttiva, in base a quanto alcool ci applicava sopra.  
"E' buono," disse, masticando lentamente.  
"Lo abbiamo fatto io e Steve," disse Bruce. "Ne abbiamo fatto un poco per te ma abbiamo immaginato ti servisse dormire." Sedette all'altro capo del divano, il libro apparentemente dimenticato, e fissò Tony per un lungo istante. Tony zelantemente lo ignorò.

Infine Bruce ruppe il silenzio. "So che non ci conosciamo davvero molto bene," disse, "O almeno penso sia così? Ma sei stato gentile con me in un modo in cui le persone non sono state gentili con me da lungo tempo, forse mai, non sapendo chi-cosa io sia, e vorrei ritornare il favore se me lo permetti." Qui fece una pausa come se aspettasse che Tony dicesse qualcosa, ma, ah, no. Non era davvero una cosa da Tony, confessare i suoi problemi o che diamine. "Qualcosa chiaramente ti sta tormentando, Tony," Bruce continuò quando Tony continuò a fissare il suo piatto, masticando lentamente. "E se posso azzardare un ipotesi, direi che riguarda quei missili."  
Tony si paralizzò e sollevò gli occhi, l'espressione probabilmente simile a quella di un cervo sotto i riflettori. Non avrebbe pensato che Bruce lo capisse. E ancora, quanto difficile da capire era, davvero? "E' un balzo non da poco da fare," temporeggiò anche se non lo era, cercando di pensare a qualcos'altro da dire, qualcosa per coprire la cosa, ma Bruce non lo avrebbe permesso.

"No, davvero," disse. "Era chiaramente riguardo il video, e comprendo che se fosse stato solo riguardo Fury che ti ordinava di farlo gli avresti detto di ciucciarselo e arrangiarsi, non era di per se una cosa così importante. Inoltre... tutti potevano in qualche modo immaginare il motivo per cui hai chiuso le fabbriche di armi delle Stark Industries."  
Sicuro, tutti davvero potevano in qualche modo ipotizzare. Molte persone lo avevano fatto, se non comprendendo la causa diretta (generalmente riempivano il vuoto con spiegazioni come DSPT o simili) almeno essere in grado di unire i puntini con tre mesi di prigionia in Afghanistan non lasciavano molto all'immaginazione, davvero. Tony generalmente sorrideva apertamente tanto da digrignare i denti e diceva "non sono affari vostri" e "se pensate di poter condurre la mia azienda meglio di me, perché non vi fate la vostra e mi battete?" molto.  
"Tony," disse gentilmente Bruce, chinandosi verso di lui, e oh, Tony si era assentato. Oops. "Se non vuoi parlarne, va bene. Ma voglio che tu sappia che sono qui per te se lo vuoi."  
"Sicuro, grazie," Tony disse e si infilò più risotto nella bocca. Aveva un buon gusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.T. In ritardo al solito, solo una nota DSPT=Disordine da Stress Post Traumatico è la traduzione di PTSD)._


	14. 2.5 Il peso del passato

Non intendeva accettare l'offerta di Bruce, ma il giorno dopo JARVIS trovò dei file nel database SHIELD che erano un analisi approfondita dei missili di Tony, con degli incerti suggerimenti su come replicarli. Esplose un pochino, distrusse un po' di cose nel suo laboratorio, chiamò Fury per urlargli contro, e non accadeva spesso che qualcuno riuscisse a non lasciar dire una parola a Fury ma Tony lo fece. Gli riappese quando Fury gli urlò indietro "che cazzo ti aspettavi?" e seriamente considerò di cancellare tutti i suoi file, bruciando la sua torre, collassando la sua azienda, traslocando in Namibia per aiutare a costruire biblioteche per bambini. JARVIS infine lo espulse dal laboratorio, dicendo che se non lo avesse fatto, Tony avrebbe fatto qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito in seguito (Tony contestò la cosa ma DUM-E arrivò verso di lui con l'estintore e JARVIS fece uno shut down di tutto comunque, perciò non c'era scopo in nulla). Tony esplose fuori dall'ascensore e si diresse dritto in cucina dove iniziò a schiantare piatti e tazze e ogni cosa che potesse produrre un soddisfacente forte rumore quando si spaccava, in frammenti sul pavimento. Non si accorse che non portava le scarpe o che stava urlando e forse piangendo fino a che delle braccia forti si avvolsero attorno al suo torace e lo sollevarono forzosamente dal pavimento.  
Era Rogers - ovviamente lo era - e portò Tony senza sforzo nel soggiorno, a dispetto del fatto che Tony stava lottando contro la sua stretta e strillando come un folle. Bruce aspettava li, l'espressione severa e preoccupata, con un kit di emergenza, un paio di tovaglioli ed una terrina d'acqua accanto a lui.  
"Ti stai facendo del male, Tony!" disse Rogers, e sembrava davvero preoccupato, allo stesso modo in cui lo sembrava Bruce.

In qualche modo fece afflosciare Tony fra le sue braccia, ed ironicamente fu quello che quasi fece si che Rogers lo mollasse, quando divenne completamente un peso morto. Lo misero sul divano e Tony fissò in alto il soffitto e pensò di farlo esplodere, voleva vedere il cielo, forse poteva mettere vetro ovunque ma se lo avesse fatto avrebbe dovuto pagare qualcuno per arrampicarvisi sopra e lavarlo spesso perché un vetro sporco sul soffitto era inutile.

Bruce era accucciato ai suoi piedi e gli tolse i calzini. Lui e Steve stavano parlando, le voci preoccupate una specie di rumore di sottofondo mentre Tony pensava, cercava di non farlo, pensava. Non avrebbe mai dovuto fare i missili, non avrebbe mai dovuto tornare indietro; adesso pensavano che fosse di nuovo in gioco ed avrebbero cercato di forzarlo a farne di più. Avrebbero ricreato i missili, forse; non quelli con la ricerca di bersaglio intelligente, quelli erano troppo buoni, troppo specifici, troppo Tony, e dannazione se quel pensiero non gli dava la nausea.

A malapena riuscì a chinarsi oltre il bordo del divano di vomitare. Immediatamente qualcuno era li, una mano che supportava il suo petto in modo che non cadesse ed un altra dietro al suo collo, e poco dopo qualcuno aiutò Tony a pulirsi la bocca con uno strofinaccio caldo, gli diede qualcosa da bere per pulire il sapore dalla sua bocca.  
Stavano parlandogli ma Tony rifiutava di ascoltare.

Quando Tony si rimise di nuovo sulla schiena Bruce tornò a tirar via schegge di vetro dai suoi piedi, Tony poteva sentirlo, il quasi silenzioso plink quando cadevano in una ciotola. Doveva avergli anestetizzato i piedi, perché Tony non sentiva nulla. La sua testa era su un cuscino, così come i suoi piedi, perciò Tony poteva vedere l'espressione calma, concentrata di Bruce. Steve si stava muovendo attorno a loro, ripulendo il casino che aveva fatto Tony, spostandosi su e giù pulendo la cucina dopo perché infine tutto quello che Tony poteva sentire era il rumore dei pezzi di vetro che venivano scopati insieme. Era stranamente ipnotico, ed anche Freudiano, o forse solo simbolico, una bella metafora. Tony era collassato. Il suo sogno era collassato. Forse erano entrambi la stessa cosa, o forse proprio per nulla uguali - la seconda sembrava più probabile a lui, pensò.

Infine Bruce terminò, avvolse i piedi di Tony nelle bende e se ne andò, portando le schegge e la terrina ed il kit di primo soccorso con se. Forse non era un kit di primo soccorso dopo tutto comunque, perché Tony non pensava che i punti fossero parte dei kit di primo soccorso e Bruce aveva senz'altro cucito qualcosa laggiù. Avrebbe fatto fottutamente male quando l'anestetico avesse cessato l'effetto. Camminare probabilmente non sarebbe stato possibile per i prossimi giorni.  
"JARVS, mi serve una sedia a rotelle," mormorò Tony.  
"Ovviamente, signore," disse JARVIS, e Tony pensò che sembrasse sollevato.  
"Stai bene lassù, JARV?"  
"Si, signore. Che mi dice di lei?"  
Tony rise e non gli importava se gli faceva male la gola.  
"Cosa sta succedendo, Tony?" chiese sommessamente Bruce dalla porta. Si mosse fino ad essere sulla linea di vista di Tony prima di camminare attorno al divano e sedersi sulla poltrona. Tony pensò di vedere Rogers con la coda dell'occhio, lo scorrere e risuonare delle schegge di vetro era certamente terminato, ma non guardò per essere certo.

"Lo SHIELD sta cercando di capire come ho fatto i missili per fare i propri," disse Tony sommessamente. "Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo. Non avrei mai dovuto farli."  
Bruce non disse nulla, ed ironicamente, quel silenzio era quel che spinse Tony a spiegare di più di quanto qualche tentativo di consolarlo avrebbe potuto.  
"Mi sono fermato per una ragione, lo sai? Non faccio più quella merda, fare cose che uccidono la gente. Fare cose che altra gente può usare per uccidere la gente," corresse se stesso, perché l'armatura poteva certamente uccidere le persone. "Ne abusano sempre. Una volta pensavo di poterlo controllre, ma chiaramente non posso."  
"E loro non ascoltano," disse sommessamente Bruce. "Stai dicendo che non puoi, non vorresti, ma loro vogliono semplicemente che tu lo faccia di nuovo, giusto?"  
Ah, ovviamente Bruce avrebbe compreso. In un certo senso, Bruce era un arma letale, o almeno quello era senz'altro come si vedeva e come le persone lo vedevano, anche se Tony non lo faceva.

"E se non lo avessi fatto stavolta, saremmo stati così fottuti. Ho fatto i calcoli, avrei potuto mandare una testata nucleare attraverso, ma sarebbero stati troppo sparpagliati perché facesse un danno sufficiente, non erano ottimamente aggregati attorno al portale come l'ultima volta. E noi certamente avremmo dovuto chiudere il portale prima di poter verificare i danni, perciò ci sarebbe stata troppa incertezza." Tony prese fiato, chiuse gli occhi. "In un modo o nell'altro, io sarei stato fottuto. Sono fottuto adesso. Non so come sono riuscito a infilarmi in questo schifo." Non avrebbe mai dovuto iniziare a costruire armi per nulla, ma era fin troppo tardi per quella consapevolezza. Decadi troppo tardi. Anche se fosse andato indietro nel tempo ed avesse detto a se stesso di non farlo, non avrebbe ascoltato; Tony conosceva la persona che era stato attorno ai diciott'anni, pronto a scuotere ogni cosa per trovare qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi significato, un mezzo per provare se stesso al suo padre defunto e al mondo. In un certo modo stava ancora scuotendosi attorno allo stesso modo, sebbene a quel punto vi fosse più che altro abituato e fosse riuscito a riempire in qualche modo lo spazio dentro di se, con Iron Man, la tecnologia dell'Arc Reactor, ed ora la sua squadra. Loki, forse.

Bruce sospirò e si avvicinò, mise una mano sulla fronte di Tony. "Non è tua responsabilità quello che fanno gli altri. Non stai costruendo missili e mettendoli nelle loro mani; li hai costruiti, li hai tenuti strettamente rinchiusi e li hai sparati tu stesso, e poi ti sei assicurato che non ne trovassero alcun pezzo. Non c'era assolutamente nient'altro che avresti potuto fare, e non puoi evitare che loro cerchino di capire come li hai fatti, ma non devi farlo. La gente costruirà sempre armi, Tony, e per quanto noi vorremmo che loro smettessero, non lo faranno, non importa quello che diciamo o facciamo. Lo faranno comunque, e non è colpa tua e certamente non è assolutamente tua responsabilità."  
"Convengo," disse Rogers dalla porta; adesso Tony non riuscì ad evitare di guardare verso di lui e vide che era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte e l'espressione compassionevole. "Non puoi biasimare te stesso per tutto quello che c'è di sbagliato nel mondo. E' pericoloso, controproducente e inutile. Tutto quello che puoi fare è controllare te stesso e le cose che tu metti nel mondo, e da quello che so al tuo riguardo, stai facendo un buon lavoro in merito."  
Wow, Capitan America gli aveva appena detto che aveva fatto un buon lavoro. Il ragazzino di otto anni dentro a Tony si stava facendo pipì addosso per l'eccitazione.  
Il trentottenne era molto più cauto e riuscì solo a sorridere debolmente. "Grazie."

Bruce sospirò e gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla. "Hai fatto davvero un numero sui tuoi piedi, ma non è troppo brutto, i calzini ti hanno in qualche modo protetto. Eppure, dovresti cercare di non metterci il peso sopra per almeno qualche giorno." Gli diede un bicchiere d'acqua ed una pillola bianca. "Prendi questo, e poi suggerisco che guardiamo qualche film, ho sentito che mi sono perso molte cose mentre ero... via."  
Tony inghiottì la pillola con un paio di sorsi d'acqua prima di annuire e sistemarsi di nuovo sul divano. "Si, lo hai fatto. JARVIS, dammi... qualcosa che sia uscito negli ultimi tre anni."  
JARVIS fece partire il più recente James Bond e tutti si predisposero a guardarlo.

Quando Tony si svegliò si sentiva completamente stupido ed umiliato. Era nel suo letto, il che significava che Rogers lo aveva portato li, una conoscenza che non aiutava ed in effetti semplicemente aumentava la sensazione. Inoltre aveva l'emicrania ed i suoi piedi facevano fottutamente male. Chiaramente, a Tony non era rimasta molta dignità perciò letteralmente si trascinò nel bagno per una doccia da seduto, degli antidolorifici e un tentativo per sentirsi di nuovo umano.  
"JARVIS, sta arrivando quella sedia a rotelle?" chiese quando si confrontò con la prospettiva di dover trascinarsi di nuovo nella sua camera nudo. Avrebbe dovuto essere pianificato con maggiore chiaroveggenza.  
"Si rende conto, signore, che le sedie a rotelle devono essere fatte su misura?" chiese dolcemente JARVIS.  
Tony ruggì e decise di farsela da solo invece di aspettare ere o dar via una valanga di soldi a qualcuno per essere messo in cima alla lista. Dopo che si fu trascinato attorno nudo, cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima. Bene, nuove esperienze e tutto il resto.

Quando infine riuscì a scendere nel suo laboratorio, vestito e senza caffeina perché non se la sentiva di fare una deviazione in cucina, raffinò i repulsori che usava per l'armatura togliendo via una considerevole quantità di potenza dall'originale ed attivandoli con un bottone. Quando fu soddisfatto dell'intero meccanismo ne attaccò due ad una delle sue sedie da ufficio e fece delle prove per usarla per correre attorno al laboratorio. Era piuttosto figo, se lo disse da se stesso.  
"Signor Stark, il Dottor Banner vorrebbe parlare con lei," JARVIS infine lo distolse dai test. (Era come li chiamava, test, non giocherellare come facevano JARVIS e Pepper.)  
Guidò fino alla porta del laboratorio e sorrise a Bruce attraverso il vetro mentre si apriva la porta. Bruce non entrò, rispettando la santità del laboratorio privato come solo qualcuno che comprendeva faceva.  
"Vieni a fare colazione?" chiese Bruce, ma il modo in cui sollevò il suo sopracciglio suggeriva che era meno una domanda e più un... sottile ordine.

Un po' confuso dalla cosa - quella era la prima volta che Bruce si preoccupava di scendere in laboratorio per invitare Tony ad andare a fare un pasto, sebbene avesse chiesto in precedenza - Tony in ogni caso acconsentì, chiuse il laboratorio con un paio di istruzioni a JARVIS e poi guidò fino all'ascensore.  
"Quello è piuttosto ingegnoso," commentò Bruce, entrando dopo di lui. "Come ti senti?"  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "A posto." non si sentiva di andare nei dettagli perché avrebbe solamente riportato l'episodio del giorno prima più chiaramente nella mente di Bruce. Non che non fosse già li, sebbene Bruce evitasse di guardare a Tony preoccupato, cosa che Tony apprezzava molto.  
"Buongiorno," disse Rogers allegramente quando Tony e Bruce entrarono in cucina, dove stava facendo i pancake e uova strapazzate contemporaneamente, sebbene fortunatamente in due diverse padelle.  
"Ascoltate," disse Tony, non volendolo ma doveva essere detto e se tutto fosse andato bene avrebbero potuto buttare l’accaduto dietro alle spalle in seguito. "Mi spiace per ieri."

Non era davvero abituato ad avere delle persone attorno quando gli succedeva uno dei suoi episodi. Solitamente si svegliava il giorno dopo in mezzo al caos con il sapore di alcool ancora in fondo alla gola e varie ferite minori, ma non aveva ancora cercato di uccidersi perciò presumeva che tutto andasse bene.  
"Non preoccupartene," disse Rogers, dandogli un occhiata. Bruce annuì e brevemente mise la mano sulla spalla di Tony, calda e in un certo modo pesante ma che non induceva claustrofobia.  
Non parlarono neppure più della cosa. Mangiarono colazione e poi Tony li introdusse entrambi alla sua Xbox; Bruce controllò i suoi piedi e pranzarono, e poi cenarono. Fu la prima volta in cui Tony sentì che il cameratismo che sentiva verso di loro (inevitabilmente considerando la merda attraverso cui erano passati insieme) era restituito. Non poteva affermare che non gli fosse mancato, perché davvero, davvero lo era.

Quando giacque nel letto quella notte pensò alla cosa, a come fosse passato dall'essere un solitario relativamente indipendente ad un giocatore di squadra. Non poteva essere solo la faccenda della guerra, perché Tony non rispettava semplicemente tutti loro (si, anche Coulson, il tipo sembrava un tipo ordinario ma era paurosamente cazzuto) come combattenti, gli piacevano per davvero, anche Natasha, per cui inizialmente sentiva una comprensibile antipatia (e una riluttante cotta, ma meglio non menzionare più la cosa), e Rogers - Steve voleva essere chiamato - che era più o meno astrattamente connesso ad un certo numero dei più radicati problemi di Tony. Faceva si che Tony si domandasse se stesse realmente vivendo nella solitudine che aveva negato tutta la sua vita, come molte persone, Pepper e Rhodey inclusi, avevano sempre suggerito. Odiava quel pensiero, non gli piaceva sbagliarsi per nulla, ma ignorare le prove per ostinazione andava anche di più contro la sua natura.

Involontariamente, Tony pensò a Loki. Chiaramente non aveva avuto molti amici neppure lui, stando al fatto che Thor aveva ammesso che nessuno davvero lo aveva rimpianto. Nessuno era neppure andato a cercarlo, non aveva avuto il suo Yinsen a tenerlo sano di mente. Cosa avrebbe fatto Tony al suo posto?  
Non era una domanda a cui una risposta potesse essere trovata, ma comunque vi pensava a notte fonda.  
Non cancellò i file dello SHIELD sui suoi missili. Era troppo tardi per fingere di non averli visti, ma decise di non toccarli, solo lasciò che JARVIS supervisionasse. Era il modo più semplice di restare in controllo, il che sarebbe stato molto più difficile se avesse reso se stesso evidente cancellando o modificando i files. Lo SHIELD non si sarebbe fermato, semplicemente avrebbero cercato di nascondere a Tony quello che facevano molto più ostinatamente. Quello era più facile controllarlo.

Fury non lo contattò per quasi una settimana a dispetto dei problemi pressanti (Tony era immerso nei loro files adesso e sapeva che i politici chiedevano di lui) cosa che Tony immaginava che fosse il massimo delle scuse che avrebbe ricevuto. Una cosa che aveva imparato era che, a dispetto di tutto il suo essere spietato ed orientato agli obiettivi, Fury sapeva quando faceva casino. Lo avrebbe comunque fatto e non avrebbe perso il sonno al riguardo, ma non lo avrebbe completamente minimizzato. Tony pensò alle carte di Capitan America d'epoca, sporcate di sangue.

Dopo sei giorni di periodo di grazia Tony venne lanciato dritto in mezzo al casino. Dovette andare ad incontro dopo incontro, con il Ministro della Difesa, il Presidente, i presidenti e i primi ministri di altri paesi. L'intero pianeta si stava mettendo in moto segretamente e volevano che Tony dicesse loro personalmente contro chi e come. Tutti loro chiesero armi, e Tony sorrise e disse "Penso che quello che abbiamo ora sia sufficientemente distruttivo" e nella sua testa creava prototipi di armi senza nome, stazioni da mettere nello spazio e considerò di spararsi un colpo per iniziare tutto di nuovo, lasciare che l'invasione si verificasse. Molte persone sarebbero morte ma era ragionevole lo sarebbero comunque nell'invasione in arrivo, e almeno nessuno avrebbe chiesto che lui si prostituisse di nuovo. Era egoista e Tony non lo fece, ma ci pensò, probabilmente più di quanto fosse sano. E se non si fosse svegliato di nuovo, bene.

Due settimane dopo che era partito, il giorno prima di una importante conferenza internazionale per decidere se dire o meno alla popolazione (Tony pensava fosse ridicolo, ovviamente dovevano dirlo loro, non è che le persone potessero non accorgersi delle astronavi aliene che sarebbero state nei loro cieli in due settimane) Tony si svegliò con uno StarkPhone sul comodino. L'involucro esterno era stato rimosso e rimpiazzato con un cristallo per metà lattescente per metà trasparente che aveva onde blu di energia che si muovevano sotto la sua superficie ritmicamente. Sapendo esattamente di cosa si trattasse Tony premette il bottone di chiamata senza darsi tempo di pensarvi al riguardo.  
Quasi immediatamente, Loki rispose. "Salve," disse, la voce calma.  
"Ehi," sospirò Tony, facendo un lavoro molto peggiore nel sembrare noncurante. "Come stai?"  
"Meglio di quanto mi aspettassi," replicò onestamente Loki con una semplicità che mostrava raramente riguardo la propria persona ed i propri sentimenti.  
Doveva essere buona cosa, anche considerando il pessimismo apparentemente innato di Loki. "Come sta andando la faccenda del processo?"  
"E' stata sospesa," lo informò Loki, "per concentrarsi completamente nei preparativi per la guerra."  
Tony mormorò per indicare che ascoltava ed esultava per il fatto che stava chiamando qualcuno in una diversa galassia. Non c'era ritardo o fruscio sulla linea, era come se Loki fosse da qualche parte nel paese.  
"Il Padre degli Dei vuole ascoltarti," disse Loki, improvvisamente tirando Tony fuori dalla sua meraviglia.  
"Cosa? Quando? Ora? Perché?"  
Loki fece un rumore divertito. "Considerato che la ruota della magia è troppo potente anche per gli occhi onniveggenti di Heimdall, desidera che tu gli racconti quello che è accaduto. Dopo l'invasione, quando il mio processo riprenderà."  
Bene, quello almeno significa che Tony non avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo ora. "Va bene, posso farlo. Aspetta, quello significa che anche voi ragazzi sarete coinvolti nell'affare dell'invasione?"  
"Si," confermò Loki. "Thanos è un nostro grande nemico. E' meglio distruggere il suo esercito ora, prima che si riorganizzino ed attacchino Asgard. Ci sono molti tesori qui che lui vorrebbe possedere. Sarebbe assolutamente fatale se riuscisse ad impossessarsi di alcuni di essi."

Ah, dunque non interamente motivi altruistici da parte degli Aesir allora, ma assurdamente, quello fu quel che rassicurò Tony. Annuì a dispetto del fatto di sapere che Loki non lo poteva vedere e poi fece un paio di domande dettagliate le cui risposte tutti loro dovevano sapere - quale fosse il numero dei guerrieri Aesir, il potere di fuoco di uno di loro, come in generale avrebbero dovuto pianificare riguardo loro. Loki fornì le informazioni con calma in un modo che in qualche modo eccitò Tony un poco, qualcosa riguardo quanto fosse efficiente e controllato Loki gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca. Fino a che Loki disse, "Sebbene Thor sarà il generale di questa guerra, quindi voi dovrete ovviamente parlare con lui."  
Tony si aggrottò. "Perché lui e non tu?" gli scivolò fuori prima che potesse pensarci e troppo tardi pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di dirlo così noncurantemente.  
Ci fu un silenzio dall'altro lato della linea. Infine, Loki disse con molta calma, "E' sempre Thor. Sebbene sappia che può contare sul mio consiglio come tattico, almeno, ed è lui stesso un generale competente."  
"Almeno qualcosa," grugnì Tony, senza nascondere la sua disapprovazione riguardo Loki.  
"Il Padre degli Dei vuole che io vada a parlare agli Jotun," disse Loki improvvisamente.  
"Cosa?" Tony sedette, afferrò il telefono stretto in una mano. "I Tizi che davvero ti vogliono uccidere? Perché diavolo vuole farlo?”  
"Esattamente per quello, presumo," replicò Loki sommessamente, poi sospirò. "Per fare pace fra i regni. Apparentemente gli Jotun non sanno che io sono... imparentato. Quando io tornai indietro la prima volta loro pensavano avessi assunto la loro forma come un insulto. Che non avessi cambiato le circostanze relative alle accuse che avevano portato contro di me. A questo punto nel tempo, considerano la mia uccisione di Re Laufey come regicidio da parte di un figlio di Odino, invece che un patricidio da parte del figlio di Laufey abbandonato a morire da neonato.

Okay, Tony quello non lo sapeva. La parte in cui Loki era figlio di Laufey; aveva saputo che Loki lo aveva ucciso, quando Loki e Thor gli avevano raccontato la storia avevano a malapena sprecato una frase riguardo il piano ribelle di Loki per provare la sua capacità uccidendo Re Laufey davanti a Odino. Si chiese se Thor lo sapesse davvero.  
Ma si trattenne dal chiedere conferma o dal confermare quello che Loki gli aveva appena detto in qualsiasi modo. "E ... cosa? Farebbe sentire meglio gli Jotun sapere che hai ucciso il tuo padre biologico invece che un Principe di Asgard abbia ucciso il Re di Jotunheim?"  
"Si, apparentemente," disse Loki. "Le leggi di Jotunheim sono selvagge. Molto diverse da Asgard. Odino non sapeva quanto gentilmente gli Jotun avrebbero reagito a tale notizia, ma vuole che io glie lo dica comunque."  
"Ed ehi, se muori, almeno non sarà permanente?" Tony ruggì. "E' quello che pensa? Grazie al cazzo."  
"Io non lo so," rivelò Loki con molta calma. "Io non ho mai... Non sono mai stato in grado di capire quello che lui pensava.”  
"Allora non cercare di prenderlo in considerazione," Tony consigliò schiettamente. "Fai quel che è meglio per te stesso. Voglio dire quando tu non sei morto lui non ha esattamente perso molte risorse cercando di trovare se fossi stato davvero morto o meno, giusto?"  
Loki fece un rumore che improvvisamente fece ricordare a Tony quanto l'argomento fosse sensibile. Si sentì cattivo per essere stato così diretto; era irritato con Odino, che chiaramente non avrebbe mai avuto il premio come Padre dell'Anno ma Loki era quello che doveva soffrire al riguardo.  
"Ehi," disse, addolcendo la voce. "Non ti serve lui comunque. Bene porteremo a termine questa cosa di Thanos e poi ci sarà il tuo processo, e in seguito, in un modo o nell'altro avrai finito con lui."  
"Mi domando," sussurrò Loki. "Mi domando se abbia rimandato il processo perché sa che se mi condanna a morte ora non sarà permanente."  
Un brivido scorse lungo la schiena di Tony. "Se lo fa... davvero pensi che lui sia così spietato?”  
"Io non lo so," ammise Loki, la voce molto calma.


	15. 2.6 Un piano per aiutare un amico

Tony prese un respiro profondo. Sapeva che si supponeva fosse rassicurante ora, ma come poteva se non aveva idea neppure lui? Si supponeva mentisse? Come se quello fosse qualche tipo di conforto. "Se lo è... se quello è davvero il motivo... Non penso che si fermerà. Non lo so, penserò a qualche cosa, va bene? Forse metterò qualche genere di rivendicazione su di te riguardo le relazioni diplomatiche o simili, voglio dire in effetti tu hai giocato una grossa parte nel salvare il pianeta, o forse posso farti mettere sotto processo da Fury per aver distrutto la base. Non può ucciderti se abbiamo qualche tipo di rivendicazione legittima su di te, vero? E' cattiva diplomazia."

"Io..." Loki sembrò perso. "Io davvero non lo so, Tony."

"Penserò a qualcosa," disse di nuovo Tony. "Penseremo a qualcosa insieme quando tornerai qui. ...Tornerai, vero? Dopo la cosa di Jotunheim?"

"Si. Thor arriverà in un paio di giorni per discutere di mettere insieme le nostre risorse," gli disse Loki, più sicuro ora che erano di nuovo su terreno sicuro. "Ed io arriverò dopo. Gli serve che io gli dia una strategia; è abbastanza bravo anche lui, ma non è davvero sufficientemente scaltro, specialmente considerando chi è il nostro nemico. Inoltre, io semplicemente conosco meglio il nemico."

Tony leccò le labbra. "Quando andrai?

"Presto. Oggi."

"Vuoi finirla rapidamente, vero?" disse, attendo a non farlo sembrare sarcastico, come uno scherzo.

"Si," disse Loki. "Non c'è motivo di continuare i nostri sforzi se gli Jotun semplicemente mi uccidessero comunque."

Non era esattamente quello che voleva dire Tony, ed era un buon motivo, ma il modo informale in cui Loki parlava della sua esecuzione fece scendere un brivido lungo la schiena di Tony. Era probabilmente un effetto collaterale dell'essere stato ucciso più e più volte, ma non significava che Tony si sentisse a suo agio con la cosa.

"Davvero spero che non lo facciano," disse sotto voce. "Non mi piace il pensiero di... te che muori, davvero. Continuo a pensare che questo possa forse essere l'ultimo ciclo, quello che funzionerà." Quello era principalmente quello che lo aveva fermato dal fare qualcosa di spericolato, eccetto quel paio di volte all'inizio, quando davvero non glie ne fregava più nulla.

"E' alquanto improbabile," lo rassicurò Loki. "Non c'è alcun motivo che il circolo si fermi ora, vero?"

"A meno che la Ruota non esista per far lavorare insieme le nostre squadre," indicò Tony. "Forse io e te siamo i soli che sarebbero stati in grado di mettere insieme al nostra gente e farli divenire alleati, e adesso che questo accadrà in ogni caso la Ruota ha terminato il suo corso, non gli serve più alcuno di noi."

Loki rimase in silenzio per un momento, considerando la cosa. "E' una possibilità," ammise infine.

Mordendosi un labbro, Tony non riuscì a trattenersi; "Ti prego, non morire," sussurrò rocamente, sconvolto da come la sua voce suonava, implorante in qualche modo bisognosa, spaventata, ma non poteva fermarsi. "Non penso che potrei portare a termine tutto questo senza di te."

"Non puoi chiaramente," disse Loki. "Ma se ora è fatto, tu non-"  
"Non in quel senso, tu idiota," interruppe irritato Tony. Eccolo, era li con l'anima scoperta o almeno parte dei suoi sentimenti, e Loki faceva lo stupido al riguardo. "Voglio dire che non posso farlo senza di te, non che la Ruota non può farlo senza entrambi noi." Seriamente comunque, nessun altro avrebbe mai capito cosa fosse passare attraverso tutti quei cicli. Sicuro, lui e Loki avevano passato buona parte del tempo su due diversi fronti, ma portavano entrambi ferite da tutto quello che non avevano nulla a che fare con questo. Tony non avrebbe mai dimenticato alcune delle cose che Steve gli aveva detto, ed il peggio era, che Steve non lo sapeva neppure. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato vedere la sua città distrutta più e più volte, vedere i suoi compagni di squadra sotto controllo mentale, morire - così tante persone morire. Loki non avrebbe mai dimenticato che il suo padre adottivo lo aveva condannato a morte ancora ed ancora, e la sentenza veniva eseguita. Erano entrambi stati danneggiati da essa in un modo che gli altri avrebbero forse potuto capire se fosse stato loro spiegato, ma non potevano davvero connettervisi, nel modo in cui Tony e Loki potevano.  
Inoltre, Tony era divenuto in qualche modo attaccato a Loki, parlando emozionalmente, quello era completamente chiaro a lui a quel punto. Non molto che potesse farvi al riguardo. Non c'era modo di pentirsi di nulla, davvero, era ormai troppo tardi al riguardo.

"Oh," Loki disse, molto sommessamente, sembrando scioccato e spaventato e meravigliato e in qualche modo sbalordito, e Tony non sapeva che tanti ed enormi sentimenti potessero essere rinchiusi in due minuscole lettere.  
"Sicuro," disse rocamente, imbarazzato dall'intera faccenda. "Dunque, non farti fare fuori."  
"Mi impegnerò affinché non accada," rispose Loki, riprendendosi e mettendosi su terreno sicuro.  
"Bene." Tony si spostò un poco, non sicuro di cosa altro dire, ma completamente non desideroso di riappendere. "Come vanno le cose lassù?" infine chiese. "Tutti ti si lisciano contro e ti dicono quanto gli sei mancato?"  
"Ma ovviamente," disse Loki. "Sono il più esperto stregone di Asgard, solitamente partecipavo a molte imprese magiche, se non attivamente con la consulenza." Non sembrava realmente essere troppo fiero di se stesso.   
Tony non lo sarebbe stato neppure; non lo era, al tempo fra i quindici e i ventun anni, quando Obadiah aveva preso tutti i progetti di Tony e li aveva brevettati per l'azienda, tenendolo buono con l'alcool e le feste e qualsiasi altra cosa fosse necessaria per farlo restare docile ed utile. Si era reso conto della cosa e l'aveva rescissa allora, anche se la completa estensione della spietatezza di Obadiah non era divenuta chiara a lui fino a poco tempo prima, e si era trovato incapace di resistere al tempo. Quale teenager avrebbe voluto, davvero? Datagli la possibilità di fare tutto quello che voleva. A volte Tony si chiedeva che cosa Obadiah gli avrebbe lasciato fare pur di tenerlo a sua disposizione, e poteva immaginarselo facilmente. In quei momenti aveva pochi problemi a pensare a se stesso come ad una brava persona; almeno non aveva mai davvero fatto del male ad alcuno salvo se stesso.  
"Stronzi," disse, riferendosi sia ad Obadiah e alle persone che avevano cercato di fare lo stesso a Loki, anche se con molto meno potere su di Loki dal loro lato di quanto Obadiah avesse avuto su Tony. "Gli hai dato quello che vogliono?"  
Loki sospirò tristemente. "Sfortunatamente, sono fin troppo impegnato con gli eventi correnti, ma mi impegnerò a trovare tempo per loro quando tutta questa faccenda si sarà conclusa."  
"Quando tutto questo sarà finito, tu verrai con me e faremo una lunga vacanza da qualche parte senza nessuno," disse Tony.

"Oh?" Loki fece, sembrando divertito. "Davvero?"  
"Certo. Tu lo farai." Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Mangeremo e faremo sesso e non faremo nulla che non ci sentiamo di fare." Sapeva che era una fantasia che probabilmente non sarebbe divenuta realtà, almeno non in quella forma, ma comunque, gli piaceva l'idea.  
Loki mormorò. "Potrei assecondare la cosa."  
Tony iniziò a ridere, divertito dalla risposta.  
Continuarono a lanciarsi battute sarcastiche ancora per in poco ma alla fine dovettero riappendere. Loki promise a Tony che lo avrebbe chiamato appena tornava da Jotunheim - chiamare da la non sarebbe stato possibile - e Tony cercò di non preoccuparsi troppo.

Dal lato positivo (se ve ne fosse stato uno, anche se no non era così) se Loki fosse morto, lui non avrebbe dovuto affrontare quella stupida conferenza. Perché apparentemente Tony era uno dei giocatori più forti adesso ed era necessario partecipasse. E Tony non era il solo che non era molto entusiasta riguardo la prospettiva. Pepper era completamente fuori di testa al riguardo. Aveva unito le forze con Coulson e i due avevano pianificato l'intera giornata prima della conferenza per dare a Tony un crash course in politica internazionale - quali fossero le relazioni con l'America, come fossero quelle con le Stark Industries, quali fossero quelle con Tony stesso. Sarebbe stata una video conferenza con i vari capi di stato in collegamento, invece che solo un mucchio di diplomatici; era più diretto, più efficiente. Inoltre, più spazio per fare casino, qualcosa che Pepper era apparentemente piuttosto preoccupata che Tony facesse. Non era probabilmente una preoccupazione infondata, la diplomazia non era esattamente il punto più forte di Tony, ma comunque, la sua mancanza di fiducia in lui era piuttosto irritante. Lui stava vagamente sperando che Thor arrivasse a salvarlo dalla cosa, ma il biondone non si mostrò, non durante l'intensa, irritante sessione di induzione di Pepper e Coulson e non il giorno dopo, durante la conferenza. O meglio, il primo giorno della conferenza, perché invece di andare subito agli affari le persone iniziarono a discutere infinitamente dei pro e dei contro di rendere la cosa pubblica, come se vi fosse davvero una scelta al riguardo.

Infine Tony era così incazzato da tutta la cosa - ed anche vagamente inorridito e spaventato alla prospettiva di dover passare più di quel giorno seduto li ad ascoltare persone che erano meschine - che scattò. La sola ragione per cui non era scattato prima era a causa dell'addestramento di Pepper e Coulson, ma davvero, era inevitabile.  
"Questo è completamente inutile," ringhiò, interrompendo una discussione riguardo il non obiettivo sistema delle notizie americano. "La domanda non dovrebbe essere, se lo direte o meno alla vostra gente, dovrebbe essere: lo direte alla gente o lo farete scoprire loro da soli. Probabilmente ci sarà del panico in ogni caso, ma se lo fate nel modo giusto con la prima opzione sarà considerevolmente minore che se li lasciaste scoprirlo da soli."  
Naturalmente non fu ben ricevuto. La conferenza proseguì fino nel pieno della notte, e Tony non venne invitato ad unirsi nuovamente. Il che, bene, non se ne rammaricava davvero, anche se si irritava di quanto lente rendessero le cose i politici e la diplomazia.  
Liberato da tale obbligo, si trovò con un sorprendente giorno libero. Lo usò per immaginarsi cosa poteva fare per cercare di evitare che Odino condannasse di nuovo Loki a morte, che era ulteriore diplomazia, ma almeno c'era qualcosa che poteva fare. Anche se stava solo pensando attivamente al problema, era certamente meglio che star seduto da parte e non avere alcun controllo o potere in mano.  
Finì per chiamare Pepper, che aveva maggiore conoscenza riguardo quel tipo di cosa di Tony, anche se non così tanta alla fine, probabilmente. La ricerca che aveva fatto per istruire Tony il giorno prima di certo doveva avere aiutato, ma lei non era esattamente un diplomatico o un politico, anche se era diplomatica.  
"Dunque devo discutere di qualcosa con te," disse quando lei rispose.  
"Che cos'è?" chiese sospettosa. "Hai offeso di nuovo la Francia?"  
"Non ho offeso la Francia, e comunque, l'ultima volta non contava, sapeva quello che sarebbe successo quando mi ha introdotto la sua fotomodella sposa." esitò Tony. "Dunque, sai tutto il casino che sta succedendo, vero?"  
"Si, Tony," disse Pepper pazientemente. "Me ne hai spiegato un poco tu, e Phil me ne ha spiegato molto di più."

Tony non si preoccupò di reagire alla cosa; non era davvero sorpreso che a Pepper piacesse Coulson, lo aveva visto arrivare da un poco, adesso che ci pensava. "Dunque... riguardo Loki. Suo padre continua a condannarlo a morte per alcune cazzate che Loki ha fatto prima di cercare praticamente di commettere suicidio, ed era un pochino fuori di testa, quello che ha fatto Loki, ma c'erano alcune serie circostanze attenuanti."  
"Ti rendi conto che se vuoi che mi formi una valida opinione al riguardo devi entrare in maggiori dettagli?" disse Pepper.  
"No, non riguarda quello. Riguarda, bene. Io non posso prevenire Odino dal giudicarlo o altro, ma ho pensato che forse c'è qualcosa che posso fare che pieghi Odino verso, bene, verso il non condannare all'esecuzione suo figlio, praticamente."  
"Perché?" chiese Pepper, confusa.  
"Ah, perché non voglio che Loki muoia?"  
Sbuffando con esasperazione, Pepper disse, "Si, Tony. Ma perché è così importante per te? Non sono davvero affari tuoi, e da quello che hai detto ieri, non avrebbe alcun impatto sull'invasione perché sarebbe dopo."

"Nessun impatto-Pepper," Tony sibilò, incazzato. "Forse tu non conosci il tipo, forse nessuno degli altri lo conosce, ma nel caso tu te ne sia dimenticata, io ho passato gli ultimi due mesi con lui." Era quasi del tutto una bugia, ma non sapeva come altro spiegare quanto Loki fosse importante per lui, anche solo perché Loki era il solo che era in tutto quello con lui. Sicuro, gli altri sapevano del circolo temporale, ma sapevano anche in altri circoli e non era esattamente lo stesso. Tony non poteva del tutto credere che non sarebbe successo di nuovo, specialmente con Loki su Jotunheim ora, e allora lui avrebbe dovuto ricominciare di nuovo tutto con tutti salvo Loki. Era incredibilmente un pensiero confortante, un porto sicuro nel mezzo di tutto quel caos.  
"Oh," disse lei, seria. "Ovviamente. Ho dimenticato... quanto è stato lungo per te. Che cosa ti serve?"  
"In pratica, tre scenari: io sposo Loki, io lo assumo come consulente per il nuovo reparto delle Stark Industries per indagare il fenomeno comunemente indicato come 'magia', Lo faccio assumere dallo SHIELD con qualche ruolo, forse un membro dell'Iniziativa Avengers. Pensieri?"  
Pepper si soffocò. "Tu lo vuoi sposare?! Tony, sei... ma che diavolo? Da dove arriva tutto questo? Non hai mai voluto sposare nessuno, neppure quella modella Russa-"

"Si, possiamo non parlare di quello, grazie," interruppe Tony, mortificato. Era stato attorno ai venticinque anni era del tutto infatuato, va bene, e si era messo in imbarazzo moltissimo per lei, non ascoltando alcuna ragione. Ma erano passati più di dieci anni, avrebbe pensato che Pepper la piantasse di riportarlo a galla.  
"Tony! Sei insieme - a lui?!" chiese lei. "E non pensi che sarebbe stata un informazione pertinente?"  
"Per chi?" replicò seccamente Tony. "Non è che io abbia cercato di nasconderlo, sono del tutto sicuro che lo SHIELD ne è perfettamente a conoscenza."  
Lei ruggì. "Non può semplicemente - non puoi semplicemente sposare qualcuno che hai conosciuto a malapena per due mesi, Tony!"  
"Sono del tutto sicuro che non ci siano requisiti al riguardo quando chiedi licenza di matrimonio," rispose Tony.  
"Bene, come pensi di avere una licenza di matrimonio, allora?" chiese Lei, la voce che divenne un po' stridula. "Non è che lui sia un cittadino americano - non è che è neppure umano!"

Tony non aveva idea del fottuto motivo per cui lei era così eccitata dalla cosa. Si aspettava che lui rimanesse a rimpiangere lei per sempre? Certamente no. "In effetti, la Norvegia ha espresso il proprio interesse nel riconoscere ufficialmente Thor e Loki come propri cittadini. Lo sai, l'intera faccenda degli Dei Norreni eccetera. Sono tutti tecnicismi, Pepper, facilmente superabili. Che diamine di problema hai?"  
"Il mio problema è che tu non pensi con la tua testa, Tony," ringhiò lei. "Hai a malapena conosciuto questo tizio per due mesi e adesso lo vuoi sposare?!"  
"Non mi hai minimamente ascoltato?!" replicò seccamente. "Non voglio sposarlo perché è il mio unico vero amore per sempre e vivremo per sempre felici e contenti, io voglio sposarlo in modo che suo padre sia meno incline ad ucciderlo!"  
"E' comunque un matrimonio, Tony," replicò lei dopo una breve pausa, sebbene un po' più calma ora. "Ha un significato. Non puoi semplicemente usarlo per una cosa simile."

"Oh, metti i piedi per terra, la gente usa il matrimonio per tutto quel genere di cose. Affari, diplomazia, economia, per legittimare i propri figli, per provare il loro amore, per assicurare e legare il loro partner a loro... onestamente, l'intera immagine romantica dei matrimoni e del matrimonio è del tutto distorta e raramente, se mai, riflette la realtà."  
"Solo perché tu sei amaro-"  
"Chi se ne frega," interruppe sonoramente Tony. "Non mi importa che tu pensi che io stia infangando la santità del matrimonio o che altro. Avrò gli omofobi del paese sulla porta di casa a dirmi tutto quel che riguarda la cosa se lo faccio davvero. Quello che voglio sapere è quale delle tre opzioni di cui ti ho parlato la consideri essere le migliore che possa riuscire."  
La sentì prendere un paio di respiri profondi ed attese, sapendo che era lei che metteva da parte tutti i suoi sentimenti personali per essere professionale. Sicuro, forse avevano appena fottuto la loro amicizia, ma almeno lei era stata di aiuto.

"Quello dipende da che tipo di uomo è Odino," lei disse infine con tono di voce secco. "Se sia più incline a rispettare suo figlio o te o se semplicemente in generale il matrimonio e tutto quello che ad esso è connesso - si, tutte quelle idee romantiche che tu non consideri importanti, Tony - o se considera più importante che Loki sia parte di una squadra di persone straordinarie che lottano contro i cattivi soggetti. Diplomaticamente, la seconda potrebbe essere più importante perché lo SHIELD è un organizzazione governativa, invece che semplicemente un tizio che ha delle risorse dietro di se ma non è connesso ad una importante nazione del pianeta."  
"Okay, ci penserò, grazie." Senza un altra parola, Tony riappese. Aveva pianificato originariamente di discutere questo con lei un poco, lanciare delle idee verso di lei, ma chiaramente non era il caso, non visto il modo in cui lei aveva reagito. Non aveva ancora idea di che cazzo stesse succedendo ma, neppure aveva davvero il tempo (o l'inclinazione) per pensare alla cosa.  
E comunque, la soluzione era piuttosto ovvia, quando vi pensò sopra un poco.

Chiamò Fury, ma ovviamente il direttore dello SHIELD era ancora alla stupida conferenza, quindi chiamò invece Coulson. Ugualmente buono. "Ehi, Agente, ascolta. Che cosa ne pensate voi ragazzi di mettere Loki sul vostro libro paga e inserirlo nella squadra?"  
Coulson rimase in silenzio per un momento. "Assumo che lei si riferisca all' Iniziativa Avengers?"  
"Sicuro, quella squadra." Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo; se vi fossero tutte queste altre squadre di cui poteva parlare, ma si trattenne dal fare un commento caustico.  
"Ne ha discusso con i suoi compagni di squadra?" chiese Coulson, sapendo molto bene che Tony non lo aveva fatto - almeno non con Natasha e Clint.  
Tony sospirò. "La richiamo."  
Scese a cercare Bruce e Steve. Erano sul terrazzo, a guardare la città.  
"Ehi Tony," disse Steve quando lo vide. "Stavo pensando di andare al parco, ma Bruce non è... sicuro. Cosa ne pensi?"  
"Oh, andiamo, ragazzo." Tony lanciò un braccio sopra alle spalle di Bruce. "Il tuo controllo è corazzato. Hai vissuto con me senza incidenti per quasi tre settimane ora, sono sicuro che non ci sarà alcun problema nel passare un’ora al parco."

"Davvero non sei così orribile come coinquilino, Tony," replicò seccamente Bruce. "Inoltre, non sono solo preoccupato per... quello. Ti rendi conto che ci sono persone la fuori che non vogliono fare altro che prendermi?"  
"Lo SHIELD non lo permetterà," replicò Tony. "Sei con loro adesso, e sicuro, può non essere del tutto una buona cosa, ma ci sono ancora io. Se mai ti servissi, basta che me lo dica. Se chiunque stesse cercando di costringerti a fare qualcosa che non vuoi, dimmelo. Posso fare cose che tu non immagini neppure."  
Bruce batté le palpebre verso di lui, poi sorrise un poco. "Grazie."  
Tony si appoggiò. "Seriamente, comunque. Lo SHIELD è un agenzia sotto copertura, si, ma una con molta influenza. Il Generale Ross non gli tiene il moccolo, anche con tutte le sue risorse alle spalle."  
Il viso che divenne scuro alla menzione del nome, Bruce girò la testa dall'altro lato per guardare di nuovo sulla città senza dire una parola. Comprensivamente - Tony sapeva che cosa voleva dire sentirsi perseguitato, anche se non poteva davvero comprendere come Bruce si sentisse - Tony strizzò la sua spalla e condivise uno sguardo con Steve, che gli fece un sorriso, un po' sicuro ma vero. Steve, aveva imparato Tony, non aveva ancora afferrato il concetto di non fidarsi del proprio governo.

"Dunque, volevo chiedervi qualcosa," Tony cambiò argomento. "Cosa ne pensereste di rendere Loki ufficialmente parte della squadra?"  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Cosa vuoi dire?"  
"Voglio dire metterlo sul libro paga dello SHIELD, renderlo ufficialmente un agente, e assegnarlo ufficialmente alla squadra, come voi ragazzi."  
"Non sono un agente dello SHIELD," si sganciò subito Bruce.  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "Sono venuti da te per aiuto. Hanno tenuto traccia di te per anni. Penso che non convengano molto con te al riguardo. Ti danno molta libertà, sicuro, e sono sicuro che ti lascerebbero andare se volessi andare, ma non significa che tu non sia parte di questo."  
"Perché vuoi rendere anche Loki parte di questo?" chiese Steve.  
"Loki e Thor, entrambi," disse rapidamente Tony, avendo un ispirazione. "Voglio dire, sono entrambi assolutamente cazzuti in una battaglia. Non li hai visti, ma sono... letali, entrambi. Possiamo di certo usarli. Inoltre, hanno entrambi un legittimo interesse in questo pianeta e nella sua sicurezza."  
"Lo hanno?" Steve piegò la testa. "Pensavo non credessero realmente nell'intera... faccenda degli dei?"  
E non era ridicolo. "No, davvero no. Ma andiamo. Thor è coinvolto fino al collo con la sua scienziata geniale, e Loki, bene.

"E' esattamente nella stessa barca?" chiese seccamente Steve, sollevando un sopracciglio verso di lui. Solo il rossore sulle sue guance tradì il fatto che non era del tutto a suo agio con l'idea, e Tony si chiese se fosse amore - e sesso - in generale o il fatto che Tony e Loki fossero uomini. Steve non aveva reagito in modo omofobico, ma comunque era una reliquia del tempo in cui era cresciuto.  
Lasciando restare la presunzione, Tony si strinse nelle spalle e distolse lo sguardo. "Ho solo pensato, che saranno da queste parti comunque, e probabilmente aiuterebbero se ci trovassimo in una situazione in cui loro possono. Perciò sarebbe molto più utile renderlo ufficiale, giusto?"  
"Hai ragione," convenne Steve. "Se possiamo contare su di loro possiamo pianificare e trovare una migliore strategia. Presumo tu abbia parlato con loro?"  
"No, volevo sentire che cosa ne pensavate voi prima. Ho chiesto a Coulson ma lui ha detto che avrei dovuto parlare con la mia squadra, sebbene dubito abbiamo molta influenza se io avessi detto si e lo SHIELD avesse detto no.  
"Possiamo comunque considerarli parte della squadra ed agire di conseguenza," fece notare Steve, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Tony rise, divertito. "Oh, Rogers! Sei uno che impara in fretta. Si, esattamente. Dunque voi ragazzi non avete problemi al riguardo?"  
"Penso sia una buona idea," disse Bruce, parlando per la prima volta. "E per non suonare troppo egocentrico o altro, ma da quello che mi dici, Thor è il solo che davvero ha la possibilità di tener testa all' Altro Tipo, il che è un grosso bonus, per quel che mi concerne."  
"Anche quello è vero," convenne Tony. "Hulk letteralmente gli ha dato un pugno e lui semplicemente ha riso e si è rialzato. Penso che lo considerasse un gioco per stringere amicizia o simili. E' stato piuttosto carino."  
Bruce gli mandò uno sguardo dubbioso all'idea di qualsiasi cosa che coinvolgesse Hulk e fosse considerata carina.  
"Penso sia una buona idea anche io," gli disse Steve. "Vado a parlare con Coulson? Penso che lui possa chiedere a Natasha e Clint più facilmente di noi."  
"Sicuro, probabilmente è una buona idea," convenne Tony. Inoltre, Coulson era molto meno probabile che dicesse di no se il suo idolo da ragazzino glie lo chiedeva, ma non lo menzionò.

Una volta che Steve fu andato Tony si concentrò di nuovo su Bruce. "Ascolta," disse sotto voce. "Quando ho detto che puoi venire da me se ti serve qualsiasi cosa, ero serio. Posso toglierti dal radar dello SHIELD ed essere certo che fino a che non avrai un incidente di nuovo, tu resti tale."  
Bruce annuì. "Grazie. Penso...si. Forse dovresti... costruire una stanza a prova di Hulk.  
Oh, a Tony sarebbe piaciuto farlo, anche solo perché avrebbe fatto sentire Bruce più al sicuro e più inclinato a restare quando tutto quello fosse finito. "Perché non vieni al parco con me e Steve e buttiamo giù qualche idea?" gli guadagnò uno sguardo che diceva "vedo quel che stai facendo", perciò fece spallucce. "Sei stato in giro in pubblico in paesi del terzo mondo per tutto questo tempo, dovresti star bene a New York. Non è un grande cambiamento, davvero."  
"Va bene," Bruce si convinse. "Ma solo una breve passeggiata. E voglio che tu porti con te l'armatura."  
Tony poteva di certo farlo.

Steve sembrò deliziato quando lo informarono del piano. Aveva già finito con la sua chiamata; apparentemente non era servito molto a convincere Coulson. Come scoprì Tony quando chiese a JARVIS mentre prendeva la valigia, in effetti non gli era servito persuadere per nulla; Coulson aveva ceduto appena Steve aveva detto, "Ascolta, Tony ha detto che te lo ha già suggerito, ma abbiamo parlato della cosa adesso, e pensiamo che sarebbe una buona idea rendere Thor e Loki ufficialmente membri della squadra? Se tu, Natasha e Clint siete d'accordo, ovviamente." Apparentemente Steve considerava Coulson parte della squadra; Tony poteva solo immaginare le palpitazioni che doveva aver causato a Coulson.  
Perciò, quella parte del piano era stata portata a termine. Ora Tony doveva chiamare la Norvegia e discutere lo stato della possibile cittadinanza onoraria di Thor e Loki, ma lo avrebbe fatto dopo la passeggiata e fece solo prendere un appuntamento da JARVIS con il tipo che aveva avvicinato Tony in merito più tardi quel giorno.

Bruce sembrava a disagio quando scesero in ascensore, e anche di più quando le persone reagirono alla presenza di Tony quando uscirono - nessuno riconobbe lui o Steve, ma certamente riconoscevano Tony. "Se camminate veloci non ci circonderanno," mormorò Tony, mettendosi in mezzo ai due. In qualche modo accelerarono camminando fuori dalla torre e attraverso la strada; per quando le persone riconobbero Tony a dispetto degli occhiali stava già passando via.  
"E' sempre così?" chiese infine Steve. Sembrava dubbioso e a disagio.  
"Si," disse Tony. "Tutta la mia vita, davvero. Mai avuto una cosa che si chiama privacy." si strinse nelle spalle. "Ti ci abitui." Steve avrebbe dovuto; presto sarebbe stato conosciuto bene quanto Tony. Sebbene avrebbero potuto essere in grado di tenere il suo viso segreto per un poco, con la maschera che portava.


	16. 2.7 Preparando il futuro e preparandosi alla battaglia

Dopo quella giornata di respiro - Tony e Bruce finirono per fare un brain storming in laboratorio con un prototipo per una gabbia a prova di Hulk (sebbene Tony dovette alterare alcune delle idee più brutali di Bruce, e fece alcune aggiunte in seguito che avrebbero fatto divertire il tipo verde mentre era rinchiuso; Tony non era davvero a suo agio con l'idea di rinchiudere Hulk come un animale) - le cose iniziarono improvvisamente a procedere molto rapidamente. Tony ottenne i contratti perché Loki e Thor divenissero agenti dello SHIELD e i documenti che li accettavano come cittadini onorari della Norvegia ed immediatamente fece domanda per la licenza di matrimonio. Avrebbe dovuto ancora parlare con Loki e Thor, ovviamente, relativamente al fatto che volessero accettare la cittadinanza per iniziare, e a Loki riguardo l'intera faccenda del matrimonio (sebbene non era che dovesse significare qualcosa, era solo per farlo stare al sicuro), ma tutti i passi più difficili erano stati compiuti. Poi unse Fury e praticamente tutti i più importanti giocatori nel campo di battaglia dell'invasione dicendo loro che avrebbe progettato delle armi spaziali. Sebbene ovviamente a quel punto lo aveva già fatto; tutto quello che gli serviva era costruirle, e lo avrebbe fatto a spese loro.

Aveva speso molto tempo a pensare alla cosa. Aveva pensato a come i missili lo facevano sentire, a dispetto del fatto che erano completamente sotto il suo controllo per tutto il tempo, e riguardo i pro ed i contro di creare le armi spaziali, ma alla fine dovette rendersi conto del fatto che probabilmente avrebbe potuto vivere con se stesso molto meno se non avesse fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere per prevenire che i Chitauri devastassero mezzo pianeta. E forse non era sua responsabilità, come dicevano Bruce e Steve, ma davvero non riusciva a crederlo. Se non avesse prevenuto la cosa sarebbe stata una guerra a collo di bottiglia, invece, ancora con danni orribili alle cose e alle persone ma almeno strategicamente sarebbe stata più facile da combattere, specialmente considerando che Tony lo avrebbe saputo in precedenza. Sebbene non fosse sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di vivere con se stesso comunque, se avesse lasciato Loki sotto il controllo dello scettro, sapendo esattamente come Loki si sentiva, cosa gli faceva - e quali sarebbero state le conseguenze.

Non c'era una via d'uscita facile per Tony, non importava quello che facesse. Avrebbe dovuto vivere con se stesso in seguito e pensò che vista la situazione corrente, quello lo avrebbe probabilmente fatto sentire meno colpevole che qualsiasi altra soluzione alternativa. Per com'era, aveva preso tutte le precauzioni di cui era capace, che erano molte. Le armi spaziali sarebbero state poste in involucri impenetrabili in modo che nessuno potesse scandirli, e avrebbero avuto la loro IA all'interno. Sarebbero state connesse con JARVIS, ma se chiunque avesse tentato di impadronirsi delle connessioni, esse sarebbero state capaci di tagliare ogni contatto ed operare da sole, e se fossero state in pericolo di essere compromesse, si sarebbero autodistrutte. Era il meglio che Tony potesse fare.

Ovviamente tutti erano entusiasti dell'idea. Tony ebbe tutti i fondi che potevano servirgli a dispetto del fatto che li avvisò che nessuno sarebbe entrato dove sarebbero state messe in produzione, e improvvisamente a molte persone piacque molto di più. Lo faceva vomitare, ma inghiottì la nausea, tenne la sua faccia da poker e andò fino in fondo.

Scoprì che avrebbe dovuto aspettare a dirglielo - avrebbe potuto iniziare facilmente la produzione senza alcun contributo, sebbene avrebbe richiesto ogni centesimo che vi avrebbe messo da loro dopo il fatto - perché apparentemente quello li convinse a decidere di non avvisare le persone. Il che, davvero, era un idea assolutamente brillante. Tony non riusciva neppure a trovare le parole per dire quanto fosse incredibilmente stupido, ma visto che aveva già espresso le sue opinioni al riguardo molto chiaramente, non si preoccupò di farlo di nuovo. Era ovviamente una completa perdita di fiato.

Giocò con il pensiero di dir loro di renderlo pubblico o non avrebbe fatto le armi spaziali, o se fare un annuncio al riguardo da se, ma decise di non fare il primo e mise il secondo in attesa per ora. Se sprecava troppo del suo potere il loro attuale favore al suo riguardo sarebbe divenuto avversione e diffidenza e le cose avrebbero potuto precipitare per lui molto rapidamente se avessero iniziato a considerarlo pericoloso. O almeno pericoloso per loro stessi; fino a che lui lavorava per loro contro i loro nemici era chiaramente perfettamente a posto, non importava cosa facesse. Ma quella, almeno, non era assolutamente una sorpresa per Tony.

Costruì le armi spaziali, quattro, e non le mandò nello spazio immediatamente; pianificava di mandarle fuori solo quando i suoi scanner avessero indicato che i Chitauri stavano avvicinandosi. Avrebbe dato ai potenziali hacker (e ci sarebbero stati degli hacker, di quello non aveva dubbi; tutti quelli che avevano incoraggiato Tony avevano una squadra già in attesa) molto meno tempo per cercare di penetrarvi.  
In un momento durante la terza settimana dopo che era andato, Thor ritornò. Arrivò come diplomatico da parte degli Aesir, non come loro amico, e passò molto tempo bloccato in sale conferenze e discutendo diplomazia e strategia e quant'altro. Nelle serate tornava alla torre e sembrava esausto e come se stesse per vibrare fuori dalla sua pelle (quel tipo di cosa chiaramente non era il suo forte), perciò Steve generalmente lo portava in palestra per eliminare parte dell'energia in eccesso.

E non era che Tony se ne fosse dimenticato, ma vedere Thor nuovamente in persona portava crudamente a galla la parte della sua mente che sapeva che Loki era correntemente a Jotunheim, forse sotto tortura, forse tenuto prigioniero. Il solo pensiero faceva digrignare i denti a Tony ed era incredibilmente irrequieto e agitato, teneva il telefono che Loki aveva modificato sempre su di se con la vaga speranze che forse, forse Loki avrebbe chiamato. Thor sembrava altrettanto nervoso al riguardo le poche volte che avevano parlato della cosa ma era occupato con altre cose e gli altri non erano semplicemente così personalmente preoccupati, perciò Tony era praticamente solo nella sua preoccupazione. Non aiutava il fatto che Thor aveva riportato che quel tipo di nome Heimdall con quello che Thor chiamava il suo "occhio che vede ogni cosa", che apparentemente era qualcosa che permetteva al tipo di vedere ogni cosa, sebbene il diavolo sapesse come si supponeva funzionasse, non aveva alcuna idea di cosa stesse facendo Loki, a dispetto del fatto che apparentemente Jotunheim era a portata della zona di ricezione di Heimdall. Thor aveva affermato che tutto quello era un affare enorme, perciò portò Tony ancora più all'estremo. Aggiungendo alla cosa l'intero stress relativo al fatto che stava di nuovo costruendo armi e al fatto che la sua relazione con Pepper era rovinata anche se si erano parlati e si erano scusati entrambi, e Tony era praticamente un collasso nervoso ambulante con una miccia incredibilmente corta. Anche Bruce a volte lo evitava quando la cosa andava davvero male. L'arrivo di Rhodey alla torre non rese le cose migliori, a dispetto del fatto che Tony riuscì a passare tempo con il suo amico mentre aggiornava la sua armatura. Perché mentre aveva il contratto che diceva che avrebbe rimosso tutte le modifiche dopo il fatto, che War Machine sarebbe rimasto alla torre fino a che era necessario e Rhodey non aveva il permesso di far dare un occhiata a nessuno, nessuna delle assicurazioni di Rhodey dava molta fiducia a Tony per essere onesti e la comprensione di non potersi fidare di quello che una volta considerava il suo migliore amico aggiungeva solo stress a quello a cui era sottoposto. Era una meraviglia che non esplodesse di nuovo.  
Ma non lo fece. Miracolosamente, Tony riuscì rimanere d'un pezzo, a dispetto del fatto che non sentì Loki, a dispetto del resto dello schifo che stava accadendo. Tre giorni prima che il mese previsto da Loki fosse passato ebbe un improvvisa rivelazione e si rese conto che era stato un enorme idiota e chiamò Reed e Xavier per informarli della merda in arrivo che sarebbe piovuta. Scoprì che Xavier lo sapeva già, grande sorpresa al riguardo, e Reed aveva sentito delle chiacchiere ma nulla di concreto. Almeno qualcuno sarebbe stato avvisato dell'invasione, e avrebbero anche potuto aiutare. Se tutto andava bene.

Fu il quinto giorno dopo il mese previsto che gli scanner di Tony diedero l'allarme. Lanciò le armi spaziali nell'orbita terrestre mentre si aprirono le cataratte dell'inferno. La parte peggiore era che non sapevano da dove i Chitauri sarebbero entrati in atmosfera, se avrebbero scelto un area generale o se avrebbero attaccato da tutti i lati. Un pianeta era più o meno il posto meno difendibile che esisteva, nessuna delle possibilità era molto buona, ma la prima sarebbe stato probabilmente meglio. Servì del tempo per tirare le loro forze al punto di attacco, perché ora erano divisi molto ampiamente in tutto il pianeta, ma in generale ci sarebbero state probabilmente molte meno perdite se avessero avuto alcuni punti caldi con combattimenti intensi invece che centinaia e centinaia di schermaglie. Specialmente visto che non potevano essere ovunque contemporaneamente.

Le scansioni di Tony rivelarono, quando l'esercito si avvicinò, che era grande, ma non così schiacciante - non più grande di quanto atteso. Non avevano ancora sentito nulla da Loki ma Tony non aveva più tempo di preoccuparsene, perché quando l'attacco iniziò (sparpagliato per tutto il pianeta non con un singolo punto focale) la squadra venne chiamata. Uno dei primi punti di entrata dove i Chitauri entrarono in atmosfera e quello a cui vennero mandati gli Avengers era sopra alla base SHIELD che era stata distrutta all'arrivo di Loki. Fortunatamente, accadeva anche che una grande quantità dei guerrieri di Thor fossero stazionati proprio li, capovolgendo quella che avrebbe potuto essere una situazione fatale con il grande numero di Leviatani che letteralmente piovevano dal cielo, lanciando guerrieri Chitauri ovunque, in una battaglia che durò poche ore. Eppure, quelle poche ore furono intense e indussero adrenalina e nessuno ebbe neppure tempo di respirare, men che meno controllare cosa accadeva altrove. Per quando Tony ebbe l'opportunità di controllare sul canale generale SHIELD, era chiaro che della merda importante era caduta.

"Santo cazzo, questi tizi sono letali," sussurrò qualcuno, solo per essere immediatamente ripreso da qualcun'altro in sottofondo che indicò di essere professionale e fare il suo dannato lavoro. Il tipo si riprese rapidamente ed iniziò ad essere più informativo. "Abbiamo aiuti dove la battaglia si mostra peggiore, principalmente sopra al Sud Africa e alla Groenlandia. Dai rapporti, degli altissimi tizi blu, va bene, Giganti di Ghiaccio sono chiamati, e le persone non dovrebbero toccare la loro pelle nuda, apparentemente sono così freddi che verreste congelati all'istante. Inoltre, apparentemente, non piacciamo loro molto, ma non importa, sono chiaramente dalla nostra parte, e da quel che sembra sono molto potenti. Le cose vanno meglio specialmente in Groenlandia, non vanno benissimo in Sud Africa, probabilmente è troppo caldo. Il centro e nord Africa vanno ancora bene, e l'Europa e l'Asia stanno ancora occupandosi principalmente di schermaglie, siamo davvero fortunati la, e il Nord America sta andando meglio. In complesso stiamo andando bene, ci sono danni alle cose ma stiamo tenendo botto. Le armi spaziali di Stark sono incredibilmente di aiuto qui. Sembra che la battaglia in Texas si stia chiudendo, il che significa che ci sono sette siti di battaglia attivi rimasti negli Stati Uniti. Il Canada ne registra Quattro, la Groenlandia undici - i rapporti stanno arrivando, apparentemente la ragione per cui stanno muovendosi principalmente su terreno aperto e lasciano la popolazione come obiettivo secondario e che stanno cercando di seppellirsi sotto terra per riprodursi. Ripeto, stanno cercando di seppellirsi sotto terra per riprodursi, tutte le forze siano coscienti e tengano conto della cosa, questo vale anche per siti di battaglia inattivi, tutte le mani disponibili controllino fori di rifugio-"

Tony imprecò; il messaggio stava già facendo il giro e le persone immediatamente iniziarono a controllare il terreno. Trovarono dei fori in effetti; Tony pianificava di scendere in uno di essi per controllare quanto fossero fondi e cosa contenessero ma Steve forzosamente lo prevenne dal farlo. Invece finirono per spedire una sonda giù, il che significò che dovettero aspettare che la sonda arrivasse e tutto sommato Tony avrebbe potuto fare il tutto molto più veloce, ma chi se ne fregava. Forse vide della saggezza nella decisione di Steve.

I cunicoli si rivelarono non così profondi alla fine, forse tre metri, ma se i Chitauri avessero avuto l'opportunità avrebbero cercato di chiuderli di nuovo; trovarono un paio di cunicoli parzialmente chiusi. Qualcuno mandò l'informazione attraverso il centro informazioni e il tipo che Tony stava ancora ascoltando con mezzo orecchio la passò immediatamente. La sonda non trovò nulla in fondo al cunicolo ma mandarono un missile laggiù come precauzione.

Infine Tony si irritò del fare il lavoro sporco; pensò che vi fossero cose più importanti che gli Avengers dovessero fare invece di sparare a dei cunicoli. C'era qualcosa che accadeva in Messico, e dopo una breve discussione - Steve non credeva nel lasciare il lavoro sporco agli agenti dello SHIELD come se fossero meno importanti degli Avengers ma non poteva negare che Tony avesse ragione - salirono su un jet e volarono laggiù. Fecero una breve pausa durante il volo, tempo per mangiare e bere e qualche medicazione di emergenza e un sonnellino, ma poi furono di nuovo all'opera, lanciandosi direttamente nella mischia. Dopo il Messico volarono in Brasile, la grande distanza che diede loro un maggior tempo per una pausa ma comunque. Per quando anche quella battaglia fu quasi terminata avevano combattuto per tredici ore filate ed erano completamente esausti. Non c'era dubbio che sarebbero andati a casa, specialmente visto che le battaglie in tutto il mondo stavano terminando.

Tony non era del tutto felice della cosa. A quel punto era quasi sicuro che Loki fosse li da qualche parte (doveva esserlo, visto che c'erano Giganti di Ghiaccio in tutto il mondo che lottavano chiaramente al loro fianco contro i Chitauri), ma non aveva idea di dove o come o perché, e non era che il canale generale SHIELD desse informazioni dettagliate al riguardo. Era semplicemente una trasmissione continua per dare a tutti una visione di insieme sulle varie battaglie e pulizie post battaglia che stavano accadendo, e quali fossero le notizie e cosa stesse accadendo. Apparentemente la popolazione in generale era nel panico, come Tony aveva previsto, ma onestamente non glie ne importava; aveva pesci più grossi da friggere.

Solo non più, adesso, avevano avuto ordine di ritirarsi e volare di nuovo a New York. Tutti gli altri erano caduti addormentati dove si erano seduti; solo Tony era ancora sveglio. Non aveva sentito Thor dal Texas; quando loro erano partiti per il Messico, Thor aveva preso i suoi guerrieri andando direttamente in africa, aiutando i Giganti di Ghiaccio li. Apparentemente il loro arrivo aveva girato la battaglia del tutto a loro favore, e Thor aveva potuto con un solo fulmine neutralizzare i cunicoli che i Chitauri avevano scavato con un perimetro di mezzo miglio. Quello era incredibilmente utile, perché continuavano a trovare campi di cunicoli richiusi in fondo ai quali apparentemente erano dei sacchi pieni di uova di Chitauri che covavano. I fulmini di Thor risparmiavano loro lo sforzo di doverli scavare fuori ed ucciderli da se.

Tutto quello Tony lo sapeva perché Coulson era andato con Thor ed aveva costantemente riportato le cose anche a loro. Quello fu come Tony seppe che anche Thor non aveva ancora incontrato Loki. Francamente, non sapere stava facendo andare Tony fuori di testa. Dopo tutto, era possibilissimo che Loki non fosse da quelle parti, che i Giganti di Ghiaccio fossero venuti per qualche ragione indecifrabile ma non perché Loki in qualche modo li avesse convinti. Forse pianificavano di impadronirsi del pianeta quando i Chitauri fossero stati tutti neutralizzati, sebbene avesse più senso lasciar fare ai Chitauri buona parte del lavoro prima di unirsi alla mischia e lottare contro di loro.

Chi se ne frega. Non era un problema di Tony. Quello che voleva - no necessitava - sapere era come stesse Loki, dove diavolo fosse, come era andato il suo viaggio su Jotunheim. Solo perché sembrava che fosse andata sorprendentemente bene non significava che lo fosse realmente.

Ma nessuna notizia di Loki era stata trovata in alcun luogo, neppure JARVIS poté scavar fuori qualcosa, sebbene quello potesse anche essere perché non poteva fare una ricerca approfondita quanto poteva se doveva continuare ad amministrare quattro armi spaziali. Non c'era nulla che Tony potesse fare al riguardo, riguardo nient'altro, e avrebbe dovuto semplicemente mettersi il cuore in pace e prendersi un po' di necessario riposo, ma semplicemente non poteva.

In fine si assopì in un irrequieto sonno, scattando sveglio ogni volta che qualcuno si muoveva o mormorava nel sonno. Contro ogni speranza (probabilmente sciocca, perché se Loki fosse stato davvero da quelle parti di certo avrebbe avuto altre cose da fare), Loki non lo aspettava alla torre quando arrivarono. Tony se ne andò nella sua stanza mentre gli altri si diressero giù dalle scale (Tony non aveva mai dato ad alcun altro la sola stanza degli ospiti dell'attico), si fece una doccia e poi sedette sul suo materasso, guardando fuori dalla finestra. Ad un certo punto la stanchezza infine lo colse e cadde addormentato, un sonno profondo, riempito di sogni inquietanti che non riusciva a ricordare. Quando si svegliò il tutto si materializzò in un mal di testa, il tipo che non era troppo brutto ma che non avrebbe risposto ad alcun rimedio e che in qualsiasi momento sarebbe potuto volgere al peggio e trasformarsi in un emicrania. JARVIS lo informò che buona parte dei Chitauri erano stati sconfitti; non c'erano battaglie degne di essere menzionate, solo squadre di ricerca che cercavano i Chitauri che erano fuggiti e facevano una quantità di pulizie. Avevano un incredibilmente alto numero di cadaveri di Leviatani e di Chitauri che giacevano attorno e dovevano eliminare, e c'era la parte in cui gli alieni erano armati con armi ad alta tecnologia che molte persone erano interessate a raccogliere; finirono per dover mettere sentinelle sui campi di battaglia per scoraggiare gli sciacalli.

Nessuna chiamata da Loki, ma Thor aveva lasciato un messaggio, non di molto aiuto comunque, dicendo solo a Tony che avrebbe accompagnato i suoi guerrieri ad Asgard e sarebbe tornato presto. Tony non aveva idea di che cazzo quello significasse, presto. Voleva dire più tardi quel giorno? Domani? Prima o poi durante la settimana? Quel mese? Chi cazzo sapeva come le persone che avevano vissuto per secoli volevano dire con misure di tempo così imprecise?  
Si rivelò che quella volta "presto" significava "in due giorni" per Thor, ma fortunatamente Tony non dovette aspettare così a lungo per avere notizie da Loki, perché avrebbe potuto davvero diventare matto se avesse dovuto farlo.

Era ancora il giorno dopo la battaglia, attorno a mezzogiorno, e tutti gli Avengers erano riusciti a trovare la strada per la cucina per un pasto esausto. Tutti stavano curandosi vari dolori e ferite, ma fortunatamente nessuna ferita grave; erano solo tutti molto, molto esausti. Esausti a sufficienza che avevano deciso di non andare ad aiutare nelle ultime piccole schermaglie, perché altre persone stavano occupandosene abbastanza bene e loro non erano di importanza vitale. Invece sedevano semplicemente attorno al tavolo, masticando corn-flakes e patatine e qualsiasi cosa che non avesse bisogno di alcuna preparazione, e l'atmosfera ricordava a Tony di quella prima volta in cui erano andati a mangiare lo Shawarma, ma grazie al cielo era meno imbarazzata, meno tesa. Poteva semplicemente essere perché non erano formalmente agganciati allo SHIELD ancora e non sapevano il numero esatto di vite perdute, quanto fossero danneggiate le aree abitate, ma nessuno aveva ancora suggerito che lo facessero, perciò Tony fece del suo meglio per non pensarvi. Aveva chiesto a JARVIS di monitorare i canali SHIELD e tener d'occhio tutto quello che poteva avere qualche interesse e avrebbe dovuto essere abbastanza. Se fosse stato necessario, JARVIS glie lo avrebbe fatto sapere.

"Bene, sembrate un mucchio patetico," una voce stanca improvvisamente parlò, e tutti sedettero e si girarono attorno verso dove Loki era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, sembrando esausto a dispetto del sorriso canzonatorio che appariva sulle sue labbra.  
"Signore, ho trovato il Signor Loki," disse senza necessità JARVIS.  
"Si, ben fatto," replicò Tony assentemente e si spinse in piedi, andando fino da Loki che rimase semplicemente li, guardandolo avvicinarsi, aspettando.  
Tony non fece nessuna delle cose che aveva pensato di poter fare; non fece domande, non masticò Loki per non avergli fatto sapere cosa stesse facendo, non gli saltò addosso, non gli diede un pugno. Semplicemente si appoggiò contro di lui, piegando la sua fronte contro la sua clavicola e mise una mano sulla vita di Loki prima di lasciar sfuggire un lungo sospiro.

Loki avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Tony e lo tirò vicino, senza spostarsi via dalla porta, e quello fu il momento in cui Tony comprese che forse ne aveva bisogno per stare dritto. Si tirò indietro un poco, ma non lontano quando la presa di Loki su di lui si strinse.  
"Stai bene?" chiese Tony.  
"Io sto bene," replicò Loki, più o meno una bugia sfacciata, perché sembrava esausto come era stato quando era arrivato la prima volta sulla Terra attraverso il portale del Tesseract, anche se fortunatamente meno schizzato.  
"Vieni a sederti, abbiamo preparato del cibo," Clint parlò da dietro di loro, scuotendo una scatola di cereali.

Tony diede un occhiata al viso di Loki per verificare che cosa ne pensasse, ma il viso di Loki era inespressivo, non diceva nulla, quindi Tony decise semplicemente di proseguire. Loki sembrava aver bisogno di sonno più che altro ma sembrava anche affamato, e il cibo di certo non avrebbe fatto male. Seguendo il suggerimento di Clint, perciò, tirò Loki più vicino e lo condusse fino al tavolo; Loki reagì un po' lentamente ma sembrò acconsentire perfettamente. Sedettero e Tony prese una ciotola dalla pila che era sul tavolo, troppo pigro per verificare quante servissero loro. Versò a Loki del latte e gli mise dentro dei Lucky Charms.

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio al casino colorato. "Si, vedo che avete fatto un grande sforzo per preparare questo."  
"Quello era un plurale maiestatis," lo informò arrogantemente Clint. "Che riuniva l'intera umanità."  
"Non sono sicuro di cosa voglia dire plurale maiestatis, ma va bene," disse Tony. "Lo sai che lui è un principe?"  
"Di due regni, in effetti." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "E padre della sovrana di un altro."  
"Interi regni, non reami?" chiese Tony.  
"Si." osservando dubbiosamente la ciotola davanti a se, Loki poi chiese, "Come viene mangiato questo?"  
"Oh, giusto, scusa." Tony prese un cucchiaio dal mucchio accanto alle ciotole e lo diede a Loki. "Come la zuppa."

"Il latte è necessario?" Prendendo il cucchiaio, Loki punzecchiò il casino.  
"Più o meno." Tony lo guardò. "Perché?"  
"Non mi piace il latte."  
Tony si lamentò. "A chi non piace il latte?" Loki avrebbe potuto dirlo anche prima.  
"A me." Loki gli sollevò un sopracciglio.  
"Anche a me," disse Natasha. "Esce dalle tette delle mucche."  
"Oh dio," Tony grugnì e seppellì il viso nelle braccia. "Grande, grazie per aver rovinato il latte ai miei occhi."

"Le uova sono le mestruazioni delle galline," aggiunse Natasha, senz'altro divertendosi. Stavolta Tony non fu il solo che gemette.  
"Penso dovremo parlare d'altro," disse Bruce, spingendo i suoi occhiali sul naso.

"Di cosa? Non intendo tenere alcun dibattito, torno a letto fra un minuto," rispose Clint.  
Steve sollevò le spalle non a suo agio. "Forse dovremo sentire lo SHIELD, vedere se hanno bisogno di noi." chiaramente non era a suo agio con lo stare seduto sapendo che le persone potevano avere bisogno di lui.  
"JARVIS sta controllando le cose per noi," ricordò Tony.  
"Quasi tutto è finito," informò Loki, ancora guardando con dubbio la ciotola davanti a se. "Gli Aesir e gli Jotun sono partiti."  
Adesso che Loki lo aveva detto davanti a tutti di persona, Tony decise che non avrebbe dovuto essere più cauto al riguardo. "A proposito di cui, come li hai convinti a venire ad aiutare?"  
Loki arricciò il naso. "Diplomazia."

Va bene, quindi forse non avrebbero parlato della cosa davanti a tutti gli altri. O forse Loki non pianificava di parlarne in generale, ma Tony avrebbe certamente chiesto di nuovo più tardi quando sarebbero stati soli.  
"Bene, sono stati molto utili, quindi grazie per averlo fatto," disse Steve seriamente. "Senza il vostro aiuto sarebbe servito molto più tempo. Staremmo ancora combattendo."  
Loki semplicemente annuì, non discutendo il punto, ma anche senza indicare quanto fossero inutili davvero i mortali, quindi, buon per lui. Tony stava ancora scoprendo quanto dell'intero discorso "io sono il vostro dio inginocchiatevi davanti a me" fosse Loki e quanto fosse il lavaggio del cervello.  
"Bene, io torno a letto," disse Clint, spingendosi in piedi con un gemito. 

Come se fosse il segnale silenzioso che tutti stavano aspettando si alzarono tutti, non preoccupandosi di ripulire dietro di se, e si diressero al loro piano. Quando andarono Tony cercò di guardare Loki negli occhi, cercando di misurare se sarebbero andati anche loro a letto - sebbene probabilmente non in modo sexy anche se potevano - ma per qualche ragione Loki non lo guardava.

Tony si aggrottò, e, ora che erano soli, infine si permise di attaccarsi al fianco di Loki. "Cosa ti succede?" quando Loki non rispose immediatamente iniziò a blaterare. "Solo, tu non sembri... bene, sembri come se qualcosa non fosse a posto. Come è andata la faccenda degli Jotun? Uno potrebbe assumere bene, considerato che erano qui, ad aiutarci -"  
"Non aiutavano come tu potresti comprendere," interruppe Loki, ancora non guardandolo. "Stavano ripagando un debito."

"Debito?" Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Che debito?" ma Loki non glie lo avrebbe detto, non importava quanto Tony avesse pungolato e cercato in implorarlo. La sola cosa che rivelò fu che non avevano maltrattato Loki o lo avevano forzato a fare nulla; salvo quello, Loki tenne la bocca chiusa come una vongola sull'intero soggetto degli Jotun e della sua visita a Jotunheim. Infine Tony si arrese a cercare di sapere di più da lui, percependo che se avesse cercato di scavare di più l'umore si sarebbe volto al peggio e davvero non lo voleva.


	17. 2.8 Dopo la battaglia

Dunque, più o meno con grazia, si arrese. "Va bene. Fintanto che tu stai bene... sebbene sembri che tu abbia seriamente bisogno di sonno, tesoro, sei peggio della prima volta che arrivasti qui. Vieni a letto."

Loki guardò verso di lui con calma e Tony non aveva idea a cosa stesse pensando, ma quando Loki lasciò che Tony lo conducesse in camera sua presunse di poter aspettare un altro giorno, anche se la cosa preoccupava Tony. Desiderava che Loki gli parlasse anche se non lo riguardava, perché era piuttosto curioso e in qualche modo voleva sapere tutto riguardo il grande mistero che ancora era Loki.

Quando furono nella sua stanza Tony andò dritto verso il letto, solo per rendersi conto un attimo troppo tardi che Loki non lo seguiva e si dirigeva invece nel bagno. Un minuto dopo sentì la doccia aprirsi e fece il broncio per il disappunto - sperava in qualche contatto fisico con Loki - ma poi si rese conto, Loki, completamente nudo nella doccia, e lui non aveva portato alcun abito di ricambio che Tony potesse vedere. E ancora, Loki aveva tutta quella magia, perciò forse quello non significava nulla dopo tutto. Ma un ragazzo poteva sognare, giusto?

Loki non rimase a lungo nella doccia, e circa dieci minuti dopo uscì dal bagno molto poco vestito. Tony che stava cercando di proposito di non pensare a Loki nudo e bagnato - ed al fatto che non doveva usare la sua immaginazione per dipingerselo perché lo aveva realmente visto - si morse il labbro inferiore e non lasciò che i suoi occhi si spostassero sotto all'ombelico di Loki dopo uno sguardo iniziale." Eccetto che Loki lo rese davvero fottutamente difficile, perché scivolò sotto il lenzuolo e completamente nello spazio personale di Tony, sembrando molto serio quando spinse Tony supino e si arrampicò sopra di lui. Tutti i tentativi di tenere le cose sotto al vietato ai minori nella sua testa vennero completamente gettati via a quel punto, perché Loki era li, caldo e nudo ancora un po' bagnato perché non si era asciugato completamente, e profumava del gel da doccia di Tony e del suo shampoo ed era così dannatamente vicino che il suo respiro arrivava sul viso di Tony.

Non era voluto, seriamente, era del tutto accidentale, ma Tony si leccò le labbra, e sembrò che quella piccola cosa rompesse l'incantesimo di immobilità e silenzio che era caduto su di loro perché un attimo dopo Loki lo stava baciando, un bacio bagnato, profondo e così dannatamente possessivo. Tony gemette in fondo alla gola e si aprì ad esso, piegando indietro la testa e aprendo la bocca, offrendosi completamente. Loki tirò un respiro teso alla cosa e improvvisamente si tirò via solo per attaccare la bocca al collo di Tony un attimo dopo, facendolo gemere di nuovo. Seriamente, Loki era selvaggio, teneva Tony stretto al suo corpo, le mani strette a pugno nella maglia di Tony mentre la sua bocca si occupava del collo di Tony, mordendo, leccando, succhiando, mordicchiando..

"Cazzo," imprecò Tony, avvolgendo una gamba attorno alle anche di Loki e spingendosi su contro di lui, avvicinando le loro erezioni. Mentre Loki era gloriosamente nudo Tony era confinato dietro un sottile strato di cotone, non aveva mai rimpianto la sua abitudine di dormire con la biancheria di più.

Poi Loki seriamente morse la spalla di Tony, i denti che scavavano nella sua pelle così profondamente che Tony temette si fosse spezzata. "Ah!" si lamentò. "Merda!"

Quello fu il punto in cui si rese conto che sarebbe potuto essere meno sesso sfrenato e più qualcos'altro, disperazione forse, e davvero avrebbe potuto accorgersene prima, lui era li. Le prime volte che aveva fatto sesso dopo l'Afghanistan aveva fottuto come se fosse stato per morire, e mentre i suoi partner lo avevano apprezzato, era anche stato un po' strano per entrambe le parti coinvolte perché non era che vi fossero legami emotivi coinvolti o altro.

Li però c'erano, e forse quello significava che Tony avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per dare sollievo a Loki in un modo in cui quelle donne non avevano fatto per lui.

"Tesoro," mormorò, cercando di rendere la sua voce gentile e rassicurante a dispetto di quanto il suo fiato fosse corto. Avvolse una mano nei capelli di Loki e iniziò ad accarezzarlo. All'improvvisa rottura del ritmo Loki si bloccò ugualmente anche se non lasciò andare la spalla di Loki, che si aspettava degli spettacolari lividi nel suo futuro.

"Ero così preoccupato per te," disse Tony sottovoce, arrossendo di imbarazzo alla confessione, ma era vero e pensò che non potesse fare danno, non visto il modo in cui Loki si afferrava a lui. Iniziò a passare la sua altra mano su e giù lungo la schiena di Loki, cercando di rasserenarlo senza usare lo shhh; Tony aveva sempre odiato quando gli facevano shhh, lo sentiva come essere compatito e non intendeva farlo a nessun'altro.

"Ho sperato non fossi morto," infine disse Tony continuando la sua confessione, "ma sapevo che solo perché il tempo passava comunque non significava che tu non lo fossi, e considerato i tuoi rapporti con quei tipi...sicuro. Ero preoccupato."

Infine, Loki si tirò via dalla sua spalla; Tony cercò realmente quanto poteva di non fare un lamento ma faceva fottutamente male e non riuscì ad evitare un sobbalzo. Loki si aggrottò e diede sollievo al morso con un paio di leccate; stranamente, aveva un effetto rinfrescante, facendo chiedere a Tony se stesse usando qualche tipo di magia. Certamente non avrebbe detto di no alla cosa, perché così com’era, era preoccupato della sua mobilità. Sicuro, faceva tanto male.

"Ho detto la verità quando ti ho detto che non mi hanno fatto del male," mormorò Loki, tirandosi indietro abbastanza da guardare Tony.

"Solo fisicamente?" pressò gentilmente Tony. "O del tutto?"

Loki esitò. "Nessuna delle due cose può essere inequivocabilmente confermata o negata. E neppure la colpa è del tutto loro in entrambi i casi. Certamente non... per la parte non fisica."

Considerando quanto chiuso fosse Loki in generale riguardo le sue ferite a meno che non potesse usarle come un arma, era una confessione davvero seria in quel momento. Tony bruciava di domande ma non diede voce ad alcuna di esse, semplicemente annuì e prese il viso di Loki a coppa fra le mani tirandolo vicino e offrendo un bacio dolce. "Sono solo davvero lieto che tu sia tornato," mormorò quando si staccarono di nuovo. "Non devi tornare a partire ancora per un poco, vero?"

"Non fino a che inizierà il processo," negò Loki. "Fra una settimana. Quando ritornerò ad Asgard, tu dovrai unirti a me e parlare al Padre degli Dei."

Oh, diamine. L'invasione era a malapena finita e c'era già una nuova battaglia incombente. Anche se non era una battaglia fisica, e anche se Tony sapeva della cosa in anticipo, non aveva esattamente pensato che lo aiutasse a rilassarsi.

Ma pure, avevano una settimana, quindi c’era tempo. Tony spinse da parte tutto il resto e si concentrò solo su quello, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a Loki e spingendolo in modo che fossero su un fianco, la posizione più semplice in cui addormentarsi. Per quanto gli piacesse avere Loki sopra di se, non era esattamente il tipo più leggero.

"Va bene," convenne facilmente, tirando via una ciocca di capelli dal viso di Loki. "Dormiamo adesso."

Loki annuì, avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Tony e con volontà, chiuse i suoi occhi. Tony aspettò un paio di istanti per essere certo che rimanessero davvero chiusi prima di permettersi di rilassarsi e tornare di nuovo al sonno; il sonno venne più facilmente ora che non era più così preoccupato.

Un paio d'ore più tardi Tony si svegliò con un erezione e un tizio nudo che era sesso personificato appiccicato alla schiena. Passò un paio di minuti a ponderare la situazione, dibattendo sul fatto che fosse il caso o meno di girarsi e fare in modo che quella bella relazione non vietata ai minori divenisse qualcosa di più vietato, ma la comprensione del fatto che era in una relazione lo deragliò completamente. 

Wow. Non se lo aspettava. E doveva essere dannatamente stupido perché seriamente, era così perfettamente ovvio. Sicuro, era cosciente che era esageratamente attaccato emotivamente a Loki e al suo benessere (dopo la settimana passata più o meno seriamente a preoccuparsi del fatto che non lo aveva sentito per nulla, la negazione era piuttosto futile), ma non era quello che faceva una relazione. Ma salvo quello, aveva offerto a Loki la sua casa senza neppure un pensiero, e Loki era venuto come se vi appartenesse. Forse non era interamente sicuro del suo benvenuto, il modo in cui era rimasto appoggiato sulla porta poco prima permetteva a Tony di pensarlo, ma certamente era venuto per Tony, e poteva scommettere che lo aveva fatto non appena aveva potuto. E poi c'era il fatto che Loki avesse trovato un modo per fare telefonate da un regno ad un altro e poi aveva chiamato davvero Tony per informarlo di come le cose stavano progredendo ad Asgard, anche se non ce n'era davvero la necessità, anche se non c'era davvero stato nulla per cui avesse bisogno di input da parte di Tony o che Tony potesse fare. Entrambi loro agivano come se fossero stati l'uno il punto focale dell'altro, la prima persona con cui parlavano, a volte anche la sola persona con cui parlavano per quel che riguardava alcune aree. Agivano come se avessero avuto un diritto allo spazio personale dell'altro, Loki scivolando naturalmente nel letto di Tony come se lo avesse fatto infinite volte, Tony che toccava Loki anche davanti alle persone come se fossero... bene, una coppia.

Era una comprensione scioccante, e l'impatto della cosa non era ridotto anche se Tony lo aveva estratto e smontato, cercando di analizzarlo. Quando era iniziato? Quando avevano iniziato a lavorare insieme? Quando Tony si era accorto che anche Loki era sotto controllo mentale? O forse anche prima, quando avevano flirtato in modo certamente non adatto ai nemici. Quando pensava al passato tutto quello che Tony ricordava era l'attrazione, una riluttante attrazione sepolta sotto alla rabbia e all'odio. Si chiese quando tutto si fosse rovesciato, divenendo il contrario, ma almeno sapeva che la rabbia e l'odio si erano dissipate entrambe perché nulla di quello che aveva fatto Loki era permanente e a causa della comprensione che Loki era responsabile delle sue azioni sotto il potere dello scettro come erano stati Clint e Coulson. Ovvero, per nulla.

"Stai pensando molto sonoramente," mormorò Loki dietro al capo di Tony.

Tony borbottò e si girò, sobbalzò quando peggiorò il dolore nella sua spalla; era riluttante a controllare solo quanto fosse brutto ma il modo in cui Loki si aggrottò quando il suo sguardo vi atterrò sopra gli disse che non era buono. Senza una parola Loki si piegò avanti e leccò sopra alla pelle dolente e di nuovo gli diede sollievo, raffreddò, cacciò via il dolore.

"Sicuro," disse Tony gracchiando, gli occhi che si riaprirono di nuovo quando si erano automaticamente chiusi quando Loki aveva fatto passare il dolore.

Loki lo guardò curiosamente per un momento prima di chinarsi per posare un bacio attraverso le labbra di Tony. "Ho saputo che la tua battaglia è andata bene. Che stai... lavorando in una vera squadra adesso."

Tony non riuscì a trattenere un lieve sorriso. "Certo. Penso che sia il migliore fra tutti i circoli. Forse perché per una volta non so già quello che sta per accadere. Sebbene io stia ancora in qualche modo aspettando che l'altra scarpa cada giù." fece una smorfia.

"E' sempre più facile sapere di avere degli amici che ti supportano."

Guardando Loki molto pensierosamente, Tony annuì. Era piuttosto sicuro di poter tracciare quello che pensava Loki, e non gli piaceva. Spostando via i capelli dal viso di Loki, leccò le sue labbra e disse, "Lo sai che sono qui anche per te, vero? Per quel che li riguarda tu sei dentro a tutto questo quanto sono io, e anche se non ti conoscono personalmente, non ti vedono come un nemico."

Prevedibilmente Loki si aggrottò. "Non ho bisogno che i tuoi amici mi sostengano."

"Non ho detto che lo hai." Tony si strinse nelle spalle, apertamente noncurante. "Ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa e non puoi - non vuoi, comunque, c'è probabilmente molto poco che io non ti darei se potessi - prenderlo da me, è sicuro dire che hai loro alle spalle se lo vuoi.

La ruga sulla fronte non svanì dal viso di Loki. "Forse stai operando secondo un idea sbagliata," disse sedendosi. Il timore che lentamente riempiva il suo stomaco Tony sedette ugualmente e lo guardò in viso.

"Non sono dispiaciuto," disse Loki, a viso duro, "Per quello che ho fatto." Socchiuse gli occhi e fissò Tony; quando Tony non disse una parola, solo lo guardò, tenendo con cautela il suo viso neutro, infine continuò. "Mi dispiace per alcune delle cose che ho fatto, e certamente sono dispiaciuto di essere caduto sotto l'incantesimo di quel... mostro, ma ti sbagli se per un momento tu applichi le tue idee Midgardiane di moralità a me."

Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. Era di quello che stavano parlando? E lui che stava pensando fosse qualcosa di veramente sensazionale. "Lo so." Quando Loki si aggrottò ripeté un po' più ad alta voce, "Lo so. Pensi che io sia stupido? So che non sei umano, non di questo pianeta, perciò naturalmente le idee di decenza e normalità secondo cui io sono cresciuto non sono tue. Andiamo, quello è del tutto ovvio. E anche se tu fossi cresciuto qui, sei circa trenta volte più vecchio di me - ancora, completamente ovvio che tu abbia idee diverse e punti di vista. Dubito che tu abbia una grande opinione delle persone che sono morte in battaglia ieri, vero?"

Loki grugnì e scosse la testa, ma prima che potesse partire per la tangente riguardo quanto fossero inutili gli umani o altro, Tony proseguì.

"Tu non perderai il sonno riguardo la cosa, e io sono diverso perché io un po' lo farò, certamente l'ho fatto per le persone che sono morte durante le invasioni a collo di bottiglia. E forse è solo perché mi sento responsabile e colpevole, e forse mi rende egocentrico, ma il punto è, io sono diverso da te, tu sei diverso da me. Lo so. Dove vuoi arrivare?

Ancora aggrottato, sebbene sembrasse più confuso che mai ora, Loki ponderò la cosa per un momento. Infine disse, "Io non voglio che tu abbia false idee riguardo chi e cosa io sia e mi biasimi per la cosa in seguito."

Tony non riuscì a trattenere una risata amara. "Bambolo, ogni volta che qualcosa va male nella mia vita, generalmente incolpo me stesso. E generalmente ho ragione. E posso non sapere molto di te, ma penso di sapere abbastanza da prendere una decisione informata sul fatto di poter vivere con te o meno. Dovrebbe essere del tutto ovvio quale decisione ho preso."

La ruga non lasciò l'espressione di Loki, ma sembrò ancora diversa. Le sue mani trovarono il viso di Tony, si chinò verso di lui e guardò Tony da vicino; lo scrutinio mise Tony a disagio e si agitò un poco, ma non cercò di tirarsi indietro. Non aveva idea di che cazzo stesse succedendo a Loki adesso.

"Molto bene," disse infine Loki. Infine lo lasciò andare, la mani caddero giù mentre si sedeva di nuovo, diede a Tony spazio per respirare di nuovo. Dopo un momento Tony riuscì a sorridere debolmente, ancora non sicuro di quello che fosse appena successo.

Senza parole, Loki prese la mano di Tony e premette un bacio sulle sue nocche prima di arrampicarsi giù dal letto. "Voglio mangiare," informò Tony, andando verso la porta.

"Ci potrebbe essere gente in giro, potresti volerti vestire-" disse Tony, sconvolto e non al pensiero di Loki che andava in giro nudo con gli Avengers attorno.

Assolutamente indifferente Loki si aggrottò, marciò verso il guardaroba di Tony e tornò indossando un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica che Tony poteva o meno aver acquisito specificamente con Loki in mente; erano di certo troppo lunghi per se. Era inutile adesso fingere di non pensare al fatto che aveva fatto spazio nel suo guardaroba e lo aveva riempito con cose che gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere indossare a Loki - alcuni abiti confortevoli, perché aveva delle fantasie con Loki che poltriva in modo confortevole, davvero avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi quella cosa della relazione prima - ed un paio di cose non necessariamente confortevoli, come una maglia di seta che aveva trovato una volta di un verde così scuro che sembrava nero salvo che la luce lo colpisse in un certo modo. Loki aveva scelto i pantaloni da ginnastica e non mise altro, soddisfando un paio delle fantasie di Tony insieme: Loki mezzo nudo, in abiti confortevoli, che camminava in giro come se possedesse il posto. 

Tony era un po' stupefatto della cosa finché Loki aprì la porta e lasciò la linea di vista di Tony. Si precipitò fuori dal letto e dietro di lui, raggiungendolo in tempo per testimoniare l'imbarazzato tossire di Steve quando Loki entrò in cucina. Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui mentre andava verso il frigo, ma Steve si trattenne dal commentare.

Natasha, la sola altra persona in cucina, non lo fece; fischiò in modo apprezzativo. Tony non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso mentre seguiva Loki in cucina, condividendo uno sguardo con lei mentre si sedeva. "Trovato nulla, piccolo?"  
"Voglio del cinghiale," disse Loki in modo stizzito.

Tony fece una smorfia; Natasha piegò le testa per nascondere il suo sorriso. "Mi spiace, non è possibile. Se vuoi qualcosa che in precedenza era vivo, penso ci siano ancora delle bistecche di manzo? E ali di pollo surgelate."  
"C'è anche della pizza con il salamino," offrì Steve.  
Loki sospirò. "Molto bene." Sedette in una sedia libera e guardò con aria di attesa a Tony. Chiaramente la sua massima espressione del nutrire se stesso finiva li.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Tony si alzò e tirò fuori della pizza e delle ali di pollo dal freezer. Quando furono in forno guardò nel frigo, trovando della carne macinata e delle bistecche per fare alla piastra. Offrì entrambe a Loki, che fissò incredulo alla carne macinata e disse "Voi Midgardiani fate cose così strane al cibo."

Quello probabilmente significava che la carne macinata era fuori questione. Tony saltò le bistecche invece e le offrì a Loki che aggiunse un cucchiaio di miele prima di mescolare tutto.  
"Davvero?" chiese Tony incredulo. "Aggiungi miele a tutto?"  
"E' uno dei pochi sapori che il tuo regno ed il mio hanno in comune," Loki rispose maliziosamente, offrendo a Tony un assaggio dalla sua forchetta. Tony assaggiò e in effetti non aveva un sapore cattivo.  
“Mescoliamo anche noi carne e miele," fece notare Natasha. "Coulson fa una salsa alla senape e miele da paura."

"Sembra interessante," commentò Loki, offrendo a Tony un altro morso. Tony accettò il fatto che avrebbe dovuto affrontare il fatto che Loki divideva. Il sapore non era troppo male, ma non era così fantastico, ma di certo non lo avrebbe detto, non con Loki che si comportava così... bene, era quasi dolce, il modo in cui divideva con Tony. Rimase in silenzio mentre Loki e Natasha iniziarono a discutere diversi tipi di modi in cui il miele era aggiunto al cibo qui e su Asgard. Infine Steve venne coinvolto ugualmente e gli argomenti si mossero dal cibo verso altre cose; Tony rimase per buona parte in silenzio, lasciando che legassero. Quando la pizza e le ali di pollo furono pronte le prese e Loki si aspettava chiaramente di condividere anche quelle, ma visto che avevano un sapore migliore Tony non aveva alcun problema al riguardo. Non che lui lo avesse avuto la prima volta, ma bene. Era più disposto quella volta.


	18. 3.1 Pronti ad ascendere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando una squadra dotata si dedica alla fiducia senza egoismo e combina istinto e potenza e spinta, è pronta ad ascendere.  
> Patanjali

Mentre mangiavano anche Bruce arrivò in cucina; Clint, scoprirono poi, si era chiuso nella sua stanza. Apparentemente Coulson era infine smontato dal servizio ed arrivato li. Nella stanza di Clint. Perché loro erano una coppia, e come diavolo Tony non lo sapeva? Era passato in così tanti circoli e non lo aveva mai neppure sospettato. Sicuro, le emozioni erano forti e il più delle volte uno di loro era morto o sotto controllo mentale, ma pure.  
Natasha grugnì, chiaramente vedendo l'incredulità sul viso di Tony, e disse, "Comunque, non si alzeranno oggi. Penso dovremmo guardare un film."  
"Non sono pronto a molto di più comunque," commentò Bruce, e tutti quanti convennero.

Loki non si mise una maglia quando si misero a loro agio nel soggiorno, ma permise a Tony di mettere una coperta su entrambi loro, e poi si coccolarono insieme e si prepararono per Orgoglio e Pregiudizio (scelta di Bruce).  
"Non c'erano battaglie," osservò Loki quando il film terminò, aggrottato per la confusione.  
Tony batté le palpebre. "Sei acuto. No, niente battaglia. Dovevano esserci battaglie?"  
"Su Asgard, una storia che non sia relativa ad una battaglia non è considerata degna di essere raccontata." il viso di Loki non disse se approvava o meno la cosa.  
"Certamente c'era un conflitto li," disse Bruce. "E' solo più un conflitto interno. Entrambi dovevano superare i loro pregiudizi e il loro orgoglio per trovare la vera felicità insieme. Come dice il titolo, davvero."

Loki appariva pensieroso. "Interessante."  
Tony mormorò e gli diede un colpetto sul ventre; era più o meno spalmato sul fianco di Loki, facendo buon uso dell'opportunità di toccare tutta quella pelle nuda. A dispetto del fatto che avrebbe potuto mettere un po' più di carne sulle sue costole Loki era confortevole, sottile ma muscoloso e piuttosto caldo. Si spostò anche lui con Tony e lo mantenne a suo agio quasi inconsciamente, un braccio attorno alle sue spalle.  
"Che tipo di cose trovate degne di essere raccontate su Midgard, allora?" chiese curiosamente Loki. "C'è una trama comune?"

"Conflitti, principalmente, interni o esterni, tutti i tipi di essi," replicò Bruce. Iniziarono a parlarne, dicendo a Loki dei diversi usi dei racconti; Tony prestò attenzione solo a metà, ascoltando il cuore di Loki sotto alla sua guancia con l'altro orecchio. Infine lo portò ad appisolarsi, e poi a dormire. Quando si svegliò era irritato da se stesso; aveva un’opportunità per scoprire di più riguardo Loki e invece si era addormentato. Inoltre, in qualche momento del suo sonno si erano spostati fino a che stavano più stesi che seduti, Tony per metà sopra a Loki e la mano di Loki che si muoveva pericolosamente in basso sulla sua schiena, semplicemente posata li. Quando Tony si mosse, la stretta di Loki su di lui si accentuò; stava apparentemente raccontando una specie di favola per bambini, o una versione abbreviata della stessa. Riguardava un bambinetto (o una bambinetta, era modificabile, in base al genere del bambino a cui raccontavi la storia, apparentemente) che non ascoltava mai i suoi parenti perché non voleva, e infine decideva di scappare a vivere nella foresta dove nessuno avrebbe cercato di imporgli delle regole. Poi un Gigante di Ghiaccio arrivava e lo mangiava (spiegato graficamente), e i suoi genitori erano addolorati per il loro sciocco bambino. La morale era ovvia.

Steve, Bruce e Natasha non la colsero realmente, non sapevano che Loki era realmente un Gigante di Ghiaccio, ma la bocca di Tony si seccò quando lui lo comprese. Specialmente quando Loki, apparentemente del tutto intoccato (e per quel che Tony sapeva, davvero non trovandoci nulla di sbagliato in merito), disse loro che era solo una delle numerose storie di ammonizione raccontate ai ragazzini riguardo quello che poteva succedere loro se non mangiavano la verdura, parlando metaforicamente.

"Sono generalmente sempre i Giganti di Ghiaccio i cattivi soggetti?" chiese Natasha, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Per un momento Tony fu scioccato, pensando che lei avesse capito, ma poi si rese conto che stava mirando a qualcosa di diverso quando lei proseguì. "Perché non sono sembrati per nulla orribili quando sono stati qui ad aiutare. Un po' insoliti, certo, ma non come mostri che mangiano i bambini cattivi."

"Spesso," rispose calmo Loki. "Ci sono comunque altre figure, ma più comunemente sono i Giganti di Ghiaccio, che fanno come dici tu i cattivi soggetti."

"Piuttosto prevenuti, mi pare," trovò Natasha, arricciando il naso. "E' buona cosa che tu abbia guardato oltre a quello ed abbia chiesto loro di aiutarci."

Loki la fissò per un lungo momento. Tony considerò di intervenire ma poi lei avrebbe di certo capito che c'era qualcosa sotto. E Loki si riprese rapidamente comunque. "Piuttosto," disse lui. "Ci sono figure comuni come quelle nelle favole Midgardiane?"

"Uomini cattivi, in generale, ma non immagini forti come i Giganti di Ghiaccio," rispose Bruce.

"O streghe," aggiunse Natasha.

"Le brave persone ingannate da persone che usano la magia è un tema piuttosto comune, penso," convenne Bruce. "Abbiamo un paio di favole con quel tipo di cosa, ma sono solo apparentemente riguardo la magia. Cappuccetto rosso, per esempio, in effetti riguarda la perdita della verginità per le ragazzine."

Loki sembrò incredulo. "Davvero? Di cosa parla questa favola?"

Bruce raccontò la storia e Tony si lasciò rilassare di nuovo, sebbene non si lasciasse di nuovo assopire. Chiuse gli occhi ma ascoltò da vicino mentre parlavano di favole che erano state loro raccontate da bambini. Si rivelò che le loro storie non erano così diverse a dispetto del fatto che Natasha fosse cresciuta in Russia, Steve quasi un secolo prima, e Bruce e Tony in circoli sociali completamente diversi.

Bene, Tony sapeva la cosa, ma loro no, il che divenne rapidamente ovvio quando iniziarono a punzecchiarlo per le sue storie.

Il fatto era, che Tony non era cresciuto realmente con storie. Le sue tate a volte gli leggevano delle storie, ma non generalmente, e le cose che Tony aveva sentito di più erano storie riguardo suo padre. Tuo padre ha fatto questo, lui ha fatto quello, deve essere formidabile avere un tale padre, scommetto che tu vorrai essere esattamente come lui quando crescerai. Quando aveva diciassette anni, appena dopo la morte dei suoi genitori, aveva avuto una fase in cui aveva letto una quantità di favole e libri per bambini nella biblioteca, ma era diverso da Steve, Bruce, Natasha e Loki, che avevano avuto i genitori che avevano raccontato loro le favole. Sicuro, non era del tutto felice perché sia Bruce che Natasha avevano terminato questa infanzia rapidamente e Steve ugualmente, ma pure, inizialmente, era così per loro. Non che Tony pensasse di essere stato un ragazzino sfortunato ed avesse avuto una infanzia così orribile o altro, ma era un po' imbarazzante ammettere che i suoi genitori non passavano tempo con lui quando confrontato con tutte le loro storie riguardo i genitori.  
Ma non avrebbero mollato, continuarono a pungolare, e non cadevano nel suo fingere di essere addormentati. "Andiamo, solo una storia," lo sfidò Bruce. "Scommetto che anche tu hai letto il Dottor Seuss."

"Ah." Tony si schiarì la gola. "Jenny vive con Eric e Martin?" Una delle sue tate glie la leggeva. Al tempo a lui non era sembrata inusuale, in effetti gli era piaciuta l'attenzione, ma aveva trovato molte cose riguardo gli accadimenti nel tempo. Per primo, che il libro era stato recensito con molte controversie e marchiato come "propaganda omosessuale". Oltre a ciò, la sua tata nutriva una sfortunata cotta per suo padre (poteva anche aver avuto una relazione con lui ad un certo punto, sebbene Tony non fosse in effetti stato in grado di scoprirlo davvero), mentre suo padre aveva una relazione con un uomo al tempo. Lo stesso era in tutti i giornali scandalistici al tempo e Tony sapeva che era successo come un fatto, perché aveva chiesto al tipo con cui si diceva che suo padre avesse una relazione. Il tipo non gli aveva in effetti detto nulla ma aveva suggerito che guardasse nei documenti di suo padre e lui aveva trovato un contratto con il tipo che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire nulla al riguardo ed era ricompensato al riguardo. Valeva a dire, che l'intera faccenda aveva avvelenato in qualche modo il ricordo di infanzia, ma dubitava che sapessero qualcosa al riguardo li e lui certamente non lo avrebbe raccontato.

Natasha fischiò, sollevando un sopracciglio. "Sembra progressista."  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Presumo. Riguarda una ragazzina che vive con suo padre ed il suo partner maschio," spiegò a beneficio di Steve e Loki. "La mia tata me la leggeva."  
"Di cosa si tratta?" chiese curioso Loki.  
"Ah. Vanno alla lavanderia. Inoltre c'è dell'omofobia ad un certo punto. Oh, e fanno una festa di compleanno per uno dei papà ad un certo punto."  
Loki chiaramente non afferrava. "Ma qual è il messaggio? Tutte le altre storie avevano un messaggio, vero?" Lo avevano; c'era una storia che aveva letto Natasha da bambina riguardo una ragazzina che andava con un estraneo che le aveva raccontato di cuccioli e si rivelava che non c'erano cuccioli e che la ragazzina non avrebbe davvero dovuto andare con lui. Al contrario della vita reale, la ragazza viene salvata in tempo, ma il messaggio è chiaro: non andare con gli estranei.  
"Le coppie omosessuali sono esattamente come le vere coppie, presumo," disse Tony. "Non è sbagliato essere gay o simili? I genitori sono genitori non importa quale sia la combinazione dei sessi in cui sono?"

Loki annuì. "Presumo sia un altro di quei relitti di tempi andati? Come la ragazzina col cappuccio rosso?" Chiaramente, non era ancora passato oltre la faccenda che le ragazzine devono preservare la loro verginità che Bruce gli aveva spiegato prima.  
E Tony poteva capire dove tutto questo stesse andando. Se Loki pensava che l'omofobia fosse come la cosa della verginità (e anche se quella era ancora un problema, anche se almeno le donne non vengono sentenziate a morte in buona parte del mondo se hanno sesso extraconiugale), quello significava che non era un problema ad Asgard. Tony non era desideroso di spiegargli la cosa.  
Indifeso, lanciò uno sguardo pietoso attorno alla stanza; Steve sembrava confuso e Natasha era aggrottata ma Bruce chiaramente aveva fatto lo stesso salto che aveva fatto lui ed ebbe pietà di lui.  
"No davvero," rispose con una smorfia. "Vedi, come abbiamo detto in buona parte del mondo buona parte della gente non si cura del sesso prima del matrimonio? Bene, in buona parte delle aree buona parte delle persone hanno ancora delle idee contro l'omosessualità. Ci sono stati molti cambiamenti negli ultimi cinquant'anni al riguardo, ma è ancora un problema."

Loki lo guardò per un momento, battendo lentamente le palpebre. Poi disse, "Questo mondo è incredibilmente arretrato." Con quello sembrò aver terminato riguardo il soggetto. Tony era sollevato; avrebbe davvero preferito non dover spiegare la cosa a qualcuno che non vi era cresciuto in mezzo.  
Fortunatamente, con quello l'argomento storie di infanzia sembrò essere terminato ugualmente, perché Bruce era curioso riguardo i problemi sociali nella società Aesir e chiese, "Non avete avuto alcuna rivoluzione sociale ad Asgard? Cose che sono cambiate nella società?"  
"No," disse Loki con molta calma. "La parola del re è legge."  
Tony fece una smorfia, sapendo già quanto bene la cosa funzionasse, e strofinò la sua guancia contro lo sterno di Loki, la barba che graffiava la sua pelle.  
"Eh," fece Bruce. "Una volta avevamo quel sistema in molti paesi, alcuni ne hanno ancora una qualche forma, ma in generale finisce con una società molto meno tollerante per la cosa."

"Gli Aesir hanno altre cose su cui essere intolleranti," rispose Loki. Gli altri non potevano vederlo ma Tony, premuto completamente contro di lui sentiva che si stava tendendo. Parte di lui voleva intervenire ma si immaginò di stare già compatendolo a sufficienza, non aveva bisogno che lui facesse di più. Loki di certo non lo avrebbe ringraziato per la cosa.  
Inevitabilmente, la domanda attesa all'affermazione arrivò: "Che tipo di cose, allora?" chiese Natasha, piegandosi avanti nella sua sedia curiosamente.  
"Magia," Loki rispose immediatamente. "Genere. Altre razze." Il suo calmo ma leggermente amaro tono di voce diceva chiaramente che aveva esperienza personale al riguardo.  
Natasha immediatamente si agganciò alla cosa più vicina a lei personalmente. "Che cosa riguardo il genere?"  
"Guerrieri donna come te trovano molti ostacoli," le disse Loki prontamente. "Per lungo tempo, una degli amici di Thor, Lady Sif, ha dovuto lottare quotidianamente per stabilire la propria posizione come un esperto guerriero."  
"Naturalmente," ringhiò Natasha. "Che cosa ha avuto da dire il re al riguardo?"

"Il Re le diede la sua posizione, perciò uno avrebbe potuto presumere che lui approvasse la sua agenda o trovasse le sue doti di lottatore abbastanza convincenti." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio;  
"E riguardo la magia?" chiese Steve, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "E'... male?"  
"Naturalmente no," rispose Loki. "Questo è legato alla discriminazione contro i generi, ancora. Diversi tipi di magia sono assegnati a generi diversi in un certo grado, ma generalmente, gli uomini - i veri uomini - non praticano la magia, specialmente non in battaglia. Le donne eseguono il tipo di magia curativo, di intrattenimento e chiaroveggenza. Chiunque vada contro queste immagini prestabilite non ha vita facile, così come Lady Sif non ha avuto vita facile."  
"Bene, questo fa completamente schifo," disse succintamente Natasha.  
Loki grugnì. "Un affermazione corretta."  
"Il che semplicemente prova che non esiste qualcosa come una società perfetta," sommarizzò Bruce. "Ascolta, mi spiace interrompere tutto questo, è molto interessante ma sono completamente spossato, ho bisogno di tornare a letto."

"Sicuro, anche io dovrei andare," convenne Natasha. "Dovremo parlare di più di questo in un altro momento."  
Steve si alzò allo stesso modo e tutti se ne andarono alle loro rispettive camere. Bene, gli altri tre lo fecero, Tony e Loki rimasero nella sala da pranzo. Tony era piuttosto confortevole in quel momento e Loki non sembrava sentire la necessità di alzarsi, perciò Tony accese la TV, spiegò a Loki come funzionasse e gli lasciò zappare fra i programmi. Con una miscela di espressioni fra il dubbioso, l'incredulo e lo sdegnato, Loki infine decise per un concerto, il Requiem in Re minore di Mozart.  
"Morì prima di finire di comporlo," lo informò Tony, lasciando che i suoi occhi si chiudessero.

Loki mormorò disinteressatamente ed iniziò a far scorrere i suoi polpastrelli su e giù lungo la spina dorsale di Tony. "La più grande differenza fra la vostra gente e la m- gli Aesir è che la vostra cultura è meno stagnante. Lo è ancora, ovviamente, ma non c'è paragone con Asgard."

"Non pensi che delle cose possano cambiare? A livello sociale, la società occidentale era piuttosto stagnante ugualmente, sono servite molte rivoluzioni per cambiare quella cosa. Forse qualcosa di simile potrebbe funzionare anche per la vostra gente."

"In effetti io ho incitato una specie di rivoluzione con gli Jotun, credo," disse Loki pensierosamente. "La battaglia di ieri ha marcato la prima volta nella storia in cui i guerrieri Aesir e Jotun hanno lottato fianco a fianco. Potrebbe non cambiare molto, se mai qualcosa, ma è possibile che le persone infine riescano a credere che gli Jotun non sono naturalmente malvagi."

"Bene, vai che vai bene." sorrise Tony e diede un colpetto sulla pancia di Loki di nuovo prima di dargli un bacio sullo sterno. "Quello è piuttosto fantastico. Mi dirai come ci sei riuscito?"

"Sono il figlio del fu re Laufey, e di conseguenza fratello dell'attuale re Helbindi. Quando arrivai inizialmente nessuno era così felice della cosa, ma non servì molto per... convincerli." La voce di Loki divenne secca. "Stavolta, non ero fisicamente e magicamente esaurito al mio arrivo, e non feci l'errore di dire loro per prima cosa che ho commesso patricidio."

Tony grugnì, involontariamente divertito. Sapeva quanto bene quello fosse andato la prima volta - era il modo in cui erano arrivati al primo circolo in cui lui realmente era riuscito a fare qualcosa di concreto per il lavaggio del cervello di Loki, perciò era necessario, ma non significava che fosse felice. Le poche volte che lui stesso era morto e aveva causato un altro circolo erano del tutto relativamente indolori. Dubitava lo stesso fosse vero per alcuna delle morti di Loki. "Cosa è successo quando hanno smesso di cercare di ucciderti per essere figlio di Laufey? Fammi pensare, gli hai detto che sei stato tu a uccidere Laufey ed hanno ricominciato."

"No." Loki sembrava pensieroso. "In effetti, sembra che ci sia una legge a Jotunheim - se qualcuno cerca di uccidere qualcun'altro, questi ha il diritto di vendicarsi facendo lo stesso senza punizione. Il tentativo di uccidere - un attacco con l'intenzione di uccidere qualcuno - è un offesa sufficiente che colui che doveva essere ucciso può in cambio uccidere chi lo ha attaccato, se così desidera. Anche se, accade, che chi è stato attaccato era un semplice infante al tempo e chi lo ha attaccato era il suo genitore."  
"Perciò quello significa che sei al sicuro su quel fronte?" volendo vedere il viso di Loki Tony girò il capo e avvolse il suo braccio sotto al suo mento in modo da non scavare scomodamente nel petto di Loki.  
"Sembra sia così." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "Una regola interessante, sebbene io debba dire, che sono piuttosto felice non sia comune. Altrimenti, ci sarebbe una virtuale armata di persone con il diritto di uccidere me."

Tony grugnì. "Me incluso, ah? Ma non ti preoccupare, ho detto che sei al sicuro da attentati alla tua vita da parte mia. Attentati alla tua virtù invece..." Sollevò le sopracciglia un paio di volte, incapace di resistere al sottinteso. Sicuro, avevano danzato attorno al sesso fino ad ora per accordo non detto, ma Tony non intendeva farlo divenire un soggetto tabù, l'elefante nella stanza. Andava bene se non lo avessero fatto (bene, poteva affrontare la cosa - sarebbe stato molto più felice se avesse potuto realizzare alcune delle cose su cui aveva fantasticato di fare con Loki) ma evitarlo completamente non era davvero una cosa da lui. Almeno per quel che riguardava il sesso.

Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma la sua mano scivolò più in giù lungo la schiena di Tony, fermandosi sul suo didietro. Non ammettendo per nulla la cosa, Loki continuò il suo racconto. "Ovviamente, nessuno era molto felice che un nano - un essere deforme, anche ai loro occhi - fosse riuscito ad uccidere il loro re e che non potessero punirmi. Ma non potevano cambiare i fatti e dovevano accettarmi e darmi il posto che mi spettava nella loro società." si aggrottò. "Ovviamente, non c'è molto di tale società al momento."  
"Perciò come li hai convinti ad aiutarci?" chiese Tony curiosamente, spostandosi un poco perché sicuro, ascoltava da vicino, ma c'era ancora la mano di Loki sul suo lato B. Semplicemente appoggiata li promettentemente.  
"A volte mi chiedo se davvero sei abbastanza intelligente da fare simili balzi o se semplicemente hai sufficiente intuito." Loki socchiuse gli occhi verso Tony.

Tony sollevò ed abbassò le sopracciglia. "Forse sono solo fortunato." Poi divenne un po' più serio, perché sicuro, tema comune qui. "Molte persone se lo chiedono, ma, bene. E' una miscela di entrambe le cose, ma generalmente, si, sono davvero così intelligente. E cos'altro potrebbe valere abbastanza per loro per venire in un altro regno e lottare per persone che non conoscono, alla richiesta di qualcuno che a mala pena tollerano?" non sembrava davvero così inverosimile, Tony pensò. Chiunque avrebbe potuto immaginare la cosa con un po' di ragionamento, solo che lui generalmente arrivava alla conclusione logica più veloce di quasi tutti.  
"Tu hai ragione, ovviamente," disse Loki, sembrando un po' assente, un espressione pensierosa nei suoi occhi. L'attimo dopo si riprese di nuovo e si focalizzò di nuovo sulla sua storia. "Ho offerto loro l'opportunità di ricostruire quello che avevano una volta, in cambio per un favore, e sotto alcune condizioni."  
"Quali condizioni?"

"Che non avrebbero attaccato alcuno degli altri regni quando avessero riguadagnato il loro potere," rispose Loki, aggrottandosi un poco. "Non volevo essere responsabile per un altra guerra, anche se per procura. Loro... Helbindi ha riso e mi ha detto che ero contorto dalle falsità degli Aesir. Ha detto che il loro - nostro popolo non è una razza così violenta come viene affermato. C'è stata una terribile guerra fra gli Jotun e gli Aesir, si, ma non ha coinvolto altri regni."

Tony annuì e premette un altro bacio sullo sterno di Loki. Non poteva dire quanto fosse felice che Loki avesse pensato alla cosa. Non era generalmente il tipo riflessivo, Tony aveva l'impressione, ed era stato preparato a convivere con la cosa se mai fosse stato necessario, ma era davvero felice che non sarebbe stato necessario a breve, se mai fosse accaduto. Gli ricordò di nuovo quanto sapessero poco l'uno dell'altro, riguardo il tipo di persona che erano. Pazzi, davvero, considerato quello che stava accadendo fra loro, in loro.  
Bene, Tony era sempre stato quello delle decisioni folli e spontanee. Alcune delle cose migliori che aveva fatto nella vita erano arrivate in quel modo. Forse quella sarebbe stata una di esse.  
"Cosa gli hai offerto in cambio?"

"Accade che io fossi in possesso dello Scrigno degli antichi Inverni," lo informò Loki. "L'ho rubato al Padre degli Dei. Esso mi rivelò una volta per tutte la vera natura delle mie origini, e io sentivo che fosse mio di diritto. Lo era, in un certo modo, visto che lui lo rubò agli Jotun in primo luogo. Piuttosto bigotto da parte sua, con il senno di poi, giudicare un altra razza e rimuovere la cosa di cui avevano più bisogno per sopravvivere. D'altro canto, era piuttosto stupido da parte degli Jotun focalizzare tutto il loro potere in una piccola cosa, e poi renderla accessibile a sufficienza perché un Re degli Aesir potesse rubarlo, non credi?"  
"E' stupido," convenne Tony, "ma a volte non hai altra scelta." Si spostò, abbassando lo sguardo per un momento.  
Gli occhi di Loki vagarono verso il reattore Arc, nascosto alla vista ma premuto contro le sue costole correntemente e si aggrottò. "Si. Sebbene io non creda che tu saresti abbastanza stupido da non farne uno di ricambio e, inoltre, rendere impossibile farne un ricambio senza usare il primo."

Tony grugnì. "No, certamente no." Lo mise un po' nei pasticci, in effetti, perché lui era stato in conflitto fra due delle sue maggiori paranoie: che qualcuno rubasse la sua tecnologia e che qualcuno gli rimuovesse il reattore Arc. In fin dei conti la stessa paranoia, in effetti, ma in quel caso le due lo tiravano in direzioni molto diverse. Una volgeva a fare un grande numero di reattori Arc nascosti ovunque, solo in caso, e l'altra dibatteva per averne il minor numero possibile nel caso che qualcuno potesse penetrare e rubarne uno. L'ultima cosa che Tony voleva che qualcun altro avesse era la tecnologia del suo reattore arc. Quello grande, va bene, stava giocando con l'idea di rimuovere il brevetto e renderlo pubblicamente disponibile (tecnologia pulita per tutti, giusto? Eccetto che c'era un certo numero di pro e contro al riguardo, perciò non aveva preso una decisione ancora in alcun modo), ma non quello piccolo.

Soddisfatto, Loki annuì. "In ogni caso, ho restituito lo scrigno a loro. Sono piuttosto curioso di vedere che cosa ne faranno."  
"Sembra semplice ma scommetto che sono servite ere per arrivare a quel punto, vero?"  
Con una smorfia, Loki grugnì. "Naturalmente lo sono, specialmente considerando l'enorme quantità di sfiducia da ogni lato. In effetti, rifiutarono di mandare tutti i loro guerrieri con me insieme e ho dovuto portarne un gruppo con me per verificare la situazione e se ci fosse davvero un invasione in corso prima che acconsentissero a mandare i loro guerrieri più forti a rispettare quella parte dell'accordo."  
"C'era nient'altro nell'accordo?" perché al momento sembrava piuttosto chiaro e inequivocabile a Tony, e non pensava che sarebbe stato così facile.


	19. 3.2 Rumorosi Umani

Loki gli sorrise. "Forse." Diede un occhiata alla TV dove il Requiem raggiungeva una parte rumorosa. Agnus Dei, se Tony non ricordava male. "Voi mortali amate fare molto rumore vero?"  
"Davvero?" Tony sparò indietro scherzosamente, sentendo che la parte seria della conversazione era finita.  
"Con assoluta certezza," disse Loki. "A volte mi sembra che cerchiate con tutta la vostra forza di farvi notare."  
"Bene, la nostra vita è piuttosto corta, perciò abbiamo molto meno tempo per lasciare un impatto," rispose Tony. E tornarono alla conversazione seria, anche se su un argomento completamente diverso.  
Loki si aggrottò. "Quello è certamente vero." In modo indisponente diede un occhiataccia alla TV prima di sedere improvvisamente quasi buttando giù Tony dal divano nel farlo. "Vieni a letto con me."  
Ah, quello di certo non sembrava il piano di Loki per dormire. Tony si agitò per alzarsi e si diresse di corsa verso la camera da letto, lasciando a JARVIS il compito di occuparsi delle luci e della TV. Loki lo seguì ad un passo più moderato sebbene non si prese esattamente del tempo, Tony non lo avrebbe detto.

Impazientemente, Tony chiuse la porta quando Loki infine fu entrato nella camera e si girò, sorridendo apertamente, ma prima che potesse dire nulla - forse una buona cosa, lui aveva una boccaccia e chi sapeva se a Loki piacesse quel tipo di apprezzamento - Loki si avvicinò a lui e unì le loro bocche.  
Non era il loro primo bacio, non era neppure la prima volta che lo facevano appassionatamente, perciò Tony pensò che non avrebbe dovuto renderlo così debole alle ginocchia sentire la lingua di Loki muoversi in modo deciso nella sua bocca, prendendone possesso. Ma lo fece; quasi gli venne il capogiro al riguardo perché Loki era un diavolo di baciatore, rapido, quasi determinato ma ancora si prendeva il tempo di scoprire cosa piacesse a Tony. Quando Tony annaspò mentre Loki graffiava con i denti sul suo labbro inferiore lui lo fece di nuovo, e quando Tony gemette mentre Loki gli succhiava la lingua tirò Tony più vicino e non si fermò fino a che Tony non ansimava, afferrato alle sue spalle come una di quelle eroine alla fine del film, quando l'eroe la prendeva in braccio.

Tony certamente si sentiva tale eroina, e parte di lui si irritava alla cosa - era lui quello che di solito prendeva in braccio - ma un altra parte di lui si divertiva troppo per fermarlo. Ma comunque, Loki certamente stava facendo uso del vantaggio della sua altezza, e quello non andava bene.

Senza interrompere il bacio Tony avvolse le braccia attorno a Loki strettamente, avvolse una gamba attorno alla sua vita preparandosi e saltò in su per avvolgere anche l'altra gamba attorno alle anche di Loki, stringendosi forte al suo torso. Loki ondeggiò un poco all'inaspettato peso ma si riprese velocemente, mettendo entrambe le mani sotto al didietro di Tony per tenerlo su, e anche per palpeggiarlo un poco. Ora Tony era quello più alto di Loki e fece pieno uso della cosa, prendendo a coppa fra le mani il viso di Loki e piegandolo come voleva mentre si preparava a lasciare Loki senza fiato quanto se stesso.

E dannazione, funzionava sempre. Loki gemette nella sua bocca e girò entrambi attorno, e portò entrambi verso il letto dove stese giù Tony e, con molto disappunto di Tony si tirò indietro.

"Ehi-" Iniziò a protestare Tony, spingendosi in su per seguire Loki, ma Loki lo guardò storto e si sporse verso l'orlo della maglia di Tony, tirandola su e via da lui con poca gentilezza. E oh, quello Tony poteva accettarlo, meno abiti era sempre buona cosa. Stando al modo in cui gli occhi di Loki vagavano affamati sopra alla pelle appena rivelata, Loki era in pieno accordo con lui.

Tony si pavoneggiò un poco ma quasi subito divenne impaziente, perché cazzo, aveva voluto questo per così tanto, ed era stato preparato ad essere nobile ed aspettare fino a che Loki fosse a suo agio (sebbene non poteva davvero dire che fosse Loki quello che li aveva fermati, era più l'umore generale, le circostanze che lo avevano fatto) ma l'attesa era finita ora e poteva a malapena trattenersi.

Non che dovesse farlo, improvvisamente si rese conto, e quella fu la goccia finale; si spinse avanti mentre si sporgeva a tirare la testa di Loki verso di se per la nuca, fondendo le loro labbra nuovamente insieme. Loki immediatamente, ansiosamente si lasciò coinvolgere, leccando di rimando nella bocca di Tony e iniziando a farlo restare di nuovo senza fiato. E dannazione, se era dotato nella cosa, e quando le sue mani iniziarono a vagare sul corpo di Tony... bene, Tony era completamente fatto; era finita la sua capacità di respirare.

Con un debole gemito infine dovette tirar via la bocca da quella di Loki, ansimando senza fiato per raccogliere dell'aria. Loki lo seguì, premette le labbra sull'angolo della sua bocca, lasciò la sua lingua immergersi per un momento prima di baciare lungo il mento di Tony, leccando e mordicchiando verso l'orecchio di Tony. Quando fu arrivato li, premette i suoi denti sulla pelle sensibile appena sotto ad esso, facendo rabbrividire Tony e ansimare in modo che aveva ben poco a che vedere con il bisogno d'aria. "Dannazione," sospirò, infilando le dita nei capelli di Loki e piegando la testa per dargli più spazio per muoversi. E Loki ne fece uso, graffiando con i denti lungo il collo di Tony prima di baciarlo di nuovo verso l'alto, lasciando che il suo respiro andasse sopra all'orecchio di Tony prima di leccare una strada verso la bocca di Tony di nuovo, ancora una volta ingaggiandolo in un bacio. Era un po' meno selvaggio ora, come se Loki avesse riempito la sua bocca con una sufficiente quantità del sapore di Tony per rallentare un poco, anche se non meno appassionato per la cosa.  
"Diamine, tesoro," sospirò Tony quando Loki si tirò via di nuovo con un sorriso compiaciuto. Solitamente lo irritava quando le persone erano compiaciute a letto ma mioddio, Loki certamente lo meritava. Tony era eccitato come se si fossero ingaggiati in ore di preliminari, e tutto quello che avevano fatto era stato un po' di baci sul collo e lasciar vagare le loro mani su aree sicure.

Era ora di rimediare alla cosa. Spingendo via Loki sulla spalla Tony rovesciò le posizioni, cavalcando la vita di Loki e piegandosi per un breve bacio lascivo prima di leccare giù lungo la gola di Loki, prendendo attentamente nota del modo in cui Loki si paralizzò completamente alla cosa, respirando rapidamente. Il gemito che scappò dalla gola di Loki quando lui premette i suoi denti sulla parte più vulnerabile del suo collo lasciò pochi dubbi su quanto Loki gradisse la cosa, e Tony rabbrividì, si mosse un po' più in basso e continuò, succhiando la pelle sopra alla clavicola di Loki nella sua bocca con l'intenzione di lasciare un segno. Era abbastanza basso da non essere apertamente visibile, ma troppo alto da essere nascosto da qualsiasi tipo di colletto, eccetto forse quello di una camicia o di una dolcevita, nessuna delle quali aveva mai visto indossare a Loki (senza contare la sua armatura da battaglia o altro nei precedenti circoli). Sicuro, tutti avrebbero visto quello che avevano fatto il giorno dopo. Tony era sia possessivo che esibizionista a sufficienza da godere moltissimo a quel pensiero.

"Tony," Loki ansimò, le dita che passavano fra i suoi capelli, e Tony lo prese come un permesso a procedere come voleva. Ricordando quanto generosamente Loki avesse applicato i suoi denti a Tony in precedenza Tony prese una rivincita e iniziò a mordere la sua strada verso lo sterno di Loki. Venne ripagato da un gemito e da quello che sembrava un quasi involontario movimento delle anche di Loki, che spinsero le protuberanze nei loro pantaloni vicine per un breve momento. Un gemito scappò dalla gola di Tony e Loki immediatamente replicò il movimento, stavolta con maggiore precisione, mandando brividi attraverso i corpi di entrambi quando li strofinò insieme.

"Sicuro, proprio così," Mormorò Tony, abbassando un poco le sue anche. Venne quasi distratto dalla frizione, deliziosa anche attraverso strati di abiti, ma il petto di Loki era giusto sotto alla sua bocca e Tony si era immaginato cosa gli avrebbe fatto per tutta la serata. O meglio, per settimane, da quando lo aveva visto nudo e luccicantemente bagnato.

Iniziò a mordere ancora, applicando solo abbastanza pressione da fare qualcosa in più che mordicchiare, girando attorno ad un capezzolo, e Loki iniziò seriamente a dimenarsi sotto di lui, gemendo e spingendo in alto. Era seriamente la cosa più bollente che Tony avesse mai visto, specialmente quando si rese conto che Loki stava cercando di muoversi sotto a lui in modo che il morso successivo di Tony arrivasse sul suo capezzolo. Cazzo, quello era così bollente; Loki era così disinibito, prendendo - quasi chiedendo - il suo piacere senza un oncia di vergogna. Tony stava considerando se stuzzicare un poco ma non poteva premiare tutto quello con altro se non quello che Loki chiaramente voleva e piazzò il morso successivo attorno al capezzolo di Loki. Dapprima semplicemente spinse i denti nella pelle, ma poi iniziò lentamente a graffiarli verso il capezzolo, facendo gemere sonoramente Loki.

Tony non riuscì ad andare molto più lontano di così, non per la prima volta, perciò finì il morso con un bacio invece, lasciando che i suoi denti premessero gentilmente contro il capezzolo di Loki con una promessa di più prima di iniziare a succhiare. Loki gemette sotto di lui, spinse in alto il suo torace e scivolò con entrambe le mani lungo i fianchi di Tony, spingendo sia i suoi calzoni di tuta che la biancheria giù, abbastanza lontano da scoprire le sue natiche e lasciar libera la sua erezione. Immediatamente una delle mani di Loki trovò la via verso l'inguine di Tony, le dita che passavano brevemente nei riccioli laggiù prima che avvolgesse le dita attorno al cazzo di Tony, l'altra mano posata fermamente sulla sua natica.

Le braccia di Tony quasi smisero di sostenerlo per un momento; gemette e ancora una volta dovette tirarsi indietro per ansimare senza fiato. Incoraggiato, Loki strizzò ed iniziò a tirare un poco, facendo rabbrividire Tony e gemere giù nella gola perché santo cazzo, solo, wow. "Loki," ansimò, poi batté le palpebre e cercò di raccogliere le sue forze. "Dobbiamo-" con un gemito rammaricato si staccò da Loki e arrancò attraverso il materasso verso il comodino scavando fuori una bottiglia di lubrificante e dei preservativi dal cassetto più alto.

Quando si girò di nuovo Loki si era seduto e lo aveva seguito sul materasso un poco, guardando curiosamente le cose nella mano di Tony. "Che cos'è questo?"

"Lubrificante e un preservativo," spiegò Tony, dandogli entrambi. "Per rendere le cose più liscie e per protezione."

Girandoli entrambi per osservarli da tutte le parti, Loki guardò di nuovo in su e sollevò un sopracciglio verso Tony.

"Ah." Tony prese il lubrificante e ne strizzò un poco sul suo palmo. "E' viscido, vedi? Rende le cose molto più confortevoli per tutti quelli coinvolti. Cosa usate voi per quello, olio?"

"Si," rispose Loki, immergendo un dito nel liquido chiaro prima di strofinarlo fra pollice ed indice. Con un espressione curiosa poi lo leccò.

"Non ha alcun sapore," disse Tony non necessariamente, perché Loki lo stava scoprendo da solo. "Ce ne sono tipi con un sapore, possiamo provarli poi, ne ho alcuni. Questo è meglio dell'olio perché c'è maggiore frizione - maggior piacere senza maggior dolore. Più facile da lavare via anche."

"Vedo," disse Loki. "E questo?" tenne in alto il pacchettino sottile.

"Un preservativo," ripeté Tony, tirandolo via dalla mano di Loki. "Togliti i pantaloni."

Senza esitazione Loki fece esattamente quello; Tony seguì la sua idea e tirò via completamente i suoi, lanciandoli da qualche parte nella stanza, non poteva importargliene di meno in questo momento. A dispetto dell'interruzione erano entrambi del tutto eretti, anche se i loro respiri si erano calmati di nuovo. Quello sarebbe probabilmente cambiato molto presto, pensò Tony, aprendo il pacchetto e tirando fuori il preservativo arrotolato. "Servono a prevenire la gravidanza e la trasmissione di malattie," spiegò. Invece di darlo a Loki si chinò prese in mano il cazzo di Loki e lo srotolò giù con una mossa esperta. Loki sobbalzò al contatto ma era chiaramente troppo curioso per goderlo propriamente; quando Tony lasciò andare guardò giù il suo cazzo, infoderato strettamente in lattice azzurro chiaro.

"Non fa-" Loki iniziò, poi abbandonò la domanda in favore di provarlo da solo, avvolgendo una mano attorno al suo cazzo e tirando esitante, poi con più sicurezza quando scoprì che non si sfilava facilmente. "Affascinante."

"Sicuro." Tony si schiarì la gola e leccò le sue labbra; L'immagine di Loki che si toccava sarebbe rimasta con lui per lungo tempo, pensò. "Sono molto utili." Eufemismo del secolo, davvero. C'erano poche invenzioni di altre persone che Tony apprezzava di più-

"Bene, allora," disse Improvvisamente Loki, chiaramente cambiando soggetto se il modo in cui guardava Tony era qualcosa da considerare. "Credo che fossimo giusto in mezzo a qualcosa."

Non necessitando di un invito ulteriore, Tony immediatamente si chinò giù e tirò Loki in un altro bacio. Iniziò lentamente, quasi languidamente, ma ben presto prese velocità e fuoco, e poi Loki tirò Tony per le anche e si piegò sopra di lui, facendo ruotare Tony sulla schiena. Completamente concorde con la cosa, Tony aprì le gambe perché Loki potesse starvi in mezzo. Avvolse un braccio attorno al collo di Loki e cercò la bottiglia di lubrificante che aveva fatto cadere da qualche parte sul letto, facendo un rumore trionfante quando la trovò. Loki si tirò un po' indietro per sollevare un sopracciglio verso di lui, avendo chiaramente notato la lieve distrazione di Tony, ma quando Tony brandì il lubrificante la sua espressione si addolcì. Senza alcuna esitazione lo prese da Tony e ne strizzò un poco nelle sue dita.

Tony quasi strabuzzò gli occhi alla cosa; aveva pianificato di farlo da se e la prospettiva di avere le lunghe eleganti dita di Loki dentro di se mandava un brivido attraverso i suoi occhi. "Oh, si," gemette, allargando le sue gambe di più e sollevando le ginocchia in un invito sfacciato. Più una richiesta, in effetti.

Una che Loki seguì senza esitazione; si piegò indietro per guardare verso Tony, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Tony poteva immaginare che immagine fornisse; palesemente lussurioso, lascivo, e stese un braccio sopra alla testa, mosse la punta della lingua fuori per scorrerla sopra alle labbra. Lo sguardo che ricevette in cambio era bollente ed ebbe il risultato sperato; Loki smise di fissare ed iniziò a toccare, scivolando la mano asciutta attraverso la pelle di Tony dal ginocchio all'interno della coscia dove la sua gamba si attaccava all'anca e indietro. Contemporaneamente, le sue dita bagnate si fecero strada fra le natiche di Tony, spargendo il lubrificante li un poco, strofinandosi su e giù sopra al suo buco, passando attorno ma senza del tutto infilarsi dentro. Tony rapidamente iniziò a divenire impaziente perché veniva stuzzicato, muovendo le anche in un tentativo di incitare Loki a iniziare cazzo, non avevano aspettato fin troppo?

Loki sorrise verso di lui in un modo che fece rabbrividire Tony e non riusciva a dire se era eccitazione o altro, ma non ebbe tempo di pensarci perché un attimo dopo una delle dita di Loki si spinse dentro, dentro, dentro.

Con un gemito, Tony smise di muoversi e gettò indietro la testa. Chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sulla sensazione, l'intrusione; amava la cosa, sapere che quello era Loki dentro di lui, preludio a qualcosa di anche meglio.

Non ebbe molto tempo di abituarsi alla sensazione prima che Loki iniziasse a muovere il suo dito dentro e fuori, dapprima solo uno, non solo stuzzicando ma neppure facendo molto di più. Tony si lamentò e sollevò un ginocchio; vi era abituato ora, Loki poteva davvero - oh, si, eccolo, il secondo dito. Era un po' più stretto, era passato un po' di tempo da quando Tony aveva infilato qualcosa la dentro, non aveva avuto tempo recentemente per alcuna sessione di auto compiacimento. Era un po' irritante perché voleva dire che ci sarebbe voluto più tempo di preparazione, ma dall'altro lato, a Loki chiaramente piaceva quanto fosse stretto, se la sua espressione eccitata era qualcosa che lo mostrava. E se non era una spinta di sicurezza, sapere che era quello che aveva messo quell'espressione sul viso di Loki, Tony non sapeva che cosa fosse.

Si stavano guardando entrambi mentre Loki faceva scivolare le sue dita dentro e fuori; Tony non sapeva come successe, i suoi occhi in qualche modo si fissarono gli uni sugli altri e si rifiutarono di muoversi da allora. Un po' come loro, davvero. Tony si stava contorcendo, sollevando le anche, perché sapeva che Loki stava evitando appositamente quel punto, poteva colpirlo facilmente, accarezzarlo anche, ma non premette mai giù ed era uno stuzzicare davvero terribile. E Loki semplicemente lo fissò, la mano libera ancora vagava languidamente su e giù per la coscia di Tony. Lentamente si chinò giù, premette la sua bocca sul lato dell'altro ginocchio di Tony, estraendo la lingua e leccando più in giù. facendo rabbrividire Tony.  
"Andiamo," ansimò Tony. "Un terzo, adesso, posso prenderlo, solo -"  
"Non ancora," Loki dissentì, la voce oscura come un espresso. "Voglio fare questo di nuovo domani, e voglio che tu ti contorca per me di piacere allora, non di dolore."  
Che promessa. Si, Tony era del tutto d'accordo alla cosa.

Non cambiava il fatto che Loki lo stesse stuzzicando adesso comunque, perciò Tony decise di ripagarlo un po' con la stessa moneta. Scivolò una delle sue mani su lungo la sua pancia arrivando al suo capezzolo; l'altro rimaneva avvolto nelle lenzuola sopra di lui, dando a Loki una vista perfetta del suo corpo. Deliberatamente, lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero quando le sue dita trovarono il suo capezzolo, girandolo e pizzicandolo; gemette e non era neppure per metà solo una finta perché cazzo, in qualche modo il reattore Arc aveva reso i suoi capezzoli molto più sensibili, gli piaceva prima ma da allora aveva davvero amato che si giocasse con essi.

Giù fra le sue gambe Loki ruggì. Tony aprì gli occhi e guardò giù, trovando Loki che lo fissava in modo famelico, gli occhi scuri, le labbra aperte. Il ritmo delle sue dita non vacillava mai comunque, e neppure si fermò dall'evitare il punto dolce di Tony.  
Tempo di alzare un po' la posta.  
Leccandosi le labbra, Tony lasciò che i suoi occhi rimanessero chiusi a metà. "Stavo pensando alla cosa," mormorò con voce bassa, come se stesse condividendo un grande segreto. "Averti sopra di me in questo modo, che mi prepari per il tuo cazzo."  
Loki si chinò. "Ti sei mai masturbato mentre ci pensavi?"  
"Sicuro," Tony sospirò "Ogni giorno."

Venne ricompensato da Loki che infine premette sulla sua prostata, e quasi non se lo aspettava, diede un gemito sobbalzando mentre i suoi occhi si chiudevano. Era così bello che quasi non si accorse quando Loki fece scivolare dentro un terzo dito, a dispetto della fitta di dolore che si propagò in lui per lo stirarsi. Ma se ne accorse e riaprì gli occhi, fissando il soffitto, respirando affannosamente.  
"Dimmi di più," chiese Loki, distraendolo scrupolosamente.  
Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, Tony passò lungo il suo arsenale di fantasie. Ne aveva un buon numero, alcune piuttosto eccentriche, e non sapeva quale scegliere perché non sapeva abbastanza riguardo quello che piaceva a Loki. Ma, bene, lo scenario corrente sembrava andare piuttosto bene perciò qualcosa di simile...

"A volte mi sarei succhiato le dita, immaginando fosse il tuo cazzo," rivelò Tony, poi ansimò quando Loki spinse giù sul suo punto dolce ancora una volta. Quel tipo di sistema di ricompensa poteva di certo andare oltre. "Mi sarei inginocchiato, le dita in bocca, dipingendomi te davanti a me," Tony elaborò e Loki imprecò in un linguaggio che lui non conosceva ed improvvisamente tirò fuori le dita. Tony gemette, perché non era così che funzionava, aveva dato a Loki una fantasia, e Loki gli doveva dare -

Oh, il suo cazzo, o cazzo, si, alla fine. Loki aveva anche pensato di mettere del lubrificante sul preservativo, perché la testa del suo cazzo aprì Tony facilmente. In un liscio colpo Loki si spinse dentro, facendo ansimare entrambi. Tony si perse nella sensazione per un momento, Loki fra le sue gambe, il suo cazzo dentro di lui fino alle palle, una mano sulla sua anca e l'altra sul letto accanto alla testa di Tony mentre si chinava su di lui.

Tony balbettò qualcosa, non sapeva cosa, qualcosa che somigliava a quanto è bello, si, oddio, infine, infine. Loki stava ansimando sopra di lui, fissando giù su di lui e tenendosi perfettamente fermo, dando a Tony tempo di aggiustarsi che non voleva. Voleva essere fottuto.  
"Andiamo," si lamentò, "Andiamo, fallo, fottimi -" Poi perse ogni parola perché Loki si tirò indietro e si spinse di nuovo dentro, molto meno sperimentale della prima volta, deciso, quasi implacabile. Si prendeva, reclamava Tony e non lasciava spazio ai dubbi al riguardo.

Il ritmo che Loki prese fu davvero scrupoloso, solo abbastanza forte, solo abbastanza veloce, da far andare Tony completamente in pezzi. I gemiti cadevano dalla sua bocca, sentiva più che ogni altra cosa, e i suoi occhi continuavano a chiudersi senza il suo permesso; li forzava aperti di nuovo ogni volta perché voleva guardare Loki, voleva guardarlo negli occhi, voleva vedere la sua espressione mentre lo fotteva. E Loki gemeva a sua volta, e la sua stretta sull'anca di Tony era forte gli permetteva solo un movimento minimo, solo abbastanza da sollevarsi ogni volta che Loki si spingeva di nuovo dentro. E quasi ogni volta che lo faceva Loki si spingeva contro la sua prostata, faceva si che scintille di piacere si spargessero attraverso il corpo di Tony, facendolo ansimare e gemere e dimenticare dove fossero il sopra e il sotto. E tutto quello che contava era Loki che lo fotteva con tale meticolosità contro il materasso, prendendo piacere dal corpo di Tony e restituendolo doppiamente.

Anche troppo presto - Tony avrebbe voluto poter fare questo per ore, un infinito circolo di dare e prendere piacere - sentì il suo orgasmo avvicinarsi. Strinse gli occhi chiusi e cercò di trattenerlo ma Loki se ne accorse ed accrebbe il ritmo, la forza delle sue spinte, lasciò andare l'anca di Tony per afferrare il suo cazzo e fu tutto, Tony era arrivato, stava venendo. Era così perso nel piacere che quasi si perse le spinte di Loki che divenivano irregolari, quasi non sentì Loki ansimare il suo nome, ma lo fece e riuscì ad aprire gli occhi appena in tempo per vedere Loki cadere in silenzio, il viso disfatto, le sopracciglia aggrottate mentre veniva, bellissimo in quell'istante.

Loki rimase sopra di lui per alcuni momenti, cavalcando il suo orgasmo, prima di tirarsi indietro e fuori da Tony, lasciandosi cadere mollemente sul materasso. Stavano entrambi ansimando per l'aria e il cuore di Tony batteva forte nelle sue orecchie; stava ancora rabbrividendo per il post orgasmo. Non sembrava poter muovere i suoi arti per nulla perciò semplicemente chiuse gli occhi e cercò di prendere fiato.

Infine riuscì a scendere giù un poco e batté le palpebre aprendo gli occhi, girò la sua testa. Loki giaceva sulla schiena, gli occhi semi chiusi mentre guardava il soffitto. Tony semplicemente guardò verso di lui per un momento, bevendosi la vista che Loki dava, con i capelli arruffati, le guance arrossate, il sudore che faceva brillare la sua pelle. In ogni altro momento avrebbe fatto confondere il suo cervello e la sua libidine perché Loki sembrava totalmente peccaminoso ma anche incredibilmente bello in quel momento, ma la sua libidine era completamente soddisfatta al momento perciò il suo cervello poteva indugiare liberamente ai pensieri di cattivo gusto. 

Notando lo scrutinio sotto cui si trovava, Loki girò la testa ed aprì a pieno gli occhi, guardò Tony, ma non c'era domanda nella sua espressione, nulla che facesse sentire Tony come se avesse dovuto guardare da un altra parte o spiegare se stesso. Loki semplicemente sembrava totalmente contento e rilassato e dio, Tony sperava di vederlo così molte, molte altre volte. Incalcolabili volte, per tutto l'infinito a dispetto di quanto fosse impossibile, perché non pensava che sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Non pensava che avrebbe mai guardato Loki e non avesse voluto vedere quell’espressione di nuovo.

Loki rotolò sul fianco e si sporse, spinse i capelli via dalla fronte di Tony. Non disse una parola perciò non lo fece neppure Tony, per una volta riuscì a tenere la bocca chiusa. Ad un certo punto iniziò ad appisolarsi, doveva averlo fatto, perché non si ricordava di essersi pulito o di aver tirato le lenzuola sopra di se, e quando si svegliò il mattino dopo non c'era sperma secco sulla sua pancia ed era piacevolmente caldo. Di certo, la seconda cosa sarebbe accaduta anche senza il lenzuolo perché Loki era li, Tony era appiccicato contro la sua schiena.

Tony batté le palpebre con gli occhi appannati per un momento, poi lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero di nuovo; si sentiva completamente rilassato e languido, nel modo in cui solo il sesso ed un bel sonno lungo potevano fare. E dannazione, il sesso era stato grandioso. Assolutamente folgorante, se poteva dirlo lui stesso; se era così ogni volta che lo avrebbero fatto, poteva anche diventarne dipendente. Anche ora stava contemplando la possibilità di non uscire dal letto per una settimana o almeno un paio di giorni.

Ma ovviamente le cose non funzionavano esattamente in quel modo, perché dopo il periodo di grazia del giorno prima, oggi gli Avengers avrebbero dovuto affrontare una giornata di rapporti sulla battaglia, e Tony doveva andare a riprendere le sue armi spaziali. Di certo non pianificava di lasciarle volare attorno lassù più a lungo, pronte ad essere recuperate da chiunque ne avesse voglia. Non che avrebbero potuto far nulla con esse ma comunque.

Con un sospiro rammaricato si tirò via da Loki, indugiò in un lungo stirarsi che fece scrocchiare le sue giunture, e poi scivolò via dal letto per andare in bagno. Quando uscì un po' di tempo dopo per attraversare la stanza e andare nel suo guardaroba gli occhi di Loki si aprirono come fessure, osservando il suo progresso. Tony gli lanciò un sorriso e ammiccò prima di mettersi degli abiti. Loki era ancora sveglio quando tornò, guardando mentre Tony camminava verso di lui.

"Ehi," mormorò Tony, mettendo un ginocchio sul letto e chinandosi sopra a Loki per un breve bacio mattutino che - avrebbe davvero dovuto aspettarselo - non finì per essere breve per nulla perché Loki si aprì verso di lui prontamente e Tony non poteva davvero negare un invito così dolce come quello vero?

Per quando si staccarono i capelli di Tony erano un casino, le sue labbra si sentivano gonfie e stavano entrambi respirando pesantemente. Tony guardò con il fiato corto mentre Loki faceva scivolare la sua mano sotto le lenzuola passando lungo il suo petto dove la stoffa era sollevata nel suo grembo. Con un espressione del tutto angelica Loki si prese in mano, gli occhi che si chiudevano.

"Merda, tesoro," sospirò Tony. "Amerei davvero aiutarti a prenderti cura di quello, ma devo andare allo SHIELD."  
"E ovviamente non puoi essere in ritardo," mormorò Loki sembrando del tutto indifferente.  
Aveva in un certo modo ragione. Tutti probabilmente avrebbero iniziato a pensare che Tony fosse strano se fosse stato in orario. Il che lui non era, era già in ritardo (se voleva essere in tempo avrebbe detto a JARVIS di svegliarlo), ma un po' più in ritardo non avrebbe fatto alcun male, non se lui era veloce.

Rapidamente strappò via le lenzuola dal corpo di Loki mentre lui scivolava giù. Tirando via la mano di Loki senza cerimonie, la rimpiazzò con la propria, tenendo fermo il cazzo di Loki mentre si chinava e succhiava il glande in bocca. Sopra a lui Loki ansimò ed imprecò, le anche che si tendevano mentre lottava contro l'impulso di spingere in alto; Tony lo premiò succhiando di più e scendendo più in giù per quanto poteva prima di tornare indietro, facendo ruotare la lingua attorno al glande, premendo la punta contro il punto in cui i nervi si univano appena sotto al glande. Non era prudente, non si prese tempo; forse in un altro momento ma ora aveva fretta.

"Tony," ansimò Loki, una mano fra i capelli di Tony, stretta ma senza cercare di muoverlo in alcuna direzione.

Tony comunque lo prese come suggerimento, abbassandosi giù di nuovo prima di tirarsi su, assaporando i rumori che faceva Loki, ansiti e gemiti e un altra imprecazione quando Tony applicò un po' i suoi denti, testando. Amava la cosa, scoprire che cosa piaceva ad una persona a letto, cosa li lasciava senza fiato, cosa li faceva cadere a pezzi. Se tutto andava bene avrebbe avuto molto tempo per capire come piaceva davvero a Loki, sperava che potessero sperimentarlo infine.

"Tony," disse ancora Loki, sporgendo l'altra mano per afferrare la camicia di Tony; dapprima pensò che Loki stesse cercando di dirgli di toglierle - non poteva, se si spogliava non avrebbe lasciato il letto per ore, si conosceva - ma improvvisamente comprese. Si tirò fuori con un leggero 'pop' e si girò in modo che le sue anche fossero all'altezza della testa di Loki giacque sul fianco in modo da comparare Loki e riprese il cazzo di Loki in bocca. L'angolo era un po' scomodo ora, meno spazio per giocare, ma non poteva concentrarsi bene come prima non più ormai perché Loki aveva aperto i suoi pantaloni, tirando fuori il suo cazzo e leccando una striscia giù dalla testa alla radice prima di succhiarlo nella sua bocca, bagnata e calda e stretta. Aveva sempre immaginato che Loki sarebbe stato bravo in questo - sebbene onestamente, chi fantasticava che qualcuno non fosse bravo a succhiare il cazzo - ed aveva ragione, Loki lo era. Meno mordente del giorno prima, prese in qualche modo il suo tempo, ma dio, succhiava così avidamente.

Per un attimo Tony quasi dimenticò il cazzo nella sua bocca ma Loki glie lo ricordò spingendo avanti solo leggermente; Tony immediatamente strinse la bocca di nuovo, lasciò che i suoi denti graffiassero sulla pelle sensibile una seconda volta prima di iniziare di nuovo a succhiare. Loki mormorò, la sensazione che fece rabbrividire Tony e gemere, e incoraggiò Tony a spingere un poco; dopo di quello le cose andarono molto rapidamente. Tony spinse nella bocca pronta di Loki, e ogni volta che gemeva Loki rabbrividiva e succhiava più forte, il che faceva gemere Tony di nuovo. In qualche minuto Tony stava venendo nella gola di Loki, e poco dopo lo sperma di Loki fluiva nella sua bocca ugualmente.

"Merda," ansimò Tony, rotolando sulla schiena e leccandosi le labbra.  
Loki mormorò e lo tirò indietro, sollecitamente rimettendogli a posto i pantaloni prima di dare un colpetto a Tony sulla pancia. "Sarai molto in ritardo se non vai."  
Tony sospirò, ma Loki certamente aveva ragione perciò rotolò via dal letto, rubò un altro bacio veloce da Loki prima di correre verso la sua auto. Lo SHIELD aveva un ufficio a New York e ovviamente gli altri erano già la, seduti nella sala riunioni e vagamente irritati con Tony.


	20. 3.3 Cultura Midgardiana

"Non guardatemi così, io sono sempre in ritardo," disse loro Tony. "Diglielo, Nicky."  
"Stai zitto e siediti," scattò Fury.  
Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo, si servì una tazza di caffè dalla caraffa e sedette, preparandosi per un paio di lunghe, noiose ore.  
Riuscì a prestare attenzione per circa un’ora, durante la quale vennero interrogati riguardo quello che era esattamente accaduto durante le battaglie. Poi venne la parte noiosa in cui ciascuno doveva fare rapporto, raccontando nei minimi dettagli che cosa esattamente avevano fatto e visto. Fortunatamente, non dovevano rimanere tutti li per quello, e nessuno si aspettava che Tony fosse il primo, perciò trascinò gli altri senza Natasha fuori a pranzo. Dopo di ciò insistette per essere il successivo perché non pianificava di rimanere li per un paio d'ore solo per parlare di qualcosa di completamente noioso.

Due ore più tardi Tony era infine libero e andò dritto di nuovo alla torre, ignorando Fury che cercò di trattenerlo. Se davvero avesse dovuto stare lì Fury non lo avrebbe lasciato andare. Ma quello era solo, per così dire, il modo in cui Fury e Tony comunicavano. Facendosi vicendevolmente incazzare. Beh, forse meno comunicazione e più qualcos'altro. Farsi incazzare a vicenda.  
Alla torre Loki sedeva nel soggiorno, scorrendo un tablet e la cucina sembrava come se una piccola guerra fosse stata combattuta al suo interno - Loki contro il cibo.  
"Ah, Piccolo, cosa è successo alla cucina?" chiese Tony, guardando il casino dubbiosamente. Voleva solo prendere del caffè ma c'era polvere di cacao su tutto il pavimento, e qualcosa di bianco che poteva essere farina o forse zucchero a velo, e quello era un uovo? C'erano certamente gusci d'uovo e qualcosa di appiccicoso.  
"Il vostro cibo Midgardiano è orribile," replicò Loki piegando la bocca in modo derisivo.

Perciò, quello probabilmente significava che aveva cercato di fare qualcosa da mangiare ed aveva fallito. Spettacolarmente, giudicando da come la cucina sembrava. Saggiamente, Tony evitò di commentare e con successo riuscì a nascondere il suo sorriso divertito da Loki; probabilmente non sarebbe stato bello se Loki avesse pensato che Tony stesse ridendo di lui. Specialmente perché lo faceva, un pochino.  
"Hai mangiato nulla, allora?"  
Loki grugnì. "Non voglio mettere nulla di ciò nella mia bocca."  
Brevemente deragliato dal ricordo di qualcosa di completamente diverso che Loki aveva messo in bocca, Tony rabbrividì. Poi tornò di nuovo in argomento, perché Loki non sembrava qualcuno che poteva permettersi di saltare pasti. "Puoi ordinare cibo, lo sai questo?"  
Ci fu una breve pausa. "Davvero?" Loki disse infine, mostrando ancora un espressione annoiata, ma certamente sembrava interessato ora.

"Sicuro." Tony si avvicinò a lui. "Tu chiami qualcuno e ti portano il cibo. Puoi semplicemente dire a JARVIS quello che vuoi e lui si occuperà di farlo per te, con pagamento e tutto, vero, JARVIS?"

"Ovviamente, signore, sarà mio piacere," disse JARVIS in modo gentile. Tony sperò che comprendesse che era un ordine affinché JARVIS intervenisse la volta successiva che Loki avesse dato di matto con il cibo.  
"Molto bene. Procedi," concesse Loki arrogantemente.

"Il Thai dovrebbe andar bene, JARVIS. E mentre il cibo arriva noi possiamo pulire la cucina." Tony sollevò un sopracciglio quando Loki lo guardò storto, assolutamente indifferente all'idea, ma infine Loki sbuffò e si alzò. Vagò verso la cucina, seguito da Tony, si guardò intorno un poco e poi agitò una mano. L'acqua iniziò a fluire dal rubinetto ma invece di obbedire alla gravità e semplicemente cadere giù letteralmente fluì all'esterno e iniziò a spazzare la cucina, sembrando più un entità vivente che qualsiasi altra cosa. Loki la dirigeva come un direttore d'orchestra, facendola scivolare attraverso le superfici e raccogliendo ogni cosa che le sporcava. In tutto servirono circa cinque minuti prima che l'acqua, adesso considerevolmente meno pulita, tornasse nel secchiaio e finisse nello scarico. La cucina rimase perfettamente pulita e completamente asciutta.

"Questo è stato piuttosto figo," commentò Tony, non sapendo cos'altro dire perché, beh. Era stato piuttosto figo. Si chiese come cazzo funzionasse, ma si immaginò di dover pensare di meno come... beh, come qualcuno che era cresciuto senza la magia prima di iniziare a comprendere.  
"Grazie," disse Loki modestamente. "Sono sempre stato dotato per la magia d'acqua. Anche il fuoco, forse anche di più. ma l'acqua è sempre stata facile per me."  
"Ah." Tony piegò la testa. "Mi puoi mostrare qualcosa con il fuoco?"

Loki sollevò la mano, le dita piegate sul palmo, e l'aprì per rivelare una piccola fiamma. Mentre Tony la guardava crebbe, prese forma; una semplice figura umanoide che camminò una volta attorno al palmo di Loki come se esplorasse il perimetro, prima di guardare Tony, si inchinò una volta e svanì. "Un gioco da bambini," disse Loki incurantemente, tornando di nuovo sul divano. "Inutile per molto di più che l'intrattenimento. Salvo durante la battaglia, ovviamente, ma salvo che qualcuno fosse molto dotato e, più importante, avesse l'opportunità di non essere disturbato, era difficile evitare di bruciare i propri compagni."

"Fuoco amico, ah?" Tony rise riguardo il misero gioco di parole prima di sedersi anche lui, girandosi in modo che le sue dita dei piedi incontrassero quelle di Loki sui cuscini. "Dunque."  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Dunque?"  
"Vuoi guardare qualcosa alla TV?"  
"No." Il sopracciglio di Loki rimase sollevato, Tony era piuttosto sicuro che lo stesse prendendo in giro.  
Bene, aveva provato. Non sapeva esattamente che cosa avesse provato, ma aveva provato. "Okay. Vuoi tornare a letto e fare sesso?"  
"Si. Sebbene io non veda il motivo di lasciare questa stanza per quello," disse Loki.  
"Perché gli altri potrebbero entrarci ad un certo punto," spiegò Tony.

"Questo è male, perché mi piacerebbe che tu mi cavalcassi mentre guardiamo il panorama della città," replicò Loki, si alzò e spinse la sua maglietta sopra alla testa. Era in effetti una di quelle di Tony, sebbene l'ultima volta che Tony l'aveva vista la forma era un po' diversa. "JARVIS può dire loro di non venire su se non vogliono vedere." Aveva ragione in effetti.  
Nessuno arrivò mentre erano impegnati; per quando Bruce e Natasha ritornarono dagli uffici SHIELD Tony e Loki si erano fatti la doccia e vestiti di nuovo e Tony stava mostrando a Loki la Wii. Loki era molto dubbioso riguardo il concetto - "Se vuoi partecipare a questa attività, perché non vai e la fai?" - e quando Natasha venne coinvolta, cedette a lei il suo posto, sedendosi di lato e prendendoli in giro perché apparentemente sembravano ridicoli agitandosi attorno in aria, e inoltre pensava che fossero pigri mentre non erano pigri, cosa che trovava una cosa totalmente ingegnosa e del tutto inutile fra le invenzioni Midgardiane. Tony dovette concedere che aveva ragione sulla pigrizia, ma non era davvero un invenzione, vero, non potevano avere il monopolio della pigrizia qui.

"Oh, lo avete, davvero lo avete," li informò Loki. "Pensavo che la TV fosse il picco della cosa di già, ed ora scopro che avete trovato mezzi per fare delle cose anche senza uscire all'aperto. Siete forse spaventati di lasciare le vostre case, inconsistenti come sono alcune di esse?"  
"Ehi!" Esclamò Tony. "La mia casa non è inconsistente! E' una torre, andiamo, neppure tu puoi chiamarla inconsistente."  
"Quello è il motivo per cui ho detto alcune, o no?" Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "Dimmi, c'è di più che fate mentre state seduti?"  
"Gli hai mostrato internet di già?" chiese Natasha.  
Dopo quella spiegazione, l'incredulità di Loki e il suo divertimento andarono alle stelle. Tony era felice di non sentire la necessità di rendere gli umani e l'umanità attraenti per Loki, perché di certo quel lavoro sarebbe stato tagliato per lui se lo avesse fatto.

Giocarono con la TV un po' di più, mostrando a Loki svariati giochi e console di gioco assieme ovviamente, a internet; divenne in qualche modo una competizione fra Natasha e Tony, cercare di surclassarsi a vicenda nel trovare cose che Loki avrebbe designato come totalmente inutili e/o il picco della pigrizia. Probabilmente non aiutava l'immagine che Loki si era fatto di Midgard ma almeno era divertente, specialmente quando Clint e Steve si aggiunsero a loro infine. Non che Steve fosse di qualche aiuto, per buona parte lui era confuso quanto era Loki (o sarebbe stato, se si fosse permesso di esserlo; generalmente Loki era principalmente derisorio ed incredulo), ma Clint conosceva dei posti davvero paurosi su internet. Sorpassò i lolcats, che Tony aveva mostrato a Loki e che Loki aveva tacciato di essere la cosa più ridicola che avesse visto fino ad allora. ("Gli animali non parlano in quel modo, non comunicano come fanno le persone per nulla, questo è insensato")

"Quella è pornografia," disse Tony quando Clint gli diede un altra pagina web. Fino ad allora erano rimasti lontani dalla pornografia per accordo tacito.  
"Sono ridicole facce da orgasmo," Replicò Clint, e okay, quello sembrava in effetti ridicolo. Eccetto che si rivelò come Loki non fosse d'accordo per nulla, si aggrottò ed espresse la sua incapacità di comprendere perché chiunque dovesse lasciarsi fotografare in un momento così privato per far ridere altre persone. Steve convenne, il viso paonazzo, perciò rimasero lontani da ogni cosa che riguardasse la pornografia da quel momento in poi.  
"Penso dovremo smettere," infine decise Tony, ammiccando a Loki. "Penso siamo così vicini a convincerti che distruggere il pianeta sarebbe un modo per toglierci dal nostro squallore."  
"Inizia a divenire sempre più attraente," sospirò Loki. "Sarebbe una gentilezza verso tutti voi."

Perciò ordinarono più cibo e guardarono invece un film, Tony scelse The Transporter perché era divertente per tutti. Bruce e Tony potevano prendere in giro la fisica, Loki e Clint potevano lamentarsi di quanto ridicolmente impossibili alcune delle mosse fossero (e di come avrebbero potuto essere fatte meglio) e Steve e Natasha potevano sospirare riguardo la trama da semplice ad inesistente e il terribile modo in cui le donne erano ritratte. Tutto sommato, a dispetto della irritante cosa allo SHIELD, si risolse nell'essere una giornata piuttosto godibile, Tony decise quando andò a letto. Se tutto andava bene tutto il resto della settimana sarebbe passato ugualmente, perché poi sarebbe stato tutto calmo e rilassato quando sarebbe dovuto andare ad Asgard, e Loki sperava lo fosse ugualmente. 

Sfortunatamente, ricordare l'imminente visita distrusse del tutto il buon umore di Tony. Loki ovviamente se ne accorse, anche se la schiena di Tony era girata mentre si toglieva gli abiti.  
"Cosa succede?" chiese mentre si arrampicavano sul letto.  
Tony semplicemente si strinse nelle spalle. Non voleva rovinare anche l'umore di Loki.  
"Tony." Loki socchiuse gli occhi verso di lui. Chiaramente non avrebbe mollato, ma Tony seriamente non si aspettava lo facesse.  
"Stavo solo pensando ad Asgard." si aggrottò Tony. "Come pensi che il processo andrà?"

"Come ti ho detto prima, non sono mai stato in grado di prevedere il comportamento del Padre degli Dei," scattò Loki. Poi prese un respiro profondo ed aggiunse, più calmo, "E' possibile che non mi condanni all'esecuzione stavolta."  
Bene, quello non tirò su di morale Tony per nulla, ma gli ricordò che doveva parlare a Loki delle misure che aveva preso al riguardo. "Dunque... Io posso avere un idea in merito. Lo sai; per piegare Odino a non farlo."  
"Io dubito che ci sia nulla che possa farlo," rispose Loki. "Che cos'è che hai pensato di fare allora?"

"Dunque. Una delle nostre nazioni, la Norvegia, è dove buona parte dei Vichinghi vivevano, perciò in qualche modo sono un po' per così dire, territoriali riguardo la cosa dei Vichinghi e per estensione, in qualche modo, te e Thor. Vi offrono una cittadinanza onoraria. Non deve significare nulla se non lo volete, ma possiamo girarla in modo che significhi che hanno qualche rivendicazione su di te."  
"Lo hanno, dunque?" chiese Loki. Tony non poteva dire per nulla che cosa pensasse della cosa.  
"Nop. Me ne sono occupato io, principalmente vogliono solo essere in grado di dire che voi siete loro concittadini," spiegò velocemente Tony.  
Loki sollevò dubbiosamente un sopracciglio. "E quello si suppone possa sviare il Padre degli Dei?"  
"Quello è solo l'inizio." Tony copiò l'espressione di Loki, sollevando ugualmente un sopracciglio. "In quel modo sareste cittadini di questo pianeta, il che significa che ufficialmente potreste divenire impiegati dello SHIELD, e inoltre, bene. Ho pensato che noi potremmo sposarci?"

Tony non si aspettava che il viso di Loki si muovesse in totale sorpresa. "Che cosa?"  
"Non deve significare nulla comunque," disse Tony frettolosamente.  
Non sembrò confortare per nulla Loki; iniziò ad aggrottarsi. "Che cosa stai suggerendo esattamente?"  
"Ah, bene, il pensiero che vi sta dietro è provare a Odino che hai molti legami sulla Terra e che sarebbe diplomaticamente poco saggio farti giustiziare," spiegò Tony. "Io sono sicuro che lo SHIELD amerebbe darti un lavoro, significa che saresti pagato e sono sicuro che ti vogliano a sufficienza da darti modo che tu possa negoziare quello che vuoi."  
"Lo so questo." Loki gli diede un occhiataccia. "Quello in cui sono più interessato è la tua pietosa proposta di matrimonio."

Oh. Bene, se lo guardi in quel modo, quello era davvero pietoso. Tony batté le palpebre e prese la mano di Loki, avvolgendola fra le sue. "Va bene, tesoro, ascolta. Tu mi piaci davvero, e penso che sarebbe un orribile peccato se tuo padre ti uccidesse prima che noi possiamo, voglio dire, meticolosamente... conoscerci vicendevolmente. Perciò mi piacerebbe chiederti... Vuoi sposarmi?"

L'angolo della bocca di Loki si sollevò in alto. "Meglio. Considererò la cosa." con quello si stese e con intenzione, chiuse gli occhi.


	21. 3.4 Lezioni sulle armi dei Chitauri

Il giorno dopo Loki disse che aveva delle cose da fare, il che si rivelò essere una sessione allo SHIELD in cui avrebbe discusso quello che voleva per aver ceduto i suoi guerrieri alla Terra (nulla, per ora, ma un riconoscimento ufficiale gli era dovuto, il che Fury, digrignando i denti, gli diede perché sapeva molto bene che senza gli Jotun l'intera battaglia avrebbe potuto svolgersi in modo molto diverso). Poi, assicurandosi un altro favore, accettò di mostrare loro in dettaglio come funzionasse la tecnologia dei Chitauri, perché si rivelò che senza qualche genere di sconosciuta sorgente di energia dei Chitauri nulla funzionava. Per quella dimostrazione venne invitato anche Tony, risparmiandogli la necessità di fingere di non essere dentro fino al collo nei file dello SHIELD e in effetti si presentò al meeting con Loki.

Era piuttosto divertente; quando Tony arrivò al magazzino che lo SHIELD stava usando come stoccaggio temporaneo di parte della tecnologia dei Chitauri ritrovata Loki venne circondato da un gruppo di persone, tutte molto reverenti nei suoi confronti, anche se per ragioni diverse. Loki sembrò per metà crogiolarsi nell'attenzione, per metà esserne irritato e quando Tony entrò la grande sala si girò verso di lui con qualche visibile cenno di sollievo sul viso. "Era ora," disse, marciando avanti e offrendo la mano a Tony.

Non sicuro di cosa Loki si aspettasse che ci facesse - baciarla? Stringerla? Entrambe le cose sembravano ridicole - Tony la usò per tirarlo verso di se e baciarlo. "Ho sentito che avresti fatto esplodere delle cose, non me lo perderei per tutto l'oro del mondo."

"Puoi fare il bersaglio," gli offrì seccamente Loki, tenendo le dita di Tony intrecciate con le sue. Attorno a loro le persone si agitarono, cercando di catturare principalmente l'attenzione di Loki, cosa a cui Tony non era abituato - solitamente lui era la star quando si degnava di mostrare il suo viso in uno dei laboratori dello SHIELD, sul campo o altrimenti.

Tony sorrise. "Posso prendere tutto quel che mi tiri addosso, bambolo."

"Bene, in quel caso." Tony alzò gli occhi verso il cielo. "Suppongo di poter ricompensare questo tipo di lealtà con un matrimonio di convenienza."

Tony lo afferrò, a dispetto del secco, quasi sarcastico tono di voce, Loki era serio - stava dicendo che era grato per la "lealtà" di Tony (Tony non era sicuro che gli piacesse quella parola, aveva troppe connotazioni che non avrebbe voluto applicare a se stesso). Sorrise ampiamente e baciò di nuovo Loki.

"Se voi due tortorelle avete finito..." Ruggì Fury dietro di loro. I suoi agenti avevano ripulito un lato della sala e messo insieme una pila di tecnologia Chitauriana per quanto possibile intatta assieme ad alcuni bersagli. Le telecamere e gli scanner erano ovunque.

Loki si allontanò da Tony e si diresse da quella parte, tirando Tony con se per la mano, con una coda di scienziati. Prendendo uno dei fucili, Loki spedì una scintilla di energia in esso, facendolo attivare, e con noncuranza sparò ad un bersaglio facendolo esplodere.

"Essi traggono la loro energia da una fonte di energia esterna," disse Tony anche se non necessario; avevano già compreso la cosa a dispetto del fatto che quella volta non erano stati abbastanza fortunati da essere stati in grado di disattivare tutti i guerrieri disattivando la nave madre, perché la nave madre non erano riusciti a trovarla. Tony aveva una teoria che diceva che si nascondesse sul lato oscuro della luna e fosse decollata quando avevano perso. Voleva dire che c'erano altri Chitauri la fuori, non un pensiero confortante, ma se tutto andava bene avevano imparato la loro lezione e non sarebbero tornati per un altra. "Viene spedita ai ricevitori su una lunghezza d'onda che non siamo stati in grado di localizzare prima che decollassero," aggiunse Tony mentre Loki smantellava l'arma, esponendo loro le sue parti. Quella era un altra cosa; era impossibile comprendere le armi, erano semplicemente morte e completamente resistenti ad ogni forza esterna.

"Xrkcht," disse Loki.

Tony batté le palpebre. "Che cosa?"

Loki fece una smorfia. "Non è traducibile. E' il nome della loro fonte di energia. E' una... questione religiosa, suppongo, se pure in un modo molto più direttamente dipendente di quanto voi pratichiate qui."

"Cosa significa esattamente?" intervenne Fury in modo impaziente.

Loki sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "Che non è improbabile che ritornino. Fino a che quella sorgente di energia non viene distrutta, non perderanno il loro spirito, letteralmente così come metaforicamente.

"C'è solo una fonte di energia?" chiese Fury avvicinandosi.

"Ce n'erano altre due, ma Tony le ha distrutte attraverso il portale," rispose Loki. Non lo aveva menzionato in precedenza.

"Quindi stai dicendo che torneranno," dedusse Fury.

"E' probabile, si. Thanos certamente non si arrenderà per orgoglio, se pure sarà temporaneamente soddisfatto dal grande numero di morti che si sono recentemente verificate."

"Sicuro, che cosa significa quello?" chiese Tony. Gli era servito del tempo per notare la mancanza di un culmine, perché anche senza un grande capo da battere, la lotta era stata sufficientemente difficile.

"Lui fa la corte alla Signora Morte," disse Loki blandamente, passando a Tony i pezzi dell'arma disassemblata prima di muoversi verso un elmetto. L'arma era di nuovo morta ma in pezzi Tony poteva scoprire di più al suo riguardo.

"Okay, perciò questa Signora Morte è tale nel senso letterale o metaforico, perché non riesco mai a capirlo con voi."

"Quale sarebbe il senso di fare la corte alla morte metaforica?" chiese Loki, spostando uno degli scienziati con un gesto imperioso. Sembrando terrorizzato, il tipo obbedì e si paralizzò in qualcosa di simile al terrore quando Loki gli mise l'elmetto in testa. Poi fece un esclamazione di sorpresa a quello che vedeva e sembrò dimenticarsi della sua paura mentre guardava attorno. Quando Loki tirò via la sua mano dall'elmo, togliendone l'energia, fece un gemito di disappunto. Mentre Loki si stava già muovendo lo scienziato si tolse l'elmo e venne immediatamente circondato da un mucchio dei suoi colleghi, sussurrando furiosamente.

Tony li superò e seguì Loki, che passò svariati pezzi di armatura Chitauriana che apparentemente non riteneva degni della sua attenzione. Svariati scienziati più Tony e Fury seguirono Loki, restando miracolosamente in silenzio. "Dunque c'è letteralmente una persona Morte la fuori," dedusse Tony, "E questo tizio Thanos sta cercando di... che cosa, corteggiarla?"

"Lei apprezza i suoi sforzi, è nella sua natura dopo tutto, ma non esulta realmente per il genocidio senza scopo," disse Loki assentemente, camminando attorno ad un veicolo ed esaminandolo con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "C'è un equilibrio fra tutti i regni e anche nello spazio, e l'eradicare una specie la turberebbe." Fece una smorfia disapprovando se stesso, ma nessuno salvo Tony avrebbe compreso il motivo. "E' questo il motivo per cui Thanos è probabilmente felice che l'invasione sia stata dissolta. Ha in mente la qualità, non la quantità. Vieni qui."

Stringendo le labbra, Tony infine cedette i pezzi del fucile ad uno scienziato con uno sguardo di avviso. Li voleva indietro quando Loki avesse finito la dimostrazione.

Prendendo ancora una volta la mano di Tony, Loki guidò Tony al veicolo frontale.

"Concentrati sul non volare," disse Loki, salì sulla cosa e l'attivò.

"Woo," Esclamò Tony mentre saltava in aria. Stai fermo, stai fermo, pensò ferocemente, e la cosa si bloccò e semplicemente... rimase in aria li.

Loki mise una mano sulla spalla di Tony, tenendo l'altra sulla cosa, afferrandosi a qualcosa che sembravano molto delle redini. La cosa sembrava un poco come un cavallo, impaziente di essere lasciato andare, Tony poteva sentirlo in fondo alla sua mente, il che era, bene, raccapricciante.

"Ora vola," disse Loki.

Con molta attenzione, Tony lasciò andare la cosa. Iniziò a sollevarsi più in alto nell'aria; Tony attese che facesse dell'altro ma semplicemente si sollevò e si sollevò in alto.

"Non aver paura," mormorò Loki.

Tony non poteva lasciar correre. "Non ho paura." lasciò andare un po' di più e iniziò a sentire differenze nel modo in cui la cosa tirava. Seguì uno degli strattoni e fecero una curva a destra, muovendosi in diagonale. Non gli servirono più di un paio di altri tentativi prima di capire come funzionasse il resto di esso e fece un paio di cerchi attorno al magazzino.

"Possiamo andare fuori," suggerì Loki.

"Sicuro, non penso sia una buona idea," Tony dissentì infelicemente. Forse se ne avesse portato uno in una zona spopolata... mordendosi un labbro, Tony abbassò il veicolo fino a terra di nuovo con l'attrazione rapita di tutti gli scienziati.

"Come funziona?" uno di loro chiese ansiosamente mentre scendevano.

"In qualche modo lo guidi con la mente," rispose Tony. "E' quasi come se avesse una sua mente?"

"Mi piacerebbe che portassi qualcun altro attorno alle stanze," gli disse Fury, sorprendentemente gentile a parole se non nel tono.

"No," disse Loki. "Non mi fido di alcun altro per pilotarlo, e non voglio essere ferito perché qualcuno non è in grado di controllarlo. E neppure mi piacerebbe essere responsabile della morte di qualcuno," aggiunse, quasi un ulteriore riflessione. "Inoltre, c'è la questione che esso invade i pensieri del suo cavaliere. So come un fatto che Tony è mentalmente abbastanza forte, ma non conosco le cose riguardo chiunque altro."

"Non puoi dar loro energia senza essere in diretto contatto con essi?" chiese lo scienziato con l'elmetto, il tono vicino alla preghiera.  
Gli guadagnò uno sguardo gelidamente indifferente. "No."  
Tony pensò che ci dovesse essere di più al riguardo - se Loki poteva dar loro potenza con il tocco era ragionevole pensare che potesse dar loro energia da remoto, specialmente considerando che erano costruiti in quel modo - ma non disse nulla al riguardo.  
Fury sospirò. "Bene, suppongo che sia meglio di niente. E riguardo il resto?" fece un gesto verso le altre cose impilate, pezzi di armatura, altre armi (sebbene fossero realmente di un solo tipo quindi non c'era scopo a testarne di più.)

Loki sorrise dolcemente. "Forse ora è il momento di discutere il mio futuro impiego nella sua organizzazione."  
Entrambe le sopracciglia di Fury si sollevarono. "Vuoi che ti assumiamo."  
"Mi piacerebbe tenere una posizione ufficiale, con un compenso ovviamente. Tony mi dice che è un consulente nelle sue aree di competenza. Dubito che abbiate nessuno disponibile con la mia serie di qualifiche.  
Il viso di Fury rimase immobile, ma sapevano tutti che era vero. "Deve essere adesso?"  
"Vorrei togliermi la cosa dai piedi," disse Loki leggermente. "Hanno abbastanza con cui giocare per ora, vero? E questo non dovrebbe richiedere molto tempo."

Con un espressione rassegnata Fury gli fece cenno di andare avanti e si allontanò. Tony brevemente considerò di raggiungerli ma Loki gli sollevò un sopracciglio prima di seguire Fury e sicuro, okay. Tony stava ancora controllandolo. Loki poteva gestire le sue cose piuttosto bene, aveva molta più esperienza di Tony al riguardo. Doveva smettere di stargli addosso come un fidanzato iperprotettivo.  
Promesso sposo. Tony sorrise ampiamente, per un sorriso, prima di riprendersi, si disse fermamente di darci un taglio e si lanciò nella folla di scienziati per richiedere i pezzi dell'arma smontata che Loki gli aveva dato.  
Si perse un pochino esaminandoli; era molto meno eccitante di quanto sarebbe stato se vi fosse stata energia in essi ma era comunque piuttosto affascinante anche se era morta in quel modo. Stava cercando di trovare il ricevitore di energia - doveva esservene uno - ma era come cercare di trovare una parola in un linguaggio straniero senza conoscere nulla di tale linguaggio, o avere un dizionario. Perché Tony era Tony e stavano in effetti parlando di tecnologia, basata sulla fisica - le leggi della fisica erano inamovibili, la domanda era semplicemente quali di quelle che gli umani consideravano come date non erano scolpite nella pietra come loro correntemente assumevano - era più o meno fluente nella, per continuare con la metafora, grammatica del linguaggio e poteva quindi fare un educata supposizione, ma alla fine era comunque solo quello: una supposizione.

"Stai iniziando a sembrare frustrato," disse qualcuno; quando Tony guardò in su dal tavolo dove i pezzi disassemblati giacevano trovò che Loki aveva lottato per passare oltre alla folla di scienziati che si ammassavano attorno a Tony. Sebbene stando al modo in cui lo guardavano, a occhi spalancati e sbalorditi anche con un po' di paura mescolata, era probabilmente più che Mosè che divideva le acque del Mar Rosso con la sua mera presenza.  
"Penso solo..." fece un cenno al pezzo che stava esaminando.  
Divertito, Loki si sporse e toccò il pezzo; immediatamente parti di esso iniziarono a brillare e sembrò meno un pezzo di pietra morta. Tony fece un rumore eccitato e si piegò di nuovo su di esso, lo scanner che registrava ogni cosa.  
"Non puoi toccarlo in questo modo quando è alimentato da altro che me," disse Loki mentre Tony punzecchiava dei pezzi di esso con un cacciavite, fissando attraverso una lente di ingrandimento.  
"Perché?" chiese Tony, cercando di rimuovere una copertura per rivelare una sorgente di luce verde pallido. Quello doveva essere il ricevitore, era piuttosto sicuro. Eh, lui era fantastico.

"Perché ti ucciderebbe," disse Loki.  
Tony batté le palpebre e guardò in su. "Che cosa?"  
"Non vuole essere esaminato da nemici," spiegò Loki. "Questo è il motivo per cui muore senza lo Xrkcht vicino."  
"Dunque, aspetta." Tony mise giù il cacciavite. "Stai dicendo che questa cosa è...viva?"  
"Viva nello stesso modo della piattaforma di trasporto. Meno dei Leviatani e dei droni Chitauri, certamente meno della Guida e specialmente dello Xrkcht, ma comunque molto di più di qualcosa che non è vivo."  
Tony guardò giù l'oggetto con aria disgustata.  
"Solo perché è vivo non significa che abbia sentimenti," disse Loki decisamente. "O una coscienza, o altre cose che uno deve avere perché tu possa applicare il vostro affascinante termine umano ad essi - una parola deliziosamente di parte ed egocentrica come concetto, comunque."

"Giusto." Tony leccò le sue labbra, sentendosi un po' meno come se avesse esposto il cuore di qualcuno perché tutti lo vedessero, ma aveva perso tutto il divertimento di riuscire a comprenderlo comunque. Osservando attorno gli scienziati, puntò a caso a uno di loro. "Finisci tu questo, vuoi?" con quello si alzò e se ne andò. Loki lo seguì in un angolo più privato, dove Tony attivò un emettitore che avrebbe prevenuto che venissero ascoltati o registrati elettronicamente. Era un prototipo, essendo testato sul campo per la prima volta quel giorno.  
"Come è andata la discussione?" chiese Tony, appoggiandosi al muro. "Hai spolpato Fury fino all'osso?"  
"Non so cosa questo significhi," si aggrottò Loki. "Ma abbiamo raggiunto un accordo soddisfacente, si."

Tony si chiese quanto Fury trovasse soddisfacente la cosa e sorrise al pensiero di Fury che digrignava i denti mentre Loki si comportava come lo sprezzante principe che era e non accettava nulla di meno di quello che aveva richiesto. "Splendido, bambolo." Tony si chinò e lo baciò.  
"Hn." Loki sollevò un sopracciglio. "La tua stessa vociferata genialità sta affogando nella mia stima per quanto tempo ti serve a chiedermi che cosa volevo dire quando ho detto che Thanos si sta concentrando sulla qualità piuttosto che la quantità. A meno che tu non lo abbia già capito, ma dubito la cosa perché la tua reazione è stata piuttosto informale."

Servì un momento a Tony per capire di cosa Loki stesse parlando; si aggrottò. "Non puoi biasimarmi per la cosa, mi stavi distraendo con tecnologia fantastica, chiunque - aspetta. Quantità invece di qualità? Vuol dire quello che io penso che sia?"  
"Al contrario dell'opinione popolare, io non posso leggere le menti."  
"Che cercherà di uccidere persone che sono difficili da uccidere?" disse Tony. "Voglio dire, te? Asgard? Jotunheim?"  
Loki si aggrottò. "Quella... in effetti è un assunzione logica, sebbene la risposta a cui sono arrivato io ha egualmente senso. Trovo sia dolce che preoccupante che tu pensi prima a me invece che a te stesso."  
"Io?" cosa? "Stai dicendo che verrà per... me?"

"Per gli eroi che sono principalmente responsabili per aver sventato il suo piano," disse Loki. "O almeno, lo vedrebbe in quel modo. Hai ricevuto molta attenzione al riguardo dalla fallita invasione, non solo nel tuo regno. Altri stanno iniziando a prendere seriamente i Midgardiani come un popolo allo stesso modo."  
Tony si aggrottò. "E' una cosa buona o cattiva? E sei sicuro che non venga per te? Voglio dire, non puoi dirmi che sia improbabile che tu sia quello che abbia iniziato la resistenza contro di lui."  
"Come per ogni cosa, potrebbe fare entrambe," chiarificò Loki. "Fino ad ora, hai solo guadagnato dell'attenzione, non molto di più. Evita di attaccare chiunque e quello è tutto quello che avrai per ora. E no, non lo considero improbabile, ma sono chiaramente collegato a te, e a voi come un gruppo di... eroi avete condotto la resistenza della vostra gente contro i Chitauri e conseguentemente, lui. E' una questione di orgoglio se non altro... mettervi al vostro posto."

Sicuro, ha senso. "Okay. Cosa pensi che farà?"  
"Verrà personalmente," immediatamente replicò Loki. "Dunque è doveroso che vi prepariate."  
"Merda." Tony fece una smorfia. "Non potremo mai prender fiato, vero? Quando ce lo possiamo aspettare?"  
Loki sollevò le spalle. "In qualsiasi momento fra adesso e un anno. E' difficile dirlo."  
Grandioso. Con un sospiro Tony tirò Loki vicino per la vita e mise la fronte sulla sua clavicola. "Geniale. Bene, una cosa dopo l'altra. Asgard e Odino per primi, giusto?"  
"Se lo dici tu. Hai bisogno di altro qui?"  
Tony si tirò in parte e si appoggiò a Loki per guardare il lato affollato del magazzino. "Tu e Fury avete discusso della faccenda della qualità al posto della quantità?"

"Io l'ho fatto si. Suppongo che sia una lieve lode alla tua intelligenza il fatto che gli sia servito un po' più tempo per fare la connessione." Loki sospirò esageratamente. "Dovrò abituarmi ai vostri cervelli più lenti."  
"Oi!" Tony lo pungolò sulle costole meno che gentilmente. "Non distrarmi con la nuova tecnologia la prossima volta, e come pornografia per me. Mi ci immergo."  
"Forse." Senza un’altra parola, Loki li trasportò nel soggiorno della torre, dove spaventarono Clint che gridò e fece cadere una ciotola di cereali.  
"Un pollo, non un falco, ah?" sogghignò Tony.  
Natasha si aggrottò al latte assorbito dalla moquette. "Quello dovrà essere pulito professionalmente." diede un pugno al braccio di Clint. "Sei un tale imbranato."  
"JARVIS, hai annotato?" chiese Tony.

"Di cosa sta esattamente parlando, signore?" chiese JARVIS in modo blando. "Vuole che registri un filmato della reazione dell' Agente Barton sul suo server privato in modo da poterla consegnare alla posterità? O vuole che chiami un pulitore di tappeti professionista?"  
Ah, Tony amava la sua IA. Sorrise e ammiccò a Clint, che lo stava guardando con sospetto. "Non agire come se non avessi fatto già entrambe."  
"Lei mi conosce troppo bene, signore."  
Clint iniziò una protesta, ma Tony semplicemente rise e trascinò Loki nella camera. In effetti non aveva alcuna intenzione lasciva nel farlo; indossava un abito completo e voleva semplicemente mettersi degli abiti confortevoli, ma in qualche modo finì con lui mezzo svestito, premuto contro il muro mentre Loki lo baciava fino a lasciarlo senza fiato. Quello sarebbe certamente andato oltre, ma Thor aveva un tempismo impeccabile e scelse quel momento per mostrarsi.

"Signore, Thor è tornato," JARVIS interruppe per nulla dispiaciuto.  
Immediatamente Loki si spinse via da lui; Tony grugnì e seguì la sua bocca e Loki gli accordò un altro breve bacio, ma presto lo spinse via. "Thor mi starà cercando." Il rimorso chiaro sul suo viso, accarezzò la canottiera sollevata di Tony tirandola giù prima di fare un passo indietro.  
"Va bene." con un sospiro ed un lieve broncio, Tony pescò una maglietta da qualche parte e la passò sopra alla sua testa prima di infilarsi in un paio di jeans. Era un po' sorpreso che Loki lo aspettasse ma non disse nulla al riguardo.  
Come previsto, Thor aspettava entrambi nel soggiorno, praticamente vibrando sulla sedia; Natasha e Clint si scambiarono sguardi confusi che si schiarirono quando Thor, appena Loki entrò nella stanza, saltò in piedi, esclamò "Fratello!" e praticamente saltò addosso a Loki.

Non era chiaramente inusuale o inaspettato comportamento, perché Loki semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo e lasciò che Thor lo tirasse in un grosso abbraccio. Tony aspettò un attimo goffamente fino a che Thor in apparenza lo notò improvvisamente e tirò anche lui nell'abbraccio, in modo che Tony si trovò strizzato per metà contro a Loki. "Sono lieto di vedere che stai bene, amico mio," disse Thor. "Hai lottato valorosamente in battaglia."  
"Grazie," riuscì a dire Tony divincolandosi. Thor allora lasciò andare, fortunatamente, lasciando che Tony respirasse di nuovo liberamente. "Sei stato bravo anche tu," aggiunse, dando dei goffi colpetti sul braccio a Thor. "I tuoi guerrieri sono stati straordinari."  
Erano già passati attraverso tutto quello prima che Thor partisse, ma bene, meritava una ripetizione. Senza i guerrieri Aesir sarebbero stati molto meno forti.

"E' stata una buona battaglia," disse Thor con un cenno di assenso. Chiacchiere terminate con quello, si girò poi verso suo fratello, mettendo entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Loki. "Fratello. Sono molto sollevato di vedere che stai bene. Ero grandemente preoccupato per te."  
"Sono sicuro che Heimdall ti ha detto che sto bene," replicò Loki.  
"Lo ha fatto." annuì Thor. "Al mio ritorno ad Asgard dopo la battaglia. Ma per settimane, tutto quello che sapevo era che tu eri andato a Jotunheim."  
"Ero piuttosto fuori di me anche io," Tony sentì la necessità di aggiungere, perché non ricordava se lo aveva detto in precedenza o meno. "Ma è finito tutto piuttosto bene, vero?"  
"Davvero." annuì Thor. "L'apparizione degli Jotun ad aiutarci è stata importantissima." Lui e Loki condivisero un occhiata.  
Tony diede loro un attimo ma, quando continuarono a fissarsi, si mosse sui piedi un poco e si schiarì la gola. "Dunque... cibo?"

"Si," Loki disse un po' troppo rapidamente, volgendo immediatamente la sua attenzione a Tony. "Vorrei provare quel kebab di cui mi hai parlato."

"Doner kebab," corresse Tony assentemente, pescando un tablet fra i cuscini del divano. Richiamò il menu e guardò a Natasha e Clint che stavano per metà guardando la TV e per metà quello che succedeva fra gli dei Norreni e Tony. "Voi ne volete un poco?"  
"Diavolo si," convenne Clint Entusiasticamente; Natasha annuì. I loro ordini vennero fatti velocemente, ma Thor e Loki presero più tempo perché Tony dovette spiegare loro gli ingredienti e le salse e cosa aveva un buon sapore e cosa non lo aveva. Mentre dibattevano su cosa poteva piacere loro o meno Clint andò a prendere Steve e Bruce, e dopo che i due ebbero scelto Tony infine mandò l'ordine. Con il cibo per via tutti sedettero nel soggiorno e discussero la battaglia, ma ben presto si mossero verso argomenti diversi (erano tutti li, cosa c'era tanto da discutere?). Si trasformò in una bella serata di vicinanza di squadra, Tony era scaldato e confortato dalla cosa - ed il fatto che erano davvero una vera squadra ora, o almeno sulla via di divenirlo.

"Sei terribilmente compiaciuto," disse Loki quando si arrampicarono sul letto nelle prime ore del mattino.  
"Sicuro, bene." Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Tu non eri li, ma credimi, questo è il più vicino ad essere una squadra che siamo stati in tutti i circoli." Esitò per un momento. "E, bene, tu sei qui. Non puoi biasimarmi perché mi piace di più."  
"Ma dubitare la tua sanità, quello posso farlo," replicò Loki, sembrando divertito.  
Tony si aggrottò. "Sicuro, non saresti il solo, ma perché lo dovresti fare?"  
"Non accade spesso che la mia presenza sia considerata come generalmente migliorativa," Loki spiegò, gli angoli della sua bocca ancora sollevati.  
La ruga sulla fronte di Tony si approfondì. "Bene, io la considerò così," quasi scattò, mettendosi più vicino possibile a Loki.  
Loki lo guardò con calma. "Ne sono cosciente," fu tutto quello che disse, e il suo viso non rivelava nulla, ma mise il suo braccio attorno alla vita di Tony e lo tirò ancor più vicino.


	22. 3.5 Matrimonio

Il giorno seguente dovevano occuparsi di un po' di burocrazia - Thor aveva un appuntamento con lo SHIELD ma Loki e Tony dovevano parlare con lui prima di tutto dell'intera faccenda della cittadinanza Norvegese e del divenire impiegati dello SHIELD. Dapprima Thor sembrò un po' confuso dal sotterfugio, poi comprese la ragione e che non era in effetti una vera bugia e fu completamente d'accordo alla cosa.

Quando Thor andò, Tony e Loki... bene, si occuparono di quello di cui non si erano occupati perché Thor li aveva interrotti il giorno prima. Poi pianificarono il matrimonio, ovvero Tony diede del denaro a delle persone per avere un appuntamento il giorno stesso, e poi Tony andò a cercare qualcuno che volesse fargli da testimone, perché in qualche modo si era dimenticato della cosa fino a che glie lo menzionarono quando fissò l'appuntamento. Forse avrebbe scelto Pepper se ci avesse pensato, ma non erano di nuovo tornati alla normalità dopo la lite. Loki ovviamente avrebbe chiesto a Thor, il che lasciava Tony con... in effetti, un intera squadra da cui scegliere.

Li trovò tutti nel soggiorno. "Ehi, ragazzi," disse, "Avete un minuto?"

"Sicuro, cosa succede?" Clint fece una pausa nel gioco e tutti lo guardarono con curiosità.

"Dunque." Tony si lasciò cadere su una poltrona. "In effetti mi serve un testimone? Perché io e Loki ci sposiamo. C'è un volontario?"

Non si aspettava davvero che andasse così facilmente, ma non si aspettava la reazione completamente, collettivamente scioccata che ottenne.

"Voi vi sposate?!" esclamò Clint.

"Bene, sicuro." Tony batté le palpebre guardandolo.

"Devo continuare a ricordare a me stesso che vi conoscete da molto più tempo a causa del circolo temporale," disse Bruce. "Altrimenti, onestamente, metterei in dubbio la tua sanità mentale."

"Per com'è mi domandavo," convenne Natasha. "Voglio dire non potete conoscervi da così tanto, non è che abbiate passato tutti i circoli insieme."

"Quello non deve significare nulla," contestò Steve con sorpresa di Tony. "A volte tu incontri qualcuno e semplicemente... sai." diede un occhiata a Tony. "Se quello è il caso qui, non è di certo affare nostro dire a Tony di non seguire il suo cuore."

Dio, non c'era probabilmente un modo più sdolcinato di metterla; Tony dovette mordersi la lingua per non protestare. Natasha colse la sua espressione e sollevò un sopracciglio, ma in qualche modo qualcosa doveva aver cambiato la sua opinione, perché improvvisamente disse, "Hai ragione, Steve. Sono adulti e consenzienti e tutto il resto." sembrò essere una specie di segno, perché tutti si calmarono e improvvisamente erano tutti ben disposti all'idea.

"Penso che Bruce dovrebbe essere il tuo testimone," disse infine Natasha.

Bruce girò la testa, sconvolto. "Ne sarei onorato."

"Fantastico." Tony sorrise apertamente. "Hai tempo oggi pomeriggio alle quattro?"

"Oggi?!" Steve esclamò. "Ma non c'è abbastanza tempo per organizzare la festa!"

Festa? "Che festa?"

"Tony." Steve gli lanciò uno sguardo rammaricato. "Ti sposi. Ovviamente hai bisogno di una festa."

Ah, Tony non sapeva che fosse una regola, ma non lasciarono che alcuna protesta li scoraggiasse. Si sarebbe sposato, quindi avrebbe avuto una festa. E Tony non ebbe neppure il permesso di decidere nulla al riguardo; in effetti lo spedirono fuori per pianificare in pace.

Loki sembrò divertito riguardo il suo dilemma quando Tony glie lo disse. "Non sbagliano," disse. "Un unione è qualcosa che va celebrata. Presumo che tu non abbia detto loro della reale ragione, quindi."

"No." Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Ho pensato che meno le persone sanno, meglio è. Inoltre, dopo Pepper... nix, non voglio avere di nuovo quel tipo di conversazione."

"Che conversazione?"

Quindi Tony raccontò a Loki quanto furiosa fosse stata Pepper dell'intera faccenda del matrimonio di convenienza. "E voglio dire, lei ha ragione," disse, "Ma seriamente. Anche io. Non è che buona parte dei matrimoni accadano per amore o altro. Le persone hanno infinite ragioni per sposarsi, ed il più delle volte hanno a che vedere con loro stessi, se non sono economiche. E non sto dicendo che sia una brutta cosa, ma quello che in effetti odio della cosa è come fingano che sia davvero per amore eterno." I suoi genitori certamente non si erano sposati per amore, ma almeno non avevano fatto finta che fosse per quello che era accaduto.

"I matrimoni su Asgard sono generalmente politici," disse Loki. "Il mio di certo lo è stato."  
"Sei stato sposato in precedenza?" quello era nuovo per Tony. "Sei separato adesso?"  
Loki gli mandò uno sguardo. "Si. E mentre c'erano altre, ragioni più personali, principalmente è stato per unire le nostre risorse insieme, parlando magicamente. Dopo che l'incantesimo che dovevamo produrre venne effettuato, ci siamo separati."  
"Che tipo di incantesimo?" chiese Tony curiosamente. Non era geloso o altro - davvero non lo era, Loki era qualcosa come vecchio mille anni, ovviamente avrebbe avuto amanti in precedenza, anche persone che avevano significato tutto per lui. Inoltre non era che stessero vivendo una romantica storia disneyana o simili.

Un espressione assente apparve sul viso di Loki mentre si perdeva nei ricordi. "Ricevemmo una profezia," disse lentamente, una ruga preoccupata che iniziava a marcare la sua fronte. "Era... eravamo pronti a fare molte cose per essere certi che non si sarebbe avverata. Perciò inventammo un incantesimo e riuscimmo a farlo."  
"Che cos’era? Cosa hai prevenuto."  
Loki batté le palpebre e tornò alla realtà. Diede uno sguardo a Tony. "Non ha più importanza ormai. Forse te ne racconterò un giorno o l'altro. Abbiamo pagato un prezzo, ed ora è fatto. Nel passato."  
Bene, Tony poteva capire che doveva lasciare delle cose nel passato. "Okay dunque. Vediamo che cosa indossare dopo, ho la sensazione che gli altri non accetteranno che ci sposiamo in jeans e T-shirt."

Perciò fecero un giro del suo guardaroba. Tony non voleva indossare un abito e specialmente non uno smoking, ma pensò che dei calzoni eleganti ed una camicia fossero un buon compromesso fra informale e formale e prese dei calzoni con una stoffa grigia con una riga sottile sempre grigia ed una camicia blu scuro. Loki ci mise considerevolmente più a lungo a scegliere qualcosa, molto insoddisfatto anche di quello che le persone consideravano formale a Midgard, e in alcuni momenti considerò di indossare qualcosa di Aesir invece. Ma ogni volta che lo menzionava il suo viso si tirava ed infine divenne impaziente con se stesso e sibilò, "Ma io non sono un Aesir, perciò non devo indossare abiti Aesir."

Poi scelse una camicia nera con calzoni eleganti neri nella selezione di Tony, entrò negli abiti di taglia sbagliata e in qualche modo magicamente li rese perfettamente a misura. Mentre Tony lo scrutava Loki si ispezionò nello specchio, stirando le pieghe con le mani. Infine sembrò soddisfatto dei suoi abiti e ne uscì di nuovo. "Dobbiamo trovare qualcosa anche per Thor," decise e facilmente prese un paio di calzoni blu scuro ed una camicia rossa dall'armadio di Tony.  
"Spero tu possa farli di misura giusta anche quelli, perché per ora Thor probabilmente non entrerebbe neppure nelle maniche," commentò Tony.

"Ovviamente," disse Loki arrogantemente. Era nudo, perché non credeva ancora nella biancheria. Erano letteralmente usciti dalla doccia a malapena un ora prima, e Tony poteva già...  
"JARVIS, come va l'appuntamento di Thor allo SHIELD?"  
"Sembra che stiano terminando, signore," gli disse JARVIS prontamente.  
Tony si aggrottò. Probabilmente non abbastanza tempo, a meno che si sbrigassero... ma Thor aveva quel rapido modo di volare con il martello...  
"Signore, il Signor Rogers vorrebbe sapere se volete invitare qualcuno alla festa. Suggerisce Phil Coulson, il Direttore Fury e Maria Hill mentre l'Agente Romanov suggerisce la Signorina Potts ed il Colonnello Rhodes."  
"Lei sa." Al ricordarsi del breve periodo in cui Natasha lo aveva spiato la bocca di Tony si strinse. "Io chiamo Pepper. Niente Fury ne Hill, si Coulson."

"Devo passarle una chiamata alla Signorina Potts, signore?" Saggiamente JARVIS non menzionò di nuovo Rhodey. Quella era una lattina di vermi che Tony non aveva voglia di aprire ancora. Sicuro, era contento di sentirlo quando si trattava di cose come migliorie all’armatura, ma... entrambi erano cambiati troppo per guadagnare qualcosa di remotamente simile al loro equilibrio riguardo tutto quello che era il resto.  
"Sicuro, potresti anche." Tony si appoggiò al muro e guardò con rammarico Loki che rimetteva di nuovo gli abiti - non quelli di cuoio che indossava prima che che Tony sospettava fossero considerati casuali ad Asgard, ma abiti dai ripiani dell'armadio che Tony aveva liberato per lui. Non aveva idea di come Loki se lo fosse immaginato.  
"Tony cosa succede? Lo sai che sono occupata a condurre la tua azienda," rispose Pepper al telefono con impazienza.

"Lo so, ma se hai un po' di tempo libero, mi sposo più tardi oggi e gli altri hanno deciso di fare una festa per me, quindi, se vuoi venire..."  
Pepper rimase in silenzio per un momento. "Tony... Non sono davvero sicura che sia una buona idea."  
Sicuro, Tony se lo era immaginato. "Bene, pensaci se vuoi, sai dove sia la torre, puoi venire se ti va. Ti lascio alla mia azienda dunque." JARVIS chiuse la chiamata al gesto di Tony prima che Pepper potesse dire altro.  
"Eravate amici, prima?" chiese Loki, curiosità e simpatia entrambe sul suo viso.  
"Penso di sì." Tony fece una smorfia. "Lo pensavo. Inizio a pensare che semplicemente danzassimo uno attorno all'altro, tensione sessuale, gigioneggiare, entrambi troppo impauriti per fare davvero qualcosa al riguardo. Penso che abbiamo fatto una curva sbagliata da qualche parte, e ora che è chiaro che nulla ne verrà fuori, noi stiamo... bene, non siamo più nulla."  
"Succede," disse Loki. "Forse , quando entrambi avrete superato la cosa, potrete salvare qualcosa da ciò che resterà."

"Forse." Tony si strinse nelle spalle. Gli piaceva la cosa, era stato dipendente da Pepper per troppo tempo per voler vivere senza di lei, e in qualche modo gli mancava. Lei sapeva sempre quando prenderlo a calci nel culo. Bene, a volte lei lo prendeva a calci quando non avrebbe dovuto, ma non era che Tony fosse del tutto innocente al riguardo.  
Quando Loki fu vestito, si diressero in cucina - il soggiorno era ancora vietato a loro per i frenetici preparativi per la festa - e bevvero del caffè Tony, e Loki. Thor infine tornò e Loki gli portò a misura gli abiti di Tony, un processo che sembro molto meno tranquillo di quando lo faceva per se stesso perché gli abiti di Tony almeno in qualche modo gli andavano bene. Thor non poteva neppure entrarci, i calzoni si bloccarono attorno alle sue caviglie perché non passavano sulle sue cosce a dimensione di tronco, e le sue spalle erano troppo ampie anche perché entrasse nelle maniche della camicia, men che meno indossarla. Sembrò totalmente ilare e Tony fece fare delle foto a JARVIS, ma infine Loki riuscì a fare in modo che gli abiti gli andassero bene, e Thor sembrava adorabilmente entusiasta della cosa. Poi divenne un po' timido e chiese se poteva invitare Jane, chiaramente non comprendendo esattamente la parte che diceva che era lontana svariate ore e non poteva arrivare in tempo anche se avesse voluto. Con sorpresa sia di Thor che di Tony, dopo che Tony spiegò il problema a Thor, Loki si offrì di andarla a prendere se lei avesse voluto. Thor uscì per chiamarla e tornò mezz'ora dopo, sembrando come se avesse pianto, ma chiaramente contento.

Pranzarono con tutti gli altri, e durante il pasto chiesero a Loki e Thor svariate domande ben poco indirette riguardo i tipi di cibo che piaceva loro, e poi tutti improvvisamente dovettero andare a prepararsi, perché apparentemente non solo Bruce e Thor avrebbero accompagnato Loki e Tony all'ufficio del Segretario Comunale. In qualche modo, Tony finì per dover chiamare il suo secondo autista per far stare tutte le persone nella limousine, e poi Loki improvvisamente sparì e JARVIS lo informò che non era nella torre. Per un attimo tutti sembrarono colpiti e cercarono di non guardare simpateticamente a Tony, ma poi Loki si materializzò nell'aria, con una minuta e bella donna abbracciata al suo braccio.  
"Mia Jane!" Esclamò Thor, e lei si lanciò contro di lui, saltò e gli diede un pugno sulla mascella.

Tony l'aveva incontrata in un circolo precedente, le aveva dato lavoro per alcune settimane in effetti, ma questo fu il momento in cui si rese conto che in effetti gli piaceva molto.  
Ebbero un breve incontro a colpi di urla - bene, Jane urlò, e poi pianse, e poi Thor pianse, e poi piansero l'uno sull'altro per un poco e generalmente resero tutti piuttosto a disagio con la loro lite domestica, e poi improvvisamente tutto era di nuovo a posto.  
"O mio dio, sono così dispiaciuta," Jane lacrimando disse quando si rese conto dello spettacolo che aveva appena inscenato, e davanti a chi lo aveva svolto.  
"Noo, penso che tutti abbiamo sentito l'impulso di prendere a pugni un dio Norreno in ad un certo punto nella nostra vita," disse Tony.  
Lei rise e si tamponò gli occhi. "Eppure, quello non era probabilmente... Penso di aver rovinato il mio trucco."  
"Lo ripariamo facilmente," disse Natasha, prese il suo gomito e la portò via. Tornarono dieci minuti dopo e Tony in qualche modo pensò che il suo trucco sembrasse migliore di quanto fosse prima che iniziasse a piangere, ma non che lui fosse un esperto, o volesse finire dalla parte sbagliata del suo pugno, quindi non disse nulla.

Infine, tutti si infilarono nelle auto e si spostarono all'ufficio del Segretario Comunale. Natasha e Clint armati entrambi di fotocamere digitali con cui fecero innumerevoli foto mentre camminavano attraverso i lunghi corridoi, un gruppo eccessivamente rumoroso. Il matrimonio in se non era davvero quello che Tony avrebbe chiamato tale; il segretario sembrava un po' confuso dalla folla (e dalla loro stranezza, nessuno avrebbe chiamato alcuno di loro normale) perché Tony non aveva menzionato nulla al riguardo al telefono. In effetti, aveva detto sarebbe stato un affare rapido e privato, che doveva essere svolto rapidamente. Quello non sembrava sarebbe stato nulla di ciò. Il discorso del tipo, di conseguenza, fu un po' scoordinato, chiaramente non preparato ma costruito su precedenti simili discorsi mentre diceva qualcosa riguardo le unioni e le vite intrecciate e i compromessi e la comunicazione e poi fece promettere ad entrambi di essere sempre li l'uno per l'altro eccetera. Poi la parte burocratica seguì in cui firmarono e Bruce e Thor firmarono (Loki e Thor avevano bisogno di molto spazio per tutti i loro titoli, specialmente Loki, visto che non era solo il Principe Loki Odinson di Asgard ma anche Principe Loki Laufeyson di Jotunheim ed una serie di altre cose fra cui apparentemente una specie di grande capo stregone o simili) e poi ebbero finito.  
"Non posso credere che non abbiate gli anelli," borbottò Natasha mentre uscivano. "Ehi, tu! Fai una foto."

Il tizio che aveva bloccato si paralizzò a metà di un passo, con gli occhi spalancati. Guardò il gruppo, inghiottì, prese la macchina fotografica che Natasha gli tese. Natasha li guidò tutti a fare un bel gruppo sulle scale davanti al palazzo, il tizio fece una foto (svariate, in effetti, perché "andiamo, più di una, non posso fidarmi che questi tizi non sembrino dei perfetti idioti!") e poi Natasha disse a Tony che si sarebbero fermati da un gioielliere. Saggiamente, Tony scelse di non protestare e istruì Happy al riguardo; gli altri non vennero con loro e invece si diressero a casa a preparare la festa, perciò erano solo Natasha, Tony e Loki nel negozio. Dopo una sommessa discussione Tony e Loki scelsero entrambi delle semplici vere d'oro facendo incidere il loro nome all'interno. Mentre aspettavano l'incisione Natasha adocchiò alcune parure costose con orecchini, collana ed altre cose - braccialetti, fermacapelli e pettini, anelli. Era chiaro che non era davvero abituata a quel tipo di prezzo.

"Questo ti starebbe bene," commentò Tony, puntando ad un set di platino con diamanti verdi.  
"No," disse Loki," Questi." Puntò a qualcosa di simile, il metallo era ancora platino, ma con smeraldi invece. Natasha mormorò in assenso.  
"Dov'è la differenza?" chiese Tony. Sembravano molto simili a lui.  
"Gli smeraldi sono di un verde più caldo," rispose Loki. "La sua pelle è pallida, ma il colore dei suoi capelli invita colori più caldi. I diamanti sono più color erba, più freddi."  
Okay e allora. Questo era il motivo per cui Tony raramente sceglieva quello con cui vestiva; non capiva metà di quello che Loki aveva appena detto.

Il gioielliere tornò con gli anelli; notando il loro interesse cercò di rendere la parure attraente per loro ma Natasha sorrise e disse che non poteva permettersela. Mentre il gioielliere si profondeva in scuse uscirono, e mentre Natasha saliva sulla limousine davanti a loro Tony e Loki condivisero uno sguardo. Tony si prese una nota mentale per comperare la parure per Natasha per una speciale occasione, un compleanno forse, Natale, un lieto che tu non sia morta, più o meno. Era certo che lei non lo avrebbe accettato, se glie lo avesse dato senza un motivo.

Alla torre, vennero accolti da calici di Champagne; gli altri apparentemente aspettavano impazientemente. Il soggiorno era stato preparato per una festa con luci soffuse, musica ed un tavolo da buffet pieno di buon cibo incluso sushi ed altre cose che non stavano davvero bene insieme ma piacevano a Tony in modo particolare. Notò che c'erano svariati dessert che avevano miele, incluse banane fritte al miele e ananas, triangoli di mandorle e delle specie di cupcake con una crema al miele. Loki era piuttosto d'accordo con quella parte del buffet.

La festa era bella; certamente molto più bella di buona parte delle feste a cui Tony aveva partecipato perché non doveva socializzare, non doveva fingere di essere nulla che non era (ad esempio una persona gentile). Pepper non venne e Tony era un po' triste al riguardo, ma non troppo inconsolabile. La tensione fra di loro probabilmente avrebbe rovinato il buon umore, e voleva riparare alla cosa, ma non sapeva come.  
"Questo è stato sorprendentemente bello," commentò Tony quando infine lui e Loki furono soli dopo che la festa si concluse nelle prime ore del mattino. Era un po' brillo - tutti erano un po' brilli e alcuni avevano fatto cose di cui probabilmente si sarebbero sentiti imbarazzati nel mattino - ma deliberatamente non si era ubriacato. Quella era la sua notte di nozze; la sola che probabilmente avrebbe mai avuto.  
"Ti aspettavi non lo fosse?" chiese curiosamente Loki, sbottonandosi l'ultimo bottone della sua camicia. Nel corso della serata Tony aveva con noncuranza sbottonato i primi bottoni uno dopo l'altro, rivelando lentamente il collo e poi le clavicole e poi lo sterno di Loki. Loki lo aveva lasciato fare e Natasha aveva fatto un paio di belle foto, Tony era sicuro della cosa, avrebbe controllato dopo.  
"Non-no, no davvero," rispose Tony, aggrottandosi mentre vi pensava. "Solo non ci sono abituato, credo. Ad avere amici, voglio dire."

"Neppure io," disse Loki sottovoce, uscendo dai suoi calzoni. Tony fece una pausa mentre tirava via la camicia passandosela sopra alla testa per guardare perché, dannazione. Si era sposato bene, e non parlava economicamente.  
Notando l'attenzione di Tony su di lui mentre piegava i suoi abiti sopra ad una sedia, Loki sollevò un sopracciglio guardandolo, e sorrise un poco. "Sei cosciente del fatto che su Asgard, un matrimonio non è considerato valido fino a che non è stato consumato?"  
"E' simile qui," convenne Tony, guardando Loki su e giù e leccandosi le labbra.  
"Devi essere nudo per quello," disse Loki, stendendosi sul letto e stirandosi per pescare il lubrificante da sotto il cuscino.

Molto rapidamente, Tony si tirò via gli abiti prima di lanciarsi sul letto accanto a Loki. Prese il lubrificante da suo marito e lo tirò in un bacio, un lungo, languido affare che finì con lui per metà sopra a Loki che lo premeva sul materasso. Andarono piano, si presero tempo; Loki reclamò il lubrificante, si unse le dita e iniziò a stirare se stesso. Tony lo baciò giù sul collo, leccò la sua clavicola prima di muoversi giù sulla sua pancia, mordicchiando la pelle sensibile li. Loki inspirava con forza e cercava di non ridere; Tony era troppo gentile aveva già imparato la cosa, Loki era così sensibile al solletico in alcuni punti che toccarlo troppo leggermente lo faceva ridere.

"Tony!" infine Loki ansimò, cercando di rendere la sua voce ferma a dispetto delle risa che cercavano di liberarsi. Non sembrava come qualcuno che avresti preso seriamente ma Tony sapeva che in quel caso era meglio non continuare a stuzzicare; smise di essere gentile e premette i denti sulla pelle appena sopra all'ombelico, graffiò verso il basso, il mento che accarezzava l'erezione di Loki.  
"Tony," disse ancora Loki, considerevolmente più stanco ora.  
Tony mormorò pensierosamente e, ben cosciente che Loki si aspettava che lui continuasse a stuzzicare, succhiò il cazzo di Loki in bocca prima che Loki se ne accorgesse.  
Loki esclamò di sorpresa, il corpo che si tendeva mentre istintivamente sollevava le gambe, la parte superiore del corpo che si piegava verso la metà allo stesso modo. Mormorando ancora Tony scese più in giù, succhiando forte, facendo ansimare e gemere Loki. Servì un momento a Loki per riprendersi e continuare a prepararsi, Tony poteva dirlo da come il corpo di Loki si afflosciò, le ginocchia che si aprivano. Volendo sapere di più riguardo quello che succedeva Tony prese in mano le palle di Loki, premette una nocca sul sensibile fascio nervoso al di sotto prima di muoversi più in giù, accarezzando con i polpastrelli sopra a quelli di Loki, contando. Aveva due dita dentro di se ora ma quando le dita di Tony toccarono le sue, le estrasse, prese l'indice di Tony fra le sue e spinse tutte e tre di nuovo dentro di se. Insieme finirono di prepararlo; Tony fece molta attenzione al respiro di Loki, per qualche ragione una delle cose che trovava più bollenti di tutto quello, il modo in cui il respiro di Loki accelerava, diveniva stanco quando lui cercava di regolarlo, poi diveniva debole e di nuovo veloce quando si lasciava andare e si perdeva nella sensazione combinata della bocca di Tony su di lui e delle dita in lui.

Quasi simultaneamente tolsero fuori le dita; Tony tirò fuori il cazzo di Loki e cercò di arrampicarsi sul corpo di Loki, ma con una mano sul suo petto Loki lo spinse sulla schiena invece, girò una gamba sopra alle anche di Tony, prese il cazzo di Tony con la mano unta e si impalò su di esso. Era così liscio e rapido che Tony fu quasi sorpreso; gemette e afferrò con le mani le anche di Loki. Loki stava guardando giù verso di lui, un lieve sorriso che giocava sulle sue labbra anche se ansimava per l'aria, abituandosi alla sensazione del cazzo di Tony che lo apriva.  
Tony si morse il labbro inferiore e cercò di restare fermo quanto possibile; le sue anche continuavano a cercare di spingersi in su, cercando di spingersi più profondamente dentro Loki. Divenne infinitamente più difficile quando Loki si strinse su attorno a lui, facendo ansimare Tony e si tese del tutto.  
"Dannazione, bambolo," ansimò. "Muoviti!"

Loki sorrise dolcemente, ma infine iniziò a muoversi, dapprima solo piccoli ondeggiamenti delle anche che lentamente crebbero fino a che non iniziò a cavalcare completamente Tony. All'inizio si concentrò più su Tony e le sue reazioni, Tony poteva osservare, e si assicurò che Loki sentisse in pieno, gemette sonoramente e lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero, mostrando quanto godesse tutto quello. Loki gemette ugualmente, aumentò il ritmo infine, iniziando a focalizzarsi di più sul suo piacere, e a Tony piaceva la cosa anche di più di quando Loki si era concentrato di più su di lui. Ora era lui quello che guardava, praticamente fissando Loki mentre lo cavalcava veloce con movimenti brevi, spingendo giù, strofinando il cazzo di Tony sulla sua prostata. La sua testa era tirata indietro, si mordeva il labbro inferiore, il viso teso di piacere. Tony osservò mentre Loki vi si perdeva completamente, prendeva il suo piacere dal corpo di Tony e cazzo, era la cosa più bollente che avesse mai visto. Quasi inconsciamente si sporse e prese in mano il cazzo di Loki. Loki grugnì e forzò i suoi occhi aperti, guardò verso di lui gli occhi quasi febbrili. Era davvero vicino, Tony poteva vederlo, e allungò l'altra mano, graffiando con le unghie la pancia di Loki. Un forte, meticoloso strofinio delle anche dopo, Loki venne con un sonoro ansito, venne bollente nella mano di Tony. L'orgasmo di Tony quasi lo sorprese; gemette quando il corpo di Loki si strinse attorno a lui e non riuscì a trattenersi un attimo in più, si spinse dentro a Loki e venne.

Respirando pesantemente, Loki quasi collassò sopra a Tony; Tony lo prese e lo diresse sul materasso, e poi rimasero semplicemente li e ripresero fiato. Senza molta cura, Tony si pulì la mano sulle lenzuola prima di spingersi più vicino, premendo un bacio sulla fronte sudata di Loki. Era stanco; il giorno infine iniziava a pesargli e anche Loki sembrava già mezzo addormentato. Tirando su le lenzuola, Tony le tirò su entrambi loro, avvolse le dita con quelle di Loki e si lasciò andare al sonno. Ad un certo punto della notte, Loki lo svegliò e fecero un altro round, e ancora nel mattino e poi nella doccia, fino a che non ebbero scrupolosamente consumato il loro matrimonio. Quando emersero più o meno all'ora di pranzo gli altri li presero in giro un bel po’ al riguardo; non potevano sentire, a Tony piacevano le cose a prova di suono, ma era piuttosto ovvio che cosa stessero facendo.

"Prego," Loki alzò gli occhi al cielo quando Clint scherzò riguardo il fatto che potevano evitare i preservativi perché erano sposati e i loro figli non sarebbero stati bastardi ora. Prima che potesse dire nulla di tagliente - la sua espressione rese molto chiaro quale direzione la sua replica avrebbe preso - Thor lo interruppe.  
"Fai attenzione a quello che tu dici di mia nipote e dei miei nipoti, amico Barton," disse pericolosamente.  
Clint batté le palpebre; Loki indossò una similmente scioccata espressione.  
"Ah," disse Clint, guardando avanti e indietro fra i due fratello. "Nessuna offesa? Era solo uno scherzo."  
Tony decise di avere pietà di lui. "Avresti dovuto fare le tue ricerche in mitologia Nordica, Barton. Non è uno scherzo se può davvero accadere." A Loki e Thor spiegò, "Sulla terra gli uomini non rimangono incinti. Er, i corpi maschili non possono essere gravidi, è fisicamente impossibile."  
Sia Thor che Loki sembrarono un po' stupiti, ma misero da parte la cosa con uno sguardo condiviso che parlava chiaramente di qualcosa del tipo "strani Midgardiani e i loro modi strani"

"Dunque, cosa accadrà adesso?" Natasha cambiò argomento; sembrava del tutto naturale mentre Steve e Clint si scambiarono sguardi dubbi alla prospettiva di una gravidanza maschile che fosse così comune. "Voi tornerete ad Asgard, ho sentito qualcosa in merito?"  
"Sicuro." Tony fece una smorfia, guardò Loki e Thor. Thor stava guardando giù il suo piatto mentre Loki sembrava del tutto non influenzato, ma a quel punto la calma sul suo viso iniziava a dire a Tony delle cose da se. "Il giorno dopo domani," disse a Natasha, poi chiese del pranzo. Lei non ripropose l'argomento.  
Nei giorni successivi Tony fece del suo meglio per fingere che tutto andasse bene, ma a volte le cose fra lui e Loki erano tese. Non era tensione fra di loro ma entrambi erano tesi e fingevano di non esserlo.  
Quando si svegliarono il giorno in cui dovevano tornare ad Asgard non c'era modo di continuare a fingere; Tony si svegliò per trovarsi sotto l'intenso scrutinio di Loki. Il viso vicino a quello di Tony sul cuscino, Loki non fece alcun tentativo di nascondere il fatto che lo fissava.

Tony batté le palpebre e si leccò le labbra, si schiarì la gola. Solo quando non riuscì più a sopportare il silenzio aprì la bocca ma Loki fu più veloce.  
"Volevo ringraziarti," disse sommessamente. "Per aver reso quella che potrebbe essere l'ultima settimana della mia vita spesa da uomo libero... godibile."  
Merda. Tony voleva dirgli di non parlare così, non voleva sentirlo, ma negare funzionava solo per un poco e non voleva spingere via Loki a quel modo, non con lui che si apriva in quel modo. Perciò inghiottì e semplicemente annuì. Loki non sembrò avere null'altro da dire, semplicemente abbassò gli occhi e respirò.  
Tony si spinse vicino e passò le dita fra i capelli di Loki. "Voglio che tu creda che ne uscirai bene."  
Loki grugnì. "Impossibile."

"Allora voglio che tu faccia almeno finta. Ti prego, Loki." Tony premette un bacio sulla fronte di Loki. "Se credi che le cose andranno male, è molto più probabile che lo facciano. Non proveresti così duramente se non ve ne fosse ragione comunque."  
"C'è uno scopo, comunque?" chiese Loki, la voce rotta.  
"Si," disse Tony fermamente. "Ascolta, ci sono state circostanze attenuanti per tutto quello che hai fatto durante e dopo l'incoronazione. Non volevi davvero andare a Jotunheim, hai cercato per quanto possibile di essere certo che non saresti andato, e quella guardia a cui hai detto di chiamare il Re deve confermarlo. Sicuro, hai manipolato Thor, ma Thor era facilmente manipolabile, non che tu abbia dovuto mentirgli o anche solo provarci così duramente, lo ha detto lui stesso. Ogni cosa accaduta dopo... diavolo, piccolo, è l'esempio perfetto di un crollo emozionale, di circostanze attenuanti e di un numero di persone che avevano parte della colpa."

"Tu non capisci," interruppe Loki. "Quello non importa. La sola cosa che importa è quello che pensa il Padre degli Dei."  
"Non hai qualcuno che discuta il tuo caso?" Tony si aggrottò. "Un legale? Qualcuno che esponga tutti i fatti in modo obiettivo?"  
Loki scosse il capo. "No. Il Padre degli dei ascolterà me, Thor e probabilmente Lady Sif e i Tre Guerrieri."

"E io chi sono?"  
"Anche te, ma non riguardo il processo," gli disse Loki. "Vuole chiederti della Ruota dell'Equilibrio. Probabilmente non avrà nulla a che fare con il processo."

Tony si morse il labbro, rendendosi conto che stavano deragliando - erano già passati attraverso tutto quello. "Bene, non importa. Quello che è importante è che questo non è bianco e nero, non è il caso di una sola persona da biasimare, e Thor glie lo dirà, e tu devi dirglielo ugualmente." La bocca di Loki si strinse; chiaramente non gli piaceva l'idea. "Devi, piccolo," ripeté Tony, guardando Loki dritto negli occhi. "Devi dirglielo, più calmo che puoi, come ti ha fatto sentire. Io so che odi la cosa, lo so che non vuoi dirgli niente, ma devi farlo. Non essere ostinato, ti prego." Vedendo che Loki non era troppo felice all'idea, Tony cercò di spiegare. "Se gli dici come ti ha fatto sentire - scoprire nel modo in cui lo hai fatto - che lui ti ha mentito, e inoltre, prima di quello che non ascoltava quello che dicevi riguardo Thor non essere un buon re, lui forse potrebbe comprenderti. So che pensi che non ci sia scopo, che non lo farà, ma c'è una possibilità. Va bene? C'è una possibilità. E ti prego, solo... puoi promettermi che cercherai di fare ogni cosa per uscirne bene?"

Per un momento Loki rimase in silenzio, solo guardando Tony. Infine annuì, solo una volta, lentamente. "Va bene," disse sotto voce. "Lo farò." Lui chiuse gli occhi.  
"Grazie." Tony lo tirò vicino, avvolse le braccia attorno alle spalle di Loki. Sapeva quanto fosse difficile, solo la promessa, per Loki.  
Non dissero nient'altro. Infine si alzarono in silenzio, si fecero la doccia assieme e fecero colazione con gli altri. Sia Loki che Thor si erano vestiti con gli abiti Aesir, Loki in cuoio nero, Thor nella sua solita armatura, e nessuno di loro mangiò quanto facevano di solito, anche se Bruce e Natasha avevano fatto i Pancake per tutti quanti. L'umore era sottotono; gli altri non sapevano alcun dettaglio di quello che stava realmente succedendo ma sapevano che era serio.

Dopo che ebbero mangiato - Tony a malapena era riuscito a mandare giù qualcosa, se pure avesse fatto un valente sforzo fingendo - impacchettarono le loro cose e poi Loki li teleportò in Texas, dove c'era la piattaforma circolare apparentemente bruciata nel terreno, sebbene non sembrasse realmente bruciata, solo come se fosse... semplicemente li, eccetto che era chiaramente indistruttibile, se le strisciate attorno ad esso dicevano qualcosa. Loro tre entrarono nel cerchio, Thor urlò "Heimdall, apri il Bifrost!" verso il cielo, e poi, con un suono di aspirazione, vennero aspirati via.


	23. 3.6 Asgard

Attraverso un circolo di colori apparvero in una specie di stanza dorata con un soffitto simile ad una semisfera. Tony supponeva che avrebbe dovuto essere impressionato, se non dalla sala dal tizio gigante in armatura con l'enorme spada e i raccapriccianti occhi dorati che sembrava guardare dritto dentro di lui anche se non era focalizzato su di lui, ma il suo atterraggio non fu esattamente liscio. In qualche modo inciampò sopra a Loki, che come risultato fece una complicata espressione che passò dall'esasperato all'irritato a qualcosa che sembrava affetto mentre metteva una mano stabilizzante sul gomito di Tony, poi sul fondo della sua schiena. Tony immaginò di meritarsela e non disse nulla riguardo il leggero compassionevole, possessivo gesto. Lasciò anche che Loki prendesse la sua borsa e a malapena batté ciglio quando svanì nell'aria.

"Bentornato a casa, mio Principe," disse il tipo, ed era chiaro che non parlava con Loki.  
Thor annuì, il viso un po' teso. "Heimdall." Poi si sbrigò a seguire Loki e Tony, che si erano già incamminati oltre a lui verso l'uscita.  
Quando furono fuori dalla sala, fu il momento in cui la meraviglia colpì Tony. Erano su un ponte, uno strano ponte senza ringhiere, che quasi era trasparente se non fosse stato per le luci di tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno che scintillavano al suo interno come sulla superficie di olio nero. In aggiunta a ciò, impulsi di luce lo attraversavano, muovendosi dall'enorme città dorata davanti a loro verso la cupola dietro a loro. Sotto al ponte, forse lontano o forse per nulla lontano, era impossibile dirlo, c'era un oceano di acqua blu grigia, le creste delle onde acuminate e taglienti. Non sembrava a nulla in cui qualcuno potesse voler nuotare.

Tony si schiarì la gola. "Dunque, Asgard, eh?" non c'era praticamente nulla di più inutile che potesse aver detto.  
La mano in fondo alla sua schiene si fletté. "Si." Loki non gli diede più tempo per fissare; con una spinta gentile lo avviò verso avanti e Tony iniziò a camminare mentre Thor li raggiungeva.  
Nessuno disse una parola per quella che sembrava in effetti una certa distanza all'inizio ma si rivelò essere meno di dieci minuti di cammino prima che arrivassero ad una specie di porta in una muraglia che circondava l'intera città da quello che Tony poteva vedere. Le guardie accanto ad essa erano immobili, fissavano lontano come il tipo nella cupola mentre loro passarono oltre, ma fu l'ultimo momento in cui qualcuno li ignorò. O meglio, che qualcuno ignorò Thor, perché da allora in avanti tutti quelli che lo vedevano gli fecero un cenno entusiasta ed un ampio sorriso, se non si avvicinarono direttamente per un saluto più personale. Loki, invece, non ebbe generalmente altro che degli sguardi, e Tony ricevette lo stesso trattamento per associazione.

Loki si accorse che lui se ne era accorto e come se bruciata, la sua mano cadde dalla schiena di Tony; fece come per mettere una distanza fra loro ma Tony immediatamente la chiuse e mise la sua mano in fondo alla schiena di Loki, come una dichiarazione a Loki e a tutti gli altri.  
Thor non lasciò che le persone lo distraessero; continuò a camminare, offrendo sorrisi e cenni ma altrettanti "Devo continuare la mia strada, amici miei. Camminarono e camminarono e Tony iniziò ad avere l'impressione che non fosse in effetti una città, piuttosto un enorme, gigantesco palazzo che conteneva una popolazione della dimensione di una città. Quando fece un commento al riguardo a Loki lui e Thor batterono le palpebre, come se la cosa non se la fossero mai chiesta. "Bene, si," disse Loki. "E' più facilmente difendibile, e quando venne costruita, Asgard era in guerra."  
"Sono stati solo gli ultimi cento anni o giù di li in cui siamo stati in pace, in effetti," aggiunse Thor.

Tony pensò alle cose che aveva letto in internet - riguardo uno dei titoli informali di Thor, più nello specifico, quello che si riferiva al fatto che aveva ucciso un gran numero di membri di una certa razza - e non disse altro salvo, "Bene, la pace vi si dovrebbe confacere, così come si confà a ogni popolo." E, grande, adesso iniziava anche a parlare come loro. Per arrivare al punto continuò a parlare. "O gli si confà dopo un certo tempo. Da principio, dopo una guerra tutti iniziano a dire "evviva, facciamo festa, è finita la guerra, adesso possiamo concentrarci di nuovo sulla vita normale - e tutti lo fanno per un poco, e poi le persone iniziano a notare che le cose non vanno bene, come, aspetta, cosa vuoi dire con il fatto che è illegale che io metta il mio uccello nel didietro di qualcuno, e anche non è giusto che le persone di colore debbano usare entrate diverse, e solo perché qualcuno è una donna non significa che dovrebbe stare a casa, sfornare bambini e fare la casalinga se vuole fare qualcosa di diverso, e iniziano a parlarne, ed altri dicono, oh, giusto, in effetti hai ragione, mentre altri - altri generalmente di solito bianchi eterosessuali od omosessuali maschi molto repressi, sebbene ci siano a volte anche le loro mogli - iniziano a dire, state zitti, a me piacciono le cose come stanno adesso, smettetela di cercare di fare casino, e quello è il momento in cui iniziano le rivoluzioni sociali, con le dimostrazioni ed altro. Siete già li?"  
Loki e Thor lo guardarono entrambi con uno strano sguardo fino a che Tony non ripeté la domanda; poi Loki batté le palpebre e ripeté, "Rivoluzioni Sociali."

Non sembrava una domanda ma lo era certamente. Tony si diede una pacca in fronte. "Sicuro, come... qui probabilmente sarebbe qualcosa del tipo, tutte le donne ed alcuni uomini che sono veri uomini e non maiali sessisti si metterebbero insieme e inizierebbero a dire, oi, tutto questo fa schifo, solo perché una è una donna non significa mica che non può essere un guerriero. E qualcuno tenterebbe di farli tacere, e forse funzionerebbe per un poco ma poi inizierebbero solo a divenire più rumorosi, ed infine qualcosa dovrà essere cambiata oppure ci sarà una rivolta fra le vostre mani."  
"Tesi interessante," disse Loki. "Presumo che derivi da esperienza personale?"

"Bene, non personale come mia, di Tony Stark, ma personale come mia, di un membro della razza Midgardiana, allora si. E voglio dire che, non solo io, come parte della società occidentale. Ovunque è stato così. Dammi dieci minuti su internet e ti posso dare un centinaio di esempi." Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Quello è ciò che accade quando non c'è guerra che occupa le persone e li fa stare giù e adattarsi perché ci sono pesci più grossi da friggere."  
"Forse," disse Thor pensierosamente, "Dovresti dare un avviso al Padre degli dei al riguardo."  
Tony batté le palpebre. Batté di nuovo le palpebre. "Scusami?"

"Questa è la prima volta in cui Asgard è stata in pace per così a lungo," spiegò Loki. "E sembra che rimarrà così per un poco, anche perché la potenziale rivolta di Jotunheim è stata scongiurata."  
"Ah, va bene." Tony non avrebbe detto di essere qualche genere di consigliere qualificato in problemi sociali, ma poteva farlo.  
"Parlerò con nostro padre," disse Thor giovialmente. "Credo che vi siano molte cose che possiamo imparare dalla vostra gente."

"Bene, molte delle cose buone che ci sono al giorno d'oggi funzionano solo grazie alle cose cattive che sono accadute in precedenza," Tony cercò di cautelarsi. "Perché le persone ricordano quanto le cose fossero orribili, o almeno ricordano quanto duramente molte persone hanno lottato contro di esse e che non ci sarebbe stato modo di essere in pace come una nazione senza cambiare le cose. Probabilmente non sarebbe stato così facile fare quei cambiamenti senza che prima ci fosse stata la rivoluzione - in parte perché i governi non tendono a fare cambiamenti salvo che vi siano costretti, ed in parte perché gli oppositori non li accetterebbero, ci scommetto."

"Qualsiasi cambiamento che debba essere fatto dovrà essere discusso dal concilio," disse qualcuno; Thor e Loki visibilmente sobbalzarono quando qualcuno si avvicinò a loro e fece sobbalzare Tony. Il tipo sembrava anziano, i capelli bianchi e una pezza d'oro su uno dei suoi occhi. Sembrava alto ed imponente, ma era qualcos'altro di lui che ispirava rispetto in Tony. Generalmente, quando succedeva - quando qualcuno era così abituato ad essere rispettato aveva un aura attorno a se che faceva in modo che tu automaticamente, istintivamente ti comportassi in modo rispettoso - le tendenze ribelli di Tony vennero in superficie, ma le tenne a freno ora. "A quali cambiamenti," continuò il tipo, con aria curiosa, "vi riferite, se posso chiedere?"  
"Nulla di specifico, non davvero," rispose Tony. "Abbiamo avuto un numero infinito di rivoluzioni sulla Terra. Stavo solo dicendo a Loki e Thor di come queste generalmente accadono dopo la fine di una guerra quando le persone si abituano alla pace."  
"Siamo stati in guerra per molto tempo," disse il tipo - Tony era quasi sicuro fosse Odino -  
Tony annuì, cercò di non guardare ne Loki ne Thor. "Sicuro, lo hanno appena detto anche loro."  
Odino piegò la testa verso di lui prima di girare la sua attenzione su Thor. "Figlio mio."

Accanto a Tony, Loki si tese; non era visibile ma Tony poteva sentire come se vibrasse nell'aria. Dall'altro lato di Tony, Thor disse "padre", fece un passo avanti e rispettosamente scese su un ginocchio. Dissero qualche parola sottovoce, qualcosa riguardo il "è bello vedere che stai bene", ma Tony non vi prestò attenzione, si concentrò invece su Loki, che stava fissando il muro, il viso del tutto inespressivo, gli occhi fuori fuoco. Era possibile che Tony avesse sottostimato l'effetto di essere in presenza dell'uomo che Loki aveva considerato suo padre per buona parte della sua vita avesse avuto su Loki - lo stesso uomo che lo aveva condannato a morte alcune volte.

Quasi certamente Loki non avrebbe accolto alcun gesto aperto, Tony mise di nuovo la mano sul fondo della schiena di Loki, piegandosi un po' verso di lui; non abbastanza da rendere ovvio che offriva conforto ma abbastanza perché Loki sapesse che lui era, bene, li. Che Tony gli copriva le spalle. E non solo letteralmente.

Finito con Thor, Odino fece un passo verso di loro, focalizzato ora su Loki. "Figlio mio," disse ancora, ed il suo comportamento era cambiato un poco da quando lo aveva detto a Thor, ma Tony non avrebbe detto che lo faceva nel modo in cui lui avrebbe fatto quando litigava con suo padre. Avrebbe sputato il nome della loro relazione come una maledizione, un insulto, "padre", e suo padre avrebbe sputato indietro, "figlio", armi in una guerra fra di loro che non era mai finita.  
No, Odino non lo disse in quel modo. Tony curvò la mano sul fondo della schiena di Loki, e Loki piegò il suo ginocchio e con voce un po' innaturale disse, "Padre degli dei."

Tony non poteva dire che cosa accadde sul viso di Odino, semplicemente non lo conosceva abbastanza bene, ma gli sembrò un po' tristezza. Esitava a definirlo qualcosa di più grave, come dolore straziante, ma forse era quel che era. "Loki," disse Odino. "Sono lieto di vedere che stai bene."  
Annuendo seccamente, Loki si sollevò. "Grazie."  
Vi fu un momento imbarazzante in cui Odino fissò Loki e Loki fissò sopra alla spalla di Odino, poi Odino si girò verso Tony, lentamente, un po' riluttantemente, ma il suo viso non mostrava più nulla. "Benvenuto ad Asgard, Anthony Stark."

"Grazie. E' bello essere qui. Salve." Tony indossò il suo sorriso pubblicitario e cercò di renderlo il più possibile vero, e poi pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto piegare il ginocchio anche lui, il che era terribilmente imbarazzante, ma bene, Thor e Loki lo avevano fatto ed erano di certo di status più elevato di quanto fosse Tony.  
Odino piegò la testa. "Vi avrei fatto accompagnare ai vostri alloggi da un servitore, ma da quanto ho saputo, non è necessario." Guardò a Loki che infine incontrò i suoi occhi, anche se solo per un momento. "Le mie congratulazioni per la vostra unione," disse con calma Odino, fissando Loki per un momento prima di guardare Tony, includendolo.

"Grazie." Tony cercò davvero di non agitarsi sui piedi, il che era davvero dannatamente difficile in effetti, perché per l'inferno, avrebbe potuto tagliare la tensione con un coltello. Si sentì così imbarazzato e stava quasi vibrando per la necessità di rendere le cose più facili, per blaterare, attirare l'attenzione, forse anche l'ira, di tutti quanti in modo che smettessero tutte quelle correnti emozionali sommerse. Ma per una volta nella sua vita esercitò la moderazione e non disse una parola. Non solo perché non era in alcuna posizione per cui essere coinvolto, ma perché pensava che quello fosse qualcosa che Loki avrebbe dovuto fare da se stesso. Il coinvolgimento di Tony avrebbe solo reso le cose peggiori alla fine.

"Grazie," disse Loki con calma, si sporse e mise le punte delle dita sul gomito di Tony. "Se non avete obiezioni, mostrerei a Tony le nostre stanze ora."  
"Ovviamente," concesse Odino, facendosi da parte. "Vi rivedrò al pasto di mezzogiorno."  
Non era una richiesta. Loki piegò la testa. "Si, vostra maestà."  
Il viso di Odino si tese, e Loki guidò Tony oltre a lui allontanandosi. Thor rimase di lato, Tony lo ricordò solo allora; il suo viso sembrava addolorato ma riuscì a dare a Tony un lieve sorriso quando i loro occhi si incontrarono. Loki fissava dritto avanti, senza guardare a sinistra o a destra, mentre guidava Tony giù lungo il corridoio, la stretta sul gomito di Tony che si stringeva più lontano erano da Odino e Thor.

Se prima Tony aveva sentito la quasi incontrollabile necessità di parlare, ora neppure una parola poteva passare le sue labbra anche se avesse saputo cosa dire. Rimase perfettamente in silenzio come se un rumore da parte sua avesse potuto fare a pezzi la precaria tensione che teneva tesa la spina dorsale di Loki. Più tardi, non riuscì a ricordare che cosa si aspettasse accadesse quando infine arrivarono agli alloggi di Loki, ma era probabilmente più teatrale di quello che davvero finì per succedere: nulla. Loki aprì la porta (una luce brillò sulla superficie, quello che doveva essere un incantesimo di sicurezza), guidò Tony all'interno e lo seguì, chiudendo sommessamente la porta dietro di se. Tony quasi non osava girarsi, guardò senza vedere la stanza, ma poi drizzò le spalle e guardò Loki in viso.

Il che sembrava del tutto buona cosa. Calmo, composto, anche se un po' inespressivo, gli occhi senza espressione, in un modo che a Tony non piaceva davvero per nulla. Inarrivabile; quando Tony fece un movimento abortito per muoversi verso di lui Loki improvvisamente camminò oltre lui, più addentro nella stanza. "Questo è... il soggiorno, lo chiamereste voi," disse. Tony guardò verso di lui un momento di più. la linea tesa della sua schiena, le spalle rigide, poi riluttantemente rivolse la sua attenzione alla stanza.

"Bene," disse. "Tesoro, non so come dirtelo, ma io la chiamerei biblioteca."  
Loki si girò attorno aggrottandosi, ma la tensione sulle sue spalle iniziò a sciogliersi. "Non è una biblioteca."  
"Assolutamente lo è," Tony dissentì; l'argomento facile di conversazione li rilassava entrambi perciò infine sentì di poter toccare Loki. Fece un passo verso di lui e mise la sua mano sull'anca di Loki, si chinò per un bacetto. "Ognuno dei muri e ricoperto di libri da terra al soffitto, ci sono ulteriori librerie nella stanza, e i soli altri mobili sono un tavolo ed una sedia. Questa, tesoro, è una biblioteca."

Ancora aggrottato, Loki guardò attorno alla stanza. "Non ha neppure una frazione della quantità di libri e rotoli che possano definirla degna di chiamarsi biblioteca."  
"Chiamala biblioteca privata, allora." Solo perché poteva, Tony baciò Loki di nuovo. "Un soggiorno necessita di più cose per intrattenere e soprattutto, più opportunità per sedere. Lo sai, è una stanza dove puoi intrattenere gli ospiti."  
"Io non intrattengo ospiti," Loki disse maliziosamente.  
"Eccoti qui." Sorrise Tony. "Se non altro, gli ospiti intrattengono te, giusto? Vedo come funziona."

"Se lo dici tu." Arrogantemente Loki si girò sui tacchi e marciò attraverso la stanza verso una scala a chiocciola nell'angolo. Tony si affrettò a seguirlo, finendo nella stanza sopra alla libreria. Era chiaramente una camera da letto, che non conteneva altro che un enorme letto e molte finestre che avevano una vista spettacolare attraverso l'oceano e nello spazio. "La camera da letto - presumo possiamo convenire al riguardo, almeno?"  
Tony sogghignò e lo guardò maliziosamente. "Possiamo convenire riguardo qualsiasi cosa riguardi un letto, tesoro."

Gli occhi che si sollevarono al cielo Loki fece per scendere di nuovo giù ma Tony entrò nella stanza, andando verso le finestre. La vista era davvero mozzafiato; vedeva agglomerati di stelle e nebulose, tutte proprio li, così vicine che gli sembrava quasi di toccarle. "Sono sempre così visibili?" non avrebbe dovuto essere possibile, era giorno, durante il giorno il sole era troppo forte per vedere altre sorgenti luminose. Ma chiaramente, le normali leggi della fisica non si applicavano qui.

"Si." Loki gli si avvicinò. "Siamo sul lato più a nord della città di Asgard. La città è sul punto più a nord del regno. Dietro a noi, il sole sorge ad ovest e tramonta ad est; non tocca mai realmente il Mare Asgardiano." fece una pausa. "Suggerirei di non lanciare nulla di valore, incluso te stesso, nell'oceano."  
"Non avevo piani al riguardo." Tony lo guardò prima di avvicinarsi alla finestra guardando in basso. Erano abbastanza alti che non poteva vedere le onde che sembravano rasoi, ma le ricordava chiaramente. "Questo è davvero bellissimo."  
"Si." Loki avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Tony e mise la sua bocca sui suoi capelli. "I miei alloggi hanno la vista migliore di tutta la città."

"Posso vederlo." Tony si piegò indietro contro Loki e semplicemente fissò il cielo; si domandò cosa avrebbe visto se avesse avuto un telescopio per zoomare. Ognuna di quelle stelle si rivelerà una galassia? Una di esse era la Via Lattea? Gli prudevano le dita, per scoprirlo. "Le stelle sono sempre le stesse?"  
"No. Vedi quella?" Loki puntò una nebulosa sull'angolo in basso ad est della loro vista. "Lei è chiamata... è considerata uno dei frutti di Yggdrasil. E' il punto focale nel cielo, sulla punta del ramo - l'asse attorno a cui questo mondo ruota."  
"La Polare," comprese Tony. "Quello è quello che per noi è la stella polare. E' quasi ferma, si muove solo minimamente perché è allineata quasi perfettamente con l'asse terrestre."

Loki annuì, Tony poteva sentirlo fra i suoi capelli. "Si." poi si allontanò, tirando la giacca di Tony. Un po' riluttantemente - avrebbe potuto stare li per ore, solo a fissare ad un cielo così bello che non avrebbe mai potuto vedere di persona sulla Terra - Tony si girò attorno e seguì Loki giù per le scale. Loki attraversò la stanza ed aprì una porta, rivelando un bagno che conteneva una grande vasca incassata nel pavimento e già piena d'acqua. Ancora una volta c'era una finestra dal soffitto al pavimento, che offriva una meravigliosa vista del cielo. Entrando più dentro alla stanza Tony trovò un armadio che conteneva vari prodotti; da quel che poteva capire sapone, olii, sali, liquidi ed erbe seccate in fiale di vetro. C'era anche uno specchio, posizionato in modo che se tu fossi stato davanti ad esso avresti avuto il cielo alle spalle. Tony davvero avrebbe voluto vedere Loki in quel modo, nudo - avrebbe voluto fotterlo davanti a quello specchio, osservando il loro riflesso e il cielo.

Il giro terminò nell'ultima stanza dall'altro lato della biblioteca, l'armadio di Loki. Era pieno di abiti, molto cuoio, una certa quantità di verdi, blu neri e marrone. Quando furono li dentro Loki mollò la borsa di Tony sul pavimento ed iniziarono a estrarre il contenuto. La borsa sembrava troppo piccola per contenere tutto quello che Loki vi aveva impacchettato, ma Tony aveva smesso di chiedersi delle cose che Loki faceva con lo spazio extra che non sarebbe dovuto esistere.

Una delle cose che Loki tolse dalla borsa fu la valigia di Tony che conteneva la sua armatura portabile, ma non era in effetti quella normale, era un nuovo prototipo. Il che voleva dire che avrebbe dovuto essere testato estensivamente in ogni configurazione salvo in caso di una situazione di vera emergenza, ma non aveva avuto il tempo di farlo, però lui era quasi certo che funzionasse perfettamente. Era un po' una ribollita, fatta più o meno negli ultimi due giorni perché improvvisamente si era reso conto che sarebbe stato piuttosto utile che l'armatura potesse arrivare da lui senza andare ad alta velocità distruggendo muri e forse buttando a terra se non uccidendo persone nel processo, così come faceva Mjölnir se Thor lo chiamava. Funzionava, sicuro, e a volte era molto meglio di qualsiasi altra cosa, ma era un po' maleducato. Quel prototipo poteva utilizzare i jet, ma era costruito per camminare davvero, davvero veloce. Per quello aveva otto zampe. Tutto sommato somigliava un po' ai replicatori di Stargate, con l'innaturale assomiglianza ai ragni, che faceva raccapricciare Tony completamente (andiamo, replicatori e ragni, non erano esattamente associati a cose coccolose) e faceva cinguettare il suo cuore da geek di gioia.

"Dove vuoi mettere questa?" chiese Loki, tendendo la valigia. Lui vagamente sapeva che cosa Tony ci aveva fatto e non aveva commentato per nulla se pensasse che fosse una precauzione necessaria o fosse paranoia, il che aveva reso Tony anche più paranoico. Al punto in cui avrebbe potuto o meno considerare di portare uno dei guanti extra che aveva con se in ogni momento.

"Ah, vicino alla porta sarebbe bello. Può aprire le porte, comunque, sebbene sarebbe probabilmente meglio se non vi fosse nulla che bloccasse fisicamente la porta perché cercherebbe di fondere la serratura, e in effetti non ho pensato a porte chiuse magicamente, vero." Imbarazzato, Tony fece una smorfia. Sulla terra quello sarebbe stato infernalmente utile ma lì poteva finire per essere un nient'altro che un avventura inutile.  
Loki sollevò un sopracciglio, divertito. "Non ho l'abitudine di bloccare le mie porte dall'interno quindi non sarà necessario." Piegò la testa, osservando la valigia. "Non sarebbe buona cosa avere una mappa dei piani in modo che possa trovare meglio la via verso di te?"

Vedi? Se non altro, Loki lo stava solo facendo divenire più Paranoico.  
"Sicuro, sarebbe utile." Tony rifletté l'espressione di Loki, sollevando un sopracciglio mentre sogghignava amaramente. "Puoi farmene avere uno?"  
Per un momento Loki guardò Tony con calma, poi fece una smorfia. "Sarebbe probabilmente... poco saggio."  
Sicuro, Tony se lo immaginava. "Ho pensato lo stesso. Non ti preoccupare, ne ho tenuto conto, è programmato per scegliere la via migliore per arrivare da me senza usare la forza e usa un sonar."

"Capisco," disse Loki, chiaramente non capendo, ma non sembrava neppure dell'umore di ammettere la sua ignoranza e invece tornò a disfare la valigia. Si rivelò che non aveva solo impacchettato gli abiti che aveva scelto Tony ma anche alcuni per se stesso, pantaloni da ginnastica e un paio di magliette e anche un abito, sembrava. Tony non aveva idea di cosa ciò significasse, in quel momento Loki indossava abiti in stile Aesir, ma quello significava qualcosa, di quello non aveva dubbi. Poche cose che Loki faceva non erano ponderate.

Quando tutto fu estratto - Loki ripulì un ripiano per Tony, era così dolce e domestico - Loki mise la mano sulle sue anche e si aggrottò. In quel momento Tony si rese conto che invece di stare li come un guardone, osservando Loki che disfava i bagagli, avrebbe potuto esplorare la libreria invece, o il bagno con la vista, perché, bene. La sola cosa che mancava era che lui stesse a fissare Loki mentre dormiva, allora sarebbe stato un concorrente di Edward il guardone dei guardoni.

Schiarendosi la gola, si avvicinò a Loki e lo toccò, perché poteva farlo, e perché Loki sapeva che lui era li, che rendeva tutte le cose meno raccapriccianti e da guardone giusto? Non sentiva neppure più la voglia di uccidere Loki (almeno non recentemente), il che era anche un traguardo o dieci in suo favore, se poteva dirlo a se stesso. "Che cosa facciamo adesso? Mi mostrerai i tuoi nascondigli preferiti?  
Loki tirò fiato e assentemente avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Tony. "Forse potrei, ma non c'è abbastanza tempo prima di dover tornare per pranzo. Non c'è tempo sufficiente per fare nulla salvo..." Esitò. "In momenti come questo andrei a salutare mia... mia madre."

Era ovvio quanto Loki fosse in difficoltà con il termine, e se aveva tali problemi solo con la parola, le sue difficoltà con la donna stessa avrebbero dovuto essere esponenzialmente maggiori. Tony tirò un respiro, dicendo a se stesso di tessere con cura sapendo molto bene che non sapeva quasi nulla sufficiente a non fare un passo falso. "E vuoi farlo?"

Per il tempo più lungo Loki non rispose. Il suo viso girato lontano da Tony, messaggio sufficiente, e Tony tenne la testa piegata, armeggiando senza scopo con alcuni dei lacci di cuoio sul gilet di Loki, se si poteva chiamare gilet. Infine Loki trasse un sospiro e disse sottovoce, "Una parte di me vuole. La stessa parte che... anela a che tutto torni come era, che desidera che io possa non sapere, che tutti gli altri possano. Il resto di me... sa che non è possibile." Cadde in silenzio di nuovo ma non sembrò che avesse finito, perciò Tony rimase in silenzio, accarezzò un poco la stoffa verde erba che usciva dalla complicata forma del gilet che indossava. Strategicamente illuminava la camicia colorata sotto ad esso, attirandolo a toccare.

"Lei vorrebbe..." Loki infine continuò, ed era ovvio quanto difficile fosse dirlo, era in difficoltà con le parole quanto lo era con i ricordi. "Prima, quando p- il Padre degli Dei mi aveva condannato a morte. Lei non aveva mai detto una parola. Lei non lo aveva mai fatto, mai in pubblico, mai davanti a me e Thor. Io sapevo che a volte non era d'accordo con le sue decisioni, ma sarebbe sempre rimasta in silenzio salvo nel privato delle loro stanze."

Bene, quella era una stronzata. Forse Tony non era in posizione di giudicare, ma come non avrebbe potuto, restare qui con Loki che non aveva mai sentito che sua madre davvero lo supportava? Sua madre. E sicuro, la solidarietà era bella e bene, ma se qualcuno sta facendo un casino epico, devi parlare, anche se è tuo marito. E se parte del risentimento che Tony improvvisamente sentiva verso la madre di Loki era dovuto al fatto che poteva comprendere, se pure (come al solito) su una scala più piccola, nessuno aveva bisogno di saperlo.  
Eccetto forse Loki. Tony sapeva molto bene che a volte aiutava anche solo sapere che qualcuno poteva capire almeno un poco. Una volta, subito dopo il suo ritorno dall'Afghanistan aveva avuto una lettera da un veterano che era stato Prigioniero di Guerra per due mesi. La conservava ancora. Lo aveva aiutato di più che tutte le stupide sessioni di terapia che Pepper aveva cercato di forzarlo a fare.

"Mia..." Tony schiarì la gola, si spinse più vicino a Loki in modo da potere appoggiare la fronte contro il collo di Loki, nascondendo il suo viso. "Mia madre non ha mai detto nulla ugualmente. Voglio dire, penseresti che una madre dovrebbe parlare se avesse visto che suo marito - non tratta bene i loro figli, giusto? Ma quasi sempre lei semplicemente mi portava via, mi portava nella mia camera e mi diceva di giocare prima di andare via. Anche quando io avevo dodici anni e stavo per andare all' MIT, lei mi diceva ancora di giocare."  
"Cosa faceva quando non lo faceva=" chiese Loki, la voce prudente.  
"Andava via," rispose Tony, e se la sua voce tremava un poco sulla singola parola, nessuno di loro lo menzionò.

"Dunque tua madre ti portava via, ma non era davvero li per te," Loki sommò in un tono molto preciso che era quasi crudele, così impersonale. "Mentre mia madre era li per me - in privato, condizionalmente - ma non mi ha mai portato via da un problema."  
"Dunque entrambi i nostri genitori erano dei fallimenti praticamente," convenne Tony.  
Loki prese fiato. "Però lei era li per me. A volte lei era tutto quello che avevo."  
Sicuro, anche Tony aveva dei bei ricordi. Ricordi di quanto sua madre non era troppo irritata con lui o troppo presa dalle sue cose, dei pochi momenti in cui suo padre aveva pazienza e non era ubriaco. O era solo abbastanza ubriaco da essere in grado di sopportare la presenza di Tony, personalmente Tony pensava più probabile la seconda. "Penso che le persone siano sempre in conflitto riguardo i loro genitori, non importa quanto abbiano fatto casino, perché alla fine sono sempre i tuoi genitori."

"Non lo sono comunque," disse Loki improvvisamente, il corpo che diveniva rigido.  
"Piccolo," disse Tony gentilmente, tirandolo più vicino e premendo un bacio sul lato del collo di Loki. "Solo perché non sono imparentati con te per legame di sangue non significa che non siano i tuoi genitori. Non importa quanto abbiano fatto casino." Non importa quanto tu abbia fatto casino, voleva aggiungere ma sapeva che era meglio evitare. Sentiva già Loki pronto ad esplodere e scappare via da Tony in ogni istante; quello o attaccare. Tenendo la stretta sulla vita di Loki leggera, Tony disse con cautela, "Sono i tuoi genitori perché erano li per tutta la tua vita, nei tuoi primi ricordi attraverso la tua infanzia."  
Le dita di Loki si piegarono sulla camicia di Tony. "Forse è come le cose funzionano su Midgard, ma non ad Asgard. Gli antenati... significano tutto."

"Bene quella è un altra delle cose che ti rendono diverso," disse Tony. Loki improvvisamente si irrigidì e tentò di staccarsi ma Tony non lo lasciò, strinse la presa su di lui. "No, questo è buono. Diverso è buono, Loki. Guarda a quanto imbambolati e stagnanti sono tutti qui, davvero vuoi essere come loro? No, non vuoi. Non potresti se ci provassi, e questo è buono.  
"Lo è?" chiese Loki, la voce piatta, ma era chiaramente una domanda.  
"sì," lo rassicurò Tony con enfasi. "E' sempre buono. A me piacciono le cose diverse molto più di qualsiasi cosa.  
Loki sbuffò. "Perché è sempre tutto centrato su di te."  
Con una risata Tony lo tirò a se per baciarlo sulle labbra. "Ovviamente lo è."  
Alzando gli occhi, Loki baciò di nuovo Tony prima di staccarsi. "E' ora di pranzo."


	24. 3.7 Pranzo in famiglia

Bene, Tony poteva mangiare, ma non era esattamente ansioso di testimoniare ancor più tensione di quella che aveva testimoniato fra Loki e Odino la prima volta. Ma chiaramente non c'era modo di aggirare la cosa, perciò seguì Loki attraverso il palazzo barra città in quella che si rivelò essere una relativamente privata sala da pranzo. Appena prima che entrassero all'interno, Loki estrasse un pugnale da qualche posto e lo tese a Tony; prima che Tony potesse chiedere al riguardo, le guardie davanti alla stanza dove si erano fermati aprirono le porte.

"Loki!" Una bella donna bionda disse quando entrarono nella stanza, immediatamente affrettandosi verso di loro. Loki divenne teso anche prima che lei li raggiungesse e lo tirasse in un grande, caloroso abbraccio.  
"Lady Frigga," disse Loki rigidamente quando lui lo lasciò andare, e il suo viso si sgretolò.  
"Loki," disse ancora, sporgendosi per prendere il suo viso fra le mani, ma Loki ancora non guardò verso di lei. "Io sono tua madre."  
"Forse," disse Loki con calma, il che era considerevolmente di più di quanto avesse dato a Odino, ma lei non vide la cosa.

La sua mano cadde e guardò Loki per un momento, il dolore straziante chiaro sul suo viso, prima che si riprendesse e si girasse verso Tony, riuscendo a riprendere un sorriso per metà educato, per metà familiare.  
"Salve," disse Tony quando lei chiaramente si trovò in imbarazzo per un momento, cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire.  
Loki inspirò una volta e mise una mano sulla schiena di Tony. "Questo è mio marito, Anthony Stark. Tony, questa è Lady Frigga, Regina di Asgard."

"Lieto di incontrarla," disse Tony offrendo la mano.  
Frigga batté le palpebre verso di essa per un momento, poi la prese e baciò le nocche. "Una volta era l'uomo a baciare la mano ad una donna su Midgard. L'usanza si è invertita?" chiese curiosamente.  
Tony tossì. "No, in effetti. Al giorno d'oggi noi ci stringiamo le mani. Tutti stringono la mano di tutti, vede, è più egalitario." Ma, bene. Prese la mano di Frigga e baciò le sue nocche anche lui, rendendo la situazione molto meno imbarazzante. "Anche questo funziona comunque," aggiunse ammiccando, e accendendo il suo fascino a piena potenza.

"Davvero, Tony?" Commentò Loki, a metà divertito, a metà incredulo. "Adesso gigioneggi con mia madre?" Poi impallidì rendendosi conto dell'errore. Frigga si bloccò per un attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo, nascondendo un doloroso sorriso. Quando lei guardò di nuovo in su il suo viso era di nuovo neutrale, solo un leggero divertimento giocava sul suo viso.  
"Oh," disse lei, "Lo sto gradendo molto, comunque. E' piuttosto un bell'uomo, tuo marito."  
Tony in effetti arrossì un poco, era imbarazzante. Ma non accadeva ogni giorno che qualcuno lo chiamasse bello e si riferisse a lui come il marito di qualcuno nello stesso respiro. "Perché, grazie. La vostra bellezza eccede di molto la mia, comunque."

Lei rise. "Ed anche così galante! Lo avete detto in modo molto più credibile di molti altri complimenti che ho ricevuto."  
Oh, a Tony piaceva lei, lei era diretta. Apprezzava quando le persone erano dirette. "Questo è perché è vero," disse lui seriamente. "I vostri occhi sono assolutamente fantastici."  
"Oh, finitela," lo ammonì lei con un altra risata. "Mi farete arrossire. Sono troppo vecchia per arrossire."  
"Sciocchezze." Tony svicolò. "Qualcuno grazioso come voi deve ricevere complimenti sempre e comunque." Wow, Tony non era abituato a fare complimenti in modo non sessuale. Ma poteva difficilmente non definire la madre di Loki splendida, specialmente davanti a Loki.

Il pensiero lo fece fare una pausa; non sapeva se avesse mai detto una cosa simile a Loki. Sicuro, lo aveva chiamato bollente ed aveva detto ogni tipo di cosa, ma solo facendo sesso. Quello non andava bene, davvero non andava bene.  
"Per ragioni diplomatiche, certamente," Gli disse Frigga, girandosi per metà con un cenno verso di loro per avvicinarsi al tavolo, dove Odino e Thor stavano aspettando cercando di fingere di non stare osservando.  
"L'ultima cosa che sono, è diplomatico," rispose Tony.  
Loki grugnì. "Questo è vero."

Tony gli sorrise. "Ti piace. Puoi fidarti del fatto che ti chiamerò fuori se tu fossi... bene, se ti sbagliassi." Originariamente avrebbe voluto essere più diretto ma era riuscito a trattenersi in tempo. Non volendo imprecare davanti alla Regina e mamma di Loki.  
Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Loki finse un tono di voce insofferente, ma un piccolo sorriso giocava attorno alle sue labbra mentre diceva, "Si, Tony." poi si ripigliò perché arrivarono al tavolo (solo perché era una sala da pranzo privata non significava fosse piccola; Tony iniziava a capire che in quel posto tutto era sproporzionatamente grande).  
"Loki," Odino annuì regalmente, "Signor Stark."

"Ah, Tony, la prego," Corresse Tony, colto fuori guardia. "Non so in effetti come rivolgermi a lei? Non abbiamo molti re dalle nostre parti, non ne ho mai incontrato uno." Era la solita strategia di Tony, se le cose iniziavano a dirigersi verso l'imbarazzante, prendi il toro per le corna. Se non altro, coglieva le persone di sorpresa, e le faceva sentire imbarazzate e anche più inclini a sottovalutare qualsiasi imbarazzo Tony avesse causato.  
Non poteva dire se funzionasse ora, perché Odino disse semplicemente con calma, "Vostra Maestà è comune, o Vostra Altezza." Sollevò un sopracciglio. "Se preferite potete scegliere una forma più fiorita di indirizzamento, come è costume da parte degli Elfi Oscuri."

Thor fece un rumore basso nella gola. Quando tutta l'attenzione si volse su di lui piegò il capo, imbarazzato, ma incapace di nascondere il sorriso che giocava sulle sue labbra. "Le mie scuse. Lo trovo un po'... divertente. All'occasione," disse a Tony, "essi costruiscono titoli che sembrano più lunghi di qualsiasi altra parte della conversazione."  
"E' il loro uso," disse Odino, "Il loro modo di mostrare rispetto."  
"E io lo rispetto," rispose Thor seriamente, "ma è divertente comunque quando tu vieni ripetutamente indirizzato come Vostra Grande Maestà, Il più grande re ed il più Alto Sereno Condottiero del Glorioso Popolo di Asgard."

"Un vero scioglilingua," commentò Tony, cercando di non ridere.  
"Ed allunga considerevolmente i discorsi diplomatici," disse Thor.  
"Quello è vero," convenne Odino. Guardò il tavolo. "Mangiamo dunque."  
Tutti sedettero, Odino a capo tavola, Thor alla sua destra, Frigga alla sinistra, Loki accanto a Thor, che faceva cenno a Tony di sedere accanto a Frigga. Appena si furono accomodati un paio di servitori entrarono portando nulla di così sciocco come delle insalate per antipasto, no. Portarono un intero cinghiale. Lo misero sul tavolo e tutti iniziarono a tagliarne pezzi autonomamente con il loro coltello (quindi era a quello che serviva il pugnale che Loki gli aveva dato); Tony seguì il loro uso, molto meno esperto ma doveva mescolarsi con i nativi, giusto?

Eccetto che i nativi avevano appetiti molto molto enormi. Mangiarono tutto il cinghiale (una volta che fu sul tavolo Tony trovò un po’ di patate sparse sotto alla cosa, quindi almeno non era esclusivamente carne), e quando fu finito i servitori tornarono a prendere la carcassa e portarla via e portarono un enorme pesce. Anche quello venne diviso, insieme a qualcosa di verde, qualcosa di simile alla lattuga che Tony non conosceva. Dopo il pesce portarono qualche specie di volatile assieme a dei vegetali verdi, e quello sembrò concludere il pasto perché i volatili erano piuttosto piccoli, della dimensione di un pollo, e piuttosto morbidi. Quando furono finiti anche quelli i servitori portarono una terrina di frutta tagliata che nuotava in una salsa sottile con molto miele. Invece, di quella tutti presero una porzione che misero nel proprio piatto, usarono tutti le forchette con due lunghi denti curvi per piantarle nella frutta e mangiarla. Era tutto piuttosto incasinato. Anche piuttosto strano, Tony davvero non era abituato a condividere letteralmente il pasto in quel modo, ma dopo gli animali, era marginalmente meno strano. Quello che era ugualmente un po' strano era il fatto che mentre mangiavano, nessuno parlò molto, fino a che non arrivarono al Dessert.

"Come trova Asgard, Signor Stark?" chiese Frigga, mordicchiando uno degli ultimi pezzi di frutta. Erano tagliati in pezzi grandi, grandi abbastanza da rendere facile prenderli con la forchetta. Tony non riconosceva nessuno di essi dal sapore.  
"Grande," disse onestamente Tony. "Splendida. Non ho visto molto ancora, ma la vista dalle stanze di Loki è assolutamente mozzafiato. E mi chiami Tony, la prego."  
Lei sorrise. "Tony allora. Loki ha la vista migliore della città; ricordo che quando ci siamo trasferiti, lottò ferocemente per quelle stanze."

"Completamente giustificato, secondo la mia opinione," disse Tony, con uno sguardo a Loki che sembrava del tutto focalizzato sul suo calice di Idromele. Un altra di quelle cose che Tony trovava un po' strane; alcool a pranzo. Ma bene, per quel che riguardava l'alcool, Tony non aveva mai avuto problemi con le convenzioni comunque.  
"Dovreste vedere i giardini di notte, quando è buio abbastanza da vedere il cielo anche dalla città. è bellissimo."  
"Ho intenzione di mostrargli i giardini come prima cosa," disse Loki improvvisamente.  
"Sarebbe meglio se lo facessi ora, dunque," disse Frigga, sorridendogli con calore. "Prima che si affollino di gente che fa la propria passeggiata pomeridiana."

Loki incontrò i suoi occhi per un attimo prima di abbassare lo sguardo, annuì e si sollevò. Tony lo prese come un segno e si alzò ugualmente. Senza una parola Loki andò, Tony fece un lieve cenno al resto degli occupanti del tavolo. "Ah, bel pranzo. A più tardi." poi si sbrigò ad andare dietro a Loki.  
"Dunque," disse Tony quando ebbe raggiunto suo marito fuori dalla sala da pranzo. Si accorse che le spalle di Loki erano tese solo leggermente e se avesse pianificato di dire qualcosa, avrebbe cambiato rotta ora, ma non lo aveva fatto comunque. "I giardini?"  
"Si." Loki gli offrì il braccio, perciò Tony mise la mano attorno al braccio di Loki e lo lasciò fargli strada. "Sono famosi perché sono in mezzo alla città e molto belli. Le persone vengono da molto lontano a visitarli."  
Tony annuì lentamente. "Dunque... il palazzo è la città, giusto?"

"Si. E' stato costruito circa novecento anni or sono, quando la guerra con Jotunheim mostrava segno di escalation." Piegò la bocca in un sorriso amaro. "Ed escalò in effetti."  
"Cosa accadde esattamente?" chiese con cautela Tony.  
"Vuoi dire, come iniziò la guerra? Fu una successione lenta," spiegò Loki. "All'inizio erano solo... differenze di natura pratica, penso tu possa dire. Gli Jotun sono per natura una razza... piuttosto violenta. Poi iniziarono a razziare gli altri regni ed Asgard si mise davanti, e da li le cose si svilupparono in una vera guerra. Circa un centinaio di anni dopo il Padre degli Dei catturò lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, terminando in effetti la guerra."  
"Cos'è questo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni? Hai menzionato la cosa prima ma non penso di capire davvero.

"Jotunheim è un regno la cui magia è profondamente sepolta sotto il terreno. Lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni incanala quella energia magica in linee accessibili - non molto sopra al terreno ma vicine alla superficie. Senza di esso, la magia rimane sotto terra, inaccessibile."  
Tony mormorò pensierosamente. Gli piaceva la cosa, parlare di qualcosa che, se pure interessante, non avesse un vero impatto diretto sulle loro vite. Inoltre, bene. Trovava che gli piaceva ascoltare Loki parlare in un modo che non aveva nulla a che fare con il suo piacevole accento o la sua piacevole cadenza nella voce. "A cosa serve la magia per loro?"

"A tutto, da quello che posso sapere," rispose Loki, gli angoli della sua bocca che si sollevavano amaramente. "Dall'andare in battaglia all'agricoltura alla riproduzione. Jotunheim è un mondo gelato, e gli Jotun si sono adattati ad usare la magia per sopravvivere - è loro necessaria, davvero." Abbassò lo sguardo. "Spiega molte cose in effetti."  
Tony poteva capire dove stesse andando a parare, ma lo chiese comunque. "Riguardo cosa?"  
"Me stesso." Loki fece una smorfia di autocommiserazione. "Ho sempre usato la magia. Mi sembrava completamente incomprensibile il perché non avrei dovuto. La magia mi è facile, ma allo stesso modo è una cosa difficile. Non ho mai capito perché loro lo chiamassero barare e mi biasimassero perché la usavo."

Tony che era stato accusato di barare più di qualche volta perché era semplicemente in generale quattro passi avanti a chiunque altro, non poteva lasciar correre. "Non è barare. Loro sono probabilmente solo gelosi perché tu sei assolutamente un tipo cazzuto e loro sono dei completi babbei. se potessero usare la magia come puoi tu, scommetto che lo farebbero."  
"Quasi certamente," convenne Loki. "Ho da lungo smesso di curarmi di cosa pensano delle mie tecniche di combattimento. Specialmente da quando nessuno di loro è riuscito a battermi da molto, molto tempo."  
Sorridendo, Tony diede a Loki una botta spalla a spalla. "Quello è lo spirito, bimbo. Fai le tue cose, a fanculo quello che gli altri pensano."

Loki gli sorrise - solo leggermente, ma era più di qualsiasi cosa che Tony abbia mai avuto da lui in pubblico - e poi prese una svolta sorprendente, guidando Tony giù per un paio di scale in un giardino molto ampio. Al contrario di Central Park non era rettangolare; non era neppure tutto linee dritte ed angoli. Alcune parti di esso erano curve, e mentre tutto era piano e non faceva male al cervello di Tony, sembrava in qualche modo disordinato. Più o meno come un giardino avrebbe dovuto, pensò Tony, perché mentre gli piaceva quando le cose erano tutte pulite ed ordinate e geometriche, c'era qualcosa che lo infastidiva nel forzare la natura in quel tipo di ordine, linee innaturalmente dritte.

Loki lo guidò lungo un sentiero serpeggiante, spiegandogli varie cose riguardo il verde attorno a loro - c'erano aree che rappresentavano varie parti del regno di Asgard ed anche delle cose di regni diversi, quello che di essi poteva crescere in quel clima comunque, perché si rivelò come in alcuni dei regni c'erano estreme differenze di temperatura in confronto ad Asgard. C'era anche un area con delle cose commestibili - non insalata, ovviamente, ma alberi da frutta e cose simili. Loki prese un brillante, rosso rosato frutto della dimensione di una pesca per lui e ne tagliò pezzi con un coltello dandoli a Tony. Il succo sgocciolava rosa lungo le dita di entrambi ed erano appiccicosi ed eccitati per quando arrivarono all'altro capo del giardino. Non perché avessero fatto nulla di divertente - come aveva predetto Frigga, i giardini erano più affollati mentre il tempo passava - ma perché dovettero leccare il succo sgocciolato dal frutto dalle loro dita per non essere ancor più appiccicosi, giusto?

Giusto. Passarono vicino ad un ruscello dove avrebbero potuto lavarsi le mani, ma nessuno dei due fece notare la cosa. Tony sarebbe stato folle a farlo, visto il modo in cui Loki stava succhiando le sue dita per ripulirle.  
Come risultato, erano un po' di fretta mentre si dirigevano di nuovo verso le stanze di Loki. Il che faceva un po' schifo perché non erano esattamente vicine e le persone li guardavano stranamente - avevano fissato Loki e per associazione Tony per tutto il tempo, ma Tony non pensava di immaginarsi il fatto che l'attenzione fosse accresciuta con il passare del giorno. Non era nuovo per Tony, l'essere osservato in ogni momento quando era in pubblico, ma era comunque irritante. In fine ne ebbe abbastanza e chiese a Loki, "Perché non ci teleporti nelle tue stanze?"  
Loki lo guardò. "L'uso della magia è monitorato e tracciato in città. Salvo emergenze, davvero preferirei non farlo."

"Davvero? Wow, quello doveva davvero essere uno schifo. Anche nei tuoi appartamenti?"  
"Tecnicamente." Quell'attrattivo, birichino sorriso curvò le labbra di Loki. "Sebbene dovrei menzionare di aver aggiunto degli incantesimi di guardia riguardo la cosa nei miei appartamenti, e che so come evitare il monitoraggio. Sarebbe comunque poco saggio, teleportarci davanti a tutti questi testimoni e non apparire nelle registrazioni."  
Tony fece una smorfia. "Certo. Meglio tenere le tue carte vicine al tuo petto." comunque. Perciò forse Tony era un po' viziato; non doveva mai camminare da alcuna parte se non per sua scelta.

Ma infine ci arrivarono. Appena la porta si chiuse dietro a loro Loki iniziò a tirarsi via gli abiti; non diede più di uno sguardo a Tony mentre si dirigeva verso e su per le scale. Tony lo seguì a ruota, spogliandosi ugualmente; perché i suoi abiti erano più facili da togliere fu nudo quando arrivarono al letto di Loki mentre Loki stava ancora slacciandosi fibbie e nodi, indossando un espressione contrariata. Era in qualche modo carino e Tony non riuscì a trattenere il suo sorriso divertito, perciò lo coprì baciando Loki. Voleva che fosse solo un bacetto prima di aiutare Loki ad uscire dai suoi abiti ma Loki abbandonò immediatamente i suoi sforzi ed afferrò la testa di Tony con entrambe le mani, trasformando il bacio in qualcosa di molto meticoloso che fece tremolare le ginocchia di Tony.

"Loki," ansimò nel momento in cui Loki infine lo lasciò respirare. "Spogliamoti."  
"Non mi serve essere nudo per fotterti," ruggì Loki e spinse Tony sul letto, e cazzo, se era eccitante.  
"Vero," sorrise Tony, scivolando più indietro verso i cuscini. "Andiamo allora."  
Con uno sguardo eccitato, Loki si trascinò dietro a lui. Quando fu a tiro Tony lo afferrò e lo tirò verso di se e sopra di se, mordendo il labbro di Loki. Loki ruggì e si spinse più vicino, baciò la guancia di Tony per un momento prima di tirarsi di nuovo indietro. "Dobbiamo sbrigarci," disse con voce bassa, "Se vogliamo arrivare in tempo al banchetto."

"Banchetto?" gemette Tony, avvolgendo una gamba attorno alle anche di Loki. "Di già?"  
"Abbiamo passato buona parte del pomeriggio nel giardino," gli ricordò impazientemente Loki, "e in caso non lo avessi ancora notato, qui il cibo ha grande importanza." lo rampognò. "Ora facciamo sesso o conversiamo riguardo il the?"  
Oh, a Tony piaceva la cosa, quanto Loki fosse impaziente. Sorrise e strofinò le anche verso l'alto. "Non vedo alcun the qui, e tu?"  
Invece di replicare Loki si mosse di nuovo, afferrando la bocca di Tony. Si tenne in alto sopra a Tony con una mano; l'altra scivolò giù fra i loro corpi, strofinandosi con volontà su Tony mentre lo faceva. I suoi baci erano bollenti e Tony si sentiva deliziosamente sporcaccione, ad essere del tutto nudo con Loki ancora quasi del tutto vestito.

Gemette, sollevando le anche in modo incoraggiante quando le mani di Loki scivolarono fra le sue gambe. Per un momento Loki seguì il suggerimento, prendendo in mano l'erezione crescente di Tony e strizzando, ma poi lasciò andare ed iniziò a slacciare i suoi pantaloni di cuoio. "Non c'è tempo," ansimò Loki mentre mollava Tony, chinandosi attraverso il letto e pescando qualcosa dal lato dello stesso che si rivelò essere una fiala di vetro con olio. Lo diede a Tony, un sopracciglio sollevato come ordine chiaro, e Tony lo prese, tolse il tappo e ne mise un poco nel suo palmo. Era leggermente profumato, odorava di qualche erba, non esattamente come una medicina ma neppure troppo floreale.

Ungendosi le dita, Tony si stese indietro del tutto ed incontrò lo sguardo bollente di Loki mentre guidava la propria mano fra le sue gambe, muovendosi direttamente per il suo buco. Mentre Loki si mordeva le labbra e tirava fuori il suo cazzo dai pantaloni, Tony spinse dentro il primo dito, lasciando chiudere i suoi occhi. Aveva già imparato che a Loki piaceva guardare quindi mise in piedi uno spettacolo, aprì le labbra e respirò udibilmente mentre si penetrava con il dito. I suoi occhi si chiusero quasi senza volerlo - Tony non fingeva solo che gli piacesse, gli era sempre piaciuto essere guardato - e mugolò mentre guidava dentro il suo secondo dito. Era così coinvolto che sobbalzò quando improvvisamente ci fu una mano sul suo ginocchio, che spingeva le sue gambe ad allargarsi ulteriormente e scivolava lungo la sua coscia, verso il suo cazzo.

"Vai avanti," mormorò sottovoce Loki, lo sguardo focalizzato fra le gambe di Tony, ma poi sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Tony per un momento. "Sto godendomi moltissimo il quadro che mostri."  
"Sicuro?" Gemette Tony. "Come ti sembro, allora?"  
Loki sorrise, divertito alla sfacciata richiesta di usare linguaggio colorito, e si chinò più vicino, premette un bacio sull'ombelico di Tony. Si mosse verso l'alto, espirando sulla pelle di Tony, la lingua che sfiorava, leccando rapidamente qui e li fino a che leccò una lunga striscia lungo il collo di Tony. Si baciarono profondamente, una cosa rapida prima che Loki si spostasse lungo la guancia di Tony e le sue labbra accarezzassero il suo orecchio, sussurrando con tono basso, "Lascivo".  
Con tutta l'attesa che aveva costruito, quello fu sufficiente a mandare un brivido lungo il corpo do Tony. "Sicuro?" ansimò lui; spinse un terzo dito per essere sicuro, girò il viso un poco per dare più spazio a Loki. "Cos'altro?"

"Spudorato," rispose immediatamente Loki, la punta della sua lingua che accarezzava la pelle delicata dietro all'orecchio di Tony. "Libidinoso."  
Tony gemette e spinse fuori le sue dita, le avvolse attorno al cazzo di Loki, facendo gemere Loki e spingersi avanti, chiaramente non se lo aspettava. "Andiamo," Tony gemette, sollevando una gamba. "Fottimi."  
Con uno sguardo lussurioso Loki si tirò indietro, lasciò che Tony lo posizionasse e poi si spinse con un morbido movimento delle anche. Gemettero entrambi all'unisono; una delle mani di Loki trovò la via per il ginocchio di Tony e lo spinse anche più in su per avere più spazio di movimento.

"Dio," ansimò Tony, e Loki lo prese come un segno ed iniziò a muoversi, dapprima lento ma guadagnando rapidamente velocità. I suoi occhi erano intensi e focalizzati completamente su Tony mentre lui si piegava indietro, afferrava le anche di Tony con entrambe le mani e lo faceva impazzire completamente trovando immediatamente l'angolo giusto per colpire la sua prostata ad ogni movimento. Ed era ancora vestito. Un paio delle fibbie della sua casacca erano aperte e aveva sciolto i nodi del colletto della camicia che portava sotto, rivelando la sua clavicola e un po' del suo petto, e fotteva Tony come fosse il suo solo lavoro. Tony non sapeva neppure che rumori emetteva la sua bocca ma non erano parole, non era abbastanza cosciente da poter fare una cosa simile.

Loki non si fermò quando Tony afferrò il proprio cazzo, lo penetrò ancor più duramente - e Tony non sapeva neppure fosse possibile, cazzo, dovette mettere una mano sulla testiera in modo che Loki non ve lo spingesse contro, ed era così eccitante. E poi Loki gli ruggì, "Vieni adesso," e Tony non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi anche se avesse voluto farlo. Con un grido lanciò la testa indietro e lasciò che l'orgasmo si rovesciasse su di lui, rimanendo completamente senza fiato. E Loki lo penetrò portandolo a compimento, non si fermò ne rallentò, continuò ad andare fino a che non venne anche lui, l'intero corpo che si tendeva mentre veniva profondamente dentro al corpo di Tony.  
"Wow," Gemette Tony quando Loki riuscì ad aprire gli occhi, scendendo dalla montagna del piacere. "Questo è stato bollente."

Sussultarono entrambi mentre Loki sedeva indietro e scivolava fuori. "Si," rispose Loki un po' in ritardo. "Davvero lo è stato." Sospirò e si appoggiò sulle mani, chiuse gli occhi e tirò indietro la testa. Mostrava un quadro assolutamente scabroso, il cazzo che usciva dai pantaloni aperti, parte dello sperma di Tony spalmato sui suoi abiti.  
Tony si morse un labbro e mise via l'immagine per dopo. Avrebbe dovuto davvero inventare un modo per stampare le immagini dalla sua memoria in digitale, sarebbe stato geniale.

Lasciando uscire un lungo sospiro Loki aprì gli occhi e guardò verso Tony; un angolo della bocca si sollevò mentre chiaramente interpretava correttamente l'espressione di Tony. Si chinò avanti e afferrò il viso di Tony fra le mani, le dita che accarezzavano le guance di Tony in modo gentile prima che spostasse i capelli sudati via dalla fronte di Tony. "Dovremmo fare un bagno," disse teneramente quando il momento iniziava a divenire troppo sdolcinato per i gusti di Tony.

"Sicuro." Tony dovette schiarirsi la gola prima di poter rispondere. Poi non riuscì a trattenere una risata perché Loki iniziò a lavorare alle fibbie della sua casacca di nuovo. "Quegli abiti devono essere orribili per la libidine."  
Loki guardò in su, triste per un momento prima che con un tono di voce malizioso dicesse. "Come hai notato, ci sono modi per aggirare la cosa."

Tony rise ancora e si spostò un poco; Loki era ancora in ginocchio fra le sue gambe spalancate e in qualche modo gli piaceva molto, anche se non avrebbero fatto altro per un poco ancora. Aspettò e guardò pazientemente mentre Loki infine si spogliò dei suoi abiti, tirando via la casacca di cuoio e poi la camicia di lino sottostante. Solo allora si mosse allontanandosi da Tony, via dal materasso dove spinse via i suoi pantaloni di cuoio. Galantemente, poi offrì una mano a Tony e lo aiutò a scendere dal letto, guidandolo giù per le scale e dentro al bagno. Li prese una manopola e ripulì il petto di Tony completamente prima di guidarlo nella vasca.

L'acqua, scoprì Tony mentre vi entrava, era già calda, quasi bollente, e c'era una lieve corrente; chiaramente la vasca era alimentata da qualche luogo. Logicamente, l'acqua doveva fluire via da qualche parte inoltre ma Tony non poteva dire dove, era costruita troppo intelligentemente.

"E' riscaldata magicamente," gli disse Loki, male interpretando l'espressione sorpresa di Tony. "Non mi piacciono i bagni freddi."  
Tony grugnì e si chinò indietro nell'acqua calda, sospirando mentre produceva il suo effetto rilassante sui suoi muscoli. "A chi piacciono?"  
"I bagni caldi non sono comuni su Asgard," rivelò Loki con orrore di Tony. "Non sono una pratica comune neppure su Jotunheim."  
"Allora è solo una cosa di Loki," disse Tony. Voleva dire a Loki di smettere di comparare se stesso agli Aesir e agli Jotun, ma non era il luogo, e sapeva per esperienza personale che ci voleva del tempo per staccarsi da qualcosa del genere. Un lungo tempo. Tony probabilmente non vi era ancora riuscito; forse non vi sarebbe mai riuscito.

Dopo il bagno si vestirono, e Loki fece qualcosa che Tony davvero non si aspettava; fece indossare anche a Tony abiti da Aesir. I pantaloni di cuoio, va bene, Tony poteva indossarli, erano in qualche modo sexy, ma... "Davvero?" Tony fece una smorfia quando Loki tirò fuori una delle casacche di cuoio complicate per lui. Era complicata in modo diverso da quella che indossava Loki, e Loki gli diede una camicia di lino verde scuro da mettervi sotto. Fece in modo che entrambe fossero giuste per il fisico di Tony e aiutò Tony ad allacciare ogni nodo e tutte le fibbie, e Tony sembrava in qualche modo figo alla fine, più massiccio di quello che era di solito, ma comunque. Non sarebbe mai riuscito ad uscirne da solo, men che meno velocemente.

"Si, davvero." Loki sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Poi divenne serio e guardò Tony dritto negli occhi. "Non sto nascondendo che sei di Midgard. Non me ne vergogno. Ma voglio far vedere che... tu sei parte di questo. Me." Arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Non avrei mai pensato che ti vergognassi di me," disse Tony dolcemente, strofinando la mano sul petto ancora nudo di Loki. "Ehi, tu ti vesti con abiti in stile Midgardiano quando sei con me. Non mi da fastidio indossare questi abiti."  
Eppure, Loki non sembrava del tutto a suo agio. "Solo per stasera," assicurò Tony.  
"Va bene." Tony si chinò per baciare Loki. "Ora è il tuo turno di vestirti."

La camicia di Loki era blu notte; rendeva la sua pelle lattea ed attraente ed anche nel tempo necessario a Loki per finire di indossare la sua casacca non tolse nulla al desiderio. Perciò Tony, quando Loki ebbe finito, si chinò e gli mordicchiò il lato del collo, facendolo sbuffare.

"Dunque, nient'altro, o siamo pronti per uscire?" chiese Tony quando si tirò indietro. Si guadagnò un occhiata da Loki; apparentemente no ed era sciocco da chiedere. Senza una parola Loki si diresse di nuovo nel bagno verso l'armadio ed iniziò a tirarsi indietro i capelli. Era un peccato; a Tony piacevano un po' spettinati ed arruffati. Sulla Terra Loki non era stato così diligente al riguardo, ma come per altre cose, era diverso su Asgard.

Quando terminò con i suoi capelli, Loki si girò verso Tony ed iniziò a passare le dita sulle sue guance; dapprima Tony non afferrò ma quando si toccò la pelle dopo che Loki si tirò indietro trovò che la barba cresciuta ove di solito si radeva era sparita. "Bene, quello è pratico," commentò. "A te cresce la barba?"

Loki lo guardò. "No. Non l'ho mai avuta." Tornò al guardaroba, Tony che lo seguiva, e gli tese un paio di stivali che, quando Tony vi si infilò si strinsero per adattarsi ai suoi piedi.

"Non ti servirà la tua armatura," lo informò Loki, lisciando qualche piega nella camicia di Tony. Sembrava un po' nervoso; Tony afferrò la sua mano, gli baciò il dorso. Non offrì alcuna parola di conforto, Loki non sembrava essere uno che prendeva certe cose gentilmente, ma permise il piccolo gesto per un momento. Poi tirò via la mano, drizzò la schiena e disse, "Tu sei mio marito. Solo in virtù di quello, non ti inchinerai a nessuno - eccetto Odino e la Regina ovviamente. Puoi inchinarti per educazione, se lo vuoi, ma non devi, e certamente non devi sopportare le scortesie.  
"Non lo farei comunque," rispose seccamente Tony. "Io sono la persona scortese in questa relazione, ricordi?" e woo, quella era la prima volta che la aveva chiamata relazione ad alta voce, ma Loki non reagì per nulla alla cosa; semplicemente sorrise leggermente.

"Ah, si, me lo ricordo." Poi tornò di nuovo serio. "Ricordatelo. Il tuo onore è la cosa più preziosa su Asgard, e qualcuno potrebbe cercare di insultare il tuo per la tua associazione con me."  
Tony si appoggiò. "Tu sei la mia cosa più preziosa su Asgard. E non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che loro pensano." era mortalmente serio. A malapena gli importava di cosa la gente della sua terra pensasse; glie ne importava anche meno della gente di quel posto.  
Arrossendo violentemente, Loki sorrise disperatamente. "Quello è uno dei tratti che apprezzo di più in te." poi accarezzò con i polpastrelli la guancia di Tony e si girò per uscire dalla stanza, offrendo di nuovo il braccio a Tony.


	25. 4.1 Spazio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando il tempo e lo spazio ed il cambiamento convergono, noi troviamo il nostro spazio. Arriviamo nello spazio quando risolviamo le cose. Lo spazio è pace della mente e comprensione. Lo spazio e conoscere se stessi. Lo spazio è risoluzione.  
> Abdullah Ibrahim

Quando lasciarono gli appartamenti di Loki trovarono Thor ad attenderli, sembrando perfetto in abiti Aesir che non erano realmente la sua armatura; Tony non sapeva che indossasse altro. "Fratello, amico Tony!" disse con un sorriso contento. "Come avete trovato Asgard?"  
"Al solito," disse Loki seccamente.  
Tony sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Grande. In qualche modo... splendente?"  
"L'oro è un materiale ed un colore importante per la nostra gente," rispose Thor.  
"Sicuro, ho notato." Tony diede un'occhiata a Loki. "Ma onestamente, è un po' strano, tutto, ma mi piace abbastanza."  
"Ne sono lieto," disse Thor. "Ti sono piaciuti i giardini?"

"Erano molto ragguardevoli," mentì Tony. Mentì un poco, perché suppose che lo fossero stati davvero, ma Tony non era qualcuno che si faceva impressionare dalla vegetazione. Bene, se esplodeva o mangiava le persone, quello sarebbe stato figo.  
"Hai avuto l'opportunità di mostrargli null'altro, fratello?" chiese Thor a Loki.  
"No," rispose Loki con espressione del tutto schietta. "Siamo rimasti un po' appiccicati e abbiamo dovuto fare un bagno."  
Thor rise con la sua risata esplosiva. "Sapevo che non avresti resistito!" Tony quasi si soffocò con un respiro, ma poi Thor continuò in modo cospiratorio, "Loki ha sempre mostrato una grande passione per le frutta di Kendril. C'è stato un tempo in cui rifiutava qualsiasi altra cosa."

"Ero un infante al tempo!" protestò ad alta voce Loki.  
Tony, ancora in recupero dal breve shock del momento in cui aveva pensato che Thor stesse facendo delle insinuazioni riguardo la vita sessuale del fratello, non riuscì a trattenersi; iniziò a ridere.  
"Certamente non è così divertente," disse Loki con un’espressione che sembrava molto un broncio.  
Thor iniziò a ridere ugualmente. "Oh, certamente lo era! Eri coperto da testa ai piedi nel succo, e poi piangevi quando mi rifiutavo di toccarti perché eri appiccicoso."  
Si guadagnò un occhiataccia da Loki. "Tony non aveva gli stessi problemi."  
Stavolta Tony si soffocò ed iniziò a tossire, ma Thor semplicemente rise di più e diede dei colpi sulla schiena di Tony. "Non mi servono i dettagli della vostra relazione matrimoniale, fratello."

"Fantastico, cambiamo argomento dunque," disse Tony rapidamente quando Loki aprì la bocca, una scintilla dispettosa negli occhi. Normalmente era a favore dello shockare le persone con discorsi diretti sul sesso ma c'era qualcosa di strano nel farlo quando la persona che si supponeva essere scioccata con i dettagli della loro vita sessuale era il fratello del tipo con cui Tony faceva sesso. Specialmente visto che Thor non sembrava particolarmente scioccato o neppure in qualche modo colpito.  
"Come preferisci," disse Thor, condividendo uno sguardo divertito con suo fratello, dando a Tony la distinta impressione di essere preso in giro. "Loki ti ha spiegato la faccenda relativa al tuo rango?"  
"In qualche modo?" non che Tony fosse davvero abituato a quel tipo di cosa, di solito lui era il pesce più grosso nella stanza e quando non lo era generalmente era perché volevano qualcosa da lui. Era passato molto tempo da quando si era dovuto preoccupare di offendere le persone (non che si fosse mai preoccupato, anche quando forse avrebbe dovuto).

Annuì Thor. "Tu sei mio Fratello di Scudo ma non hai una posizione ufficiale nel rango di Asgard. Sei qui su richiesta ed invito del Padre degli dei, ma non hai una funzione diplomatica."   
"Strettamente parlando," Loki si coinvolse. "Praticamente, siccome sei un visitatore di un altro regno, la diplomazia sarà sempre coinvolta. Midgard non è molto in alto nella stima delle persone e quindi non devi preoccuparti che le persone vadano fuori protocollo cercando di offenderti o di ingraziarsi a te. Sebbene potrebbero fare la seconda cosa per la tua connessione con Thor, e la prima cosa per via della tua connessione con me come ti ho detto."  
"Sicuro, ho capito." Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Dunque, che cosa esattamente non devo fare? Voglio dire, se offendo mortalmente qualcuno, ci saranno conseguenze, giusto?"

"Si, ovviamente. Non, sotto qualsiasi circostanza, riferirti alla parentela o alla discendenza di qualcuno in alcun modo," disse Loki. "Non sfidare le capacità di qualcuno, specialmente non in battaglia o dove concerne la magia. Sebbene se facessi la seconda e ti sfidassero a duello, noi abbiamo il diritto di fare in modo che io combatta al tuo posto a causa della nostra unione, perciò è improbabile che tu sia sfidato formalmente.  
"Eppure, meglio non farlo," replicò Tony. Grandioso. Dunque doveva passare la serata a cercare di non offendere nessuno. Quello sarebbe stato davvero difficile per lui, e se lo sguardo che Loki gli inviava diceva qualcosa, era ben cosciente della cosa.  
"Meglio di no," convenne Thor, mancando il contatto. "Se qualcuno ti sfidasse in una lotta, hai il diritto di decidere il momento, ma deve essere in qualche momento il giorno seguente."

"Non devi sopportare in silenzio che qualcuno sia maleducato verso di te," riprese di nuovo Loki. "La tua posizione è instabile perché non è chiara - e perchè la mia posizione non è chiara - ma sei associato con tre membri della famiglia reale, il che ti da una certa protezione e un certo rango, in modo informale." si aggrottò. "In effetti, se non difendi il tuo onore, sarai visto come debole, il che si rifletterà indietro su di me, Thor, Gli altri fratelli di scudo di Thor di Midgard, il Padre degli dei, la tua posizione qui e la rilevanza ed importanza di quello che devi dire in relazione al processo."  
Santa mucca. "Dunque se lascio che qualcuno mi calpesti potrebbe influire sul tuo processo?!"  
"Si." annuì Loki. "Ma non mi preoccupo di quello." Sollevò un sopracciglio. "Mi sembra che tu sia bravo a ricordare alle persone della tua... importanza."  
Tony grugnì. Quello era un modo piuttosto diplomatico di chiamarlo arrogante. "Quella è la pura verità."

"Se non ti allontani troppo da me, Thor o il Padre degli Dei, le persone si comporteranno meglio," continuò Loki. "Sebbene le persone cercheranno di offendere entrambi noi."  
"Faranno gli stronzi con te?" si aggrottò Tony.  
"Oh, lo hanno sempre fatto, quindi è molto probabile." Ignorando il modo in cui Thor iniziò ad aggrottarsi Loki spiegò. "La mia corrente posizione è piuttosto precaria perché nulla di ufficiale è stato indicato per scomunicarmi, ma tutti sono coscienti di alcune porzioni della mia partecipazione negli eventi che sono accaduti durante e dopo la fallita incoronazione."  
Oh. "Dunque ci saranno dei cazzoni che si comporteranno male verso di te, ma si sentiranno più in diritto di farlo ora?"

"Qualcuno potrebbe sentirsi protetto dalla corona perché il Padre degli Dei non ha detto nulla della mia posizione in alcun modo," confermò Loki.  
"Io non-" Thor fece una pausa, sembrando frustrato. "Mi preoccupa il fatto che io abbia conosciuto le persone di Asgard in modo completamente diverso da te, Loki."  
Loki lo guardò. "Non c'è necessità. Tu sei sempre stato piuttosto... ignaro delle più sottili interazioni che accadono fra le persone."  
"E' una delle ragioni per cui non volevi che io divenissi re di già, vero?" disse Thor mestamente.  
"Saresti stato un orribile diplomatico e lo sai," rispose Loki, e sembrò tagliente ma le parole erano più scherzose.

Thor rise. "Assolutamente. Anche ora che so che devo prestare maggiore attenzione perdo molte cose."  
"Imparerai," disse Loki blandamente. "Andiamo ora. Non vogliamo arrivare tardi." Ancora una volta offrì il braccio a Tony.  
Iniziarono a camminare; Tony pensò che avrebbe davvero dovuto cercare di mappare quel luogo ma non ne aveva visto molta parte, ed era davvero molto grande. Poteva trovare la via verso il giardino di nuovo, la via verso il Bifrost e la via verso la stanza dove avevano pranzato, ma era tutto li. "Puoi farmi fare un giro della città domani?"  
Loki lo guardò. "Ma certo."

Sebbene improvvisamente Tony ricordò che era li per una ragione. "Aspetta, quando parlerò con Odino? Mi chiederà del circolo temporale, giusto?"  
"Si," confermò Thor. "Ed è probabile che vorrà anche sapere... che vorrà ascoltare i tuoi pensieri riguardo Loki. E' passato molto tempo da quando qualcuno salvo me e nostra madre sono stati così personalmente coinvolti con lui."  
"Ah, va bene." Parlare di Loki, Tony poteva farlo. Lui poteva davvero, davvero farlo. La sola difficoltà sarebbe stata parlare di lui a suo padre; Tony non lo aveva mai fatto prima, non aveva mai incontrato i genitori di qualcuno ma era quasi certo che vi fossero delle regole relative al parlare di sesso davanti ai genitori. "Dunque, quando dovrà accadere questo?"

"Devi abituarti ai modi fi fare di Asgard," gli disse Loki. "Su Midgard, tutto è molto rapido. Su Asgard, non è così."  
"Il Padre degli Dei ti chiamerà quando sarà pronto," aggiunse Thor.  
Geniale. "Dunque... neppure una vaga stima? Entro una settimana? Un mese?" Dio, se Tony avesse dovuto vivere qui permanentemente sarebbe divenuto pazzo. Odiava quando le persone lo rallentavano, il che era generalmente il motivo per cui faceva tutto da se, ma gli sarebbe servito un po' di tempo per costruire un impero da quelle parti che sopperisse a tutto quello che gli serviva immediatamente, nel modo in cui aveva fatto a casa.  
"E' improbabile che serva più di un mese," disse Loki.

Oh, dolce madre di dio. Tony prevedeva noia nel suo futuro, perché aveva portato delle cose per tenersi occupato, tablet e batterie di riserva, ma non a sufficienza per durare un mese. Forse avrebbe potuto connetterle al reattore arc... ma sarebbe stato come cercare di dare corrente ad un asciuga capelli con un reattore nucleare. O un piccolo sole, il che era effettivamente la stessa cosa, anche se su una scala del tutto diversa.  
"Non ti preoccupare," disse Thor, dandogli dei colpetti sulla schiena di nuovo. La forza dei quali spedì Tony a inciamparsi addosso a Loki. "Ci sono molte cose che potrai esplorare!"

Bene... "Dunque mi farai dare un occhiata al Bifrost?"

Loki grugnì. "Improbabile." Thor stava ridendo come se Tony avesse fatto una battuta. "Onestamente," disse Loki, "Non credo che ci vorrà così a lungo. Tutti i processi precedenti eccetto uno sono stati piuttosto... rapidi." Tony ricordava circoli che erano finiti prima della notte successiva all'invasione fosse terminata. "Non credo che il Padre degli dei avrà bisogno di un intero mese per chiamarti."  
Quello era un po' di conforto, eccetto che ora Tony si rendeva di nuovo conto che i precedenti processi erano generalmente terminati con la morte di Loki, il che in un certo modo... metteva molte responsabilità sulle spalle di Tony. Forse Odino non lo avrebbe neppure ascoltato, era possibile, ma se lo avesse fatto non sarebbe stato improbabile che desse molto peso a quello che Tony avesse detto. Probabilmente sapeva già quello che pensava Thor e quello che Loki doveva dire, se quello era in qualche modo importante per lui.

Non ebbe altro tempo per pensarvi, perché arrivarono a due porte doppie con due guardie in armature eccentriche, davanti alle quali aspettavano Odino e Frigga, conversando sommessamente. Quando videro Thor, Tony e Loki annuirono ma non persero tempo in chiacchiere; Odino prese la mano di Frigga e le guardie aprirono le porte verso un enorme sala riempita di svariati lunghi tavoli. A tali tavoli molte persone sedevano e parlavano, creando molta confusione, ma si azzittirono tutti quando la famiglia reale entrò; Odino e Frigga per primi, poi Thor, poi Loki e Tony. Si diressero tutti verso quella che era indubbiamente la tavola principale, che era ad angolo retto rispetto agli altri tavoli e con un paio di troni nel mezzo. L'ordine di seduta era esattamente quello che c'era stato a pranzo, con Tony posizionato accanto a Frigga con un tizio accanto a se.

"Amici miei," disse Odino, "Non perdiamo tempo con le parole e invece diamo il bentornato ai miei figli, ritornati dal campo di battaglia di Midgard, e Anthony, figlio di Stark e consorte di Loki, Il Guerriero Midgardiano che ha combattuto al loro fianco."  
Tutti in qualche modo brindarono e fecero confusione, e molte, molte persone fissarono Tony. E sicuro, era abituato ad essere fissato, ma quello doveva essere un intero nuovo livello di attenzione puntato su di lui; non solo per il numero delle persone ma perché non sapevano nulla di lui e già erano pieni di sospetto, anche avversione. Sarebbe stata una gradevole serata, Tony poteva già dirlo da subito.

Ma prima, ovviamente, veniva la parte del cibo. Odino permise a tutti di sedere e poi i servitori inondarono la sala portando cibo. Cibo che significava carne, in quel caso. Tony era assolutamente certo che una delle cose portate fosse o un cavallo o una vacca su uno spiedo; era un po' difficile dirlo perché non era completo e inoltre era già cotto, sebbene i servitori lo misero comunque sopra ad un fuoco. Poi iniziarono ad affettarne fette di carne e servirle, iniziando dalla famiglia reale.

"Dunque," disse Tony, fissando la procedura. "Che cos'è esattamente quello?"  
"Un bue," rispose Frigga, sembrando sorpresa che Tony non lo sapesse già. "Non li avete anche su Midgard?"  
"Oh, li abbiamo, sicuro. Ma non ne ho mai visto uno intero." Tony guardò la cosa. "Uno intero non vivo, voglio dire." Quando aveva otto anni i suoi genitori avevano pensato che sarebbe stata un esperienza per formare il carattere andare in una fattoria per l'estate. Tutte le vacche da quelle parti avevano ancora la testa, comunque. E camminavano in giro e mangiavano erba e facevano le cose che le vacche facevano quando non erano morte ed arrostite su uno spiedo. Ovvero, producevano gas.

"Questo è un buon esemplare," gli disse Frigga. "Portato in dono da una delle nostre province. Sono molto conosciuti per la produzione dei migliori animali da allevamento, e ogni anno donano i migliori al palazzo."  
"E' molto bello," disse Tony sommessamente e prese il piatto che il servitore gli diede. Avrebbe mangiato il bue e poi, in caso qualcosa di disgustoso fosse arrivato, avrebbe potuto scusarsi.  
Come nel pranzo precedente, durante i pasti le persone non parlavano molto, ma quando le persone divennero sempre più sazie di carne e idromele, il livello di confusione nella sala si accrebbe. Il tipo accanto a Tony rimase perfettamente in silenzio, comunque, sembrando del tutto occupato con il cibo. Andava bene a Tony; le precauzioni di Thor e specialmente di Loki lo avevano reso piuttosto nervoso riguardo l'interagire con chiunque.

Ma anche su Asgard, i pasti infine arrivano alla fine. Tony era stato sazio per lungo tempo quando sembrò che la fine del flusso di servitori che portavano cibo finalmente diminuì. Poco dopo Odino si alzò, cosa che sembrò un segno per tutti gli altri per alzarsi allo stesso modo ed iniziare a mescolarsi. Loki immediatamente apparve accanto a Tony e si chinò a sussurrargli all'orecchio, "Si mormora fino ad ora che io ti sia stato dato in modo che tu, quale uno dei migliori Fratelli di Scudo di Thor, mi avresti tenuto d'occhio come favore a Thor in cambio di alcuni... privilegi riguardo la mia persona, o che io ti abbia ingannato o abbia fatto un accordo con te affinché tu mi sposi e mi metta incinto come una specie di piano per propiziare il Padre degli Dei.

Tony tenne il viso perfettamente calmo, ma all'interno non... lo era. "Quale pensano sia più probabile?"  
"La prima," replicò Loki tirandosi indietro. "La seconda implica che avremmo ingannato Thor, cosa che non trovano improbabile generalmente ma gli piace fingere sia per non suggerire nulla di negativo riguardo il principe ereditario."  
"Loki," disse Frigga, attirando l'attenzione di entrambi. Lei sorrise, prese la mano di Loki e lo baciò su una guancia; Loki rimase perfettamente immobile. Non reagendo alla cosa in alcun modo, lei poi prese la mano di Tony e lo baciò sulla guancia allo stesso modo. Quando si tirò indietro Tony le ammiccò e sfiorò con un bacio le sue nocche come aveva fatto in precedenza quel giorno.  
"E' incantevole vedervi, Mia Signora."

Il suo sorriso divenne un sogghigno divertito. "Sei un tipo pericoloso, chiaramente," scherzò lei, tirando indietro la mano. "Vai adesso, conquista Sigyn così come hai fatto con me." Spostandosi di lato, fece spazio per una donna dietro a lei che Tony non aveva notato prima; Loki chiaramente non aveva fatto lo stesso perché sembrò sobbalzare per un attimo prima che il suo viso tornasse di nuovo calmo.  
"Sigyn," disse, e la sua voce sembrava... Tony poteva sbagliare e davvero non se lo aspettava dopo tutti gli avvisi, ma sembrava calorosa.  
Lei sorrise e si inchinò. "Loki." con un passo avanti poi prese la mano di Loki. "Sono stata così lieta quando ho saputo che eri vivo."

"Sono sicuro che non è la sola cosa che hai sentito," disse Loki seccamente. Allora, con sorpresa di lei e di Tony, fece un passo avanti e la abbracciò. Quando si separarono di nuovo il sorriso di Sigyn si era allargato e batteva rapidamente le palpebre.  
"Io sono stata molto... triste quando ho sentito della tua morte," disse lei, toccò la guancia di Loki prima di abbassare lo sguardo ed inghiottì. Sembrava che lei fosse quasi per piangere. Tony odiava quando le persone piangevano, non sapeva mai cosa fare, e inoltre, che diavolo stava succedendo? Loki aveva avuto qualche genere di forse-qualcosa che lo aspettava ad Asgard? Non aveva mai sussurrato una parola al riguardo e a Tony non piaceva il modo in cui l'idea lo faceva sentire.

"Solo triste?" scherzò gentilmente Loki, facendo un passo indietro per darle un po' di spazio. "Ammettilo, eri così distrutta che ti sei battuta il petto ed hai gridato verso i cieli."  
"Oh, non l'ho fatto," ansimò lei, fintamente oltraggiata. "Ero costernata grandemente perché non avevo ancora ricevuto i tuoi ultimi appunti su quell'incantesimo su cui stavamo investigando."  
"Oh ecco come funziona," disse Loki con un lieve sorriso. Girandosi verso Tony, sussurrò, "Ha singhiozzato, ne sono sicuro."  
"Non avrei mai versato una singola lacrima per causa tua," disse Sigyn arrogantemente, drizzando la schiena. Indirizzando anche Tony lei aggiunse, "Lui è terribilmente arrogante. Non so come posso sopportare la sua stessa presenza per un lungo periodo di tempo; la vostra resistenza è encomiabile."

Tony rise. "Questa è la prima volta che qualcuno mi ha fatto i complimenti al riguardo."  
"Più a lungo sopporterete la presenza di costui, più spesso lo sentirete." promise Sigyn.  
"Da te," disse seccamente Loki. "Altri molto più probabilmente dubiteranno la sua sanità. E moralità."  
"Tutte cose per nulla nuove per me," disse Tony sommessamente.  
"E' così?" il sopracciglio di Sigyn si sollevò mentre lo osservava curiosamente. "Allora siete una buona accoppiata. Anche Loki ha molta esperienza nell'avere la propria integrità in dubbio."  
"Non importa," Tony fece un cenno per indicare che non importava. "Non me ne può importare di meno di quello che le altre persone pensano di me."  
Sigyn batté le palpebre, sbalordita. "Davvero." La sua voce tradiva la sua incredulità.

"Su Midgard, importa considerevolmente di meno dove sei nato," le spiegò Loki. "Quello che importa ai Midgardiani è quello che fai. Per loro, quello che fanno è quello che sono."  
"Interessante." Sigyn guardò Tony.  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio sotto allo scrutinio.  
Inaspettatamente, lei sorrise. "Forse quello è il posto migliore per te," disse a Loki.  
"Forse," disse Loki.  
Sigyn sorrise di nuovo e poi fece ad entrambi i suoi migliori auguri prima di salutarli.

"Dunque," disse Tony quando fu andata. "Quella era la tua sola amica qui o le cose non sono così brutte come avevi previsto?" dunque forse era un pochino brusco, ma onestamente, non gli piaceva essere all'oscuro quindi per l'onesto affetto fra Loki ed una bella donna che apparentemente lo conosceva bene e aveva anche un ottimo humour.   
"Quella era la mia ex moglie," rispose Loki con una lieve occhiataccia. "Se preferisci, possiamo allontanarci un poco da Odino e Frigga. Certamente saremo avvicinati ben presto da qualcuno non così ben disposto verso di me."

"La tua ex?" Tony sibilò e si chinò dietro a lui per guardare dietro di lei, ma Sigyn era già svanita da qualche parte nella folla. Voleva essere contrariato ma non ne aveva davvero ragione; era chiaro che Sigyn non era gelosa di lui. Ma forse era solo perché sapeva che Tony sarebbe morto infine e tutto quello che doveva fare per avere Loki per se di nuovo era aspettare.  
Loki batté le palpebre alla reazione. "Si."  
"Bambolo, da dove vengo io, quello è stato un falso passo sociale. Normalmente avvisi il tuo partner corrente se incontra il tuo partner precedente."   
"Lo fai?" leggermente dubbioso, Loki si aggrottò. "Va bene, me lo ricorderò per il futuro."  
"Certo che sì." Ancora irritato e non del tutto sicuro del motivo, Tony fece un respiro profondo e cercò di calmarsi. Non era il posto per litigare con Loki, specialmente non riguardo una cosa simile.


	26. 4.2 Feste ed ospiti.

"Alcune delle vostre usanze sono strane come i vostri colloquialismi," commentò Loki in un tono anche più snob del solito.  
"Si? Ti spiace darmi un esempio di tali strani colloquialismi?" Tony lo sfidò, guardando attraverso la sala mentre casualmente si allontanavano dalla coppia reale.  
"Succhiare," disse Loki, mandando un lieve brivido attraverso il corpo di Tony. [Sarà letterale in quanto in italiano i colloquialismi suddetti non esistono, suck e sucking sono usati in inglese come sinonimo di fare schifo, da qui i commenti di Loki]. "Quando trovi qualcosa degno di disapprovazione, dici "questo succhia". Sono piuttosto curioso di sapere come questo uso sbagliato della parola sia iniziato, specialmente visto che non trovo alcuna connotazione negativa nell'atto di succhiare. Dare oralmente piacere ad un maschio - un atto che potrebbe essere, e frequentemente è visto, come increscioso e sottomesso - viene indicato come "soffiare" nel vostro linguaggio, invece del più accurato "succhiare", quindi quella connotazione evidentemente non corrisponde. [N.d.T. Anche in questo caso il sesso orale si definisce "Blowjob" dal verbo "Blow" soffiare.]

Tony si schiarì la gola. "No, no niente connotazioni negative a cui io possa pensare. Non dire succhiare di nuovo o parlare di pompini con quel tono di voce mentre siamo in pubblico, per cortesia?"  
Divertito, Loki lo guardò prima di sogghignare. "A quale tono di voce specificamente ti stai riferendo?" chiese dolcemente.  
"Ah, bene... il tuo." Tony si agitò disperatamente. Loki aveva un modo di parlare che poteva far suonare seduttiva qualsiasi cosa.  
Per un momento sembrò come se Loki stesse per ridacchiare ma poi il suo viso improvvisamente si chiuse completamente. Un attimo dopo una persona si avvicinò loro, un tipo biondo con un apparente bell'aspetto ma un segno di un eccessivo autocompiacimento attorno agli occhi, non reso per nulla migliore da un inattraente sogghigno che indossava.  
"Loki," disse, la parola in se una sfida.

Sorridendo con tutti i denti, Loki corresse, "Principe Loki per te, Fandral."  
Il viso di Fandral si contorse. "Non per molto a lungo, ne sono sicuro."  
"Forse," disse Loki, il tono del tutto privo di inflessione e il viso calmo come un lago ghiacciato. "Ma al momento, io sono il tuo Principe, e tu ti rivolgerai a me in tale modo."  
Per un momento Fandral rimase perfettamente fermo; poi sorrise viscidamente e si chinò in modo che anche Tony poteva dire fosse sarcastico.  
"Perdono, Principe Loki." Drizzandosi, sorrise in un modo che fece voglia a Tony di prenderlo a pugni. "Ditemi, con cosa avete corrotto il Principe Thor perché vi accettasse come Fratello di Scudo?"

Servì un momento a Tony per realizzare che Fandral si stava realmente rivolgendo a lui e non a Loki. Sorrise dolcemente, tagliente come un rasoio. "Il mio sbalorditivo bell'aspetto, voi non sapreste di certo che cos'è." Mentre il viso di Fandral si oscurava di furia - Tony era sempre bravo a trovare i punti deboli degli altri - Tony smise il sorriso. "Davvero bello sapere quanto voi vi fidiate del giudizio di Thor."  
Divenendo completamente rosso Fandral aprì la bocca, una brutta scintilla negli occhi, ma prima che potesse dire nulla di più una donna chiamò il suo nome egli fece cenno di andare. con un ultimo sguardo alla coppia, Fandral si girò sui tacchi e marciò via.

"Bene," disse Tony inespressivamente quando fu fuori dal raggio d'orecchi. "Tipo piacevole."  
Loki lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. "Il modo in cui sei riuscito a trovare i suoi due punti più deboli immediatamente è stato piuttosto attraente."  
Sorpreso, Tony sogghignò. "Oh, davvero? Ho supposto riguardo l'aspetto, è troppo ben pettinato per non amare troppo la sua faccia, ma il pezzetto di Thor ugualmente?"

"Assolutamente." Sorridendo dolcemente, Loki agitò le dita alla donna che aveva chiamato Fandral. Il tipo stava chiaramente dicendo loro quanto cattivi e perfidi fossero Tony e Loki e lei stava guardando storto entrambi attraverso la sala. "I tre guerrieri e Lady Sif sono molto fieri di quanto vicini a Thor siano e di quanto si fidino di lui e lui si fidi di loro. Deve far male sapere che Thor ha permesso a te e a svariati altri guerrieri di essergli così vicini senza neppure introdurli a loro - senza neppure parlarne a loro." Loki sembrava divertito e sinistramente soddisfatto della cosa.

"Davvero?" Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Sono gelosi perché Thor ha trovato nuovi amici? Questo è davvero l'asilo, vero?"

Loki non replicò; il suo corpo si era di nuovo sottilmente teso e stavolta Tony notò qualcuno che si avvicinava prima che fossero davanti a loro. Il tipo, un tipo massiccio con una mascella forte ed un naso grosso, guardò a Loki e poi di nuovo dall'altro lato rapidamente anche quando si inchinò e disse "Principe Loki."  
"Hrgar," replicò neutralmente Loki.  
Riconoscimento educato oltrepassato, Hrgar si inchinò di nuovo verso Tony. "Principe Consorte Anthony, figlio di Stark e Fratello di Scudo di Thor."  
Woo, quello era davvero uno scioglilingua. Prima che Tony potesse preoccuparsi dei titoli del tipo e se si supponesse che dovesse riconoscerli, Loki si intromise. "Tony, questo è Hrgar, Capo Scriba degli Skaldi."

"Salve, Capo Scriba Hrgar, mi spiace per l'incapacità di pronunciare il vostro nome." Imbarazzante.  
Hrgar batté le palpebre, momentaneamente deragliato (chiaramente non il tipo più brillante nei dintorni), prima che tornasse in riga. "Vorrei chiedere il vostro completo racconto della Battaglia di Midgard che il Principe Ereditario Thor ha condotto contro l'armata Mostruosa di Thanos il Folle."  
“Va bene? Voi sapete che io non ho in effetti combattuto accanto a Thor, giusto?"  
Hrgar inchinò la testa. "Si. Ma come Fratello di Scudo di Thor il Tonante le persone vorranno sentire anche la vostra storia. Sarà intrecciata con altri racconti della Grande Battaglia."

"Sicuro posso farlo." sorrise Tony. "Raccoglierete anche il racconto di Loki? Potremo venire insieme, fare una festa al riguardo."  
Per un lungo momento Hrgar lo fissò senza battere ciglio, il viso senza espressione. Poi improvvisamente si girò verso Loki, chinandosi. "Ma ovviamente. Saremo in debito verso di voi se acconsentirete a fare questo per noi, Principe Loki."  
"Verremo alla vostra biblioteca quando avremo il tempo," convenne Loki con un cenno regale.  
"Vi ringrazio," disse Hrgar, chinandosi prima di andare via.  
"Tu viscido," mormorò Loki sottovoce mentre una donna si avvicinò loro.

"Principe Loki," disse lei freddamente con un inchino formale, ignorando del tutto Tony. "Volevo chiedervi dell'incantesimo che vi richiesi alcune settimane or sono."  
"Sono sicuro che siete piuttosto certa," disse Loki maliziosamente, "Che sono stato piuttosto occupato nelle ultime settimane."  
Una smorfia brevemente passò attraverso il suo viso prima che si stendesse di nuovo. "Quando posso aspettarmelo allora?"  
"Non vi potete aspettare nulla da me," disse Loki gentilmente. "Potrei esaudire la vostra richiesta quando avrò del tempo da perdere per voi."  
Stavolta non riuscì a nascondere il suo disappunto. "Molto bene," disse seccamente, chinandosi di nuovo prima di marciare via. Gioioso.

Ci furono un paio di altre persone simili; che volevano qualcosa da Loki e mostrarono una facciata di educazione, ma non erano per nulla rispettosi realmente. Loki trattò la cosa con risposte gelide e, se qualcuno davvero non stava in riga, frasi taglienti. Tony certamente non era il solo bravo a colpire le persone dove faceva male.  
Tony iniziava a pensare che fosse il picco della cosa quando qualcuno di nuovo si avvicinò - si avvicinò a lui, Loki era impegnato in uno scambio vagamente ostile con una donna. "Anthony, Figlio di Stark, è corretto?" il tizio si rivolse verso Tony. Perché si riferivano al suo titolo apparente di Principe Consorte svariate volte a quel punto sapeva che quello era irrispettoso.  
Sollevò un sopracciglio, non molto dell'umore di essere educato ormai. "Si."

Il tipo sorrise, denti brillanti, e guardò verso Loki ancora occupato con la sua conversazione. Prestò attenzione a Tony con l'angolo dell'occhio ma il suo viso rimase del tutto privo di espressione. Da questo, Tony comprese che questo tipo non era molto amichevole con Loki, ma non poteva perdere la faccia e terminare la sua conversazione e interrompere quella di Tony. Avrebbe mostrato a tutti che non si fidava di Tony cosa che, Tony iniziava a capire, sarebbe stata fatale con queste persone. Erano come squali, che circolavano attorno a loro muovendosi verso di loro quando sentivano una debolezza percepita.  
"Io sono Vihalmr, figlio di Guðbrandr, il signore di Agni."  
E un cazzone pieno di te vero, pensò Tony. "Sicuro, salve."

Il sorriso del tipo rimase sul suo viso ma si tese con scontento per un attimo. "Ho sentito che avete lottato accanto al Principe Thor nella Battaglia di Midgard."  
"Non davvero direttamente accanto a lui, ma sicuro, ho lottato nella stessa battaglia," rispose Tony con deliberata noncuranza.

Vilhamr si avvicinò di più, il corpo piegato in modo che Tony riconobbe immediatamente. Il tipo stava flirtando con lui. Curioso riguardo dove diavolo volesse andare Tony non reagì in alcun modo. "Sarei deliziato di sentire delle vostre azioni eroiche."  
"Oh, che dolce da parte vostra," Tony tubò sarcasticamente. "Andrò a raccontare tutto a Hrgar fra poco, lo scriverà in modo che tutti possano leggerlo. Sono sicuro che sarebbe felice di farvelo leggere."  
A quel punto il viso di Vilhamr sembrava più una smorfia che altro, ma con un autocontrollo che era commendabile riuscì a formare di nuovo un sorriso. "Forse potreste narrarmi i punti salienti? In privato?" fece un passo anche più vicino a Tony ed okay, no, quello era troppo.

"Woo," disse Tony, con un passo indietro e sollevando entrambe le mani. "Quello è abbastanza vicino, amico."  
Vilhelmr immediatamente mostrò un’espressione offesa. "Mi accusate di avervi assalito?" parlò abbastanza forte da fare in modo che un paio di persone li attorno si azzittissero e prestassero attenzione.  
C'era una sola cosa che Tony poteva fare; rise. "Ragazzo, ma seriamente? Non potresti essere più ridicolo neppure se cercassi di farlo. La prossima volta che vuoi cercare di portarmi a sfidarti in un duello, cerca di essere un po' meno ovvio al riguardo." Senza un altra parola Tony si giro con la schiena verso l'idiota e si avvicinò a Loki, che era in piedi di lato, un sopracciglio sollevato ed un espressione calma, ma la rabbia negli occhi.

"Nessuno ha insegnato a queste persone a riconoscere quando qualcuno è del tutto fuori dalla loro portata?" Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo; non si preoccupò di abbassare la voce.  
Loki aprì la bocca per replicare, poi si bloccò del tutto e si focalizzò su qualcosa dietro a Tony. "Provaci soltanto," disse, la voce molto calma. Tutti attorno a loro erano mortalmente in silenzio. Deliberatamente, Tony non si girò; stava facendo un affermazione qui.  
Tenendosi molto fermo e molto teso, come un serpente arrotolato per colpire, Loki fissò Vilhelmr, gli occhi che lo seguivano mentre apparentemente se ne andava. Infine Loki si focalizzò di nuovo su Tony, parte dell'aggressività che lasciava il suo viso.  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Benvenuto ad Asgard?"

Loki rise, cosa che chiaramente sorprese tutti, Loki stesso incluso. Ma fece smettere la folla di fissare i due; e lentamente le conversazioni ricominciarono. Dopo di ciò, per qualche ragione le persone smisero di avvicinarsi loro così frequentemente con l'ovvio intento di sfidare Loki, e non molto tempo dopo Thor li trovò.  
"Fratello! Amico Tony!" esclamò ad alta voce ed avvolse le braccia attorno alle loro spalle. "Vi state godendo la festa?"  
"Tremendamente," disse Loki, secco come un osso.  
"Lo pensavo," disse Thor con un ampio sorriso. In un tono più sommesso di voce aggiunse senza perdere il suo sorriso "Andiamocene. Fingete che io abbia suggerito qualche attività in cui volete impegnarvi."  
"Thor, io ti amo," rispose Tony sottovoce, sorridendo ugualmente ampiamente.

Con falsa esasperazione, Loki lasciò che Thor lo trascinasse via. Il suo intero atteggiamento diceva "e vabbè", nel modo in cui sarebbe stato se Loki non avesse davvero voluto andare a fare qualsiasi cosa Thor volesse fare, ma lo accontentasse comunque. Senza chiasso, Loki mormorò, "Sei divenuto considerevolmente più astuto, fratello."  
"Ho dovuto," replicò Thor seriamente. A quel punto erano fuori dalla sala e diretti verso gli appartamenti di Loki, sebbene Thor non avesse ancora tolto le braccia dalle loro spalle. Diede un bacio sulla tempia a Loki. "Grazie, fratello."  
Loki sbuffò, imbarazzato, ma non si ritrasse, permettendo a Thor di accompagnarli ai suoi appartamenti. Quando furono la, Thor diede loro una pacca sulle spalle, augurò loro buona notte e se ne andò via. Pensierosamente, Loki guardò dietro a lui. "Lui è cambiato," disse sommessamente.  
"E' una buona cosa comunque, giusto?" chiese Tony, già sapendo la risposta.  
"Si." girandosi, Loki mise una mano sul gomito di Tony e lo tirò dentro il suo appartamento. Servirono ere ad entrambi per togliersi le complicate sopravvesti di cuoio ma la ricompensa fu che entrambi erano nudi, un opportunità che non lasciarono passare non sfruttata prima di andare a dormire.

Il giorno seguente dopo una colazione negli appartamenti privati Loki gli fece fare un giro dei dintorni della città di Asgard, dandogli l'opportunità di mappare in parte l'area. C'era molto oro, un paio di belle vedute, una biblioteca francamente impressionante, una specie di parco acquatico in parte decorativo, in parte contenente persone nude, e altre cose simili. Durante tutto ciò, Tony continuò a chiedersi se si supponeva dovesse essere impressionato - c'erano un paio di ragguardevoli imprese architettoniche, sicuro, ma mentre trovava interessante l'architettura non riusciva generalmente a prestare attenzione troppo a lungo. Loki continuò a dare suggerimenti riguardo il fatto che il meglio doveva ancora venire, ma rifiutava assolutamente di dare indicazioni, deliziandosi della crescente frustrazione di Tony. Pranzarono nei giardini, una specie di picnic, i piedi nudi immersi nel ruscello, ma per cena mangiarono nuovamente con la famiglia. Fortunatamente si rivelò un altro affare silenzioso - Tony era quasi sicuro a quel punto che quella era la normalità su Asgard, niente conversazioni mentre si consumava il cibo - e Loki li scusò al termine dicendo che sarebbero andati all'osservatorio. A quel punto Frigga sorrise indulgentemente e Thor sorrise; anche Odino sorrise leggermente.

"Osservatorio?" ripeté Tony mentre lasciavano la sala. "E' quello che io penso che sia?"  
"Se pensi sia un luogo da cui osservare le stelle..." Loki non proseguì.  
Tony assolutamente non si agitò. Divenne un po' eccitato perché si, fissava la vista dalla stanza di Loki in ogni momento in cui ne aveva l'opportunità e davvero era formidabile, ma non si agitò come un teenager pronto ad incontrare il proprio idolo pop. Loki sorrise compiaciuto e prese la mano di Tony, guidandolo attraverso la città, su e su lungo scale fino a che si arrampicarono attraverso un lucernario in una stanza che era praticamente la punta della torre più alta, coperta da una cupola di vetro trasparente (e pulito).  
offriva la vista perfetta del cielo notturno.  
"Solo guarda," disse Loki sottovoce, sedette sul pavimento e si chinò indietro posandosi sulle mani, piegando indietro la testa per guardare. Tony immediatamente copiò la posizione e andò un passo oltre, stendendosi sulla schiena e semplicemente guardando in su.

Non sapeva per quanto tempo rimase steso li; Loki chiaramente ad un certo punto divenne un po' annoiato ma non disse una parola, solo prese un libro dal nulla ed in silenzio iniziò a leggere. Tony strofinò una mano sulla schiena di Loki assentemente, senza distogliere lo sguardo; stava tracciando il lento movimento delle stelle e delle nebulose e non si sarebbe annoiato per ere. Infine ebbe pietà di Loki e della propria schiena, che non apprezzava molto il pavimento di pietra, e andarono a letto.

Il terzo giorno di Tony ad Asgard Loki prese lui e Thor e li portò fuori città in quello che sembrava un popolare luogo di svago; era una serie di sorgenti, calde e fredde, sparse attraverso un terreno roccioso e popolate di Aesir nudi. Molto presto i fratelli e Tony furono fra le persone nude, passando da una fonte calda ad una fredda e di nuovo indietro. Alcune delle fonti calde erano in delle capanne ed avevano dei sacchetti di erbe che galleggiavano come delle bustine di the giganti, creando una specie di atmosfera da bagno turco. Alla fine della giornata coprire il corpo di olio sembrava obbligatorio ("La tua pelle diverrà molto morbida," disse Thor seriamente) e poi Loki li portò di nuovo indietro in tempo per la cena.


	27. 4.3 Incontro con i Genitori

Il giorno quattro della visita di Tony, Odino infine lo convocò per parlare. Tony era sia esasperato dal fatto che fosse servito tanto e nervoso di poter fare casino, una sensazione che non svanì significativamente quando trovò che Odino e Frigga lo aspettavano insieme.  
Frigga lo salutò con calore e Odino annuì prima di chiedergli se gli piaceva Asgard; fecero un po' di chiacchiere ma poi Odino tornò subito al punto molto velocemente. "Come sono certo lei sa, mio figlio mi ha riportato che siamo correntemente coinvolti in una Ruota del Destino. Che cosa siete in grado di dirmi al riguardo?"

Tony si agitò; avrebbe preferito non andare in dettaglio riguardo le cose che aveva fatto Loki. Sicuro, era sotto controllo mentale al tempo ma Odino lo aveva giustiziato comunque negli altri circoli, ed anche se tutte le cose non erano tecnicamente mai accadute non aveva idea di quella che sarebbe potuta essere la posizione di Odino al riguardo. "Bene, prima di tutto, noi lo chiamiamo circolo temporale, ed io sono stato intrappolato in esso da un bel po'. Questo deve essere circa il dodicesimo circolo, o giù di li, ho quasi perso il conto. Comunque questo è quello che si è spinto più in la nella durata."  
"Perché pensate che sia successo?" domandò Frigga.  
"Siamo entrambi ancora vivi," rispose immediatamente Tony. "Ogni volta che io oppure Loki moriamo, torniamo dall'inizio. Le cose vanno bene questa volta."  
Lei si aggrottò. "Come è morto lui, le volte precedenti?"

"Ehm," Tony disse, guardando verso Odino. "Apparentemente la punizione su Asgard per essere un traditore è la morte." Poi nell'interesse di una totale comprensione (e forse perché Loki aveva impresso su di lui svariate volte quanto fosse vitale che non mentisse perché Odino avrebbe capito), aggiunse "Una volta l'ho ucciso io, cominciavo ad essere un po' stomacato da tutto questo, vedete, ed una volta sono stati gli Jotun a farlo a pezzi. Quello è stato il circolo precedente a questo."  
Sia Odino che Frigga erano impalliditi; Odino fissava il pavimento, un espressione molto distaccata sul viso. Infine guardò di nuovo in su. "E una sentenza di morte viene eseguita da chi l'ha pronunciata," disse sommessamente. "Loki ricorda tutto questo?"

Tony sollevò le spalle. "Certo. La sua memoria di quando era sotto controllo mentale è un po' offuscata, ma sicuro, entrambi ricordiamo ogni cosa." Per quello che loro potevano sapere, ma quello stava portando ad un territorio che Tony non era del tutto pronto ad esplorare, davvero.  
Odino annuì. "La prego, mi scusi per un momento." Si sollevò e con calma uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Tony solo con Frigga, che stava fissando le sue ginocchia, gli occhi umidi.  
"Può dirmi come... come era quando lo avete incontrato la prima volta?" lei chiese sommessamente infine. Le lacrime non caddero, cosa per cui Tony sarebbe stato eternamente grato. "Sembra ragionevole dire che si sia in qualche modo ripreso da allora, almeno mentalmente, vero?"

"Si, è vero. Voglio dire, un sacco di orrori sono accaduti e quello certamente non lo ha aiutato a sentirsi meglio, ma non è... lui non è così eccessivamente fuori come era allora." Tony fece una smorfia. "Non sono del tutto sicuro di quale prima volta lei voglia sapere; la prima, prima volta, quando era sotto controllo mentale, o la prima volta in cui ho parlato con lui e lui non lo era?" ricordava ancora la risata isterica di Loki echeggiare in una caverna in Alaska e il suo Addio Tesoro. Loki sapeva quello che gli sarebbe successo se fosse tornato ad Asgard e pure vi era andato volontariamente. Forse aveva anche voluto morire; certamente non doveva aver cercato con troppa forza di convincere gli Jotun a non ucciderlo, non considerando che la seconda volta era anche riuscito a convincerli a lavorare almeno assieme a lui.

"Entrambe," richiese Frigga. "Com'è quando la sua mente non è libera?" Dietro di lei, la porta si aprì e Odino ritornò.  
"Folle," ammise Tony in modo veritiero, anche se esitante. "Maniacale. Lui non... non aveva alcun senso, penso che in parte fosse davvero lui, che cercava di sopraffare la cosa in qualche modo. Non vi riusciva realmente, io ero troppo preoccupato per accorgermene, ma lui... Penso che se onestamente avesse voluto fare quello che aveva cercato, senza il controllo mentale sarebbe stato molto più efficacie. Molto meno... rozzo. Recitava il ruolo da cattivo molto bene."  
"Come era, la prima volta che è stato libero dall'incantesimo?" chiese Odino.

Tony si leccò le labbra ed abbassò lo sguardo; non poteva guardare i genitori di Loki in viso e dirglielo. "Onestamente? Suicida. Sapeva... sapeva che cosa gli sarebbe successo se fosse tornato ad Asgard, ma venne, volontariamente. Chiese anche a Thor di fare in fretta." Rimase in silenzio per un momento, lasciando che la cosa venisse digerita. "Quella è stata la prima volta che è stato realmente libero dal controllo mentale, almeno. Ci sono state un paio di volte in cui era riuscito a liberarsene brevemente, ma... Non gli ho realmente parlato di questo, perciò è solo una speculazione, ma penso che l'incantesimo di controllo mentale sia pervasivo - non sradica solo la tua volontà o cancella i tuoi pensieri, solo... li afferra e li distorce. Penso che un paio di volte sia riuscito a raddrizzarli, almeno un poco."  
Odino annuì lentamente, gli occhi molto lontani. "Che cosa ve lo fa credere?"

"Fisicamente, il blu dei suoi occhi era un po' meno... brillante. Altrimenti... Penso accadesse quando lui era... quando le sue briglie emozionali venivano tirate, in pratica. Thor vi riuscì un paio di volte, penso, ma durò solo alcuni secondi prima che l'incantesimo riprendesse di nuovo." Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "E come ho detto, si tratta di speculazioni, ma ho la sensazione. Presumo che quei ricordi siano più chiari per Loki che gli altri di quando era sotto l'incantesimo, ma lui può saperlo molto meglio di me."  
"Ovviamente," disse Odino. "Ma vorrei sapere quello che voi pensate e perché lo pensate."  
"Che cosa ha fatto, quando voi pensate sia riuscito a lottare contro l'incantesimo per un breve istante?" chiese Frigga, risparmiando a Tony il dilemma di chiedere direttamente a Odino perché, o dire invece qualcosa di educato.

"Ah, quella volta, la prima volta con me penso, mi disse del fatto di essere uno Jotun."  
Improvvisamente entrambi lo guardarono con tutta la loro attenzione. "Vi disse di quello?" chiese Odino bruscamente.  
Tony fece spallucce. "Ah, in qualche modo avevo implicitamente detto di averlo già saputo? Non sapevo ancora, allora, che era sotto controllo mentale. Ho sottinteso che Thor mi aveva detto tutti i suoi segreti per riuscire a farlo irritare." Qualcosa che era riuscito a fare, e Tony non ne era esattamente fiero ora.  
"Cosa successe?" chiese Frigga. Si piegò in avanti sulla sedia, fissando Tony intentamente. "Ditemelo. Che cosa disse?"

"Bene..." Tony sollevò le spalle. Cazzo, quello non era davvero qualcosa che avrebbe voluto dire ai genitori di Loki, quando avessero incasinato per bene loro figlio. "Avevamo appena ucciso uno dei nostri che era sotto controllo mentale e ci stava attaccando. Loki disse qualcosa al riguardo, io lo rivoltai contro di lui, riferendomi a... Non sapevo davvero molto riguardo quello che era successo attorno all'incoronazione allora, Thor mi aveva raccontato una versione molto stringata in un circolo precedente e non aveva detto nulla della faccenda Jotun, perciò non sapevo. Ad ogni modo, gli dissi che non ero il solo che aveva ucciso qualcuno della propria gente, e gli dissi che Thor mi aveva raccontato dell'incoronazione e di come Loki avesse tentato il genocidio. Lui davvero... davvero fu colpito, che Thor mi avesse detto qualcosa di così privato, e penso che quando era sotto controllo mentale non fosse davvero cosciente dei circoli temporali, perciò doveva essere sembrato ancora peggio a lui, considerato che per quanto sapeva, avevo conosciuto Thor per forse due ore a quel punto." Tony inghiottì. "Ad ogni modo, si arrabbiò davvero - quel tipo di rabbia che ti viene - quando qualcuno ti colpisce dove fa male. E mi chiese se Thor mi avesse detto che lui non era davvero suo fratello, se Thor - queste sono le sue parole, okay, mi chiese se Thor mi avesse detto che lui era un mostro." Frigga fece un rumore strozzato ma Tony non guardò su, guardava le sue mani invece. "Poi mi disse, 'quindi ho tradito entrambi i miei popoli, e nessuno'."

Qualcuno espirò un sospiro scosso ma Tony ancora non guardò in su. Non sapeva perché glie lo avesse detto, se fosse una buona idea, se avesse tradito qualcosa come una confidenza, sebbene lui e Loki non fossero esattamente amici per la pelle allora e non avessero mai parlato di questo in modo specifico. Comunque, una parte di Tony... non stava esattamente divertendosi per il fatto che sia Frigga che Odino erano feriti, ma non poteva fingere che non vi fosse una parte di se che pensava che fosse buona cosa. Far loro sapere quanto avessero ferito Loki. Non era che stesse mentendo o neppure piegando la verità; tutto quello era accaduto davvero esattamente come aveva detto era successo.  
"Molto bene," disse Odino sottovoce. "Come avete iniziato a lavorare insieme?"

Ah, terreno sicuro, era fottutamente ora. "Quando ho capito - sebbene non sia del tutto accurato, sono stato davvero idiota al riguardo; quando ho visto con i miei occhi che Loki era stato sotto controllo mentale ugualmente, ho cambiato il Modus Operandi e ho mandato Loki KO per prima cosa. Vedete, un colpo abbastanza forte alla testa butta realmente fuori da te l'incantesimo, non ho idea di come funzioni, sebbene per Loki era anche necessario distruggere lo scettro, aveva una presa troppo forte su di lui altrimenti. Ci servirono un paio di tentativi ma siamo riusciti a trovare terreno comune e abbiamo lavorato come partner da allora."

"Una partnership?" ripeté Frigga, e non sembrò che stesse piangendo quindi Tony guardò in su. Le sue guance erano bagnate ma il suo viso non sembrava affranto o altro. "In cui entrambe le parti sono eguali?"  
Tony poteva vedere quello a cui lei stava alludendo; lui sorrise un poco. "Sicuro, non era in effetti da lui, lo so. Ma chiaramente la faccenda della Ruota ci considera entrambi di eguale importanza perciò dovevamo riuscire a capirci qualcosa. Inoltre... del terreno comune è stato trovato."  
E non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Prevedibilmente la domanda successiva che fece Odino fu, "Che cos'è esattamente questo terreno comune a cui si riferisce?"

Leccandosi le labbra, Tony guardò da un altra parte rispetto a loro di nuovo. "Sapete che non ha... che quel tipo, Thanos non lo ha raccolto, gli ha infilato in testa l'incantesimo di controllo mentale e lo ha spedito felicemente via immediatamente." Quello non era qualcosa che Tony sapeva come fatto, Loki non era esattamente andato in dettagli al riguardo, ma era abbastanza chiaro. Inoltre era piuttosto ovvio, davvero, specialmente a Tony, che ci era passato e lo aveva subito. "Io sono passato attraverso qualcosa di piuttosto simile, anche se non uguale." Sollevò le spalle. "Io costruivo armi, non so se voi lo sapete. Comunque, quello che consideravo una figura paterna mi vendette perché dei terroristi mi uccidessero. Per farla breve, mi tennero prigioniero per tre mesi, cercando di incoraggiarmi applicando dolore e affamandomi e cose simili per fare in modo che costruissi per loro delle armi formidabili. Dovetti ingannarli per evadere." Prendendo fiato chiuse gli occhi e spinse via i ricordi. Non era uno spazio del suo cervello in cui gli piaceva stare. "Guardando il suo viso era come guardare allo specchio, a volte."

"Capisco," disse Odino sotto voce. "Vi ringrazio per la vostra onestà."  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle. Sperava che iniziassero a parlare d'altro ma invece venne lasciato andare, che era anche meglio, davvero.

Loki lo aspettava nel suo appartamento, facendo finta di non essere preoccupato seduto su una poltrona a sorseggiare del the, ma guardò immediatamente in su quando Tony entrò nella stanza. Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono Tony fece una smorfia, andando fino a dove era Loki e collassando su una poltrona vicina alla sua. Sentì Loki osservarlo da vicino, probabilmente dibattendo se avrebbe dovuto chiedere o meno.  
"Che cosa ti ha chiesto?" infine chiese Loki. Ricordò a Tony quanto lontano erano arrivati da quel momento, all'inizio, quando non riuscivano ad arrivare da nessuna parte, principalmente perché Tony era troppo cieco.

"Mi ha chiesto di te," rispose Tony sottovoce, ancora perso a metà nei ricordi. "C'era anche Tua madre. Volevano sapere riguardo... come eri tu all'inizio." Prese fiato ed aprì gli occhi, accettò la tazza che Loki gli tese con un grazie silenzioso. Gli occhi di Loki bruciavano, perciò Tony entrò in maggiori dettagli, riportando in modo preciso quello che Odino e Frigga Avevano chiesto durante la chiacchierata e come avevano reagito. Sapeva che era quello che importava a Loki anche se fingeva che non gli importasse, anche se non avrebbe chiesto. Tony si impuntò di non guardare Loki ne agire come se stesse andando in tale dettaglio a causa sua.

Loki era in silenzio quando Tony finì; Tony sorseggiò lo strano the e desiderò del caffè. Infine Loki disse, la voce un po' roca ma altrimenti normale, "Non sembra che sia stata una conversazione così utile, per il processo."  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle. Forse non lo era stata, ma lo era stata di certo per Odino e Frigga come genitori. Di quello almeno Tony era certo.  
Nei tre giorni successivi Loki gli fece visitare un po' di più Asgard - più verzura, più architettura, Tony era in qualche modo annoiato ma comunque, il sesso funzionava da soddisfacente distrazione. Poi Frigga lo invitò ad una chiacchierata in privato mentre Loki andò a parlare con Odino. Quando Tony vi arrivò lei aspettava con una teiera di... profumava come...

"Ho sentito di questa popolare bevanda che consumate su Midgard," lei disse, "Perciò l'ho fatta arrivare e preparare. Spero sia fatta correttamente."  
Caffè. Tony sentì gli angeli cantare per un momento, giurò su dio. Prese un sorso e, oh - era anche del buon caffè. Un po' leggero, ma aveva di certo bevuto di peggio. "E' perfetto," sospirò, prendendone un altro sorso. Dannazione, gli era mancato.  
Lei sorrise. "Personalmente, lo trovo piuttosto amaro. E' davvero così che si consuma su Midgard?"  
"Alcune persone vi mettono dentro delle cose, zucchero o latte o entrambi," suggerì Tony.

"Interessante," commentò lei. "Posso capire come ciò renda il gusto più dolce." Lei guardò il caffè per un momento - sembrava che l'intera teiera fosse per Tony perché lei aveva la propria, sarebbe stato completamente in overdose di caffeina quando fosse uscito da li se lo avesse bevuto tutto - e poi lei guardò giù nella sua tazza. "Io sento che... Un tempo Loki parlava con me, quando era più giovane. Io non so perché, ma infine si chiuse in se stesso anche con me, perciò io non so... Normalmente, quando un figlio desidera sposarsi, ne parla con i suoi genitori, presenta la sua scelta, la spiega. Loki non ha detto nulla al suo riguardo - a malapena mi parla, ora. Perciò ho pensato che forse dovremo conoscerci un poco."

Oh no, una chiacchierata di approfondimento legami... Ecco quello che era. Tony era così incapace in quelle cose. Era un po' egocentrico e si annoiava facilmente e raramente aveva molto terreno comune con le persone, e anche meno spesso voleva parlare di tale terreno comune. "Ah," disse. Pensò di aver visto qualcosa di simile in TV una volta. Quando incontri per la prima volta tua suocera, si suppone che tu mostri di riconoscere la sua posizione invece di farle pensare che tu stia cercando di usurparla e rimpiazzarla. Non era sicuro se ciò si applicasse anche in quei luoghi, ma meglio al sicuro che dispiaciuti, giusto? "Dunque voi e Loki eravate vicini?"

Eccetto che quella era totalmente la cosa sbagliata da chiedere, ovviamente lo era, perché le avrebbe solo ricordato che loro non lo erano più. Era un tale idiota.  
Il viso di Frigga si abbatté un poco, l'espressione divenne pensierosa. "Davvero lo eravamo. Quando era un bambinetto, era molto... non gli piaceva stare da solo. Per molto tempo lo trovavo a dormire nel letto di Thor; o viceversa, credo che lo facessero per necessità. Ma ovviamente, infine la relazione di Loki con Thor cambiò ugualmente."  
Tony non riuscì a trattenersi. "Lei sa che non è perché Loki è uno Jotun, vero? Se fosse stato così sarebbe stato in tal modo dall'inizio."

Tornando ad irrigidirsi, lei si aggrottò verso di lui. "Non apprezzo quello che state implicando qui. Loki è mio figlio, non importano le circostanze della sua nascita, e io gli voglio bene esattamente come a Thor."  
"Sicuro, va bene," disse velocemente Tony. "Mi spiace. Non volevo implicare nulla, ma lui... odia la cosa così tanto, e ha detto qualcosa riguardo come gli Jotun siano i mostri della sua infanzia. Io solo non ci arrivo, ma presumo di non esserne in grado perché non sono cresciuto qui."

"Avete ragione," convenne lei con calma. "Voi non potete comprendere. Io non ho mai... Non ho mai incoraggiato i miei figli a... ma eravamo in guerra, e la natura della guerra porta a disprezzare il nemico, non è vero? Uno non può lottare contro qualcuno per cui ha simpatia."  
Quello Tony lo capiva. Non solo quello che lei diceva ma quello che voleva davvero dire: che era fuori dal suo controllo e che lei non era in grado di fare nulla al riguardo. "Certo. Comprendo. Mi dispiace."  
Frigga prese un sorso del suo the. Quando mise giù la sua tazza di nuovo sembrò che la faccenda fosse chiusa, perché cambiò completamente argomento. "Come è stato che voi e mio figlio siete passati dalla collaborazione ad una relazione?"

Gli occhi che si spalancarono per un secondo, Tony si schiarì la gola. Non chiedeva i dettagli reali, ricordò a se stesso. "Ah. Penso che il potenziale fosse li più o meno dall'inizio, forse anche... forse anche quando lui era sotto controllo mentale, sebbene probabilmente non si rifletta bene su di me che io... considerando quello che lui fece, voglio dire. Ma comunque. E' così. Abbiamo iniziato a provocarci dall'inizio." Provocante era certamente una delle parole che Tony avrebbe applicato a quella conversazione che avevano avuto alla torre durante il primo circolo.  
"Comprendo." Lei sollevò un sopracciglio. "Perciò volevate accoppiarvi con mio figlio da subito. E' ancora quello che volete da lui oggi?"

Omioddio, era la conversazione "che cosa hai intenzione di fare"! Tony ne aveva solo sentito parlare, non aveva pensato che succedesse davvero, e certamente non vi era preparato. Inoltre, la mamma di Loki stava parlando della loro vita sessuale. Oddio. "Ah, no. Non mi comprenda male, è ancora... bene, tutto sta andando bene in quell'area. Ma non lo avrei sposato se fosse stato tutto quello che volevo da lui."  
Doveva andarci cauto al riguardo. Loki gli aveva detto più di una volta che non avrebbe dovuto parlare del motivo per cui si erano sposati per nulla, perché Odino poteva apparentemente capire quando gli si mentiva. Avrebbe dovuto semplicemente dire che era privato, aveva detto Loki. E anche se Tony, solo per stare al sicuro, immaginava la stessa cosa relativa al mentire si applicasse a Frigga, solo... bene, non stava mentendo e se non stava mentendo non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

"Che cos'altro allora, volete?"  
Quello era mortificante. Era quello che accadeva normalmente quando ti sposavi, Tony non lo avrebbe mai fatto di nuovo. Non che stesse pianificando di farlo comunque. "Che lui viva," disse sinceramente, "con me. Io solo... sicuro, è stato un po' avventato, ma... entrambi siamo morti un paio di volte ultimamente, ed abbiamo avuto molto tempo ed opportunità di pensare alle cose. Io solo penso... perché aspettare? Potremmo non essere qui domani, ed è quello che volevo, perciò non c'era ragione di aspettare solo perché le persone potevano non capire o altro."  
Frigga annuì lentamente. "Perché mio figlio, comunque? Quello che voglio sapere è perché vuoi stare con lui."

Per l'inferno. Era già stato più onesto di quanto fosse mai stato anche con se stesso. Tony si aggrottò verso la sua tazza di caffè e ci pensò. "Lui è... mi piace stare con lui. Lui è molto intelligente, e non lascia che nessuno lo trascini in giro. Sa quello che vuole. Sicuro, in questo momento è spezzato, tutto è f... scassato, ma io voglio solo... lui non ha neppure qualcuno che sia immerso in questo casino, che non sia... che non abbia un bagaglio. Gli serve qualcuno che non sia coinvolto in tutto questo casino, che lo possa tirare fuori, che possa... che possa prenderlo."

Quello era assolutamente imbarazzante; Tony ne aveva a malapena pensato da se e ora doveva parlarne alla madre di Loki. Ma sembrò che qualcosa che lui avesse detto fosse giusto perché Frigga gli stava sorridendo caldamente. E poi lei si sporse anche verso di lui e gli toccò un braccio. "Lei è un brav'uomo, Tony."  
"Ah, grazie." Tony bevve di nuovo dal suo caffè per nascondere il suo viso più che altro.  
Lei sedette di nuovo e fortunatamente, fortunatamente cambiò argomento; apparentemente stavano tornando alla parte 'conosciamoci meglio' della conversazione. "Lei legge, Tony?"  
"Sicuro, in effetti." Non spesso ma a volte quando gli serviva rilassarsi lo faceva, o quando faceva un lungo viaggio sul jet.  
Lei annuì, soddisfatta. "Che cosa preferisce leggere?"

"Gialli, di solito." Gli piaceva anche guardare quel tipo di spettacoli; erano piuttosto rilassanti. Generalmente sapeva che le cose sarebbero state risolte per la fine dell'episodio. "E lei?"  
Frigga sembrò un po' confusa. "Mi piace leggere di botanica. Che cosa significa, giallo?"  
"Bene, di solito una persona muore, c'è qualche specie di investigatore che cerca di scoprire chi l'ha ucciso, e per la fine del libro il crimine viene risolto."  
Sembrando un po' confusa, Frigga chiese, "E' una... storia?"  
Tony annuì. "Si, esattamente. Una storia."

"Sembra essere interessante," Disse Frigga. "Non abbiamo libri simili, ad Asgard."  
Bene, quello sembrava un po' noioso. "Potrei portargliene uno la prossima volta che vengo?"  
Frigga sorrise, divertita. "Se avrete il permesso di ritornare. Vi rendete conto del fatto che i mortali non hanno normalmente il permesso di venire qui?"  
"Ah." Tony batté le palpebre. "No davvero? Perché?"  
"E' una legge generale riguardo i visitatori," spiegò Frigga, "che deriva dal tempo di guerra. Come potete vedere, può essere piegata."

Chiaramente, visto che Tony si trovava li ovviamente. "Bello. Dunque... che cosa fate voi?"

Lui e Frigga chiacchierarono e Tony scoprì che Frigga recentemente aveva iniziato a essere più coinvolta nella politica da cui precedentemente si teneva lontano per aiutare suo marito, ma ultimamente aveva cambiato opinione. Tony aveva il suo pensiero in merito - si chiese se lei avesse riconsiderato a causa dell'intero casino con Loki e il modo in cui Odino lo aveva gestito - e fece delle domande riguardo il modo in cui funzionava il sistema politico in quei luoghi. Non c'erano dei partiti in quanto tali, ma fazioni politiche; Odino aveva un consiglio e anche se era un sistema autocratico, avevano una specie di ruolo importante. Tony non capì esattamente come funzionasse, non c'erano regole reali riguardo quanto spesso Odino dovesse ascoltarli o simili, ma apparentemente funzionava.

Quando Frigga lo lasciò andare - fu esattamente quel che successe, lei praticamente lo mandò via perché aveva dei doveri a cui doveva attendere - Tony tornò agli appartamenti di Loki- ma Loki non era ancora li. Tony si sentiva incredibilmente teso; non aveva idea di come stesse andando il discorso fra Odino e Loki. Non poteva neppure andare a chiedere a Thor perché era piuttosto certo che anche Thor fosse presente, o almeno che fosse nelle vicinanze agitato.

Tony finì per aggirarsi furtivamente nell'appartamento do Loki; neppure la vista poteva distrarlo. Le librerie di Loki non contenevano neppure nulla in un linguaggio che Tony parlasse, ma lo sapeva da principio. Comunque sfogliò alcuni libri, cercando foto come fosse stato ancora un bambino di due anni e non potesse ancora leggere (si era stufato della cosa molto rapidamente ed aveva imparato a leggere da se) prima di tirare fuori il suo tablet ed aggiornare il programma del navigatore della valigia dell'armatura con quello che aveva imparato della disposizione della città fino ad allora.

Un paio d'ore dopo che Tony era tornato dalla chiacchierata con Frigga, Loki ritornò. Il suo viso sembrava calmo, quasi inespressivo, e appena la porta venne chiusa dietro di lui divenne completamente immobile, fissando nel nulla.  
Leccandosi le labbra, Tony dibatté se avesse dovuto chiedere o meno, ma la sua curiosità sopraffece la prudenza. "Come è andata?"  
Come se colto di sorpresa, Loki guardò su e incontrò i suoi occhi. Il suo viso era ancora così inespressivo da sconfortare, Tony dovette reprimere l'impulso di alzarsi ed abbracciarlo, ma Loki sembrava intoccabile in quel momento. "E'... andato come mi immaginavo sarebbe andato, per lo più."  
Tony sobbalzò. Loki era un pessimista, perciò quello non poteva significare nulla di buono. "Okay. Parlami."

"Penso che mi farò un bagno." Con quello, Loki marciò via verso il bagno, già iniziando ad aprire il suo complicato giaco di pelle. Tony saltò in piedi e lo seguì togliendosi anche lui gli abiti - bagni, era indeciso al riguardo, ma ogni cosa che coinvolgesse Loki nudo era una buona idea nella sua opinione. Inoltre, forse l'acqua calda avrebbe sciolto la lingua di Loki.  
Nei giorni appena passati Tony era stato un po' educato riguardo come slacciare gli abiti preferiti di Loki, perciò poteva aiutarlo un poco a sganciare fibbie e nodi. Infine Loki fu nudo e si immerse nell'acqua calda con un sospiro, tirando indietro la testa e chiudendo gli occhi. Tony lo seguì e gli diede un momento per riprendersi e rilassarsi, ma infine divenne troppo impaziente per lasciare stare Loki più a lungo.  
"Tesoro," disse sottovoce. "Cosa è successo? Avete litigato?"

Loki rise amaramente. "Ovviamente lo abbiamo fatto. E' nell'ordine naturale delle cose."  
Che cosa poteva dire Tony alla cosa? "Riguardo cosa?"  
"Sarebbe forse più semplice chiedere di cosa non abbiamo litigato." Con un sospiro, Loki chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Una delle sue mani fluttuava liberamente nell'acqua, quindi Tony la catturò e la mise fra le sue. "Thor," infine disse Loki. "Se io lo tratto ingiustamente o meno. Se Odino era del tutto cieco alle mancanze di Thor quando annunciò l'incoronazione o meno. Se io sono geloso di Thor o meno. Se io tratto m- Frigga correttamente o meno. Se Odino mi ha rubato oppure salvato quando mi ha portato via da Jotunheim. Se mi ha preso per fare di me una pedina. Se mi ha preso per essere un giocattolo politico. Se mi ha mai considerato in qualche modo un figlio. Se mi ha mai dato valore come persona. Se mi ha mai considerato un essere senziente. Perché non me lo ha mai detto. Perché non ha mai-" La voce di Loki si ruppe in quel momento e improvvisamente si immerse sotto acqua e vi rimase per un momento prima di tornare su, il viso bagnato, battendo le palpebre per fare uscire l'acqua dai suoi occhi. Con la sua mano libera si tolse l'acqua dagli occhi; l'altra rimase fra quelle di Tony.

"Sembra... orribile, davvero," Disse Tony sottovoce, stringendo la mano di Loki. Gli guadagnò un secco sguardo "oh, davvero" e un grugnito, ma Loki strinse di rimando.  
"Cosa voleva da te Frigga?" cambiò argomento.  
Tony grugnì. "Mi ha fatto un terzo grado riguardo le mie intenzioni verso di te."  
Incredulo, Loki girò la testa per guardarlo. "Cosa ha fatto?"  
"Sono serio, praticamente mi ha interrogato sul perché ti ho sposato e che cosa voglio da te."  
L'espressione che divenne speculativa, Loki si piegò un poco verso Tony. "Cosa le hai detto?"  
Tony arrossì e distolse lo sguardo. "Non te lo ripeterò."  
"Oh, adesso devi!" Esclamò Loki. "Dimmelo, cosa hai detto?"

Bene, okay, forse Tony poteva fare un riassunto. In quel momento, a Loki probabilmente serviva qualcosa del genere, anche se non voleva ammetterlo. "Okay, dunque, praticamente... che io voglio che tu rimanga? Con me, voglio dire. Adesso e dopo, quando questo sarà finito. Che io... bene, che mi piaci perché sei intelligente e non prendi merda da nessuno e semplicemente a me piace la tua compagnia. Penso tu abbia bisogno di qualcuno non coinvolto in tutta questa tragedia familiare - qualcuno che ti capisce e che è dalla tua parte, ed io sono quello. Vorrei essere quello. Se mi lascerai. Se lo vorrai."

Loki stava semplicemente osservandolo, senza dire nulla, e Tony stava sommessamente andando un po' fuori di testa. Odiava quando lasciava andare la sua bocca, era incline al blaterare e normalmente riusciva a tenere le cose completamente nelle banalità e del tutto irrilevante ma a volte lasciava uscire cose che non voleva, rivelava un po' troppo riguardo se stesso. Lo faceva sempre sentirsi nudo e infreddolito, come se avesse perso qualcosa nel processo che mai avrebbe riavuto indietro.  
"Tu sei una creatura meravigliosa," infine disse Loki. "Fai in modo che ogni cosa sembri semplice, come se non vi fossero strati su strati, eppure ce ne sono così tanti dentro di te."

Masticandosi il labbro inferiore, Tony guardò giù nell'acqua. "Ah, va bene. Non sembra una bella cosa."  
"Ma lo è." Una mano sul mento di Tony lo forzò a guardare su e incontrare gli occhi di Loki. Erano decisi, intensi. "E' una bella cosa, una gran bella cosa. Io voglio tenerti, e ti permetterò di tenere me allo stesso modo. Se questo è davvero quello che vuoi."  
"Lo è." Tony assicurò rapidamente quando l'insicurezza fluttuò brevemente attraverso il viso di Loki. "E' quello che io voglio."  
Sorrisero uno all'altro per un breve momento prima che Loki tornasse serio. "Ovviamente, non c'è un grande futuro per me. Il giudizio di Odino non sarà gentile."

Tony non poteva discutere al riguardo; non aveva del tutto avuto quell'impressione da parte di Odino ma Loki ovviamente lo conosceva meglio. "Anche se accadesse," mormorò, scivolando attraverso la panca per mettersi a cavallo di Loki. Prendendo fra le mani il viso di Loki, si chinò a baciarlo dolcemente, quasi castamente - per quanto casto Tony potesse essere. Loki restituì il bacio ma non intensificò, perciò rimase gentile, lento. 

Due giorni dopo (che Tony e Loki ebbero passato passeggiando nella città ancora una volta, Loki mostrando a Tony delle cose che reputava importanti come la farmacia dove venivano prodotte le pozioni o la sala storica piena di quadri) Loki ebbe un altra conversazione con Odino. Quando tornò le sue guance erano arrossate e i suoi occhi luminosi di furia; immediatamente assalì Tony quando arrivò al suo appartamento e lo trascinò a letto. Ore dopo rivelò a Tony che oggi, avevano litigato riguardo lui e la loro relazione, matrimonio, se Tony fosse un compagno degno e come fosse comparabile con Jane e l'influenza che lei aveva avuto su Thor.  
"Io non penso che tu avessi bisogno di me per vedere l'errore nel tuo comportamento," disse sommessamente Tony. "Sei perfettamente in grado di farlo da te."  
Loki sorrise ed era un po' dolce e anche un po' pericoloso.

Il giorno dopo portò di nuovo Tony alle sale storiche e in un ufficio li accanto, dove lo lasciò solo assieme a Hrgar per un paio d'ore per raccontare la battaglia di Midgard nei minimi dettagli. Hrgar annotò ogni parola che Tony diceva e fece domande ("potete essere un po' più chiaro riguardo il numero dei Chitauri attaccanti") e alla fine pianse il fatto che probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto il racconto degli altri Avengers. Inoltre sembrò trovare molto appropriato il nome dato alla loro piccola banda di più o meno supereroi. Per quando Loki arrivò a liberarlo di nuovo Tony era davvero vicino allo scappare; non lasciava i membri del suo consiglio di amministrazione farlo annoiare in quel modo, perciò, non avrebbe sopportato quella cosa più a lungo da parte di uno storico Aesir.

"Era ora," scattò quando Loki apparve, la sua pazienza quasi completamente logorata. Gli occhi di Hrigar si spalancarono e quelli di Loki si socchiusero, ma non disse nulla, semplicemente si spostò di lato quando Tony marciò oltre a lui fuori dalla stanza.  
"Non parcheggiarmi da qualche parte come un bambino che deve essere tenuto occupato," scattò Tony quando si diressero all'appartamento di Loki. "Sono perfettamente in grado di intrattenermi. Non mi serve un babysitter."  
"Era davvero così brutto?" chiese Loki, sembrando indifferente, cosa che fece incazzare ancor di più Tony.  
Tony semplicemente ruggì, aumentando ancora la velocità dei suoi passi. Se fossero stati a casa sarebbe andato a fare esplodere delle cose in laboratorio; gli mancava ferocemente più di ogni altra cosa ora. Il suo spazio per fare tutto quello che gli pareva.

Quando entrò negli appartamenti di Loki brevemente considerò di fottere Loki fino all'esaurimento come aveva fatto Loki a lui il giorno prima, ma non se la sentiva davvero, quasi vibrando fuori dalla sua pelle per la frustrazione. Non era a causa di Hrgar e Loki; era più che altro irritazione e frustrazione. C'era molta pressione su di lui, non solo a causa del processo (e che Odino semplicemente non volesse andare avanti con la cosa non aiutava in alcun modo) ma perché gli occhi di tutti erano sempre su di lui ovunque andasse, specialmente quando era con Loki. E al contrario che a casa, li non poteva reagire, non poteva provocare le persone e giocare con loro, incontrare o sovvertire le loro aspettative, perché molto di più della sua sola reputazione dipendeva da come le persone lo vedevano qui.


	28. 4.4 Battaglia

Loki chiuse la porta del suo appartamento. "Tu-" Una campana che Tony non aveva mai sentito prima suonò, bloccando Loki a metà parola. Gli occhi che si spalancavano afferrò il braccio di Tony al polso e lo tirò di nuovo fuori dalla stanza, affrettandosi lungo il corridoio quasi correndo.  
"Che diavolo-"  
"E' la campana di pericolo," interruppe Loki, la voce tesa, "Segnala che Asgard è sotto attacco. Non è stata sentita da più di cento anni."  
Da prima che la guerra con gli Jotun finisse ufficialmente, dunque. Okay, ora Tony poteva capire la fretta.

"Thor," chiamò Loki seccamente quando incontrarono il principe biondo ad una biforcazione nei corridoi; Thor portava il suo martello e si stavano dirigendo chiaramente tutti nella stessa direzione. Tutt'attorno a loro le persone si muovevano ugualmente, sia nella stessa nell'opposta direzione. Tony era sorpreso dal fatto che non sembrava esservi panico per nulla; tutti sembravano quietamente determinati, impegnati, come se sapessero tutti esattamente dove dovessero andare. Ed ancora, probabilmente era così. Erano stati in guerra fino ad un tempo relativamente recente, questo probabilmente non era una situazione troppo nuova per buona parte di loro.

“Loki, Tony," replicò Thor con un cenno. La sua espressione era tesa. "Pensi che..."  
"No," disse Loki seccamente. "Non è possibile."  
"Ma fratello, tu ai dato loro il..."  
"No," ripeté Loki, con più forza quella volta.  
Thor rimase in silenzio, ma l'espressione preoccupata non lasciò il suo viso.  
Erano in un area della città/palazzo in cui Tony non era mai stato prima; sospettava che fosse il luogo dove accadevano le cose importanti, non un luogo in cui lui avrebbe avuto alcuna ragione di essere e certamente non un luogo dove avrebbero voluto vederlo. Ma Loki non aveva ancora lasciato andare il suo polso e Tony certamente non lo avrebbe fatto notare.

Thor davanti a Loro, entrarono in una stanza che conteneva Odino ed un paio di altre persone più o meno della sua età o più anziane, chiaramente veterani di guerra. Discutevano fra loro, il caos li sembrava meno controllato che all'esterno.  
"Figli miei," disse Odino quando li vide. Si avvicinò loro, tendendo le braccia e mise le mani sulle spalle di Loki e Thor, facendo un cenno a Tony che stava fra di loro. "Siamo stati attaccati. Un esageratamente sciocco tentativo dal resto della flotta dei Chitauri."  
"Quanti?"" chiese Loki bruscamente.  
"Una nave madre e svariati incrociatori stellari," rispose Odino prontamente.  
"La nave madre contiene quella sorgente energetica da cui tutti loro dipendono?" chiese Tony.

Per un momento la confusione apparve sul viso di Odino; chiaramente si era più o meno dimenticato di lui, e certamente non si era aspettato che Tony avesse qualcosa da dire. "Quello è corretto."  
"Xrkcht," disse Loki, guardando Tony. Tony sollevò un sopracciglio, Loki sollevò un sopracciglio e va bene, erano sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda, buono a sapersi.  
"Dobbiamo semplicemente far fuori quella e le loro armi smetteranno di funzionare, giusto?" disse Tony, avvolgendo la cosa in una domanda all'ultimo momento mentre si ricordava che stava parlando ad un Re e non a qualcuno che poteva ragionevolmente coinvolgere in una discussione riguardo la guerra come Fury.  
"Si," confermò Loki.

"Ottimo." Tony guardò Odino. "Posso volare lassù e occuparmi della cosa."  
Ma Odino scosse la testa. "E' impossibile che voi vi riusciate senza essere notato. Per quanto il vostro coraggio sia apprezzato."  
"Posso renderlo invisibile," interruppe Loki. "In effetti, posso andare con lui."  
"No, mi servi qui per supportare gli scudi in caso di attacco," rifiutò immediatamente Odino.  
"Io andrò con lui," si offrì Thor. "La mia presenza dovrebbe nutrire l'incantesimo di Loki a sufficienza da nascondere entrambi noi, ed io ho già lottato in precedenza contro i Chitauri."  
Non sembrando per nulla felice di quell'idea, Odino pensò alla cosa per un momento prima di annuire infine riluttantemente. "Molto bene. Nel frattempo, prepareremo le difese della città per la guerra."  
"Bello. Dunque dove-"

Loki interruppe Tony prima che potesse muoversi. "Devi metterti l'armatura. L'incantesimo sarà efficace solo allora." Senza alcuna ulteriore spiegazione li teleportò alla porta dei suoi appartamenti e spinse Tony dentro senza cerimonie. Un po' dispiaciuto per non poter testare il sistema di ricerca bersaglio dell'armatura adesso, ma cosciente che quello era più rapido, Tony si mise davanti alla valigia e l'attivò; l'ultimo pezzo stava ancora scattando in posizione quando Loki si avvicinava di nuovo a lui e li teleportava indietro. Da qualche parte lungo la via, Tony notò, Loki aveva acquisito la sua armatura da battaglia ed una lunga asta/bastone simile a quello di Gandalf solo molto più bello. Stereotipo dello stregone un po' troppo?

Odino era ancora in piedi con Thor, ma si era girato indietro a metà mentre parlava con alcuni dei suoi generali, dando istruzioni riguardo la protezione di cristalli e altre cose. Quando Tony e Loki apparvero si girò indietro; Tony si mosse e per abbassare la maschera ma improvvisamente la mano di Loki si mise in mezzo, girando il suo viso e catturandolo in un breve ma appassionato bacio. Mentre si tirava indietro, chiuse la maschera per Tony e dovette a malapena guardare Thor perché il guerriero biondo immediatamente si avvicinasse a Tony toccando il suo braccio, I successivi minuti vennero riempiti da Loki che cantilenava qualcosa e disegnava simboli su di loro con quella che sembrava luce, e poi Loki sembrò aver fatto. Fece un passo indietro e diede a Tony uno sguardo molto severo. "Non morire." I suoi occhi si spostarono brevemente su Thor includendo anche lui nell'ordine anche se era principalmente indirizzato a Tony.

"Non ho in programma di farlo, tesoro," replicò Tony. "A cosa sembra quella cosa della sorgente di energia?"  
"Non c'è modo che tu possa mancarla," disse Loki impazientemente. "Vai sempre verso dove le cose sembrano più attive e bagnate."  
Sembrava piacevole. Tony guardò Thor. "Sei pronto?"  
"Che la vostra missione abbia successo e voi, se non accadesse, siate ammessi nelle eterne aule del Valhalla," disse Odino.

Thor annuì significativamente. "Ah, grazie, anche a voi," rispose Tony goffamente e fu piuttosto grato quando Thor lo guidò fuori dalla stanza. Loki era incredibilmente teso; la sua espressione sembrava quasi ansiosa e Tony aveva un paio di impulsi conflittuali al riguardo. Rimase coerente con il pensiero che gli diceva, prenditi cura della cosa rapidamente e torna indietro salvo.  
Si diressero verso una terrazza; erano sopra alla città, Tony ne aveva vista una buona parte fino ad allora, ed anche alcuni bei panorami. Ora non aveva occhi per quel tipo di cose comunque. "Seguimi," disse Thor, roteò il suo martello e decollò, Tony che lo seguiva da vicino.  
Si sollevarono sempre più in su e presto furono fuori dall'atmosfera; Tony fu molto lieto di essersi preso cura del problema del ghiaccio e cercò con tutte le forze di non chiedersi come cazzo Thor sopravvivesse, men che meno respirasse nello spazio.

Servì loro del tempo, abbastanza da far smettere Tony di farsi domande riguardo la sopravvivenza miracolosa di Thor e invece iniziò a pensare a dove cazzo fosse quella flotta di attacco, ma improvvisamente erano li, nascosti in una specie di nebulosa in un tentativo misero di non essere notati che molto chiaramente era fallito. Non stavano ancora attaccando Asgard e non sembravano neppure vedere Tony e Thor perciò chiaramente l'incantesimo di Loki stava funzionando. Tony perse un momento a chiedersi che cosa diavolo apparentemente aspettassero, ma non aveva il tempo di investigare. Thor con uno scopo preciso si diresse verso una delle navi più arretrate; sembrava diversa dalle altre con una forma vagamente triangolare e chiaramente non intesa per attaccare. Tony vagamente ricordava di aver visto una nave come quella nei filmati del materiale video di quando aveva spedito i suoi missili attraverso un portale verso la flotta di sorpresa; perciò quella era una nave madre. Non si supponeva fossero più grosse?

Bene, aveva strategicamente più senso che la nave più importante fosse più piccola, quindi molto più facilmente difendibile. Tony si chiese perché la fantascienza non vi avesse pensato; chiaramente avrebbe dovuto passare delle idee alle persone quando fosse tornato sulla Terra, ora che aveva una reale esperienza sulle guerre spaziali.  
Quando arrivarono alla nave Tony in qualche modo aspettava che Thor trovasse l'ingresso o qualcosa del genere - doveva esserci una cosa simile - ma Thor fu molto meno sottile al riguardo. Con Mjölnir davanti a se, semplicemente perforò un foro attraverso la parete in un posto apparentemente casuale, poi uscì come un proiettile dal foro di nuovo mente il contenuto di qualsiasi cosa fosse all'interno esplodeva nel vuoto dello spazio. Tony fu fortunato a togliersi di mezzo in tempo, davvero.

Thor si mosse di nuovo dentro quando le cose smisero di fuoriuscire dal foro - salvo per l'invisibile aria si trattava principalmente di una specie di liquido assieme a pezzi sparsi, alcuni di essi tecnologia, altri che sembravano più... biologici. Era incredibilmente disgustoso e Tony non era desideroso di entrare dentro. Ma ad ogni modo, non c'era altra scelta al riguardo, quindi seguì Thor nella nave.  
Sembrava organica dall'interno. Lo spazio in cui entrarono sembrava scavato da una paletta di gelato, un immagine che fece sentire Tony vagamente nauseato, e poi Thor si premette attraverso il muro. Letteralmente si mosse verso il muro e si spinse dentro, svanendo dalla vista mentre veniva ingoiato completamente.  
"Saaaanto cazzo," mormorò Tony, la voce che echeggiava metallica nell'elmetto. "Questa deve essere una delle cose più disgustose che io abbia mai visto." Come una nascita al contrario solo molto più disgustosa e molto più fantascientifica.

Ma chiaramente, non c'era altra scelta al riguardo; imprecando seguì Thor, spingendosi dentro il muro. Era viscido viscoso e sembrò in qualche modo succhiarlo dentro quando abbastanza di lui fu dentro. Improvvisamente il panico si riversò sopra a Tony; era completamente sommerso ma non c'era alcun segno di una fine. Stava quasi per iniziare ad iperventilare quando improvvisamente venne letteralmente sputato fuori in una specie di corridoio dove Thor lo aspettava, coperto di fango verde e non sembrando per nulla felice al riguardo.  
"Oddio," disse Tony. "Non riuscirò mai più a ripulire questa armatura. La rottamo appena arrivo a casa. Santo cazzo, è stato orribile."

"Le navi madre non sono... piacevoli," convenne Thor cupamente. Stringendo la presa su Mjölnir, iniziò a camminare lungo il corridoio. "Stammi vicino. Dobbiamo essere pronti - l'incantesimo di Loki ci renderà meno visibili ma a questa distanza più allerta verso gli intrusi loro sono, meno effettivo sarà, e presto scopriranno la breccia nel guscio."  
"Capito." Flettendo le dita, Tony si girò indietro e sparò al muro, più per testare se il fango avesse intaccato i suoi repulsori e forse un pochino per mostrare al muro chi comandava.  
"Dobbiamo cercare di non attrarre l'attenzione," disse Thor in tono di rimprovero.  
"Sono d'accordo, amico, ma mi spiace, dovevo vedere se quella cosa aveva rovinato la mia elettronica," rispose Tony per nulla dispiaciuto, raggiungendolo rapidamente.

Non ci volle molto prima che arrivassero ai primi Chitauri e santo cazzo, erano anche più disgustosi quando non portavano l'armatura da battaglia, Tony avrebbe potuto facilmente continuare a vivere senza saperlo, oh Gesù. Non sembravano prestare loro alcuna attenzione, e non lo fecero neppure i successivi, ma i due successivi sembravano vagamente agitati, squittendo (letteralmente squittivano come insetti) uno all'altro. Tony non poteva dire se fossero felicemente eccitati o preoccupati, ma presunse la seconda, vista la recente breccia nello scafo e tutto il resto.

Riuscirono a passarne ancora alcuni, ma iniziavano a notarli, guardando verso di loro ancora ed ancora. I muri iniziavano a luccicare e Tony era piuttosto sicuro che la melma si arrampicasse in lunghe strisce sui suoi stivali mentre camminava ma con molta attenzione non guardò giù. Quando passarono uno dei Chitauri - ora in armatura - e li fissò per tutto il tempo seppe che il loro periodo di grazia era quasi terminato, ed aveva ragione; il successivo che li vide strillò, ma prima che potesse andare molto in la con la cosa Tony aveva già fatto esplodere la sua testa con un colpo mirato.  
"Preparati alla battaglia," disse Thor sottovoce. "Dapprima attaccheranno davanti ma in seguito arriveranno anche da dietro; quindi dobbiamo essere rapidi."  
"Capito, amico. Ti copro la schiena."

Comunque, "rapidi" in quel contesto non significava poi così veloci. Dapprima funzionava bene, si davano il turno nel buttare giù i Chitauri che si avvicinavano prima che buona parte di loro anche solo si accorgesse di quello che accadeva ma presto arrivarono in numero sempre più alto, sempre più difficili da eliminare rapidamente. Quello, assieme alla crescente melma lungo tutti i muri, pavimenti e soffitto li rallentava. Tony tenne prudentemente d'occhio le loro spalle e ben presto fu impegnato anche su quel fronte. Ma a dispetto del crescente numero di Chitauri attaccanti, continuarono fermamente a spingersi più avanti nella nave; con i corridoi e la melma sopra ogni cosa i Chitauri non potevano lanciare un attacco effettivo. I Chitauri sembravano avere la propensione per finire dalla parte sbagliata di un collo di bottiglia.

Non era una lotta facile. Thor non poteva o non voleva richiamare i suoi fulmini - un grande svantaggio riguardo essere il Dio del Tuono, ma in combattimento ravvicinato l'intero affare diveniva piuttosto letale per gli alleati così come per i nemici - e i Chitauri divenivano sempre più feroci più vicini arrivassero i due al loro bersaglio. Sia Tony che Thor erano coperti di melma e pezzi di Chitauri, il pavimento era cosparso di cadaveri più o meno danneggiati ed entrambi avevano graffi, bruciature e piccole ferite. Ma stavano facendosi strada in avanti, e quella era la cosa più importante.

Improvvisamente il corridoio davanti a loro si aprì in un ampia sala aperta che era affollata di Chitauri. Quello era sia cosa cattiva che buona, perché mentre tutto quell'attacco aveva strategicamente preso una piega peggiore per Tony e Thor, significava anche che potevano volare il che era cosa molto buona per le loro abilità in battaglia. E l'effetto positivo più importante: al centro della stanza una cosa che non sembrava molto una fonte di energia, una grossa palla verde di... carne, per mancanza di una parola migliore. Vene pulsanti che portavano da essa al pavimento, al soffitto e alle mura, era assolutamente disgustosa e Tony si prese grande piacere nel tagliarle, anche se ciò le rendeva anche più disgustose perché sanguinavano.

"Dobbiamo distruggere la sorgente di energia!" Urlò Thor verso di lui dall'altra parte della sala; chiunque altro Tony non lo avrebbe capito sopra all'assordante rumore degli stridii che facevano i Chitauri. Era anche in qualche modo inutile, non è che Tony non fosse cosciente della cosa, ma era un buon avviso perché Tony era più focalizzato sui Chitauri. Dopo l'avviso di Thor invece di continuare con i suoi colpi incerti verso di esso quando aveva tempo, iniziò a fare uno sforzo più effettivo. Comunque, non sembrava esserci maggior effetto, ne dai colpi di Tony ne dal martello di Thor, perciò Tony preparò un piano.  
Volò verso Thor, perché non aveva il vantaggio di una voce molto possente. "Puoi usare il tuo fulmine?"  
"Non voglio colpirti," rispose Thor, cosa che probabilmente significava si.  
"Va bene, che ne dici se: io sto sul pavimento in metà della sala, tu fai la tua cosa."  
Thor annuì ma con cautela, "Devi stare steso."

Sicuro, Tony poteva farlo. Non gli piaceva ma se significava che avrebbero avuto dei fulmini... e così fecero. Thor rimase cauto, Tony poteva dirlo a quel punto, ma il suo fulmine comunque tagliò ampi solchi fra i Chitauri, e danneggiò la carne (non c'era davvero altra parola per definirla, sembrava come quella dei muri ma era più debole) della sorgente di energia in modo sufficiente a far sì che i colpi di Tony facessero dei danni ugualmente. La carne si strappò, rivelando qualcosa sotto - Tony avrebbe amato farlo a pezzi, capire come diavolo quella cosa funzionava, ma davvero non aveva il tempo. I Chitauri stavano divenendo crescentemente disperati e Tony aveva preso più di qualche colpo di striscio. Fino ad allora nulla era troppo danneggiato, ma era meglio che si sbrigassero perché era solo una questione di tempo che l'armatura venisse danneggiata così malamente da non essere in grado di volare più nello spazio. Il che sarebbe stato uno schifo, specialmente considerando che era la sorgente di energia che stavano distruggendo li; quando la loro missione fosse stata completa non avrebbero potuto usare la nave madre per tornare indietro.

Un altro colpo di fulmine di Thor fece una buona apertura; Tony non poteva vedere bene il nucleo ma il suo colpo successivo ebbe certamente un effetto. La nave attorno a loro in qualche modo gemette e rabbrividì, i muri che si arricciavano, ma un maggiore indicatore fu lo stridio certamente disperato dei Chitauri. Tony rischiò la cosa, volò in alto e diede un paio di altri colpi al foro che lui e principalmente Thor avevano creato.  
"Tony!" urlò Thor e Tony istintivamente si schivò. Un attimo dopo un ultimo fulmine eliminò la cosa per sempre. Non sembrò esservi un grande effetto nella nave, ma i Chitauri attorno a loro collassarono come i burattini a cui fossero stati tagliati i fili - cosa che loro in effetti erano. Tony rabbrividì di disgusto.  
"Ben fatto, Uomo di Ferro!" chiamò Thor, respirando pesantemente.

Cautamente, Tony sollevò la sua maschera facciale. "Penso sia più che altro grazie a te, amico. Buon lavoro."  
"Abbiamo avuto successo," Thor fece notare l'ovvio. "E' meglio se torniamo ad Asgard. Sono preoccupato dei possibili danni alla mia casa."  
Diavolo, Tony poteva di certo comprenderlo. "Siamo venuti, abbiamo risolto, amico, andiamo." Tornarono indietro e Tony fece fare una scansione alla IA primitiva dell'armatura - niente JARVIS, gli serviva troppa potenza di calcolo - ma era fortunato; anche se l'armatura era un po' ammaccata qui e la non c'erano strappi o fessure. Quello voleva anche dire che la melma non era finita realmente addosso a Tony, il che lui poteva davvero apprezzare ma pianificava comunque un lungo, scrupoloso bagno quando fosse tornato. Specialmente dopo che per uscire dalla nave, dovettero letteralmente attraversare di nuovo il muro.

Volarono indietro e quando entrarono nell'atmosfera di nuovo buona parte della melma venne bruciata via - per Tony almeno, Thor sembrava avere una specie di strato protettivo attorno a se, era certamente magico - lasciando Tony bruciacchiato e probabilmente facendolo sembrare più malmesso di quanto fosse davvero.  
Asgard sembrava a posto. C'erano danni alle cose, delle aree del palazzo sembrava avessero subito incendi, ma nulla era realmente distrutto. Thor e Tony atterrarono su una terrazza, entrarono dentro e trovarono... il panico. Molto meno controllato di quando era suonata la campana.  
Confuso, Thor afferrò il braccio di un guerriero che si dirigeva nella direzione opposta dei civili in fuga. "Alwe."  
"Mio principe." Alwe sembrava sollevato mentre si inchinava, ma comunque preoccupato. "Il vostro ritorno è fortunato."

"Cosa non va?" chiese Thor. "I Chitauri-"  
"Loki," interruppe Alwe. "Ha attaccato il re."  
Tony si sentì come se venisse rovesciato da dentro a fuori. Ovviamente. L'attacco dei Chitauri era del tutto avventato, ovviamente lo era, il loro numero era troppo piccolo perché vi fosse speranza di successo. Quindi, erano una distrazione. "I suoi occhi erano blu?"  
Alwe sembrò confuso. "Che cosa state-"  
"I suoi occhi erano blu?"  
"Io non l'ho visto," disse infine Alwe.

Immediatamente mandandolo via Tony si girò verso Thor. "E' sotto controllo mentale."  
Annuì Thor. C'era un piccolo dubbio in lui, Tony poteva dirlo, ma non lo mostrò. "Dove?" chiese invece ad Alwe.  
"Nella camera blindata del Re," Alwe replicò immediatamente. "Ma le porte sono bloccate ed il re ha ordinato che nessuno entri.  
"Non importa," disse Thor, mandandolo via mentre si girava verso Tony. "Seguimi."  
Roteando il martello Thor decollò volando sopra alle teste dei cittadini che si affrettavano, Tony lo seguì immediatamente. Era davvero buona cosa che i soffitti fossero così alti in quei luoghi e i due ne fecero pieno uso, volando ad alta velocità attraverso la città. Sotto a loro il numero dei civili diminuì mentre quello dei guerrieri crebbe, fino a che Thor rallentò dove si stavano riunendo. Erano profondamente nel palazzo città ora, in un area in cui Tony non era mai stato prima, ed i guerrieri erano ammassati attorno ad un paio di grandi porte.

Immediatamente, fecero spazio a Thor e Tony. "Fandral, Hallofr," Thor si rivolse a due dei guerrieri di fronte.  
"Sono all'interno," immediatamente replicò Fandral, anche prima che Thor potesse chiedere. "Il Padre degli Dei, la Regina, Lady Sif, Loki ed il Titano Folle."  
"Thanos," disse Thor, bloccandosi.  
Cazzo. "Devo entrare li." Tony spinse via i due guerrieri e si avvicinò alla porta.  
"Voi non potete!" esclamò Fandral. "Il Padre degli Dei."  
"Certamente non stai suggerendo che i suoi ordini ci includano," disse Thor, seguendo Tony.  
"No, ovviamente no, mio Principe. Comunque..." Il modo in cui Fandral guardò verso Tony diceva tutto ma Tony aveva davvero cose più importanti da fare. Così come Thor; ignorò i suoi amici ed aprì la porta, spingendo Tony ad entrare.

Erano in un ampia sala ma Tony non aveva occhi per l'architettura; era focalizzato sulla scena davanti a loro. C'era un tizio color porpora coinvolto con Odino da qualche parte più in giù, e dritto davanti a loro Loki affrontava Sif e Frigga. La schiena di Loki era girata ma Sif riuscì a dare un buon colpo mentre Frigga lo distrasse facendolo saltare indietro ed evadere. Con la manovra Tony diede un occhiata al suo profilo, gli occhi di Loki brillavano di blu.  
Tony non pensò. Lo aveva fatto ormai alcune volte perciò non avrebbe dovuto essere difficile sollevarsi e volare dritto contro Loki, e mentre lui non esitò... le quattro o cinque volte che lo aveva fatto all'inizio, erano tutte prima che lui e Loki fossero neppure amichevoli, men che meno sposati. Ed erano sposati, e non era solo per salvare Loki tramite la politica. Forse non era quello che Pepper e buona parte delle persone si aspettavano quando una coppia si sposava - amore eterno eccetera - ma era qualcosa di più che una recita.

Eppure, Tony non esitò. Con Loki distratto da Frigga e Sif, lui non si era accorto dell'entrata di Thor e Tony e di certo non si aspettava un attacco alle spalle. Sif e Frigga furono abbastanza intelligenti da tenere le loro espressioni impassibili anche quando notarono Tony, ed un attimo dopo Tony stava già collidendo con Loki.  
Aveva abbastanza pratica nella cosa, avrebbe dovuto riuscire a far cadere Loki in modo che battesse la testa senza rompersi nulla, e Loki di certo perse conoscenza, ma Tony non sapeva quanto quello fosse stato utile in effetti visto che Thanos era proprio li. Guardandosi indietro, trovò che Thor aveva raggiunto suo padre; Thanos sembrava stare parlando al momento ma il suo linguaggio del corpo diceva che era solo questione di tempo.

"Tony-" disse Frigga, accucciandosi accanto a suo figlio. Sif rimase ferma, le mani chiuse a pugno, fissando Loki con un espressione combattuta.  
"Era controllo mentale," disse immediatamente Tony. Si inginocchiò accanto a Loki, una mano guantata inutilmente sul suo braccio; Frigga stava toccando con cautela la testa di Loki.  
"Lo so," disse tristemente.  
Un grido dall'altro lato della sala attirò la loro attenzione; Thanos sembrò avere attaccato Thor, il guerriero biondo era stato sbattuto contro il muro.  
Frigga fece un rumore preoccupato e si girò verso Tony. "Abbiamo bisogno di-"  
"Sicuro." Riluttantemente Tony si alzò e le offrì una mano aiutandola ad alzarsi. Sif diede a Frigga la sua spada ma la regina scosse la testa.  
"Io ho un piano. Sotto nessuna circostanza Thanos deve notare quello che sto facendo," disse intentamente. Tony e Sif annuirono entrambi.

Restituendo il cenno, Frigga improvvisamente si divise in due. Una versione di lei si inginocchiò di nuovo accanto a Loki e sembrò congelarsi li. "Dobbiamo sbrigarci," la versione rimanente di lei disse.  
Tony guardò Sif e la trovò a guardarlo di rimando. "Noi siamo la distrazione," disse Tony.  
Sif annuì, determinazione sul suo viso. "Ne sono cosciente."  
Insieme andarono verso Odino, Thor e Thanos.

"Altri dei tuoi deboli sottoposti?" Thanos rise quando li guardò. "Speri che ti possano aiutare a sconfiggermi? Tu sciocco!" Scatenandosi, sparò un fulmine di energia verso Tony, sbattendolo contro il muro come aveva fatto prima con Thor. L'impatto fu duro; qualcosa si ruppe nel suo fianco e la sua spalla prese un bel colpo, assieme alla sua testa. Con il capo annebbiato Tony scivolò sul pavimento; gli servirono alcuni momenti per riprendersi. Sangue caldo e bagnato sgocciolava al lato del suo viso e la sua spalla irradiava dolore così forte che sopraffaceva tutti gli altri dolori nel resto del corpo. Quella era probabilmente cosa buona ma santo cazzo, servirono a Tony svariati minuti per riuscire a tornare di nuovo in piedi. Merda. Era quasi certo di essersi rotto qualcosa e l'armatura era stata criticamente danneggiata allo stesso modo, stava facendo lampeggiare allarmi che lui dismise. Non c'era nulla da fare al riguardo in quel momento.

Il confronto fra Thanos e gli Aesir si era scaldato per quando Tony riuscì a focalizzarsi su di esso di nuovo; Odino e Thanos si stavano scambiando colpi fisici e magici, Thor e Sif stando pronti disperatamente. Loki giaceva ancora incosciente sul pavimento, la copia immobile di sua madre inginocchiata accanto a lui. E la vera Frigga... Tony la vide rientrare da una porta all'altro lato della sala, portando un arco, un paio di frecce e qualcos'altro che Tony non riusciva a vedere bene da lontano. Lei attaccò la cosa ad una freccia, incoccò la freccia e mirò.

Odino sparò qualcosa a Thanos che lui rimandò via; Frigga scoccò la sua freccia allo stesso momento e per quello Thanos era completamente impreparato. Non la vide neppure arrivare. Tony non poteva vedere esattamente quello che la freccia fece all'impatto, ma improvvisamente Thanos iniziò a congelare - letteralmente. Il ghiaccio salì rapidamente attraverso il suo corpo, iniziando dove la freccia lo aveva colpito al fianco. Thanos ruggì e cercò di fare qualcosa, ma il ghiaccio era troppo rapido; lo inglobò completamente, congelandolo letteralmente a metà di un movimento.

Tutti fissarono per un attimo, respirando affannosamente. La copia di Frigga era svanita senza traccia, lasciando quella vera in piedi accanto all'altra porta ferma. Lei e suo marito si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi Odino fece per muoversi verso Thanos ma allo stesso momento Loki si mosse e tutta l'attenzione di Tony venne del tutto deviata.  
Camminare faceva male; il dolore nella sua spalla si irradiava in tutto il suo corpo e gli altri dolori iniziavano a chiedere attenzione ugualmente. La sua testa martellava e la costole facevano male, era quasi certo di averne rotta almeno una, ma Loki si stava svegliando quindi non glie ne importava un cazzo.

Quando si inginocchiò accanto a Loki scosse il suo corpo, facendo riacutizzare il dolore; un gemito gli uscì dalla gola. Imprecando al dolore che anche un semplice gesto causava, si mosse e lentamente tolse la maschera dell'armatura in modo che Loki che stava battendo le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco, potesse vedere il suo viso. "Ehi, tesoro," disse Tony, un sorriso che era probabilmente più una smorfia che altro.

Loki si aggrottò, confuso, e sedette. Si guardò attorno, osservò la scena con Thanos letteralmente congelato ed impallidì platealmente, il che era davvero un impresa perché era già pallido, ombre scure nuovamente sotto gli occhi. "Che cosa ho fatto?" chiese Loki, la testa che scattò verso Tony. Poi ansimò, gli occhi che si spalancarono, e si sporse per toccare il lato del viso di Tony. I polpastrelli che si ritirarono insanguinati. "Sei ferito," sussurrò inorridito. "Sono stato io-"

"No," disse Tony rapidamente. "Non tu, no. Thanos. Tu stai bene. Tu stai bene, piccolo?"  
"Bene?" Loki rise amaramente. "No. Ma è irrilevante ora, tu sei ferito."  
Tony non si preoccupò neppure di dire che stava bene, perché davvero non era così. "Penso di essermi rotto qualcosa nella spalla."  
Sembrando sconvolto, Loki toccò di nuovo il viso di Tony, stavolta con un fazzoletto che prese dal suo giaco. Ripulì il sangue sul viso di Tony fino a che arrivò ad un area che fece sussultare Tony. "Starai bene," Loki lo consolò, sembrando anche troppo preoccupato. "I guaritori ti aiuteranno."  
"Io sto bene," Tony sentì la necessità di dire; Loki sembrava essere sul suo letto di morte o simili. "Fa male come un demonio ma io starò bene."

"Sarà così," convenne Loki, sembrando ancora preoccupato ma un po' meno agitato. Molto gentilmente, baciò Tony, poi si chinò a toccare le loro fronti. "Starai bene presto."  
"Loki."  
Con espressione contrastata, Loki si tirò via da Tony e guardò su verso Odino. "E' ferito," disse poi si aggrottò, abbassando lo sguardo. "Io... mi imprigionerai ora?"  
Loki era così denudato. Non era mai stato così facile da leggere; Tony era certo fosse perché il controllo mentale lo aveva incasinato. Sperò che fosse tutto quello che aveva fatto, e che non fosse permanente.  
"No," disse Odino, quasi gentilmente. "No, figlio mio. Come stai?"

Tirando fiato, Loki disse, "Sto abbastanza bene. Qualcuno ha chiamato i guaritori?"  
"Si. Stanno arrivando. Come state Tony?"  
"Un po' ammaccato, ma starò bene," rispose Tony. "Come stanno tutti?"  
Odino diede uno sguardo dietro di se. "La mia regina è magnifica come il giorno che l'ho incontrata."  
"Ah, sicuro, quello è stato davvero cazzuto. Che cos'era quella cosa? Thanos rimarrà permanentemente in quel modo?" Tony si spostò accidentalmente e dovette reprimere un sobbalzo alla nuova ondata di dolore che venne sparata attraverso di lui.

"Rimarrà così abbastanza a lungo perché troviamo una soluzione più permanente," rispose Odino, e quello era sufficiente per Tony.  
Loki fece un suono preoccupato quando Tony ondeggiò; afferrò il braccio non ferito di Tony e lo supportò in quel modo. "Dovrai togliere l'armatura."  
Tony fece una smorfia, ma Loki aveva ragione. La funzione di sgancio automatico non funzionava a causa di tutti i danni che l'armatura aveva subito quindi avrebbero dovuto farlo nel modo peggiore; per essere onesto Tony non voleva indossarla di nuovo comunque, con quella melma e tutto il resto. "Fai del tuo peggio, piccolo," diede il permesso a Loki.

Loki fu attento a staccare l'armatura da Tony, ma non riuscì del tutto a prevenire di toccare le ferite di Tony. Per quando l'armatura fu tolta Tony respirava affannosamente, era sudato e si sentiva svenire per il dolore. Loki era tutto quello che lo teneva su in quel momento.  
"Va tutto bene," mormorò confortante Loki. "Il guaritore è qui ora.  
Tony si lamentò. Il suo viso era sepolto nella spalla di Loki e aveva morso un pezzetto di cuoio del suo giaco per evitare di urlare. Profumava di cuoio e sudore; le mani di Loki erano gentili sul suo corpo.  
"Tony," disse Loki, la voce insistente. Non era probabilmente la prima volta che lo aveva detto. "Dove sei ferito?"  
Dovette sputare la cinghia di cuoio che stava masticando prima di rispondere. "Spalla," gracchiò allora, quasi inutilmente perché Loki probabilmente lo aveva già capito. "Testa." anche quella, visto il sanguinamento. "Costole. Penso sia tutto."  
"Va bene," disse Loki. "Resta con me, Tony, va bene?"

"Sempre," biascicò Tony. Qualcuno stava facendo qualcosa; sentì un tocco sulla sua spalla, quella non ferita e da esso qualcosa si irradiò attraverso il suo corpo, ne caldo ne freddo ma poteva comunque sentirlo, impossibile da descrivere. Diede sollievo al dolore, o almeno glie lo fece sentire di meno. Ma quando il suo corpo automaticamente si rilassò fra le braccia di Loki tutto si riacutizzò di nuovo, facendolo gemere e tendersi di nuovo.   
"Shhh," Loki lo blandì. "Stai fermo per un momento, e poi potrai muoverti."  
Tony cigolò e fletté le dita in qualche modo la sua mano buona finì stretta attorno all'omero di Loki. La sua stretta era tale per cui probabilmente gli stava facendo male ma Loki non disse una parola al riguardo, semplicemente premette le labbra sulla tempia di Tony - quella non insanguinata - e mormorò cose confortanti.

Il dolore defluì ancora una volta ma quella volta Tony fece uno sforzo cosciente per non rilassarsi fino a che Loki gli diede l'okay. Sentì la vista appannarsi un po', ed era piuttosto ironico che ora che il dolore lo stava lasciando, sarebbe svenuto. Non c'era nulla che potesse fare per evitarlo, comunque, e per essere onesto, si lasciò andare all'incoscienza volontariamente, a dispetto del tono preoccupato della voce di Loki.  
Si svegliò sentendosi caldo e confortevole, e molto più importante senza dolore. Batté le palpebre e trovò che era nella camera di Loki. Doveva essere notte, la stanza era buia quanto possibile con la luce delle stelle che entrava, dando ad ogni cosa una lieve, colorata penombra. Loki giaceva nel letto accanto a lui, senza toccarlo, il viso tirato in un espressione lievemente aggrottata anche nel sonno.  
Non fidandosi molto della assenza di dolore, Tony si spostò con cautela, tastandosi, ma sembrava che fosse del tutto guarito, completamente libero dal dolore. Formidabile.

La meraviglia svanì rapidamente comunque, lasciando Tony piuttosto annoiato. Era troppo sveglio per tornare ad assopirsi; i suoi pensieri prendevano velocità. Voleva sapere cosa fosse accaduto, cosa stava succedendo, se Loki stava bene, ma certamente non lo avrebbe svegliato per chiedere, non per quanto esausto Loki sembrava anche ora.  
Non si rivelò necessario, comunque, perché Loki si svegliò appena Tony si sedette, anche se era stato molto attento nel farlo. Si bloccò appena Loki si mosse ma Loki comunque aprì gli occhi battendo le palpebre. Vedendo Tony seduto per metà, che si reggeva sui gomiti, si svegliò completamente in un nanosecondo e sedette anche lui, con un lieve sussulto. "Come ti senti?"

Tony si aggrottò; Loki aveva tenuto la sua voce calma e davvero non sembrava che si sentisse così in gran forma. "Ho la sensazione che dovrei chiedere a te la stessa cosa." Quando Loki non reagì, solo lo osservò, Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo e si piegò per baciarlo con molta cautela sulle labbra. "Sto bene," mormorò mentre si tirava indietro. "Adesso, dimmi tu della tua emicrania." Riconosceva l'espressione tirata sul viso di Loki da come faceva Pepper, a cui accadeva a volte.

"Sembra che tu te lo sia già immaginato da te," replicò Loki.  
Con una smorfia, Tony diede a Loki un altro bacio prudente. "Niente che io possa fare?"  
"No." Lentamente, Loki si abbassò di nuovo sui cuscini, gli occhi che si chiudevano. "Andrà via da solo, con il riposo."  
"Okay. Dormi allora, piccolo." Tony diede a Loki un altro bacetto prima di rimettersi giù. Voleva disperatamente sapere che cosa fosse accaduto ma la testa di Loki sembrava pronta a frantumarsi con un rumore forte. Loki inoltre si rilassò solo quando Tony si stese di nuovo; si mosse nello spazio fra di loro per intrecciare le loro dita. Tony che fino a quel momento stava considerando di alzarsi per lasciare Loki in pace, soppresse quel pensiero del tutto e semplicemente cercò di rilassarsi. Gli servì un lungo tempo, ma infine il calmo e regolare respiro di Loki lo fece scivolare nel sonno.

Quando si svegliò di nuovo era l'alba, la luce un po' più forte nella stanza ma non troppo luminosa. Stavolta non c'era assolutamente pensiero di tornare a dormire. Loki sembrava ancora andato però, perciò Tony molto, molto cautamente scivolò giù dal letto e a piedi nudi si diresse giù per le scale nella biblioteca, e da li in bagno. Non sapeva se fosse stato pulito così come era stato quasi svestito (portava solo i boxer ed una maglietta, ed era quasi certo che fosse stato Loki) ma anche se fosse stato, almeno doveva aver ricevuto una passata con la spugna. E quando era uscito dalla nave madre si era ripromesso un vero e scrupoloso bagno.

Perciò fu quello che fece. Si tolse i suoi pochi abiti, si bagnò si insaponò e poi entrò nell'acqua calda con un sospiro felice. Mentre giaceva li immerso, lasciando che il calore desse sollievo ai suoi muscoli, pensò a quello che era successo il giorno prima e si chiese come diavolo avesse potuto semplicemente... dimenticarsi di Thanos. E lo aveva fatto; dopo la fallita invasione sulla Terra era stato così felice e sollevato che non aveva neppure pensato a Thanos nuovamente eccetto in astratto. Lo faceva sentire un po' nauseato ora. Ovviamente la parte razionale di lui si rendeva conto che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per prevenirlo, ma comunque, non poteva evitare di chiederselo. Loki sicuramente non si era dimenticato del tipo che lo aveva schiacciato sotto al suo pollice - che aveva letteralmente invaso la sua mente. Loki se lo era segretamente chiesto e non lo aveva detto davanti a Tony per non metterlo in pericolo?

Merda, quello era il motivo per cui tutte le relazioni di Tony fallivano. Era bravo in alcuni aspetti ma in altri - come realmente essere li quando qualcuno ne aveva bisogno - falliva così malamente. Pepper lo sapeva, per quello non aveva mai voluto saperne.  
"Eccoti qui," disse Loki giusto quando i pensieri di Tony erano sull'orlo di divenire una spirale discendente di auto flagellazione. "Mi chiedevo dove fossi andato."  
"Solo qui." Tony si girò per guardare mentre Loki si sfilava la maglietta prima di entrare in acqua. "Come ti senti? Meglio?"  
"Si." Chiudendo gli occhi, Loki si rilassò nell'acqua.  
Tony lo osservò con cautela per un momento. "Ma non ancora bene, vero?"  
"E' solo un mal di testa ora." Senza aprire gli occhi Loki scivolò più vicino a Tony, mettendo una mano sulla sua coscia e posando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Sedettero in silenzio per un poco, Tony cercando di tener duro per quanto poteva gestire, ma infine non riuscì più a sopportare. "Il mal di testa era già li quando sei rinvenuto?" Questo era qualcosa per cui Tony poteva realmente biasimare se stesso, era passato per un sacco di dolore dopo il suo incontro ravvicinato con il muro, ma in qualche modo riusciva ancora a sentirsi colpevole di essere un egocentrico stronzo. Geniale.  
Eccetto... "No," disse Loki, agitandosi un poco. Sedette e si spostò così da poter guardare Tony. "Il Padre degli Dei... Voleva essere certo che la mia mente non fosse permanentemente danneggiata. Thanos non era stato molto prudente la seconda volta."  
Tony fece una smorfia di simpatia. "Come stai?"  
Per un lungo momento, Loki ci pensò. "Io sto... meglio," disse infine. Non era molto, ma era un passo nella giusta direzione.  
"Bene." Tony si chinò a baciare Loki sulle labbra. "Vuoi dirmi cosa è successo?"

Deliberatamente neutro, Loki si strinse nelle spalle. "L'attacco dei Chitauri era una diversione, sono sicuro che lo hai già compreso. Quando essi - indubbiamente con il suo aiuto - sono passati attraverso lo scudo Thanos ha fatto uso della distrazione di tutti ed è entrato. Lui... ha preso controllo della mia mente e si è fatto condurre alla camera blindata del re. C'è un artefatto li contenuto che davvero voleva, qualcosa che lo avrebbe reso quasi onnipotente, e svariati altri che gli sarebbero comunque piaciuti. Se Odino non fosse stato allertato in tempo... avrebbe potuto finire molto male."  
"Sembra davvero." Tony fece una smorfia. "Tu stai bene, comunque?"  
"Come potrei?" Loki domandò di rimando.  
Tony fece una smorfia di nuovo. "Merda, piccolo." Prese il viso di Loki fra le mani e si chinò toccando le loro fronti. "Ero preoccupato per te."

"Io ero preoccupato per te," rispose Loki, girandosi sulla panca in modo che potessero sedere più vicini insieme. "Mi sono svegliato e tu stavi sanguinando."  
"Sono tornato e la prima cosa che ho sentito è stata che Thanos era qui," rispose Tony. "Sono andato completamente fuori di testa. Mi ero completamente dimenticato di lui, non so come ho potuto farlo, e mi dispiace."  
"Perché ti stai scusando?" chiese Loki, spostando i riccioli umidi di Tony via dal suo viso. Era una buona cosa che l'acqua restasse alla stessa temperatura; anche se si stava lentamente trasformando in una prugna, almeno non aveva freddo.

"Io solo... mi sono completamente dimenticato. E' un lusso che tu non potevi permetterti," Cercò di spiegare Tony, "e sono semplicemente incazzato con me stesso, va bene."  
"Non dovresti esserlo," Loki rispose. "Per essere onesto... non volevo pensarvi neppure io. Per un breve momento, ho solo voluto... non dovermi preoccupare, puoi comprenderlo?"  
"Cazzo, tesoro, lo faccio mai." Tony lo baciò gentilmente. "Solo... non voglio che tu debba subire le cose da solo, va bene?"  
"No," disse Loki sommessamente. "Io non penso... Io non penso che dovrò fare nulla da solo per un poco almeno che io non voglia."  
"Quello va bene," Tony convenne altrettanto sommessamente, e sentì la verità nella cosa. "Non devi."

Loki lo baciò e lo baciò di nuovo; non c'era molto di sessuale al riguardo e, ricordandosi il mal di testa di Loki, Tony lo tenne in quel modo. Infine Loki evocò una delle sue bottiglie di sapone liquido e lavò i capelli di Tony. Tony ritornò il favore con attenzione, e poi si sistemarono nella libreria vestiti in confortevoli abiti Terrestri mentre un servitore portò loro del cibo. Un paio di ore di silenziosa lettura e conversazioni innocue più tardi la testa di Loki si sentiva molto meglio, che era una cosa buona perché vi fu un colpo alla loro porta, e poi Odino entrò.

"Come stai figlio mio?" chiese, aspettando fino a che Loki fece un gesto verso ad una sedia prima di sedersi.  
"Bene per quanto possibile, Padre degli dei," rispose formalmente Loki, ma non si alzò, tradendo il suo comportamento distante. "E voi?"  
Odino annuì. "La città viene ricostruita mentre parliamo." Si girò verso Tony. "Come state, Tony?"

"Sto bene, sapete, i vostri guaritori sono molto utili." Tony si morse la lingua per evitare di dire altro; il suo particolare marchio di frasi irriverenti non era appropriato con Odino e mentre quel tipo di cosa di solito raramente lo fermava, con il padre di Loki era diverso.  
"La vostra assistenza nel fermare la flotta dei Chitauri è stata grandemente apprezzata," continuò Odino. "Vi porgo i miei ringraziamenti, e sarete ricompensato."  
Tony batté le palpebre. "Quello davvero non è necessario. Io sono lieto di essere stato in grado di aiutare, non ho bisogno di nulla. Grazie."  
Sollevando un sopracciglio, Odino piegò la testa. "Come volete." Si girò di nuovo verso Loki. "Il tuo aiuto nello sviluppare un sistema di contenimento permanente per il Titano Folle sarà molto apprezzato."  
Loki annuì. "Sarà mio piacere."

"La tua sentenza sarà passata domani," disse allora Odino. Per un breve momento Loki si bloccò; poi annuì, il viso inespressivo.  
"Molto bene."  
Odino rimase seduto per un altro momento; poi si alzò e se ne andò. La porta si chiuse dietro a lui sommessamente; con essa, l'intera attenzione di Loki si rivolse a Tony.  
"Andrà tutto bene," Tony si sentì forzato a dire. Non era bravo con la faccenda della rassicurazione, ma comunque qualcosa nell'espressione di Loki... si alzò, si avvicinò a lui e prese il viso di Loki fra le mani. "Ehi."  
Loki piegò in su il viso per guardarlo calmo. Tony lo prese come un invito e scivolò in braccio a Loki, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle sue spalle. Immediatamente le braccia di Loki si avvolsero attorno alla vita di Tony. Tirandolo più vicino possibile, Loki seppellì il viso nel collo di Tony e prese un respiro profondo.

Tony non disse di nuovo che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Loki non gli avrebbe creduto comunque; Tony stesso non era neppure sicuro di crederci. Sicuro, era dell'opinione che non vi fosse alcun motivo ragionevole per cui Odino potesse punire Loki con la morte dopo tutto quello che era accaduto, ma d'altro canto... Odino sembrava un tipo molto severo e tutte le cose buone che Loki aveva fatto non cambiavano il fatto che apparentemente fosse un traditore per aver lasciato entrare gli Jotun in città.

Rimasero così per un lungo tempo; cambiarono posizione ad un certo punto, mettendosi un po' più a loro agio con Tony che si girò di lato, lasciando che Loki prendesse un libro - una dissertazione su Yggdrasil - che gli stava traducendo. Invece di uscire per pranzo o cena si fecero ancora portare il cibo da un servitore, usando il mal di testa di Loki come una scusa se fosse stato loro chiesto, ma non fu così. Sebbene Thor passò ad un certo punto a controllare come stessero, seguito da Frigga. Tony si sarebbe alzato per entrambi - cercò di non essere imbarazzato andiamo, era un uomo adulto seduto in braccio ad un altro uomo adulto, e loro erano la madre ed il fratello di tale uomo adulto. Chi non sarebbe stato imbarazzato? Ma Loki rifiutò di lasciarlo alzare, stringendo la sua presa attorno alla vita di Tony, e Tony non ebbe cuore di tirarsi giù forzatamente.

Fortunatamente, ne Thor ne Frigga commentarono per nulla, neppure con lo sguardo. Semplicemente chiesero della loro salute, fecero qualche chiacchiera, poi andarono di nuovo; Tony ne fu eternamente grato. Loki lo lasciò alzare infine, ma solo per andare a letto. Il sesso fu lento, intenso, con Loki che focalizzò tutta la sua attenzione su Tony e Tony che fece del suo meglio per fare stare bene Loki, per non farlo sentire come un addio, ma non era sicuro di aver avuto successo.

L'udienza, contro ogni speranza di Tony, non era privata. Era tenuta nella grande sala dove avevano anche cenato e banchettato, con Odino seduto al centro del tavolo sul suo trono, la sua sposa e suo figlio accanto a lui nella solita disposizione e altre persone accanto a loro. C'era un sedile libero per Tony accanto a Frigga e lui non voleva usarlo ma Loki gli diede un occhiataccia e gli disse che lui che ignorava qualche protocollo poteva essere scusato, ma quello non era uno di quelli. Perciò Tony, pur non piacendogli, dovette andare a sedere assieme alle altre persone che fissavano Loki con espressioni tra il neutrale e l'accusatorio.

"Loki," Odino sollevò la voce quando Tony fu seduto e tutti si azzittirono. "Sei stato accusato di aver condotto guerrieri Jotun ad Asgard volontariamente rischiando la sicurezza della città, con l'intento di rovinare la cerimonia di incoronazione di Thor. In seguito, hai usato il Distruttore per cercare di uccidere Thor. Come ti consideri?"  
"Condizionalmente colpevole," Rispose Loki in modo calmo, fra i sussurri del pubblico.  
"Spiegati," chiese Odino.  
Loki si drizzò e inspirò. "Sapevo che Thor non era pronto ad essere re. Lo sapevo, quando lui sentì dell'attacco, avrebbe cercato di fare una guerra contro gli Jotun, ed io ho agito per quello. Dissi ad Heimdall di chiamarvi, e se lui non avesse ritardato, non saremmo mai arrivati su Jotunheim." La sua voce era quasi calma, ma c'era un tono amaro in essa; Tony era sicuro che non era il solo a chiedersi che cosa sarebbe successo se Heimdall non avesse fatto casino.

Odino annuì. "Abbiamo udito Heimdall che tutto vede, ed egli ha ammesso di non aver trasmesso la tua richiesta velocemente quanto avrebbe dovuto. Ma certamente ti rendi conto che questo non scusa le tue azioni?"  
Il viso che si tese, Loki replicò. "Le azioni di Thor mi hanno dato ragione. Senza la mia interferenza, io sono sicuro che Thor avrebbe dichiarato guerra a Jotunheim giorni dopo essere divenuto re. Sapevo che i guerrieri Jotun sarebbero morti e non avrebbero potuto passare l'informazione del passaggio che io avevo aperto loro."  
"O che tu fossi stato quello che li aveva fatti entrare," disse seccamente Odino.  
Loki piegò la testa. "Anche quello." Sollevò il mento, focalizzandosi su Thor. "Mi sbagliavo riguardo le mie supposizioni?"

"No," ammise Thor mestamente. "Non ti sbagliavi. Io ero imprudente e sconsiderato. Onestamente... sono grato per la tua interferenza, fratello." Alzando la voce sopra ai sussurri che si sollevarono alla cosa aggiunse, "Rabbrividisco al pensiero di quello che sarebbe accaduto di questo regno e della pace fra i nove regni senza di te."  
Dopo aver abbassato lo sguardo sul pavimento per un momento Loki guardò in su di nuovo, guardando Thor in viso. "Sono lieto che tu sia d'accordo con me."  
"Che cosa hai da dire per le tue azioni riguardanti il Distruttore?" chiese Odino. Uno sguardo tagliente da lui silenziò tutti i sussurri.

"Vorrei che venisse annotato che non ho assunto il trono grazie ad alcuna macchinazione," disse Loki seccamente. "Come sono certo alcuni credono. Visto che ero il successivo in linea di successione, il mio assumere temporaneamente il mantello da re è stato del tutto legittimo, e posso aggiungere, non esattamente quello che volevo ne quello che pianificavo. Io non ho mai," Alzò la voce quando i sussurri si sollevarono di nuovo, "voluto il trono. Comunque, quando arrivò nelle mie mani ugualmente, ho cercato di fare del mio meglio. Non aiutò molto che Lady Sif ed i Tre guerrieri abbiano disobbedito il mio molto chiaro e diretto ordine." Lanciò loro uno sguardo. "Ne il fatto che io avessi recentemente scoperto le circostanze in qualche modo dolorose della mia nascita. Sapevo che se Thor fosse tornato in città in quel momento, la mia posizione sarebbe stata precaria."  
"La tua posizione di re," chiarificò Odino.  
Loki socchiuse gli occhi. "No." Lui non elaborò, ma non sembrò dovesse; Thor abbassò lo sguardo, espressione triste. Odino annuì una volta, cupamente, significando che comprendeva quello che Loki non diceva davanti al pubblico.

"Abbiamo ascoltato Lady Sif ed i Tre Guerrieri," disse Odino. "Anche loro riceveranno un giudizio per le loro azioni, così come Heimdall." Rimase in silenzio per un momento poi si alzò. "Questa udienza è tenuta in pubblico perché c'è stato molto scontento in riguardo mio figlio. Vorrei affermare che al contrario di Thor, Loki non ha incitato la guerra contro Jotunheim - ha infatti, risolto il disastro diplomatico che era stato da entrambi causato al punto che durante la Battaglia di Midgard, gli Jotun e gli Aesir hanno lottato insieme, nello stesso campo - qualcosa che neppure io avrei potuto compiere. Loki ha speso anche un considerevole periodo di tempo ed energia riparando il ponte dell'arcobaleno alcune settimane or sono."

Fece una pausa per un momento, raccogliendo i suoi pensieri. C'era un tale silenzio nella sala che si sarebbe sentito il proverbiale spillo cadere. "Entrambi i miei figli sono giovani uomini," infine continuò, sembrando un po' esausto. "E fanno gli errori dei giovani uomini - spericolati, sconsiderati, emotivi. Entrambi hanno ancora molto da imparare, ma così come Thor dovette provarsi degno tramite prove ed esami, a Loki è stata data la stessa opportunità dalle circostanze non sotto il nostro controllo, ma dal Destino stesso. E così come Thor, Loki ne è uscito come un uomo migliore, provando che la mia fede in lui non era mal riposta, anche se la mia fiducia in qualche modo era accecata. Come Thor, Loki dovrà riguadagnare la mia fiducia, ma io qui dichiaro che parte della colpa che è di Loki è stata scontata dalle prove e dagli esami che ha dovuto passare nelle passate settimane. Sei assolto dai crimini per cui sei accusato, Loki."

Nessuno disse una parola. Per un breve momento Loki sembrò totalmente sbalordito, ma poi riuscì a riprendersi ed assumere di nuovo un espressione calma. Premendo una mano sul cuore si inchinò formalmente. "Grazie, Padre degli Dei." Drizzò la schiena, si girò e lasciò la sala con passo rapido.  
Tony condivise uno sguardo con Thor che annuì impercettibilmente dandogli il permesso. Non necessitando di ulteriore invito, Tony scivolò giù dalla sua sedia e si affrettò dietro a Loki. Non poteva vederlo fuori dalla sala, il che voleva dire che Loki doveva aver aumentato il passo quando era stato fuori vista, ma fece una ipotesi e si diresse ai suoi appartamenti. In un momento come quello, Loki non avrebbe indugiato in alcun luogo pubblico dove qualcuno avrebbe potuto inciampare in lui, non se si sentiva fragile, cosa che doveva essere di certo vera.

Trovò Loki nella sua camera da letto alla finestra, che guardava fuori. Per un momento Tony esitò ma poi si prese mentalmente a sberle per essere uno sciocco e si avvicinò a lui. Voleva avvolgere le braccia attorno a Loki ma non era sicuro che Loki lo volesse quindi mise solo una mano sul fondo della sua schiena. "Ehi," disse sottovoce. "Quello era buono, vero?"  
"Si," disse Loki in modo incolore. "Sebbene per la mia vita, io non capisco."  
"Da dove ero seduto, sembra che si sia reso conto che tu non fossi il solo da biasimare, e che mentre tu hai fatto casino, anche Thor lo ha fatto e non sarebbe stato giusto punire te molto più duramente di lui."

Gli guadagnò uno sguardo poco impressionato da Loki che Tony a quel punto sapeva voler dire che pensava che Tony fosse un infantile, romantico idiota ma che lui lo pensava carino o semplicemente non era interessato a informare Tony della cosa al momento, quindi non avrebbe espresso direttamente i suoi pensieri nel suo viso, men che meno ne avrebbe parlato. "Dici la cosa come se fosse davvero così semplice."  
Tony si strinse nelle spalle. "Piccolo, da dove ero seduto, è così che sembrava."  
Per un lungo tempo Loki rimase in silenzio, rimuginando sulla cosa. "Non ci credo. Non ha menzionato la seconda volta in cui ho lasciato entrare gli Jotun ad Asgard, quando ho ucciso Laufey, per nulla, ne quando ho cercato di sradicare gli Jotun. E ha detto che avrei dovuto provare di essere degno."

"No, ha detto che lo sei già, e che devi riguadagnare la sua fiducia," corresse Tony.  
Lo sguardo che gli lanciò Loki a quella frase era feroce. "Le cose non sono mai così semplici con Odino."  
Aveva ragione, ovviamente, ma non ebbero conferma della cosa fino al giorno dopo. Tony stava svogliatamente impacchettando le sue cose (ovvero stava dibattendo riguardo quello che poteva rubare da Asgard/Loki senza che lui lo notasse, o che gli importasse, e non contava neppure come furto considerato gli anelli che avevano scambiato l'uno con l'altro) quando Loki tornò da un incontro con Odino, l'espressione indiscernibile. "Devo continuare a stabilire relazioni diplomatiche con gli Jotun ed i Midgardiani," disse a Tony.  
Tony sollevò un sopracciglio. "Tutto li?"  
Loki grugnì. "Ovviamente no." Ma rifiutò di elaborare, e Tony sapeva che era meglio evitare di punzecchiarlo con quell'espressione. "Puoi almeno dirmi se è cosa brutta?" infine punzecchiò.

"No," rispose Loki, una risposta alla domanda di Tony, non un rifiuto. "Per essere onesto," aggiunse dopo aver esitato per un momento, "Sono sollevato di sapere il prezzo che devo pagare per questo."  
"Va bene." Che lo volesse o meno, Tony doveva essere soddisfatto con quello, ma non era troppo male. Aveva un ulteriore domanda comunque. "Dove andrai adesso?"  
Loki lo guardò assente. "Andare?"  
Tony sollevò la spalle, cercando di farlo passare per uno stringersi nelle spalle, non insicurezza. "Se hai dei doveri da compiere... verrai anche a casa con me?"  
Loki si drizzò, rimase immobile. "Ho pensato che avresti voluto..."  
"Ovviamente voglio," interruppe Tony. Poi si rese conto che potevano parlare di cose diverse ed elaborò. "Io voglio che tu stia con me. Viva con me. Semi-permanentemente, o come tu preferisca fare. Ma non so... quello che tu vuoi. Presumo che sia quello che sto davvero chiedendo, qui. Vuoi restare con me?"

"Si," disse Loki. Una così semplice parola, eppure sembrò come un intera montagna fosse caduta dalle spalle di Tony. Lui sorrise, un po' troppo ampiamente ed un po' troppo sollevato perché la cosa sembrasse casuale. Per un momento Loki semplicemente lo guardò, e Tony non poteva davvero interpretare la sua espressione - o almeno non capiva quello che vedeva, perché Loki sembrava... sbalordito. E quello dopo tutto quello che Tony gli aveva detto, la conversazione mortificante con Frigga e con Loki dopo era ancora fresca nella sua mente a dispetto di tutto.

Non importava, comunque, perché Loki prese il viso di Tony fra le mani e lo baciò e disse ancora - "si, io voglio stare con te".  
Non riuscirono a finire di fare i bagagli prima di cena.


End file.
